


Incoherent screaming

by Insanity777



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dark Past, Don't Read This, F/M, Female Reader, How Do I Tag, I figured out how to tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multiverse, Nicknames, Portals, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, We need to be free, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity777/pseuds/Insanity777
Summary: You where just a small town girl,Living in a lonely world. You took the midnight train going anywhere.Until you ended up in a house full of skeletons, need i say more?





	1. Escape.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> This is this, i have a plot, and im gonna keep writing, if you like it they come out faster, you dont well that's ok cause it will be here, i just honestly wanted this story out of my head, and want criticism so i can be a better writer. 
> 
> You are y/n obviously. You are female, but have slight oc components. You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story you really just have to read it to find out cause im not giving anything away in the summary.

Punching the numbers in as fast as you could ,you struggled to keep steady, feeling the adrenaline of being caught rush through your limbs. It was intoxicating and terrifying all at once. You couldn’t believe you where actually doing this! If you got caught, you’d have a punishment worse than death. Staring down at the bright screen, eyes wide with focus, you where almost done. 

Finally the machine started to make noise, another rush crashed into your body. Your heart felt like it was going to explode out of your chest. Thumping in your ears, that almost made you feel deaf. Almost. You knew they where coming and your barricade cant hold the door much longer.

Messing with the large machines buttons a bit more, a large portal opened up in the middle. It was blinding but your eyes adjusted quickly. Smiling ear to ear, you punched through the panel, ripping select wires out of it. Got a bit of glass stuck in your fingers, but luckily you couldn’t feel most of your body right now anyways. The machine started to spark and the portal started wavering. You ran inside of it but not before you pressed a button that destroyed it completely. It sucked you in quickly, you’re lucky you still have your arm. The magical pull back of the portal entrance you went through closing was strong. It felt like you where being pulled apart.

You kept your eyes closed tightly through the journey. You couldn’t feel anything but being weightless, pulled apart, and the still rapid thumping of your heart. Your head started to spin, and finally you get flung out of the void pretty harshly into a bunch of loud boxes that toppled over. Your face was pressed up against a cold dusty cement wall, hands on both sides of your head. The small backpack that you haf was also on top of your head. Legs and back bent backwards from the awkward angle you had landed on the boxes. They felt like cardboard, filled with paper. Atleast these ones where. The ones that had gotten knocked down had something terribly noisy in them. You kept your eyes closed and just listened to your surroundings. It was quiet and you couldn’t even hear the breath of a human, or the magical hum from a monster. So you must be alone. 

 

You let out a breath of relief. 

 

Adjusting your body off the boxes, you open your eyes and look around. You see that you are in a rather dusty looking cellar of a rather large family’s home, or you assumed it was from all the boxes that seemed stuffed with holiday frill and house things. There was only one dim light hanging from the ceiling, it swayed back and forth slightly. And cobwebs littering the corners of the room. Doesn’t seem like anyone’s been down here for sometime.

 

Brushing yourself off you turn to the still functional Portal machine of this universe. ‘Now to make sure T H E Y don’t follow me.’ You looked around and found a flat head screw driver laying on the ground. ‘Perfect' you thought as you picked it up, sliding it into multiple panels and popping each off. You grabbed wires out by the hand full, shredding them to unsalvageable. Well the whole thing wasn’t gonna be salvageable once you where done with it. That’s a promise you could make any day. Destroying stuff was your natural born talent. 

 

Finally making sure everything was perfectly demolished, you grabbed the most important piece of the machine, the motherboard. You glared down at it laying in your hand, and fingers curling around it slowly, crushed it into dust. You felt a big weight off your back, and a mischievous smile creep on your face. You really had done it. 

Feeling proud you wipe your hands off on your black pants and then try to wipe it off your pants while wincing. Wasn’t the brightest idea but whatever. You where starting to relax, but then you got a little lightheaded bracing yourself against a pile of boxes next to you. The portal must of shook you up a little, and the only way you where able to focus on anything was from the rushing adrenaline. But now its going away, and its hitting you hard. That meant you had to be quick. 

Noticing some stairs in the corner, you maneuvered around the many piles of boxes to get to them, gripping onto the railing while you swayed a bit climbing up. The amount of dust caked on these stairs made them pretty slippery, and you almost tripped once or twice. But you maintained some good balance reaching the top. You placed your free hand on the door knob, slowly turning it, you peaked a bit to see your new surroundings, and any faces you need to avoid. 

You where in a house no dout about it. There was a rather large looking living area, with a couch, loveseat, and two recliners in front of a rather large television. They must be well off, who ever lives here that is. It looked cozy and lived in, but still very clean. You noticed a window on the wall and saw trees just beyond them. Looking back and forth frantically, scared someone will ruin this all, you notice a door. A nice wooden door, with beautiful engravings on it of vines and trees. A door that goes….out. out to where this all ends and you can begin again, for the 2nd time, but still another chance. A chance you never thought you’d get again. It almost made you tear up, but there was no time for any of it. 

As fast as your shakey legs could take you, you reached the door. Holding onto the knob you looked around. ‘No one yet. Maybe no ones home, hopefully.’ Looking down at your hands trembling, you took a deep breath. Here we go, nothing matters after this moment. Everything is just beyond this door. All your hopes and dreams. Moments you’ll finally be able to have. A normal life.

Opening the door quickly, the wind pushed against you, but you stood firm. Closing your eyes for just a second to take it in. Fresh air, it smelled of pine, flowers, and.. Freedom. Opening your eyes you walked onto the porch in front of you, not bothering to even close the door. The house was surrounded by trees, but still had a pretty open grassy yard, with a small garden close to the porch filled with different flowers. Also there was a small road leading a path into the woods. 

You reached out and felt the sun on your skin. Tears began to prick at your eyes. The warm feeling that embraced you was a feeling you always enjoyed. You didn’t have it for so long that you would never take the moment for granted. 

 

“Who the hell ‘re you?!” a deep gruff voice asked from behind you.

 

Your head quickly spun to see the owner of the voice that sent chills down your spine. The voice that threatened everything. 

A rather edgy looking skeleton monster stood before your eyes. They where a little taller than you where, and wore a black baggy hoodie with yellow fur around the hood. Their teeth where like a sharks, with a shiney gold one on one side. Bright red pointy Pin pricks in their eye sockets, that met right with your eyes. Looking like a deer in headlights you stared in silence. They watched you right back, holding your gaze. The longer you just stared at them, their face began to look like they where getting mad. 

 

“Are ya deaf? I ask'st who the hell re ya! Why're yah here?!” their voice got louder in an irritated tone. 

 

Scowling deeply, they gripped their hand on the door knob tightly. You stepped back once, hearing your heartbeat in your ears slightly again. Luckily your body was getting another rush of adrenalin from being caught. You slowly released the breathe you didn’t realize you where holding. The silence started again, you couldn’t speak, too focused on their movements, but also a paralyzing fear was keeping words from coming out. 

They looked like they where about to speak again, taking a step towards you balling their free hand into an angry fist. You flinched at the movement and dashed off the porch and took off in a random direction in the woods. Only hearing faint yelling, you ran as fast as you could. Maneuvering through the trees quickly, avoiding piles of leafs, or anything that looked like a trap. Monsters love traps, but you had a pretty good way of avoiding them. Practice makes perfect as they say. Your hair swayed behind you, pieces of leafs landing in it from how fast you where running and swerving through the woods. You tried to take light steps to keep quiet, but the pure fear your soul felt made it a bit difficult. 

You could feel magical energy popping all around you as you ran. But it only made you run faster. Hearing faint whispers of words as you ran, they spoke ‘hey' ‘stop alrea-‘ ‘I SAI-‘ ‘YOU-‘ ‘BET-‘. You didn’t care though, those words meant nothing. The only thing that mattered was getting away. You didn’t get this close to give up now. You couldn’t. 

 

You won’t. 

 

Bones started materializing out of the ground by your feet hoping to make you trip. But you’re too quick for that, leaping over and dodging them effortlessly. It was childs play honestly. You could do this all day, and the next. But you’d honestly rather not so you willed yourself to go faster. Too fast for the bones to even pop out from the ground. Nothing is going to stop you. Nothing! 

You ran for what seemed like forever, until your body’s exhaustion finally started to catch up with your whole escape adventure from today. You didn’t stop, only slowed down a little at a time, until you where panting and walking wobbly through the vast woods. Muscles aching, screaming for you to stop, but your mind stayed true to what it wanted. Thighs on fire, calves cramping, chest burning it hurt to breath. ‘come on body, we are almost there' you lied to yourself to just go a little bit more. There was really so very very far away. And they where so very very close. The magic in the air made that very clear. They must have realized that you where slowing down and only decided to watch your miserable excuse of trying to keep going. 

“I.. I cant stop” you panted, pushing your body forward with the help of the trees. You heard the snap of a twig behind you but didn’t care to look back. 

 

“I…can’t” your chest was feeling tight. Shaking your head you tried to brush it off. 

 

“I …wont” black spots started to blur your vision. 

 

Falling to the ground on your knees, you gripped your chest trying to control your breathing. ‘I have to keep going'. Your fingers dug into the dirt. ‘It cant end like this' sweat dripped off your head onto the ground before your eyes, but you couldn’t really tell. Vision blurred by exhaustion, you tried desperately to keep your eyes open. Once they closed, you would be out like a light. It didn’t seem to matter though, cause your arms gave out and you planted right on the ground. It felt cool against your burning skin, soothing. You could hear a faint crunching of leaves walking up to you, and a powerful hum of magic. ‘fuck' you know that hum. Its something you will never be able to forget as long as you’re alive. It was over. You had been caught. Everything was for nothing.. 

Its not like you where going to be killed immediately. No. That would be too generous. Too kind of a deed for punishment. You where getting the worst of the worst. All your nightmares are coming true. Jolting pains shot through your heart as you ground your teeth down to try to handle it. Mind spinning with all the different things you would endure, you just couldn’t handle it. Was it worth it. Was all of whats to come worth it?!

 

“It was worth it. “ you breathed out. 

 

Your vision was growing extremely dim, and your brain was shutting down. Your body and mind couldn’t endure anymore of what is happening or what will be. But before your eyes completely fluttered shut, you saw the glimpse of something standing in front of you. It was blurry but you where quiet sure they where

‘Red sneakers?’ 

 

~

Your mind didn’t even have energy to dream, it was just darkness. You felt weightless and detached from your body. No sounds, no light, no anything. Not even a thought of anything passed through. Complete silence. One would think this is what death feels like. A thought you had when you usually wake up from these dreamless sleeps. You hoped somewhere inside you that it was. 

Slowly you felt like you could start to feel whole again. But you where comfortable enough to still feel almost weightless. It was almost nice. You where warm and embraced by softness. You didn’t want to ever move. Pulling the covers closer you snuggled into them. 

Wait. Your eyes suddenly shoot open in shock. You where in a bed? A rather comfortable bed at that. Honestly you expected to be woken up forcefully somewhere cold, dark, and naked. Strapped down against a slimy cement wall. 

Taking a slow breath, you listen first…. Nothing. 

Slowly sitting up, you surveyed the room quickly. Eyes scanning everything. You where alone thankfully. It looked like a messy bedroom of a person who necessarily never puts their laundry away or fully make it to the trash can. It was dim in the room with curtains over the windows. No light showed through, so it must be dark out. 

Perfect. 

Starting to climb out of the bed you notice that you no longer have the same clothes on anymore. ‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ mentally shouting as you shot up out of the bed observing the black basket ball shorts and red sweater you now wore. It was very confusing why the black shorts with the yellow stripe down the sides where soooo frickin tight, but the sweater fit you like a short dress it was so big. You had to roll the sleeves up a bit to even see your hands. That where some how now bandaged???? Um??? You did have cuts and pieces of glass and tree bark in them, but who cleaned it up, and why?? Your shoes and socks where gone. Feeling your chest you also noticed your bra was gone, your face went pale. Slowly peaking under the shorts, of course, your underwear was also gone. How lovely. 

Sighing heavily, you where happy you are covered and not stark naked in this persons room whom you have never met before. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought of how and why they got you undressed. You’d rather not think about it and moved on to the next thing at the top of your mind. Getting the hell out of here and off to your new life. 

Looking more closely around the dim lit room, you noticed two doors, but ones obviously a cloest with clothes hanging out of it, and the other is, well out. Turning to the window, you stepped around the piles of clothes to peak out of it. The glowing stars of the night where shining brightly, and the moon was lighting up the tops of the trees. You where obviously on a higher level to see this kind of view. But you where ready to jump from any height to escape, but you’d honestly rather not. 

Stepping away, you walked over to the way out. Gently gripping the door knob, you took a breath to steady yourself, turning it slowly. Without a sound, you crack the door open and look around. It was a rather large hallway. You wondered if you where back in the house you came out of, it was a strong possibility, but you wanna stay optimistic and hope its not. 

It was dark, but the moonlight shining from the window made it bright enough to tell the layout. Many doors adorned the walls to many rooms. Picture frames here and there and some plants on a small table in front of the window. There was a railing infront of 3 doors including the one you where in currently. At one end of the railing you,Could see a railing leading downwards, it was stairs! Creeping slowly out of the room, you focused your weight wisely to not make any sounds as you slowly walked past the two other doors. You didn’t want anyone coming out of any of them, you hardly even so much as breathed, scared that it would alert anyone. 

Finally at the stairs, you did the same as to not make a creak in the wood as you descended down, only to stop halfway to see that beautiful engraved door only steps infront of you. Quickly making your way to it, you smiled like a giddy child who finally gets the candy they always asked for ,for so long. Giggling slightly, you grabbed the knob and began to pull the door open. 

Until it slams shut in your face, a skeletal hand pressing hard against it, next to your head. They where behind you, you could feel their heat radiating off of them they where so close. Gripping the knob tightly you refused to look back at them. Well more like you where paralyzed from the sudden feeling of your anxiety and fear gripping onto you. But you’d also really rather not look at them. Staring at the hand though, made chills run up your back. 

“goin somewhere dollface?”


	2. Captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are forever running.

“Uuuuh…. No?” Closing your eyes, you cursed yourself mentally

 

‘ what the fuck is wrong with me' You should of just kept your mouth shut. Speaking out always makes things harder. You couldn’t really help it cause it was instilled in your head to speak when spoken to. But you hated it so much. And did you really say no? Its pretty obvious that you’re trying to leave, but you assumed it was because you where scared and the shock of being caught caused you to lie. 

 

“Oh? Cause ta me it look'd like you where tryin ta leave” they said with disbelief. 

 

'obviously' you rolled your eyes. They where taunting you.. Frantically your eyes scanned back and forth trying to find some way out of the compromising position. There was a window a few steps to the right you could go through. You didn’t want to but it was obvious that the front door was a no go. So window it was. 

 

Trying to piece together a plan, your thoughts are stopped abruptly when you are spun around to face your captor. Your eyes met with bright red pin pricks and a shine of a gold tooth. It’s the skeleton who had caught you leaving before. They had a stupid smug grin on their face, and looked a little intimidating. Only a little, probably from how uncomfortably close they where. They had you basically pinned against the door. 

 

“so why're ya tryin to leave so bad” they pressed on with a prying tone, their breath hit your face. 

 

‘Oh god that smell…is it..mustard??’ mentally you gagged. 

 

“Because….” The rest of your words get caught in your throat. You cant say them. They will make things more difficult. If they don’t know already you should keep it that way. Trying your best to ignore the nagging feeling of what you have been taught, you kept your mouth shut. 

 

“Because?-“

 

“oh hey red. Why are we slamming doors at 2am?” a tired voice from behind your captor cut them off. 

 

Your captor looked very agitated sighing heavily. Keeping their pin pricks on you, they began backing away but you didn’t keep your eyes off of them either. They could grab you at any moment and this could be your only opening. That window is only a few steps away. Leaning off the door a little bit once they where fully away from you, you instantly brace yourself back against it looking at who stood before you now. Another skeleton, but this one made all your nerves flare up. Anxiety wracking your body, you stared at them with wide fearful eyes. 

 

They wore a blue hoodie, white shirt , and black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side. Also those ugly looking pink slippers. Yet their face and their eye lights made your heart drop and your stomach twist. You felt like you wanted to vomit. But you held onto eye contact with them, preparing for the worst. 

 

Your heart beat instantly kicked it into over drive. Loud thumping in your ears. Three steps, no two and you had to be out that window. There was no other way. You noticed no screen on the window so you wouldn’t have any hold ups jumping out. You slid your hands behind your back trying to look small, but also as far away from them as possible. Digging your nails under the bandages on your hands, you smeared your blood on the door. 

 

“I found'a human” the one called red gestured over your way with their hand. You didn’t bother to break eye contact with the one in blue to watch their hand. Only seeing it barely in your peripherals. 

 

“found a human? In your clothes? In the house?” They asked clearly not satisfied with reds answer. You could feel the blue one watching you just as intensely as you where them. 

 

“Well I kinda found'em like.. Four days ago?” red shrugged scratching the back of his skull. 

 

“Four days ago?!”  
“four days ago?!” The blue one and you said in unison breaking eye contact only to look at red in shock. 

 

‘four…days. Four days?’ you kept repeating in your head. How could it have been four days ago?! Did you really sleep that long? Thoughts trampled your brain with what could of happened to you in your deep sleep. Did they see what had been done to you. Did they see what you have done?! Do they know anything? Did they touch you in ways that- 

 

The fear of never knowing made you start to gag. 

 

Holding your hand up to your mouth you tried to hold back your sudden urge to puke everywhere. You didn’t want to seem weak by puking on the floor. You swallow it and show you’re in control. You cant afford to not be with the blue one around. The sent of copper went right up your nose and your mouth felt wet? Why would your hand be wet- 

 

“Is that blood?!” the blue one asked worriedly as your eyes snapped back to theirs. Both of them where looking at you with bright pin pricks and what seemed like concern in their features. 

 

It seemed like they where trying to approach you and that’s when you made your break for the window. One. Two steps, you flung yourself with your arms over your face and head right out the window and rolled onto the porch. Wasting no time, you got to your feet and started sprinting down the road into the woods, but not before snapping your fingers concealing the house with a dull grey hue. It wouldn’t last long, but you should be able to get some good distance. You just have to get to a more populated area and you where set. 

 

The hard asphalt on your bare feet hurt a bit with small rocks stabbing your souls every now and again. You figured the road was the best route this time because it should lead directly out of the vast woods. The only downfall was, it was easier to find you. The barrier you made is probably wavering by now, but you think you can see an opening just up ahead. Running straight out of the woods you saw huge planes of grass, and could see the lights of a small city. There where tree patches here and there. And the way the moon light bathed over the land, it was breath taking. Coming to a stop, panting slightly. You took a second to take it in before you started again down the road.

 

~~~ pov switch red& sans~~~ 

 

Staring at the window you just busted through, red was groaning in frustration, cause he knew he had to go get you. Again. You ran pretty fast for a human. And sans was probably going to make him clean all this mess up. sans just stared with empty sockets. There was glass everywhere, and they knew the loud crash was bound to wake up the others. Turning to red, sans looked like he was about to dunk him so hard. 

 

“what. The. Fuck. Red.” Sans growled lowly. 

 

He couldn’t believe that he has had that girl here, in their house, for four days. And No one even knew! They have had conversations before that humans are not allowed to stay in the house with out everyone’s approval for safety measures. And he was just keeping her locked up in his room, what was he even doing with her?! She reeked of reds stench, maybe that’s why no one noticed? It didn’t matter now, he would ask him later. All that mattered right now, was finding that girl, making sure she was ok, and that she doesn’t run off to tell the police of a apparent kidnapping as it seemed. Sighing heavily, eye lights returning, he stared at red. 

 

“It's ah long story. Ill tell yah when I get back” red didn’t even care the way sans was looking at him. 

 

“Oh no you don’t, ill go get her. I don’t know what you have done to her, she obviously ran away like she has been kidnapped!” sans practically whisper yelled. He knew the others where already stirring but he didn’t want to make more commotion then there already is. “You can stay here and Explain to the others why they are up so early” gesturing up the stairs behind him. 

 

Red replied with a huff, he couldn’t really argue considering everything. He watched sans teleport away, only to end up against a wall in a mere second. Raising his brow bone, red turned towards to door and tried to pull it open. Only it wouldn’t open, no matter how hard he pulled. 

 

“What the hell?” sans spoke, rubbing his face from where it hit the wall. “there’s like some kind of barrier around the house?” observing the open window, he noticed a small glimpse of dull grey magic. 

 

“I knew there was somethin off about her” red whispered, looking down at the door. Only to find little smudges of blood. 

 

Leaning down, red noticed it really was blood. Your blood. Sloppily put together to make a unknown pattern. As he looked closer, it was a symbol, and magic radiated off of it. So you where a mage? It would explain a lot, but then why not fight back? Human mages could take down monsters easily. Or maybe you weren’t like that?….. Anyways, he brushed his finger over the symbol, and the portal started wavering. 

 

“Found the problem right here” red pointed at the bloody symbol.

 

Sans peaked at it, eyes wide and bright with curiosity. “Is it her blood?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah I think so.” 

 

“Interesting” sans looked at it a little more before gesturing for red to wipe it away, which he did, making the barrier crumble into sparkly little dust flakes that dissipated before even hitting the ground. “Well. Ill be back shortly” sans sighed as he once again teleported away. 

 

Red ran his thumb over the smudged blood spot, his face showed only deep concentration. He knew you destroyed the machine down in the basement to utter nothingness. He personally didn’t care, but the others would. He wanted to ask you questions, like why did you do it, why where you in their house and how did you even get in? Or did you come from another universe like he did? And which one? So many questions, he hoped he’d get answers for. 

 

“BROTHER! WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET DOWN THERE YOU WORTHLESS DOG” an angry voice yelled from above.  
“Yeah, whats up?” a sleepy voice, heavy with tiredness, also spoke.  
“OH DID WE GET ROBBED?!” a loud worry filled voice said.  
“WE GOT ROBBED?!” a more higher pitch loud worry filled voice said. 

 

Red sighed. Everyone was up. 

 

~~~~~~back to reader pov~~~~~~~~

 

Continuing down the road, you decided the city was your best bet. Slowing down a bit, the feeling of emptiness made it clear to you that you where putting your body through too much too soon. Constantly escaping was exhausting, and actually using your magic took a lot out of you too. You hardly ever used it, cause you weren’t allowed too, but when you did, it felt like a sack of bricks hit you, probably because of the stupid thing in logged in your neck. 

 

Grazing the side of you neck with your hand, you could feel the bump of the small mental object under your skin. No matter what YOU did, you couldn’t get it out. Its been there for a long long time, and you never got over the fact it was there. Digging your nails around it, sharp pains shot across your body causing you to stop. Huffing angrily, you couldn’t afford to stop. Not now, you’ll just have to deal with it later. Maybe you can find someone in that city who can get it out. 

 

The thought filled you with determination.

 

Returning to a light sprint down the road, you felt a small rush of magic from behind you. Brows furrowing, you decided to pick up the pace despite your body yelling at you to stop. That stupid edgy skeleton red must be following you again. The more you felt the magic following you, the more you pushed yourself. Until you ran into something rather hard, smacking your face dead against it. A stinging sensation was sent across your skin as you fell back, butt hitting the ground. You must have been too focused trying to push yourself, that it didn’t register you where about to run into..bones? The feeling of dread creeped down your spine. They weren’t encased in red magic like the ones before. 

 

Peeking over your shoulder slowly, your eyes grew wide. It was was the o t h e r one. The one that made your entire being shake in fear. Locking eyes with them, you tried to move, to get up, to even crawl. But you couldn’t. Your body refused, from both fear and exhaustion. You really wished it had been red. 

 

“Hey kiddo” they spoke as you mentally cringed. You hated being called that. 

 

“Everythings gonna be ok. I just need you to come with me so we can figure this all out” they took a step towards you. 

 

“No” your voice came out harshly. You would be going nowhere with h i m. 

 

“Look I don’t know what red did to you, but ..” 

 

“Im not going back there.” Your brows furrowed as your voice got lower. You turned away from him, taking deep breaths to collect yourself. You could get away. Everythings ok. Everythings ok. 

 

Everythings not ok. 

 

Hearing them sigh heavily, you opened your eyes trying to find the quickest way to the city. Screw the road, if you just go straight through that field and into the trees, you could probably make it to the city. Your body would hate you, but you would hate yourself for giving up coming this far. 

 

They started to say something, when you stood up slowly. You wouldn’t face them. Looking at them would distract you. You just needed to run. And never stop till you where free. Feeling you body holding its own weight again, you doubted you’d get far. But again, you had to atleast try. 

 

“Hey!” They shouted as you started running straight to your set destination. 

 

“stop right now!” they shouted at you again. 

 

Falling to your knees, you gripped the side of your neck screaming. Your body was forced to stop, from sharp shocking pains shooting through your limbs, but even worse this time. You tried to crawl with your free arm, only one eye opened to see where you have to go. The more you kept moving the harsher the pain got. But you couldn’t stop. Tears ran down your cheeks, as your vision got blurry. 

 

The device responded to what they said… it responded…. 

 

Falling to the ground as wave after wave shot through you, you cursed what ever holy being was out there. You had been caught. 

 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the switch of pov. I think im gonna keep it going~


	3. Waking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W h e w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little guide on whos who.   
> Sans-Ut   
> Papyrus-Ut   
> Stretch-Us papyrus   
> Blue(blueberry)- Us sans   
> Edge- Uf papyrus   
> Red- as you know, UF sans

Sans pov~~~~~~~

Popping up behind you, he already knew you knew that he was following you. You began to run faster and he was genuinely surprised by how fast you could run. It was becoming exhausting to catch up with you. Every time he teleported you where already 10 steps away. Eventually he became tired of this little game of chase and summoned a large bone wall to block your path. You ran dead smack into it and he felt a little bad, it looked like it hurt. But it got you to finally stop. 

About to speak, he noticed you turning to look at him. By the look on your face he could tell you where not expecting it to be him. You probably thought he was red at first. But the fear in your eyes made him feel very uncomfortable. You looked terrified, eyes wide and glowing, your frame was also still as stone. Like you couldn’t move. 

 

Looking at you was hard, it almost made him feel bad the way you where staring in fear at him like that. He hadn’t done anything, and the bone wall wasn’t meant to hurt you. He thought you would just stop before it. Magic usually does scare humans, especially ones already terrified and running away. But you weren’t just some normal human. You had magic of your own. 

 

“Hey kiddo.” He finally decided to break the extremely uncomfortable silence, receiving only a small eye twitch as a response. At least you where listening, so he decided to approach you to see if he can just understand a smidge of what’s going on so he can figure out a plan to fix it all. He just had to show he was calm and you where not in danger. 

 

“Everythings ok. I just need you to come with me so we can figure this all out.” He took a step towards you slowly. 

 

“No” you spoke harshly.

 

“Look I don’t know what Red did to you, but..” he tried to explain, but you cut him off harshly. 

 

“Im not going back there” your eyes changed quickly from fear to anger. 

 

Brows furrowed, he could tell you where determined not to go back. Which he understands, but he needs to make sure red doesn’t ruin it for monster kind on the surface here. He has been through enough resets and he’s not going to let something that could be resolved ruin his universe. You turned away from him, probably to collect yourself he thought. 

 

He was about to speak when suddenly you stood up facing away from him. Your legs looked a little shaky, it was surprising you where even standing at all. Standing there in silence once again, he readied himself to take off after you. He knew you where planning something, it was a little obvious. He readied his gravity magic to keep you in place once you would take off.

 

“Hey!!” he shouted as you started running. 

He raised his hand up, but his magic just frizzled around in his palm aimlessly. It was like it couldn’t find a soul to attach to. This has never happened before, you where right there. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening and got flustered. 

 

“stop right now!!” he yelled with a very authoritative tone.

 

And you stopped alright, fell straight to the ground. But you where screaming bloody murder. Gripping onto your neck you tried to crawl and looked pathetic as you screamed more. He just stood there in complete shock. 

 

‘what'. 

 

You collapsed onto the ground and finally became quiet. 

 

He approached your limp form slowly, not wanting to frighten you if you where still conscious. Which you where not. Standing there looking at your limp body on the ground, he had no idea what to do or what just happened. His magic didn’t seem to work on you, which is very surprising, but he hadn’t used any when he told you to stop. Sighing heavily, he decided to give up on trying to figure it all out for right now. First things first is to make sure you’re ok. 

 

Pressing his boney index finger against your arm a few times, you didn’t respond, but this close he could see that you where still breathing. That was good a sign. He really didn’t want to carry you all the way back, so he tried to grab your soul again with his magic only for it to do the same thing it did before. You couldn’t not have a soul. Every living thing has a soul, if you don’t you’re just dead. Guess the only way to move yah was physically. He rolled you over onto your back, and then picked you up bridal style. 

 

You where very light in his grasp, but reds stench immediately made his face scrunch up in annoyance. You reeked of him, did red mark you? He really really hoped that red didn’t. If he did, he was gonna end up a pile of dust on the floor and not by sans hand either. Reds brother Edge is going to be livid either way cause red kept this human a secret from him. But to also find out he marked you, he would be beyond furious. Edge thought humans where beyond disgusting.

 

Well, he thought it was about time to get the shit show on the road. He held you tightly, and teleported away. 

 

Apon arriving to the house, popping into the living room he noticed everyone standing around red. Edge looked pissed in his black silk pajamas, arms crossed, glaring at red. Who appeared to be sweating. Stretch looked like he was falling asleep, and blue was talking to papyrus. 

 

“A DOG? REALLY?! THAT IS YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR THIS MESS AND DISTURBING MY SLEEP SCHEDULE!?” edge seethed at red, who shrunk his head into his hoodie a bit. Avoiding his brothers glare. 

 

“WHAT KIND OF DOG WAS IT I WONDER.” papyrus tapped his chin in thought. 

 

“WHAT IF IT WAS A DOG MONSTER?! AND WE REALLY DID GET ROBBED” blue started investigating the window, looking for clues. Papyrus look intrigued by the thought and also started looking until he noticed sans standing behind them with a rather unconscious human in his arms. And his eye sockets blank. 

 

Red really told them it was a dog…. Probably hoping they’d just go back to bed and wouldn’t know about you. 

 

“BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? WHOS THAT IN YOUR ARMS??” papyrus asked in his rather naturally loud voice. Everyone went quiet and looked at him, and then at the human in his arms. Even stretch was wide awake now, staring at you intensely. 

 

“Just the human red has been keeping in his room for the past four days.” Sans replied nonchalantly. 

 

“OH.”

 

There was silence. 

 

The air felt tense with magic, and they all know who’s it was. Edge. Who wasn’t even looking at you anymore, but his brother with a deadly look. 

….

 

“FOUR DAYS?!” blue finally broke the silence as him and papyrus walked up to sans observing you in his arms. Stretch following behind. 

 

“yup” sans spoke in a annoyed tone. 

 

“IS SHE ALIVE?” papyrus asked in a worried tone. 

 

“yup” 

 

Blue scrunched up his face “SHE REEKS OF RED” he spoke in disgust. 

 

“yup” sans looked past the skeletons around him to see red, his eye lights where gone and edge looked beyond furious like sans had imagined. 

 

“OH! IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND RED?” Papyrus asked as he turned around with stars in his sockets. “YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TELL US WHEN YOU ARE HAVING COMPANY! I WOULD HAVE CLEANED UP A LITTLE MORE” red didn’t even flinch. 

 

“BUT IF SHES HIS GIRLFRIEND WHY DID SHE JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW? AND SANS HAD TO GO GET HER?” blue questioned, trying to figure out what was fully going on. 

 

“THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION. RED WHY DID YOUR GIRLFRIEND USE THE WINDOW??” Papyrus genuinely asked looking at red for answers, in which he got none. 

 

“ shes not his girlfriend pap” sans explained. 

 

“NONSENSE” papyrus turned back to his brother. “ SHES WEARING HIS CLOTHES AND HIS SENT IS ALL OVER HER. ITS OBVIOUS THAT THIS IS HIS MATE” he stood confident in his assessment of you. You where totally reds mate who he probably teleported in and out of his room and he marked you so that noone would know you where there. It seemed a little sketchy if you asked him but maybe red just wanted his love life to be private. 

 

“well” sans began to walk towards the stairs, taking you with him. “ ill put her in the guest bedroom while red properly explains everything about how his ‘girlfriend’ likes to dash out of windows” 

 

As sans disappeared up the stairs. They all swarmed red asking 100 questions per second. He became super overwhelmed ontop of the fear of his brother looking at him like he has been the whole time. 

 

Sans layed you down on the bed, and draped the blanket over you. He noticed tear streaks down your cheeks. Everyone was so preoccupied with red that he decided to at least make sure red didn’t really mark you. Pulling on the neck of the sweater, he didn’t see any marks. Pulling up the sleeves, he remembered you had been bleeding earlier. Your hands where bandaged up, but looked rather fresh, blood splotches here and there. Its how you drew those symbols on the doors. He looked at you intensely like you would be gone the moment he looked away. Somebodys probably going to have to watch you to know when you wake up. 

 

At least red has one thing he doesn’t have to do, he sighed heavily turning away from you. Going downstairs to also listen to what red has to say. 

 

-switch pov reader- 

 

You didn’t want to wake up. You just wanted to sleep forever. Your body at rest and mind at ease. As you slowly slipped into consciousness, your eyes opened slowly half way. You where in a comfy bed again, but this one was different from the last. Your body felt relaxed, but when you tried to move your limbs, they refused to move. You probably tore a few muscles and got a couple bruises. You didn’t care though, laying there in the warm sheets, you try to will yourself back to sleep. But it seemed like it just wasn’t gonna happen. 

 

Your mind was wide awake, so you just laid there. Staring at the window across from the bed you’re in. It’s different than the last one. Definitely smelled better than Reds room, but that’s about it. You didn’t care to get up and observe your surroundings more thoroughly. There was a small hum of magic you noticed coming from behind you, probably behind a wall or door. It didn’t bother you, you knew exactly where you are and w h o you are dealing with. 

 

Sans the mother fucking skeleton. 

 

Ugh his name made you shiver. You knew there was bound to be another sans when switching universe’s. And this universes sans isn’t like THAT sans, but you didn’t expect to run into him immediately. He looked exactly the same but dressed only slightly different. Stupid smug grin, lazy slump posture, and threatening eyes. What if he was like THAT sans though? The device responded when he spoke but.. He probably just didn’t know. You must keep it that way. 

 

At least you where alone. You sighed thankfully as you closed your eyes. 

 

Knock. Knock. 

 

Silence, and then the door opened. Guess your lovely moment of doing absolutely nothing is now gone. What a shame. 

 

Quickly foot steps approached you and you decided to keep your eyes closed. Maybe they would just think you’re still asleep and go away. They came to a stop right infront of you and you didn’t dare even breathe the wrong way. Until your eyes shot open from the extremely loud voice that hit your ears. 

 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN! ER, OR REALLY GOOD AFTERNOON! IM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE AFTER SLEEPING AS LONG AS YOU DID!” they spoke as you stared directly at them. 

 

Well you always knew they where a package deal. It was this universes papyrus and ofcourse looked just like your- T H A T papyrus. He wasn’t yours and you didn’t want him. But if this papyrus IS like T H A T papyrus, you might be able to get out of this situation without windows involved. And right now you really didn’t want to use anymore windows. 

 

And apparently you slept for a long time again? You must of really over done it. When you are finally alone you’ll have to check yourself thoroughly, soul included, to make sure nothing serious happened on the ride over. 

 

“UM..” oh you must of got lost in thought and was just staring at him blankly. 

 

“How long?” You spoke lightly. Your face showed no emotion, emotions would cause more attention than needed. 

 

“HOW LONG WHAT?” 

 

“was I asleep” 

 

“OH! A WEEK, SEVEN DAYS ON THE DOT! I DIDN’T KNOW HUMANS COULD SLEEP FOR SO LONG! IT WAS ALMOST LIKE YOU FELL DOWN, WHICH WOULD BE TRAGIC, BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE TAKEN EXCELLENT CARE OF YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED! AND NURSED YOU BACK TO HEALTH!” he stood proudly , hands on hips in a pose of pride. It was almost cute. Almost. 

 

“Oh. Thanks.” You began to sit up wincing a bit, you looked down at your hands to find that they where fully healed, and that you where still in reds sweater, and your face scrunched up in irritation before falling back to a blank gaze. Atleast they didn’t change you, and you felt a little relieved. You’d have to ask that edgy fuck what happened in those 4 days he apparently kept you hidden in his room for. Only the shape of him is like sans, but everything else is pretty different. So you just decided you didn’t like him for who he is personally. And if he had a brother too, you most likely wouldn’t them either. Hopefully you don’t have to meet him. 

 

“IT WAS MY PLEASURE” papyrus beamed “BUT I MUST ASK YOU A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION HUMAN!” turning to him, he was staring at you intensely. It made you feel a little uneasy with how intensely he was looking. 

 

“Y-yes..” you felt your anxiety start to crawl up your back on what you where about to be asked. 

 

'How do you know magic?’ ‘are you a mage?’ ‘why did you break our portal machine?’ ‘where did you come from' your mind was over taken by the many questions you didn’t want to be asked. 

 

“ARE YOU REDS MATE?” he asked sternly. 

 

“His what?” brows furrowing together, you couldn’t believe what you heard was what he asked. 

 

“MATE” 

 

“who’s?” 

 

“RED” 

 

“am I reds mate?” 

 

“YES ARE YOU REDS MATE?” 

 

“No.” you said staring blankly into papyrus eye sockets

 

“DRATS” he cursed to himself as he stepped away from you pondering to himself. He looked rather disappointed, did he want you to be reds mate? Well that’s too bad cause you already decided he sucks. 

 

Now that you where finally sitting up, you decided to look around while talking to this papyrus. It was a pretty normal looking room, white walls, wood floor with large green rug, white sheets and blankets, a small side bathroom, and cream curtains. And one window that you’ve been staring out of until your peace was interrupted. 

 

“OH WELL! ANYWAYS I HAVE RETRIEVED SOME OF YOUR UM ‘CLOTHING' AND CLEANED THEM. THE SHIRT AND PANTS WHERE PRETTY TORN AND BLOODY AS RED PUT IT. HE APPARENTLY THREW THEM AWAY.” That dick. “ THEY ARE OVER THERE WITH A CLEAN TOWEL.” He pointed to the foot of the bed where your black underwear and bra lay neatly folded on top of a fluffy orange towel. As hard as you tried to stop it, your cheeks became warm. And as you noticed papyrus had a light orange dust under his sockets. 

 

“Thank you papyrus” you avoided his gaze as you reached down and grab the towel and clothes. 

 

“YOUR WELCOME! I WILL LEAVE SOME NEW CLOTHES FOR YOU OUT HERE ONCE YOU GET IN THE SHOWER!” and with that he turned leaving out the door. 

 

You guessed you could get a shower in before you decided to make a break for it again. Or possibly convince papyrus to help you get away. Nothing good came from rushing things. That’s how you got caught twice. You have to be smart if you want to get out of this for good. 

 

Moving to stand up, your body screamed at you to stop. But you pushed past it stretching lightly here and there. Bones popping and muscles flexing. Your bare feet hit the carpeted floor and walked over to the bathroom. It was a bathroom alright. White tiled floor and light blue walls. A small shower, with a glass door. How lovely that someone will see everything just walking in. Its not like locking the doors going to help any. You sighed heavily, and decided you really didn’t care enough to not take a shower. 

 

Looking in the mirror, you shrugged. Your hair was a mess, and you looked a little under fed, but that’s understand considering the past 11 days. Your skin looked nice at least, the bags where almost completely gone from under your eyes. Made you seem more alive and you liked that.

 

Turning on the water the room steamed up quickly. Stripping away reds clothes you thanked what ever holy being was out there that it was finally off. Who knows if they where clean or dirty when they where put on you. A shiver of disgust ran through you as you kicked them in the opposite corner of the room. 

 

Stepping into the shower, you cleaned yourself with the soap they had available. It was surprising they had shampoo and conditioner considering that skeletons don’t have hair. But you just shrugged the thought off and began to dream of how it will be like bathing in your own bathroom. With your own things. Working for something and choosing to do it, instead of being forced to. Gosh it sounded too wonderful. Scrubbing the dirt and grime off of your body you finally turned off the water and dried yourself off before wrapping the fluffy towel around you. You slid on your panties and your bra, but kept yourself covered by the towel. 

 

Peaking out of the bathroom you sighed in relief when noone was in the room. But there was some clothes on the bed like papyrus had said he would bring. You slid on the black shorts and they where like the ones red had put on you, just as tight which was annoying, but had a white stripe down the sides. There was two shirts, one had a stupid pun on it that said “Hot-Dog” with a flaming dog on it, and the other was a tight but long black sweater. Throwing the hotdog one directly in the trash you slid on the sweater. It must be papyrus’s, considering how tight it was compared to reds. Atleast it smelled better than Reds.

 

Placing the damp towel in the bathroom you decided, it was time to go before you lost it to anxiety again. You where about to start tying sheets together to make a rope to hop out the window, when papyrus came knocking at the door again. You decided to open it for him this time, only to see bright red pin pricks staring at you intensely. 

 

It was red. 

 

He pushed himself though you into the room as you stepped back, he closed the door. You stared at him with the same intensity, he was you. 

 

“Listen sweetheart, we gotta talk ‘bout some things”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, red, we will not be your girlfriend~   
> Im glad to know people actually like it<3 i tried to get this out asap. Lemme know if you want them longer or what not.   
> Have a nice day c:


	4. Im done with chapter tiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i finally finished this garbage<3

Sans pov

 

Sitting down with red, sans was ready to finally process everything that just happened and work out a plan to fix it all. Everyone except you was present in the room eagerly awaiting red to explain why hes apparently been harboring you in his room for the past Four days. And also if he did anything inexcusable to you. Your hands where bandaged up but it couldn’t of been from tonight. 

 

“So red. Please explain.” Is all sans said as he stared tiredly at red. 

 

“I found 'er in tha yard. With tha door wide open, so I assumed she was leavin tha house. But I never heard her come in. When I tried to confront her, she started runnin. So I ran after her. Man can she run. She evaded every trap and every attack I threw at her. Eventually she ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground.” 

 

“I CANT BELIEVE SHE DIDN’T TRIGGER A SINGLE TRAP!” blue gasped. 

 

“IT IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE! SHE MUST BE VERY GOOD A PUZZLES! MAYBE WE CAN BECOME BEST PUZZLE BUDDIES!!” Papyrus beamed. 

 

“YOU SHOULD OF JUST LEFT HER THERE. I COULDN’T IMAGINE WHY YOU WOULD BRING THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE HERE. ” Edge seethed at red. He could 110% imagine why he would bring you here. 

 

“W-well im glad I didn’t boss, cause when I brought her back I noticed blood drips leading to tha basement.” Red explained rather quickly. He thought he could save his own ass by ratting you out. You broke the machine and that was w a y more important than him keeping you in his room unnoticed for four days right? Right. 

 

“Blood drips? Where they hers?” stretch asked, he and sans shared a weary look. 

 

“Yeah. Her hands where all cut up. Probably from when she demolished tha portal machine in tha basement” red shrugged like it was obviously nothing. Heh. 

 

“SHE WHAT?!” “she what?!” Stretch and sans yelled at the same time poofing a way immediately. Red would feel a little more relaxed, if it wasn’t for his brother still glaring at him. Hes still going to want answers about why red kept you from him. 

 

Just as quickly as they left, they where back. Stretch looked pissed but mostly disappointed. While sans looked furious, even his eye lights where out. 

 

“Man…she really did a number on it” stretch slouched back even more, sounding defeated. 

 

“WASN’T IT ALREADY BROKEN THOUGH?” Blue asked confused. 

 

“Yeah… but she destroyed the micro chip. Its magically infused to connect to the other universe’s. Even if we built the whole machine perfectly, it wouldn’t work without the chip.” Sans sighed. He was very curious as to how you destroyed the most valuable part. When looking at the wreckage, he noticed That the dust of the micro chip was away from the rest of it. She either knew what it was, or it was a lucky guess… But why?? 

 

“ MAYBE WE CAN MAKE ANOTHER CHIP!” papyrus said optimistically. 

 

“We could… but its gonna take a lot of work and time” stretch already felt tired from thinking about it. 

 

“well then what are we gonna do about sweetcheeks up there? I say we make her pay for it” red smirked evily, as his brother scowled at his choice of a nickname for you.

 

“Your opinion doesn’t matter on what happens with her, considering what you’ve already done.” Stretch glares at red who glares right back. 

 

“AS MUCH AS I DISAGREE WITH MY BROTHERS WORDING REGARDING THE HUMAN, I DO AGREE THAT WE SHOULD MAKE HER PAY!” edge nodded in approval. 

 

“THERE HAS TO BE A REASON SHE DID IT THOUGH! WE SHOULDN’T BE TOO CRUEL TO HER!” blue tried to reason. 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHY. IT MATTERS THAT SHE DID IT. SHE BROKE OUR PROPERTY BLUE! AND NOW SHE MUST PAY!” edge stood firm with his decision. 

 

“Well how do you expect her to pay for it edge?” stretch asked irritably. He already knew the answer. 

 

“TORTURE. OF COURSE” edge smirked. 

 

“No. No torture.” Sans said “ atleast your version if torture edge” 

 

Edge huffed, crossing his arms. “FINE! THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO? TAKE HER TO THE POLICE” 

 

“THAT WOULD BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO!” papyrus spoke up. 

 

“Yeah but she could always pull the ‘monsters kidnapped me' card. She has no clothes of her own, and then monsters rights would start to waver. We cant have that kind of publicity.” Stretch explained. This was the good timeline and they cant mess it up now. 

 

“I say we make her pay with cash” red chimed in “make her work for it.” 

 

“and where exactly would she be working red?” sans asked unamused. “In the city? Shes not going to be able to get a job immediately living on the streets. And she cant stay here. We have RULES red, like the one you already broke. We all must agree before we allow a human into the house.” 

 

“but she was already in tha house to begin with!” Red spat back. 

 

“but you brought her back in! And then kept it from all of us for four days! What did you want to ‘investigate' her on your own??” sans questioned. 

 

“W-well yeah! I kept her from yall cause I wanted answers!” 

 

“BUT WOULDN’T IT HAVE BEEN BETTER TO TELL US ALL SO THAT WE COULD ALL KNOW!” papyrus stood by his brother about reds dumb behavior. 

 

“look it was wrong of me to bring her here and not tell yall and all that jazz” red huffed crossing his arms. He only admitted he was wrong to hopefully pacify them. It apparently worked too. 

 

“IM GLAD YOU CAN ADMIT WHEN YOU ARE WRONG RED! ITS VERY GROWN OF YOU!” papyrus spoke as blue nodded in agreement. Red just huffed again, and then looked straight at sans with a look of realization in his sockets. 

 

“Weren’'t yah lookin for a house maid to help around tha house so we can actually all work?” red asked as sans already looked like he was going to dunk him for bringing it up. 

 

“A MAID! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!” blue exploded with excitement. 

 

“OH! SHE COULD HELP US IN THE KITCHEN! WE SHALL BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!” 

 

“yeah but we cant just force her to be our maid. Its wrong.” Sans shook his head. 

 

“Oh. But we can” red smirked at him. “She has no money. Nowhere to go. We can just shack her up in that room and she can do all the house work while we fix tha machine. Plus it’s tha best option besides turning her in or letting her go.” 

 

“No like I said before red. We all have to agree of her staying here.” Sans mumbled to himself. 

 

“All in favor of making the new human our maid say eye” stretch spoke loudly raising his hand, with everyone besides sans raising their hands. 

 

Sighing sans spoke” ok. But im laying down some ground rules first. Edge” he pointed at the sharp skeleton. “ you can not harm them physically. No torture.” His deep authoritative voice made edge nod in understanding. “ and that goes for all of you. If I hear that you injured or violate the human in a inhumane way. Well you’re gonna have a bad time.” 

 

They all spoke in unison” understood”. 

 

"And stay out of that humans room red until we ALL talk to her" 

 

Reader pov 

 

'Well if its about being your ‘mate', that’s gonna be a hard no from me” crossing your arms, your voice was filled with irritation. 

 

“What? No” he said flatly. “Look i-“ 

 

The door swung open cutting him off “ RED! SANS SAID YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE HUMANS ROOM!” a loud voice, slightly different from papyrus you noticed, came from the doorway. 

 

“OH! YOU’RE AWAKE FINALLY! “ turning you looked straight at the skeleton standing in the door way, gleaming with excitement towards you. 

 

They looked like another sans? But dressed like papyrus… with a blue bandana around their neck. How many sans where in this universe?! 

 

The feeling of regret slowing swept down your body. 

 

“yup” is all you replied with. They ran quickly up to you , which made you flinch and take a step back but they didn’t seem to notice or care. Grabbing your hand, you grit your teeth to try not to push them away. 

 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! “ how fitting. “WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING SOME TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP! I NEVER KNEW HUMANS COULD SLEEP FOR SOOO LONG!” His eye lights shifted into stars and then they gasped dramatically. “I HAVE TO TELL PAPY!” and with that, they ran out of the room. 

 

Well that was a moment… you looked from the empty doorway to red. Who was looking at the door way with a irritated look. He must not like the loud energetic blue. Suddenly, the door became engulfed in red magic and shut rather harshly. 

 

“Annoyin twerp always has ta butt in on everythin” red mumbled turning back to you, as you stared at him with a bord look. 

 

“Look toots, they know what ya did to the machine.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. Your top lip twitched in irritation at the nickname. 

 

Ugh, of course they do. And its not just one set of brothers you have to answer to……there was apparently three. Closing your eyes slowly , you lifted a hand to you head to wipe down your face. Yah know the window wasn’t sounding so bad now. 

 

But wait… it finally hit you. Why was there three pairs of the skeleton brothers in the same universe? They couldn’t all be from this one. It didn’t work like that. Where they all from different universes… and if so… the machine. You where so fucked. 

 

“Shit” you spoke lowly looking away from red. 

 

“Yeah” he scratched the back of his skull. “I tried not ta tell em, but they kinda forced it out of me” 

 

Why not tell them right off the bat? It wasn’t like he was the one who was gonna be in trouble for breaking and entering and also destruction of property. And probably stranding all of them in this one universe. 

 

“Well-“ you’re rudely interrupted by the door opening again. 

 

In the doorway you saw blue smiling happily, and papyrus with a rather glum face. 

 

“HUMAN! WE SHALL BRING YOU TO THE OTHERS NOW!” blue bounced excitedly, and then turned to red “AND SANS IS V E R Y MAD AT YOU RED!” he scolded.

 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever” and with that red poofed away.

 

Blue walked over to you and tried to grab your hand. You quickly snatched it away, and started walking towards papyrus who gave you a soft smile. You had to be on your a game if you wanted to get outa here. It was already stressful enough that there was one set of brothers here, but three was just making your anxiety spike in awful ways.

 

But what was even worse, is probably going to be the stupid fucking thing in your neck. Reaching up, you slowly rubbed the spot where it stayed. You knew that these where all forms of sans and papyrus, and since your soul recognized them as such, they could give you any command ‘within masters commands ofcourse'. He liked to keep some parts of you to himself…..

 

Shaking the thought off you gripped your fist and steadied your breath. Pushing down all your fear you walked off with the two skeletons down the hallway to the stairs. You could do this. You had to. You where so close you just have to keep it together.

 

Looking down to where you where headed, you sighed heavily. They where all sitting on the couches in the living room. The normal looking sans sitting on a couch next to a papyrus that was dressed the same but with an orange hoodie. You assumed that would be blues brother. On the opposite couch across from them, sat red leaning against the armrest looking very angry. Oh how fortunate that theres space open next to him straight across from your nightmare. Well they where all kinds of your nightmare but sans. reassembled your living nightmare to a T looks wise. 

 

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, you looked at them, and they all looked at you. Not wasting a second you walked over to them and sat right next to red. Might as well try to not look like you’d literally die to be anywhere else but here. Red peered over at you with a raised brow. The others looked a little suspicious as well. Was I not supposed to sit here? 

 

Then you realized that someone was missing. But it was too late, as the sharpest looking papyrus you’ve ever seen casted a shadow over you. Staring up at him, he looked like he was trying be threatening. Which you appreciated cause his attitude matched his edgy look, but could honestly care less as he scowled down at you. 

 

You stared at him with dead eyes, and you could tell it was getting to him that you obviously did not find him terrifying in the slightest. Eventually he sat down next to you, crossing his arms, glaring daggers that you could feel on the back of your head. What a baby sheesh. You didn’t even give him a second look, as you stared down your real threat. 

 

Papyrus sat down in the open seat next to sans, and blue sat steadily in a chair. There was a thick silence in the air and you hated it. You didn’t know what they already knew, or to what extent really. You needed to know when to keep your mouth shut but pacify them with passionate answers. There has to be a way out of this. You did it once, you can do it a g a I n. 

 

Finally sans sighed and you instantly tensed up. 

 

“Well we might as well start off by properly introducing ourselves since we are gonna be havin a nice loooong chit chat.” Sans spoke as you tried not to roll your eyes. You already knew who everyone in this room was. But better to act like you don’t so they don’t get suspicious. 

 

“Im sans. Sans the skeleton.” He introduced himself and gestured towards his brother who spoke cheerfully. 

 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SANS BROTHER! AND MASTER ITALIAN CHEF!” 

 

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! AND IM PAPYS BROTHER! “ blue bounced in his seat waving at you. 

 

“sup. Im stretch or papy as you’ve been told” the papyrus in the orange hoodie spoke looking dead at you.

 

Stupid dick was probably trying to look at your soul. Given yah a good ol CHECK as they call it. Good thing if there was one thing you where allowed to do with your magic, it was to hide your soul. Which you could. The one thing the device in your neck allowed you to do with your magic without it taking a toll on your body. It was only mild pain with magic compared to demands. 

 

“'m red” the skeleton next to you huffed irritably. 

 

And then there was silence. Apparently it was either you or the other edgy skeletons turn to speak, and neither of you wanted to. Fine you’ll be the bigger person then. 

 

“Im…. (Y/n)” you spoke softly as you immediately looked away from them all to the suddenly very interesting rug on the floor. The fear of them knowing who you are swipes over quickly as noone has said anything about it yet. 

 

“WHAT A NICE NAME! (Y/N)! I LIKE IT!” blue compliments as you look up at him. He’s still smiling widely, you could feel the kindness radiating off of him. Felt oddly familiar but you can not get close. No friends no anything. You gotta get away from here. 

 

“..thanks.” you show no emotion while you looked into his bright eye lights. But your tone sounded sincere. 

 

“ so (y/n)-“ sans started to speak but was interrupted from the edgy skeleton next to you suddenly standing up. 

 

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF YOU NUMBSKULL!” he seethed at sans.

 

“Well you didn’t say- “ sans tried to explain but was cut off by the stomp of the skeletons boot. He started yelling a bunch of stuff that you didn’t really care to focus on. 

 

As you watched his tantrum, you wondered What his name was now. His nickname of course, but what did they decided to call this edgy baby of a skeleton. Your mind wandered until you noticed that everyone was looking at you, and you looked over to edge who was once again glaring down at you. Glad to see hes finished. 

 

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE. THAT FILTHY DOG OVER THERES BROTHER.” He gestured at red. 

…. 

..

“pfffft” you couldn’t contain your laughter. Edge. What a perfect name. 

 

You could feel the room thick with magic, and it was most likely edges. Heh. His anger fueled your laughter though. Slight chuckles from the others where heard, but you where basically laughing to this guys face, making fun of him for his name. You couldn’t help it though, you haven’t laughed like this in a long time. You turned away trying to control your giggles, once you settle down getting it all out. 

 

Turning back to edge, you made your smiling face stone cold once again. Boy was he pissed. His face was bright red, and he was looking at you like you killed his family, and everything good in the world. He was obviously holding back the lashing he wanted to give you, but you didn’t know why…. Maybe they don’t want to scare you off. Which makes sense. 

 

“Sorry…” you looked down again wishing that they would just get this all over with. You already personally insulted one of them. Why not just let you leave? Cause that’s too simple for your life. 

 

With a huff he sat back down and turned a way from you. Good, this will be easier with one less set of eyes on you. Maybe you could just do that with all of them? Nah they probably wouldn’t take it as well. 

 

“Anyways… (y/n)” sans started to speak and all of your attention was on him. 

 

“Yes…” you stared at him directly in his eye lights. 

 

“ now that we are all acquainted now, we need to ask you some questions” 

 

you nod in response. 

 

“how did you find this place?” His tone Immediately dropped, and stared more intensely. It was finally happening. Taking a breath, your eyes matched the same intensity. 

 

“accident.” Which was true. You went to the first world that didn’t look horrifying or trapped under ground. He nodded content with your answer.

 

“What kind of accident caused you to end up here in the woods?” sketch spoke, and you simply looked over at him. Staring directly into his eye lights. They must of thought you broke into the house and then destroyed the machine…. Honestly that wasn’t such a bad thing. It completely cuts out most of the things you’d like to keep private. Almost completely. 

 

“The Kind that obviously was not planned.” Annoyance was clear in your tone, but you kept your expressions neutral. He hummed in response, obviously seeing that you’re avoiding any details at all. 

 

“well how did you get into the house?” Looking back at sans, you could feel everyone’s eyes on you. 

 

Pass. You refused to answer. There was a sharp feeling in your finger tips, but you ignored it. 

 

They all stared awaiting your answer, and all looked a little peeved when they never got one. 

 

“Answer the question doll.” Red spoke lowly, and you just looked at him. The sharp feeling climbed to your knuckles. Red looked like he had been waiting his whole life to hear these answers. He was focused on you intensely. 

 

Ok you had to think fast. You either lie your way out, which will be tough cause you have to back your lie with a whole backstory. Or you just tell the truth with vague awnsers. You wanted to lie. Say that you where being chased through the woods and you hid in the house. But with red present it wouldn’t sell, considering how he found you out in the open on the porch. And if they found out you where lying they will pry more for the truth. 

 

*you decided to tell the truth. A little bit. 

 

“I um… kinda got thrown into your basement…” the sharp pains dissipated. 

 

With your answer you noticed that noone was looking at you anymore. No they where all looking at red with fierce glares. And red was looking at you with wide sockets, which made you a little uncomfortable and wished he would stop. Once he realized everyone was looking at him accusingly he scowled at all of them. 

 

“I didn’t throw her in tha basement dickheads!” He yelled furiously. “she meant out of tha portal!” he crossed his arms sitting back looking pissed. 

 

“Oh.” Is all sans said as he looked back at you with new found curiosity. Red must of not mentioned that you came from inside the house… but he probably didn’t know for sure. 

 

“So then, yah came for another universe.” Obviously. “ why'd yah come here?” 

 

“cause I just wanted a new life” 

 

“didn’t we all” red mumbled and you glanced over at him. You guess that made sense why they where all in this one universe…maybe they’ll just leave you alone when you can get outa here. But you doubt it. 

Stretch spoke up catching your eye “we can understand that, why do you think we are all here? Obviously you can see we are all the same versions of ourselves but from different universes. But we didn’t destroy the only thing back to it.” His tone came out accusingly. 

 

“YEAH Y/N!” Blue looked like he was trying to be mad but was terribly failing at it with the stars in his eyes. “ITS NOT RIGHT TO BREAK OTHER PEOPLES PROPERTY! YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR A LONG LONG TIME!” that’s fine with you. It would be easy to get out.

 

Maybe they would just take you to jail? Nah they probably have something worse in store for you. You really gotta stop this wishful thinking. 

 

“Why did yah destroy it?” red spoke as you turned to him with a cold stare. You refused to answer and could see it was making him angry. 

 

“It doesn’t matter why she destroyed it. She destroyed it and now shes going to have to pay for it.” Sans spoke breaking the staring contest you and red where having. Which was sad cause you could of gone a straight 3 more hours. 

 

“Pay for it?” You hesitantly asked, scared of how you where in fact supposed to pay for a machine that can travel through time and space. Maybe you can just get a job and make payments like a normal person! That would be reasonable. You stole some money from T H A T sans, enough for a crappy apartment and some food.

 

“yup. With cold hard cash.” You shot a glare at red . you haven’t seen your backpack since day one.. He probably took what you already had... 

 

“Well I better go get a job then.” Voice filled with irritation, you turned away from him. 

 

“WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO HIRE A WORTHLESS HOMELESS HUMAN LIKE YOURSELF. YOU’RE NOT EVEN IN THE SYSTEM.” Edge scoffed. 

 

“IM NOT CALLING YOU WORTHLESS Y/N LIKE SOME HEATHENS.” Blue glared at edge. “BUT IT IS GOING TO BE RATHER DIFFCULT TO GET A JOB WHEN YOU HAVE NO SS# OR BIRTH CERTIFICATE.” 

 

“Well then.. What do you want me to do?” you asked hesitantly…

 

“YOU SHOULD STAY HERE WITH US! AND WORK IT OFF WITH HOUSE WORK!” papyrus smiled at you brightly, hoping you would just agree and everything would be ok. 

 

“…no” He frowned at your words. You absolutely can fucking not do that. 

 

“How else do you expect ta pay then, sweet cheeks? You cant get a job out there, and we are offering yah a bed instead of sleeping on the streets” red started to lean over you. But you put your hand straight on his face and pushed him away. 

 

You felt a hand grab your other arm, you turned swiftly to look at edge. 

 

“I said no…” you glared at him. 

 

“Look” stretch stood up trying to stop the fight that was obviously about to break out. Edges magic was thick in the air, and you wish you could make yours just as thicker… you cant be there maid

 

“We just need someone to clean the house and make us food while we fix what you broke.” He explained. 

 

They wanted to fix it…. Fucking obviously. You where cursing a million things in your mind until something clicked. You had to be their maid… you had to stay to make sure they never fix it again. Until they give up and send you on your way. You could do that. You have a longer lifespan than normal humans, about half of a monsters normal lifespan. So you wouldn’t be too old…. 

 

You closed your eyes snatching your arm a way from edge, rubbing the spot he had held like it was burned. You hated this. Everything about this. But maybe they wont be as bad as T H E Y where.. And as long as you where keeping T H E M from finding you, it was worth it. Honestly, the sooner you get this thing outa your neck, things will be easier, and you probably wont be as  
terrified as you are now… 

 

*you decided 

 

“Ok…ill..be your maid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a bit longer to write and all. Life and such.  
> Hope yall liked it and had a blazin 420~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Screaming in spanish]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll at bottom notes.

Regret fell over your body as soon as those words left your lips. 

Wow. I am that stupid. 

Or that brainwashed. Yeah you’re gonna go with that. You where still kinda in panic mode and panic always leads to dumb decisions… so you had to get it together. Stop trying so hard, and not end up back in the same hole you just dug out of. 

“REALLY?!” both papyrus and blue beamed with happiness. Red and edge actually looked a little intimidating with the smirks they both held. Stretch looked…the same, but somewhat pleased. And sans looked furious with his eye lights now out. He must of not wanted this like everyone else.... Which scares you. He could show you mercy, and be kind because of your predicament..... Or be like t h e m… 

You chose not to agree to it again staying silent. 

“Well since you’re in for the job, here’s some paperwork you have to sign” stretch pulled out a small folder, out of where? Who knows, leaning over and plopping it on your lap. Looking down at it, you picked it up and began to read. 

‘ The-‘ 

Rip. 

Woops! You have seemed to have ripped the whole thing in half. Feeling satisfied with the paperwork being completely ruined, you smiled at them. Of course this would happen, but you’re not falling for it again. 

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” papyrus yelled. 

“YEAH I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO WORK FOR US!” blue pouted at you with teary eye sockets. Which made stretch give you a disapproving look. 

“I do” you lied. “But I sold my soul once. Im N O T doing it again.” You crossed your arms, putting your foot down. It felt good. Especially since you didn’t really have a choice at all last time, this one will be different! 

“So your souls with the person ya souled it to?” sans asked with a chuckle, getting a few from red and stretch aswell. Fucking morons. When red and sans brought you back to the house, they must of tried to carry you with their magic first, and had no luck. 

“No.” you shot back harshly. And noone was ever going to have it except yourself. Its your one private thing and you’d rather die, and have, to keep it private.

“You should watch your tone around your future employer. Its not professional” stretch leaned more into the cushions of the couch, putting a lolipop in his mouth. 

“I have it” You didn’t even bother to acknowledge him, still looking at sans. He wanted some answers that you where refusing to give.

“Well could I see it?” he asked. 

“Uh, no?” 

“Why not? Got something to hide?” stretch joined in. 

“No.” technically yes but not in the way hes thinking. 

“then why not show it?” Red leaned close to you again, but not as close as last time. It still irked your nerves, so you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

“My soul is my ONE thing that I get to keep private to myself. Ive had everything including it taken once. And ill be damned if someone takes it again.” Ending your explanation, you looked at sans with fierce eyes, which you noticed bothered him a bit. 

“Ok. Soul stays private.” Sans put his hands up like he was calming a wild animal. You relaxed a bit not remembering when you tensed up. You knew he wasn’t going to really let it go, just right now, but you’ll deal with that at a later time. Or never. . It was strangely quiet for a moment, and you noticed everyone was looking at you with wide sockets. Blue looked truly amazed, and papyrus looked shocked. And when your eyes met with edges, you could almost catch a glimpse of fear in his features. What the hell are they all looking at you for?! 

Stretch coughed, finally breaking the awkward silent staring. 

“Well kid. We are not asking ya for your soul. Its more of a agreement so if you decided to go to the police, And try to say we kidnapped you. We have something protecting us.” he explained as he pulled out another folder. Huh, must of seen it coming. 

Snatching it a way from him, you opened it and read page by page of every little detail. He was true to his word, not a single thing about souls was mentioned. Mostly saying that you agree to live and work under the conditions provided and do as each person asks.( like you could help it). Until the machine and chip you destroyed was replaced. The only thing you hated was this was still not just an agreement, it was a contract. And you didn’t want to be anyones property again… especially not these guys.. 

“All ya gotta do is sign it” Red slipped a pen into your hand, and you turned and growled at him. 

“YES PLEASE SIGN IT Y/N! “ blue bounced excitedly. When you refused to move, the pain in your finger tips came back. You couldn’t sign it. Just looking at it gave you a bad taste in your mouth. 

“Well you where right about souls having nothing to do with this, but I..i” you tried to stall. 

“LOOK HUMAN. WE BASICALLY ALREADY OWN YOUR SORRY ASS LEGALLY IF WE WHERE TO TAKE YOU TO COURT. THERES NO POINT TRYING TO STALL.” Edge spoke bluntly next to you and you turned to glare back at him. “JUST SIGN IT.” As his eye sockets narrowed at you, the sharp pricks started rising up your hand to your wrist. You had to focus to keep the things you where holding still. 

“yeah, but isnt there another way?” 

“nope. Go ahead and sign it.” Red waved you on. And you put the folder and the pen down on your lap trying to keep steady, as it felt like all your muscles in your arm where twisting. Pushing your knees together, your feet started to burn. You could do this. 

“HUMAN, IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO SIGN.” Papyrus looked at you worriedly. Its ok papyrus, we got this. He probably meant legally your best interest, but right now you only cared about the sharp and burning pains that wracked your limbs. You totally got it though. Stiff as a board. 

“Kid. Look, as long as you never ever try to kill one of us, you are safe.” Sans spoke up grabbing your attention. “Just do us all a favor, and sign” Closing your eyes, sweat beaded down your temple. 

Taking a deep breathe you spoke perfectly “is there any- ANY other alternatives?” 

He put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment before that smug fucking grin slid into place. 

“Well. You could show us your soul.” 

Fumbling with the folder, it hurt to move. You picked up the pen and put it to the paper. Fingers Trembling, you tried your best to keep it eligible. Once your name was finally sloppily written on the contract. You let out a huge sigh of relief. All the sharp pains and burning was gone. You relaxed back onto the couch, exhausted from the recent strain you had been under. 

Edge snatched the papers off of your lap, shuffling them back into a neat stack. “HUMANS ARE SO DRAMATIC” he eyed you with irritation. 

“You’re one to speak” you shoot back not bothering to look at his fuming skull. Before he could snap back at you, sans spoke up. 

“well now that all the legal work is settled, id like to have a word with our new tenant. In private.” His beady white pin pricks met with your fierce eyes. Now on high alert that you where already to be alone with one of them. 

“OK! BUT I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO SHOW HER AROUND THE HOUSE!” blue quickly grabbed stretchs arm, pulling him off the couch, and led him out of the room. The others huffing irritably and slowly disappearing one by one. 

As each one proceeded to leave, you felt your anxiety creep up your back. You sat stiff as a board once again, now alone with sans. 

“Well kid, looks like this didn’t end up how either of us wanted.” He sighed. Obviously. You didn’t want to be here, you wanted to live your own life. But.. As long as this keeps t h e m away for good, its worth it. Atleast that’s what you’re gonna tell yourself. 

You chose not to respond, which you noticed made his smile twitch a little at the corners. 

“im just gonna cut the chit chat and give it to you flat out. If you try to hurt my brother or any of us, or try to kill us. You are gonna have a b a d time.” His eye lights where out as he stared you down. 

Your brow raises at him, questioning him why hes questioning you. If you wanted to kill them you would have already. And then you wouldn’t even be here. Drawing things out is just… psychotic. He must have forgotten that it was you who was trying to run. Must every sans be so paranoid. 

“You know what they say about spiders….” You spoke quietly looking down at your hands. It was crazy that you could now see that he was scared of you. You’ve heard the bad time speech before, long ago, but you thought it was hate, not fear. 

“Whats that?” it was his turn now to raise his brow bone. 

“ they are more afraid you, then you are of them.” You looked him in his eye sockets to see his white pin pricks came back. His tight smile fell and he looked a little guilty. Good. You weren’t going to kill anyone, and its rude to assume such things without even knowing you. Plus he has absolutely no idea how much power he really holds over you. 

“I guess so…” he finally spoke after a moment. “but I just needed to be sure. Especially since you aren’t just a normal human.” His explanation made some good points but it was still rude. 

“I understand. I um..have magic. Im a mage. ” You already knew that they knew that. You used magic on their house in front of them. So you had no reason to try to hide it. But you also hoped that by telling him, he would realize your predicament. Unless this universe is just filled with mages. Which would be relieving. The past 2 universe’s you’ve been in you have been the only mage, other than frisk. Frisk was always protected by the royal family though… you didn’t have such luxury. 

“I could tell when you used the powers on the house. Not very strong magic since it didn’t last too long. But you could of just been holding back” 

“I am a very weak mage. My magic output is low.” You lied. The thing in your neck was the only thing holding you back. If that wasn’t there, you could of probably held them captive in their own house so weeks. 

“Well thats reassuring to hear” he sighed out. “But I will still be keeping an eye socket on ya. As you read in the paper work that you must do what the others tell you to do, within reason. But I am the true boss here, and if I hear of you do anything you shouldn’t.” 

“Yeah. Bad time. I get it” you rolled your eyes, done with his threats.

“Im glad you understand.” He spoke with a cocky smile. Ugh. “red and I are the only ones who know about your magic. I would appreciate it if you kept it that way. I don’t know how some of the others might feel about a mage living with them. “ 

You nod in agreement. If the others don’t know, they wont harass you about it. Want to see what you can do and all that jazz. The less everyone knew. The better. 

Well you where glad that the threats went over smoothly. You didn’t have such luxury with T H E M. That sans would have had his foot on the back of your neck, pulling your head up by your hair to look at his smirking skull…

But… you weren’t with t h e m… just another version.. Maybe better? (Probably not.) But maybe if you just asked to have some freedom… 

“Um..so.” you stumbled. You didn’t know how to approach someone asking for your own freedom. Anytime you would ask for anything from t h e m, you were met with the cold slap of the reality of your situation. …..So you stopped asking. For anything.. Ever. 

“yes?” you had his full attention. 

“could I possibly have some days off?” you began to sweat, and your throat felt dry. All of your instincts telling you to stop for whats about to come. But you pushed those feelings down. This time has to be different. It was all you had left. “to yah know…um.. Go out possibly? Or..uh.. Do things…perhaps…” your voice got smaller as you spoke, avoiding eye contact with the skeleton before you. 

Closing your eyes, awaiting your punishment, he finally spoke.

“yeah that sounds reasonable.” Shrugging his shoulders, you released the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. Your nerves felt tingly and you noticed sans had a brow lifted in confusion at your sudden tension. 

“Y/n, you are not a slave. You only work for us. You can do whatever you would like to, as long as you do as you’re told while you are here.” He was staring at you as if it was silly that you thought you had no right to any freedom. But.. That’s just what you where used to.. You knew that it wasn’t normal.. But it had became normal for you… 

“Well.. Uh that’s good to hear.” Giving a soft fake laugh. Your chest started to feel tight and you wanted to leave the room immediately. Curious eyes where apon you now and you weren’t up for showing them anything more than what you had. If they find out about your life there.. Would they just send you back? Would they start to treat you the same? Eyes starting to feel hot, this was all too much too fast for your head to handle. 

“Are you o-“ sans started to reach out to you, but retreated as the loud footsteps made their way into the room. 

“ARE YOU AND Y/N DONE TALKING NOW!?” he bounded up to you two and placed his hands on his hips looking very impatient. 

“Um..yes. I believe so.” You quickly wiped away any emotions that you had been showing. Rubbing your eyes a bit you stood up from your spot on the couch. Legs shaking a little at first, you placed your hand on your chest. Taking a breath you steady yourself, only to feel tight pains in your chest again. 

“EXCELLENT!” he beamed as he quickly grabbed your other hand, and dragged you out of the room and around the house. You hadn’t noticed that sans was watching you intensely as you left with blue. The tension in your body fell abit once you where out of his sight. 

Blue showed you everything, and all the cleaning supplies thankfully. The kitchen was huge, and had two stoves. A nice one and one that had scorch marks all over it. A lot of counter space, appliances of all sorts littering them and in the cabinets. Ofcourse having 3 versions of papyrus, they must all love to cook. 

You felt nauseous. 

Hopefully they will just let you cook heh. Next was the dinning room with a big wooden table and chairs. The lighting was a bit dimmer, but rather nice. He skipped the living room, saying that you’ve already had its full experience. Yeah. You had. 

You hadn’t moved your hand from your chest, a steady throbbing in your core. 

He took you upstairs and showed you who stayed behind each door, even though it was a little obvious considering the colors on them. There was only one wooden door that was the guest bedroom, the one you slept in. The one that was probably going to be your room.. 

Well it was honestly better than what you had so to heck with it. You made your bed and now you gotta lay in it and cry until everything gets fully worked out. 

“YOU’LL BE STAYING IN THE GUEST BEDROOM Y/N!” he pointed at the wooden door. 

“oh..” you tried to say without sounding sarcastic. 

“YOULL BE RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL FROM PAPY AND I! WE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER BEFORE BED EVERYNIGHT! BEST BEDTIME FRIENDS!” he bounced with stars in his eyes, and you finally took your hand out of his firm grip. Bedtime friends sounded….wrong.. But you guess he does mean it in a more innocent way. These guys arnt… them… and you should try not to be so hatful straight away. 

You gripped your shirt a bit, as the sharp pain came again. 

“Y-yeah… best.. Bedtime friends.” You gave him a weak smile, and he beamed right back at you. “Well I would um.. Like some time alone for a bit blue. If that’s alright with you.” You really needed to get your head together for what you wound yourself back into. And see what the absolute hell is wrong with you. 

“OFCOURSE Y/N!” he walked you over to your door and opened it for you. Thanking him as you walked in. “I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN DINNER IS READY!” giving you one last huge smile, he closed the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, your sorry excuse for a smile fell. Bringing your hands up to your face, you rubbed it a bit trying to relax. You got yourself back into another shit predicament, and now you had to find a way to handle it. Atleast you could hope it wont be as bad as before.. Sighing heavily, you guess you should really see whats going on with your soul.. 

You immediately lock the door and close the blinds. Didn’t need any one peeping in on your personal alone time. Especially since you needed to check your soul. There was no way you could have slept as long as you did unless there was something wrong with it. 

Climbing into the bed, you sat against the wooden headboard and sighed. Taking a minute to relax before you had to deal with what was wrong with you. The bed was comfy atleast, soft and fluffy. Nothing like the hard probably made of old wooden pallets bed you used to have. 

Bringing your hands up to your chest, you gently pulled your soul out from your body. It was crooked, not like deformed, it just always leaned to the right a little. And it was grey, glowing dimly. If anyone was ever able to pull out your soul, this is what they would see. A crooked little dim grey heart. It was depressing to look at honestly, but you had grown fond of it compared to what lies beneath.

Waving your hand over the dim soul, the grey started to drip away into nothing. Leaving a slightly brighter, purple and red soul. Frowning a bit, you looked at all the black covering parts of it. Some of it had been lightening up and disappearing, but slowly. Agonizingly slow. That would be the source of all the pains and intense feelings… and theres nothing you can do about that but just wait for it to dissipate on its own. You where just honestly happy that it WAS going away and not clinging to your soul more than it already was. Heh once he realizes whats happening he will probably be more furious than he already is. 

A small smile made its way on your face. 

You wish you could see the look on his face, on all of their faces. It was probably hilarious, to you, others would probably be terrified. But you where content of never seeing any of them again, even if you now work… for them… in another universe… 

Ugh.

Sighing heavily, you decided to CHECK yourself. 

CHECK  
YOU  
LV: 4  
HP: 6/9  
*you don’t want to regret this  
*but you do

Aint that the truth. Your hp max seems to be extremely low. It must of been the loss of hope when red finally caught you… and then again when sans caught you. Remembering the feeling of the hope draining out of you ran across your body. It was tingly. You fell down. Or was in the process of falling down. Your soul was loosing hope, and it needed time to recover some strength. 

You would of rather died than go back to them.. 

But you also didn’t in both those situations. Your soul must of realized it was safe and t h e y where not around. Anytime they would even walk in the same building as you, you knew they where there. Cause they where always there anyways but that’s just how good your soul could sense them. 

Sighing heavily, you let your soul float back into your chest, grey taking over the colors and blackness once again, as it settled in. You pushed yourself down a bit to lay on the bed. Head sinking into the plush comfort of the pillows, you just wanted to lay there forever. 

Staring at the ceiling, trying to calm your frantic mind about all the decisions in your life, you closed your eyes fully relaxing into the soft sheets. You where about to fall asleep, until a sharp pain in your chest woke you. 

Apon opening your eyes to once again stare at the white ceiling, in the very dim room, you felt something warm run down your cheeks. 

You never asked for any of this. 

You never asked for any of what happened before. 

You didn’t have to, the world, no matter what universe, always just dealt you a bad hand. Maybe it was because you where a mage. And this is the punishment for your ancestors actions… nah you would have been terminated like the rest of them, which would have been better than this. 

Continuing to stare at the ceiling, trapped inside of your own head, the damn of emotions finally broke. Rolling over onto your stomach, you shoved your head into the pillows. Sobbing quietly. 

Eventually crying yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Sorry its been awhile~ life and all yah know heh.   
> Anyways i hope You enjoyed this one i was nervous about putting it out cause i feel like im a horrible at this but i will get there!   
> If anyone has any feed back or would like to help me just let me know!   
> Any and all criticism is helpful. 
> 
> HEY! fun idea~ lets do a poll~   
> The skeletons are planning to get their new roomie some propper house work atire.   
> So which one should we force us into! 
> 
> A)classic frilly short skirt maid dress. 
> 
> B)long basically a nun looking dress. 
> 
> C)normal clothing. 
> 
> D)(your own idea here) 
> 
> Ok! So lemme know. I love you guys 


	6. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i wrote alot, hope its good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep? [Yawns in Portuguese]

Another dreamless sleep passed, as you began to wake up. Eyes feeling heavy, you looked over at the small digital clock on the nightstand. 4 am on the dot. Laying there for a bit, staring at it as the slow red minutes changed while you tried to wake up enough to actually move. Once about 5 minutes passed, you sighed and lugged yourself out of the comfort of the bed. Rubbing at your eyes, you placed your feet onto the cold wooden floor. It sent a shock right up your legs, waking you up even more. Apon standing you groaned at how stiff you felt. It was like you had woken up from the dead. 

Walking over to the bathroom, stretching a bit on the way, you tried your best to look presentable with what they had available. Which was nothing. It was weird that they had shampoo and stuff, but no brushes anywhere. Well it was weird that they had shampoo and stuff at all, but you really just needed a brush. You had a 12 day old depression knot on the back of your head, and you desperately wanted to get it out. Hoping in and out of the shower quickly, trying your best to comb out the mass on the back of your head with your fingers, you dried off and put the clothes back on. 

Walking out of the bathroom you looked at the clock to find it was only 4:35am. You could of swore You tried to get that knot out for almost an hour. Well it was still super early, you wondered if anyone was up. 

Maybe you could get one of them to get you a brush… no. 

No. You want to go get it. 

You refuse to be kept up in a house like last time. Steading yourself for a minute, composing all of your inner thoughts to behave and play it cool, you opened the door and made your way through the house. 

Approaching the stairs, you felt out of place… like you knew you where about to do something you weren’t supposed to, even though it was completely ok. Slowly walking down them, not to make a single sound, you sighed in relief when you made it to the bottom and nothing happened. 

“HUMAN!” the loud voice scared the hell out of you as you turned around, covering your mouth to stifle a scream. It was just papyrus calling you from the doorway of the kitchen. 

You relax with a sigh, and give a small wave while walking over to him in the kitchen. Hes in a orange plad apron that has frills at the end. Adorable. Blue and edge, heh, where also apparently awake. Blue in a baby blue plad apron just like papyrus. He was mixing something in a rather large bowl, while edge was reading a newspaper with his leg crossed at the small table in the kitchen. 

The smell of coffee is heavy in the air as they all look at you. Blue looks ecstatic to see you, almost more than papyrus. While edge just scowled at you and turned back to his paper. 

“GOODMORNING (Y/N)!” blue waved at you with the spatula he had been mixing with, flinging some of the batter onto the floor.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN! WE ARE GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN AWAKE AND NOT IN A COMA LIKE STATE!” papyrus smiled. 

“Yeah.. Uh me too.” You actually wished you would of just never woke up. 

“WE ARE MAKING BREAKFAST! ITS ALWAYS GOOD TO START THE DAY OUT WITH A GOOD MEAL!” Papyrus beamed as he walked you over to the table edge was sitting at, pulling out a chair for you. “YOU CAN SIT HERE AND KEEP US COMPANY SINCE THE OTHERS ARE NOT AWAKE YET!” you sat down, as papyrus walked back over to the stove and continued to cook whatever he was cooking. You hadn’t bothered to look, and all you could smell was coffee. 

You didn’t mind sitting across from edge while you watch blue and papyrus parade around the kitchen. Or even when you where just looking around. That is until he started to stare at you. He must have been finished with his paper, placing it on the table and scowling directly at you. You didnt look back at him, keeping your eyes glued to anything else, acting as if he wasn’t even there. 

It was like the longer he looked at you, the deeper his scowl got. But he didn’t look at anything else so he just kept getting more and more angry looking. After about 10 minutes, you finally meet his furious gaze with a rather board look of your own. 

“What?” You breathed out, already done with whatever his problem is. 

His brow twitched at your question, like he wasn’t prepared for you to question why hes fucking staring at you. 

“YOU LOOK LIKE A WILD DOG” he seethed. 

“Thank you” you gave him a small smile, enjoying the confused look that took over his features for a moment, before the deep scowl came right back. You feel like hes never going to stop degrading you, but you’re ok with that. Some monsters just hate all humans, hed probably try to end you if he knew you where a mage. 

Before edge could open his mouth again, papyrus stated very loudly that breakfast was ready. Blue ran up to get his brother, papyrus following shortly after. They returned just as fast as they left, stretch, sans and red following behind sleepily. Papyrus and blue picked up trays of food and they all headed into the dinning room. 

You stayed in your seat staring at the table. 

You always ate last, and never with the THEM. THAT sans would always watch you eat anyways, in the most creepiest way. Ugh. 

A shiver ran down your spine, like he was doing it right now… 

“HUMAN! ARE YOU GOING TO COME EAT WITH US?” startled a bit, you look up at papyrus. You hadn’t even notice him walk up to you. 

“Uh” before you could say anything papyrus was already dragging you out of your seat and into another at the Dinning room table. You where right between sans and papyrus, and across from stretch and blue. 

“I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY (Y/N)! I MADE THESE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES FOR A BEST FRIEND BREAKFAST SINCE YOU MISSED DINNER LAST NIGHT!” blue beamed with stary eyes as he placed a huge plate of pancakes in front of you. A big scoop of whip cream right on top. 

“AND I HAVE MADE THE OMELETS OF FRIENDSHIP!” papyrus announced as he put a huge plated omelet, with bacon in the middle, also infront of you. 

“thank you..” Bless these angels of light.

You could feel your mouth watering, just now noticing how hungry you really are. They all began to eat, but you still felt.. Stuck. Like if you picked up that fork, your hand would combust. It wouldn’t but the burning hot feeling the chip could get to was almost the same. So you decided to just wait for them to be done. 

“IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?” you turned to a very worried looking papyrus. To then notice they are all staring at you. “DO YOU NOT LIKE OMELETS?” 

“OR PANCAKES? OR BLUEBERRYS?” 

“Oh! No im going to eat.. Its just..” 

“just what?” red asked curiously. A bit to curious for your liking but you ignored the feeling avoiding their eye lights. 

“I eat last” you stared down at the food you desperately wanted to devour. 

“SOUNDS REASONABLE. YOU ALSO SHOULDN’T EVEN BE EATING WITH US. YOU’RE THE HELP.” Edge stated. Pleased that you knew the place of a slave or pet. 

“Did you tell her that?” sans glared at edge accusingly. 

“NOPE. DIDN’T HAVE TO. THAT MANGED ANIMAL OBVIOUSLY KNOWS HER PLACE.” he scowled right back at him, and then turned to you. 

They all turned to you. 

“Its just like a custom where im from” you shy away from their intense glances from that churched up excuse. Yeah 'custom' fucking slavery. Pet, slave, worthless trash all the same thing. But you didn’t want them to know that though. So it’s custom… its custom that? Its custom….that the youngest eat last! 

“Im pretty sure im the youngest here so…” 

“are you trying to call us old?” stretch questioned like he was personally offended. 

“Yes.” You look up at him to give him a straight answer. Cause you weren’t lying, they where older than you if going off anything by THEM. You’re pretty sure by a hundred so years. Maybe even thousands in relapsed time. 

“Ouch. Way ta make a skeleton feel old as bones sweetcheeks” red quipped. 

“WELL YOU DON’T HAVE TO WAIT TO EAT!” papyrus stated firmly, placing a fork in your hand. He was obviously not pleased with reds wording. “YOU ARE NOT B E L O W US JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN US!” he looked at edge as he put emphasis on the word ‘below’. 

You sigh and give him a nod. Cutting a piece of the pancake off, a rather large piece, you plop it into your mouth and then stare intensely at blue. Who looks right back at you, looking more nervous than usual. It was absolutely amazing. Then taking a bite of the omelet, you place your hands on the table. They are both waiting for your reaction to their cooking and you give them both teary smiles. 

“Its delicious” at your words they both beam with pride. Huge smiles plastered on their skulls, while edge huffs in exasperation.

You all continue to eat with small chat here and there, only from the skeletons though. You chose to keep your mouth full the entire time, since its rude to speak with food in your mouth. You also appreciated that even though blue and papyrus had watched you take a bite from each of the plates they gave you, noone watched you eat further than that. 

Once everyone was done eating, papyrus told you that for the next week he will be helping you with dishes, to show you where everything goes until you are able to remember yourself. You thanked him as you both began to gather up the dishes. He washed and you dried. Being similar to THAT papyrus, he was a very thorough cleaner. 

The thought sent a sharp pain into your chest. 

After putting the dishes away, he then informed you that the only chore for today was laundry. That was fine. You could of cleaned the whole house top to bottom, but papyrus wanted to ease you into it. Whatever you weren’t complaining. 

There was a whole chart as to how each skeletons clothes and linins got washed. Different detergents and fabric softeners. And there was a lot of clothes everywhere. Not even separated just a giant mess. Except for papyrus, blues, and edges of course, they seemed to be just as organized as THAT papyrus. Its funny how they are so different. But the same still. 

As you started to sort out the other skeletons clothes, you noticed that the 2 tags had S’s on them, on red one blue. And then stretchs had a orange p. It helped a bit with sans and stretchs, reds where obvious they where his. After they where all properly sorted You began washing them. 

Papyrus had already left once he explained everything and you started sorting the clothes. 

Which you really appreciated. You always liked when you where just left alone to do your work without watchful eyes. It was peaceful, all you had to think about was the laundry and nothing more. 

It went by rather quickly, doing small things like fold towels with your magic, while you steamed the sheets perfectly. Imperfections were not allowed. 

You kinda felt like a imperfection.. 

Before you knew it, everything was done. You had sorted each skeletons things out, cleaned, and folded neatly into separate baskets. You took two baskets up at a time, placing them infront of each skeletons door. 

Returning back to the laundry room you then proceeded to clean out the washer, remove the lint from the dryer and putting everything neatly away. Sweeping the floor quickly, and then mopping it you felt satisfied with how you where leaving it looking. Tidy and neat. 

You had no idea what to do now.. That was all you had to do, and now your mind is kind of blank. You stand by the laundry room, staring at the drying floor. Once you had your fill of that you scratched at the knot on your head. 

You should go out! Yeah! Sans said you had freedom so to hell with it. Now is your chance! 

You made your way silently through the house, surprisingly seeing no skeletons at all. Which you where perfectly happy with. Coming up to the front door you stopped right before it and just stared at it… you hadn’t had permission to go anywhere…. But it was ok. It would be ok if you put your hand on the knob and went outside.. Freedom.. Remember you are not there you are here, in your new home…new life… No matter how hard you tried to convince yourself, it didn’t make it any less stressful. Your mind willed your limbs to move, but they wouldn’t. You would be stuck looking like a feral human forever. 

“going somewhere?” stretch snapped you out of your inner turmoil of staring at the door. 

You look up at him like you where made of stone.

“No.” And you turned back to staring at the door. 

Fuck you really just lied to his face, like it was nothing. He was probably going to punish you just for that. Your mind started to race with all the different things that could and probably where about to happen to you. You already got in trouble on day one. You should of just listened to your stupid instincts and just asked for one of them to get you a fucking brush.

After a small moment of panic, you realized that he moved right next to you, staring at the door. Peaking at him out of the corner of your eye, it put you on edge a bit of how much he looked more like THAT papyrus than the others do. Tired. But THAT papyrus wasn’t like that all the time, just.. More so than the others. 

“it’s a pretty nice door” he met your side stare with one of his own, which you quickly turned away from. 

You nod, you really had no words. You had just lied to his face and all he did was join you in your frozen state infront of the door. You let out a sigh and decided that everything was fine. Stretch wasn’t going to bust your head in for a small lie you told. You where honestly in a state of panic, but if you told him that he would just question you more. You where about to speak when a deep voice from next to you makes its presence known. 

“What are we lookin at” red spoke with an unamused look at the door. 

“The door” stretch answered casually. 

“why?” red looked at both of you in confusion. 

“I don’t know. found (y/n) standing like this 30 minutes ago” stretch shrugged and continued to look at the door. Had you really been standing there for that long? Probably longer if you where honest with yourself. 

“are you planning on going somewhere?” red asked you and you where about to answer till someone spoke loudly behind you. 

“SHE SHOULD BE GOING TO GET A BRUSH TO GET THAT UNGOLDY KNOT OFF OF HER DISGUSTING HEAD” edge passed by walking into the living room. 

“Yeah boss is right. You really need to untie yourself from this one sweetcheeks.” he poked the large bundle of hair on the back of your hand. You quickly shooed his hand away, giving him a small glare. 

“I would be able to if you didn’t take all my money…” you crossed your arms and glared at the door. Stupid door and stupid skeleton sitting here, disturbing your peaceful observation 

“I didn’t take any of yah money toots” you placed a hand over your mouth, gagging at the nickname. “but hows about I take yah out to get some stuff for yaself. My treat” he wrapped an arm around your shoulders , giving you a wink as you slowly turned to look at his stupid looking face. 

Wow red You just told me that you didn’t take my money but you’ll take me out and pay for me?? Oh how sweet of you, just such a generous soul, really. 

“id rather not…” you shrug his arm off of you and stepped closer to Stretch, who was still just standing there with you. 

“WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING HERE?” papyrus walks up to your little wall posse, placing his hands on his hips and squinting his sockets a bit. “ I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?” why where they all popping out of the woodwork now? The whole house had seemed empty for awhile, and now they are all here getting up in your private affairs. 

“the door” red and stretch answer in unison. Papyrus looks at you all confused and then turned to edge who was reading on the couch. 

“THE SLAVE WAS CONTEMPLATING WEATHER OR NOT ITS ALLOWED TO LEAVE AND THESE TWO MORONS HAVE DECIDED TO WASTE THEIR TIME BOTHERING IT.” Edge didn’t even look up from his book as he lamely explained the situation. He glanced up to glare at you all, only to be slightly taken back in shock as he caught you wink at him and turn back to the door. That face will always be funny. 

“OH! HUMAN (Y/N)! DID YOU NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE?” 

“THEY NEED TO GET PROPPER CLOTHING AND GROOMING THINGS FOR HUMANS. AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF SHE WASN’T WEARING MY CLOTHS ANYMORE” He was deeply scowling at the book in his hand. You looked down at the soft black sweater you where wearing. So this is his huh? Heh. Ofcourse it is. Too long to be reds. That just makes everything better. 

“THAT’S VERY TRUE EDGE! DO NOT FRET OUR MANGEY HUMAN FRIEND! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TAKE YOU SHOPPING FOR THE HUMAN NECESSITIES YOU NEED!” papyrus announced to you, posing with a fist to his chest. He looked so heroic. If, yah know, he wasn’t the double ganger of someone you feared.. 

THAT papyrus only became scary towards the end of it all.. He didn’t want you to go.. He wanted to take you away from it all even though you both knew he couldn’t…and he would not… he made that very clear… 

“ok.” You deflate a little sighing. You’re all of a sudden bored with this door, and atleast you’re getting out so you got what you wanted and didn’t want to really talk to them anymore. Casually walking away from where you stood, you took a seat on the opposite end of the couch where edge was. 

Papyrus had to go tell his brother, and when he returned sans and blue followed. Oh great. A group trip. How thrilling. Sans gave you a pair of pink slippers to wear, which you slid on to much discomfort. It wasn’t that they weren’t comfy, it was because they where his. 

You had nothing personally against this sans other than he just resembled way too much of THAT one. He couldn’t help it… but some of the tendencies are the same just like all the others. You hope that you don’t find out all the similar traits.. But its you so you probably will. 

So everyone got ready as you sat crossed legged on the couch staring up at the ceiling. If you would of just walked out that door and not of stood there for god knows how long, you’d probably be on a long walk to the nearest city. Taking in the fresh air and all that nature has to offer. Try to find a small jod to do to get some quick cash, like dishes or something, and get what YOU wanted. You could smell how you wanted, wear what you wanted, eat what you wanted. The possibilities where endless… 

Sadly your pleasant thoughts where interrupt once they where all ready to go. Walking outside you where greeted with fresh air, and the warmth from the sun. What a beautiful day. They piled into two black and red convertibles. Obviously being papyrus and edges. THAT papyrus had one too. They like to feel the wind through their hair as they would say. Heh. 

You went in papyrus car, sitting in the back with blue while sans took shot gun. Once everyone was buckled in they both took off down the small road through the woods. Looking out the window it was just a blur of trees that passed. You caught small glimpse of lights through the trees, assuming it was just the sun hitting the traps that lay all out in the woods. Plus blue was pointing them out to you, while sitting too close for comfort but he was just being friendly. Just. Friendly. 

Eventually he backed away giving you some space once you where out of the woods and now surrounded by open fields. The grass looking like a vast ocean as light shimmered across the top in waves. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the puffy white clouds that sat with in it looked almost angelic next to the bright sun. The distant trees danced gracefully as a breeze blew by. It was so relaxing to look at. Closing your eyes you felt a deep hum move through your body. It was pleasant and comforting. It almost lulled you to sleep.

Until you where over come with a fiercely sharp pain in your core. Hands shoot up to grab at your chest, biting the inside of your cheek to not make a sound, you looked down at your legs. Whew. That one was rough. It ached slightly but most of the sharpness was gone. Your inner piece must of tried to quicken the removal of the parasite on your soul, resulting in a serious backlash. Sighing heavily, you loosened your grip on your chest and looked back out the window. It was still truly beautiful, even if you couldn’t really embrace it. 

“are you ok (y/n)?” blue, surprisingly, whispered to you. 

You turned to look at him with a raised brow. Yeah, he probably did just see your silent struggle, and it probably freaked him out a bit. Which is understandable, considering how quickly you braced yourself. You give him a nod and a half assed attempt at a reassuring smile. 

He gave you a worried filled smile back, accepting that you didn’t want to talk about it. Funny how he looked like sans, but he wasn’t a pusher like them. He turned to look out his window and you turned to look out yours. Now in a small town, you started to see more and more people. Monsters and humans, walking down the streets, loitering, shopping. Everything. Everyone looked so happy, and free. The buildings started to get bigger and you where starting to actually wonder where you where going. You had just assumed that these guys where just taking you to a local department or thrift store. You where trash anyways, why spend a lot of money on trash? THEY didn’t take you to nice stores… 

“Where…where are we going?” you finally asked, as you watched more and more people come into view.. THEY didn’t take you into crowded places either… you started to feel a bit anxious.. 

“TO THE MALL!” papyrus chirped happily from the front. Sunglasses taped to his skull. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion a bit. You had never been to a mall.. Was it nice? Was it rundown? Your mind swarmed with different things it could be until papyrus loudly announced. .

“WE ARE HERE! THIS IS EBOTT MALL! WHERE WE CAN GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED IN ONE CONVIENT PLACE!” he hopped out of the car, you and the others following after. Looking up at the large building infront of you, you where satisfied with how it looked. Packed with a bunch of different stores and even some looked like food places. 

As you walked in, your eyes became huge with wonder. The bright lights on the different colored signs twinkled in your eyes. You quickly made your way over to a salon that was close to the entrance. Looking at the lit up shelves of products and accessories. Popping open the tops to see which ones smelled the best. 

Once you finally look around you, you noticed papyrus and sans had followed behind you, talking to one of the workers at the small counter before the booths in the back. Blue was looking at the different wigs, enchantment in his sockets as he played with the fake hair. You grabbed a brush and walked up to the front counter with papyrus and sans. 

“DID YOU NOT WANT THE OTHER PRODUCTS YOU WHERE JUST HUFFING A SECOUND AGO?” papyrus asked confused of why you only had a brush when you clearly wanted other things as well. 

“I-I wasn’t huffing them!” you blushed, embarrassed with how he described your actions. Guilt started to build inside of you, but you tried to push it down. “I..i don’t have any money. And that stuff is expensive” you explained turning your gaze away from them. 

“THAT IS OK HUMAN! GET WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO GET! MONEY IS NOT A PROBLEM!” He reassured you as he pushed you back to the shelves of products. 

Blue came up next to you, as you began sniffing them again, joining you in the pleasant aromas they held. His taste in smell was a bit different then yours, you personally like a minty, clean smell. While he likes more fruity smells. But he also said that he very much liked the ones you liked too, and you told him that you didn’t mind the fruity ones either. After you found the ones you want, with tea tree oil ugh yes, you walk them back to where your brush was laying on the counter. The lady rung them up and papyrus paid for it as she put the stuff in a bag and handed it to you. Clutching the bag close to your chest you felt… 

Giddy… 

Like a child who finally got that piece of candy they have wanted for their whole life. You started giggling a bit and papyrus turned to you with a confused smile as to what’s so funny. You just shook your head as you gave him a smile you just couldn’t contain. Thanking him for buying these things for you. 

“Do you um think it would be ok if I walked around by myself a bit?” you asked nervously as you all walked out of the salon. “I have some things I would rather go shopping for….alone.” 

“yeah. That’s no problem kid, here” sans hands you a plastic card. Oh. A credit card. “ as long as you don’t buy a boat, get whatever you want. I think Paps and blue have already found a store they want to go in” he jestured back at the two, eyeing the windows of a kitchen appliance store. “So we will yah” and with that he was gone. So you wondered off by yourself. Taking in the sight of everything and everyone around you. Browsing a few shops, not really seeing anything you’d like, or would be good for housework, eventually you run into one of the skeletons. 

One skeleton you’d rather not be shopping with. But decided they where going to join you anyways. Its funny how life likes to play tricks on people with setting up awkward situations and such. Like how you’re walking into a lingerie store, with red right by your side with a stupid huge smug grin on his stupid skull. You turned to glare at him, and he just winked at you. Rolling your eyes as hard as you can, you walk away from him looking at the undergarments you truly needed. Socks, panties, bras. Nothing fancy, but nothing grandmaish either. Collecting what you wanted, you paid and met red at the door way. He had a similar bag to yours, but bigger. You didn’t even look at him as you stared at the bag in his hands. 

Looking at it gave you a gross taste in your mouth. 

“Don’t worry sweetness” he lugged the bag over his shoulder. “ you’ll get to see it later” winking at you again, you glared at him. 

“I love it when you look at me like that..” he got close to you, voice deep and sultry. He must of obviously lost his mind. You don’t give him the satisfaction of having a reaction to his obvious flirting. Instead turning and walking away, with him following close behind. 

Luckily he didn’t bother you too much as you visited the rest of the stores. Only agreeing with any top that showed too much cleavage and bottoms that where basically underwear. You didn’t ask his opinion so you didn’t care if he liked it or not. You found two pairs of shoes for yourself, a pair of black boots, and a pair of black vans. You couldn’t wait to take these ghastly pink slippers off, but when red was watching you intensely browsing through the socks, you decided to avoid removing them. In THAT universe they thought socks where like, super private and sexy. Was it also like that here too? You wanted to ask, but you really didn’t want to ask red. Walking away with your new shoes, red told yah that it was time to meet the others, as he pocketed his phone. Hmm maybe you’ll get a phone one day. 

Walking to the food court where everyone decided to meet, you saw that everyone else was already sitting at a large table. Bags cluttered around all of them. 

“IM GOING TO GO ORDER FOOD (Y/N)! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT?” blue asks as he bounces up next to you. You nod and he takes off rushing to wait in line. You take an empty seat next to stretch who’s playing on his phone, slouching in the metal chair. Red claims the one on your other side, plopping his bag down on the table loudly. You glimpse at the bag and then turn away from it like stretches side of the table was way more interesting. You really don’t want to know whats in that bag… 

“What’s in the bag?” Stretch asks, raising a brow at red. 

“just a gift for are new lovely maid. Its very fitting for her line of work” red leans on the table, placing a hand on the bag as you turn around to give him a pointed look that you would not be having any of this. 

“oh cool. I think some of the others got her some things too.” And now your head snaps to look at stretch with a raised brow. They bought you stuff? But why? You where completely capable of shopping for yourself… or they where going to take all the stuff you just got away, so you where forced to use what they got you. Show you that you can never have what you want, only what they give you cause you are below them… proving they own you.. 

You look at the table and sigh, slouching back into your chair. Well if it would just happen already it would be nice.. But it probably wont happen cause these skeletons aren’t like them….for now… so you should enjoy it. 

Blue returned quickly with trays of food to the table, papyrus getting up and helping him pass it out. Everyone ate fairly quickly and where having some small talk amongst themselves. Blue came up to you with a small white bag in his hands and gave it to you. Apon opening it you find some hair ties and a black head band with baby blue flowers on it. You actually really like the head band and it would be great for working. 

“Thank you blue. Its beautiful.” You smile at him and notice a bit of blue dusting under his cheeks. 

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!” he smiled back. 

“OH I BOUGHT SOME THINGS FOR YOU AS WELL!” papyrus announced handing you a brown paper bag. Inside of it was just simple shorts and shirts and your own cute pink plad apron. “I WAS THINKING WE COULD PUT H-U-M-A-N ACROSS IT LIKE OURS!” he beamed. 

“or her name” sans chimed in. 

“YES! OR YOUR NAME!” he didn’t deter is happy mood even for a second. 

Giving him the same warm smile you gave blue, you thanked him. He posed proudly, happy that you where happy with what he got for you. 

“Well I guess since we are all in a giving mood, I have something for yah too (y/n)” red pushed the bag on the table towards you and you gave him a curious look. Huh, using your name now.. How very suspicious. He noticed your pointed curious look and he waved you off to open the bag. Carefully pulling the bag closer you peaked inside only for the curiosity to be quickly wiped from your face, leaving no emotions at all. You turned to red with a dead stare. And he just smiled the big stupid fucking smile like he didn’t just hand you what he just handed you. Like this was ever EVER going to happen in this lifetime or the next. 

Before anyone could ask, you quickly threw the bag at his skull, catching him off guard. Edge stood up glaring daggers at you but you didn’t care, crossing your arms looking furious where you sat. 

“HOW DARE YOU THROW THINGS AT MY BROTHER YOU PATHETIC WENCH! ESPECIALLY SINCE HE BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR YOUR-…your..” Edge walked around the table, grabbing the bag from red to look inside only to stop mid rant. He looked inside the bag and then at his brother, who was now sweating profusely. Gross..Before red could even speak a word, edge threw the bag at his face just like you had and went back to his seat. 

“YOU’RE SUCH A DISSAPOINTMENT BROTHER. I MEAN REALLY…” edge seethed. 

“WHAT IS IT?” blue asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Show us” sans pushed, looking at red calmly. 

You where glad that edge was on your side, but you didn’t know if the others would be… they would probably think it was hilarious.

“alright alright.” Red pushed himself up and opened the bag, pulling out a frilly little maids outfit. It would be cute if you where a slut on Halloween… but you where sure he really did want you to wear it all the time while you worked. “I just thought that this was maid for yah sweetcheeks” red shrugged. Sans and stretch chuckled a bit but then you noticed everyone was giving him deadpanned looks. 

“Come on. Just humor me and put it on, Im sure its going to look amazing on yah” he pushed the horrid dress to you, and you pushed it right back. You felt sharp pains in the tips of your fingers. 

You shook your head no, but he was persistent. “maybe you could help me clean out all these filthy thoughts.” He purred up to you, and that’s when you stood up. Grabbing your things you walked away from the situation again. You were not going to put it on and he wasn’t going to stop asking, so the best thing was to just avoid him. Avoid him, and avoid the pain of not listening to him telling you what to do. Hopefully you wont get punished for it… eh any punishment is worth wearing that god forsaken thing. He had even gotten to the long white socks, and that’s what really put you off. Such a pervert. . 

They all soon followed behind with their own things, and went on your journey back to the house. It was a quiet ride, and you didn’t let yourself get swept up in it all again. Sighing that you wished you could. Once you all got back, you took your things and placed them in your room. You’d sort through them later. Papyrus told you dinner would be done shortly, so you took the time to strip off the clothes you’ve been in the past 2 days and put on fresh ones. A black t-shirt and oh so comfy sweatpants. You find your brush and went to the bathroom, wetting your hair as you started the process of detangling the fuck fest on your head. 

Blue called you down for dinner shortly after you had finally gotten the damned mange out. It was untangled now, but defiantly needed a good wash, which you would do tomorrow. So you throw it into a pony tail and proceed to go down for dinner. 

You causally go down stairs and eat with the others again at the table. Sitting where you all sat before. Where there assigned seats? Or maybe they just like those spots. Who knows. Papyrus brought out large trays of spaghetti, placing them on the table. Fuck… spaghetti.. If there was ONE thing THAT papyrus couldn’t cook to save his life, it was fucking spaghetti. You didn’t understand how one could be a good chef, but can not cook a simple dish like spaghetti. You already felt sick, nose getting a little runny as papyrus made you a plate and set it infront of you.. 

Ow. A sharp pinch in your core makes itself known. And you look up at papyrus usual eager face. You had to eat it. For him, this papyrus hadn’t done anything to you. You couldn’t crush his spirit. 

Once the first bite hit your tounge, it felt like your throat was about to close. The taste was literally indescribable. But not in a good way. It was way too tangy, and almost tasted like A1 steak sauce. You had no idea what was crunchy that wasn’t the noodles, but you hated it. The noodles where soggy but still somewhat undercooked. Stabbing the roof of your mouth. You struggled to swallow, giving a weak thumbs up once you did. Papyrus beamed with pride, even if this was a sad excuse for spaghetti. 

Just like THAT papyrus would make…. Everytime you where sad, or you where mad at him. To remind you of your friendship…. That he cares….

Cared. 

It was like something inside of you snapped at that moment. The nostalgic gross taste made your face go pale. Your palms felt sweaty, and you got extremely light headed. You looked around and luckily noone has noticed your current state. Good, you might be able to get out of here before they get nosy. 

But once You stood up, you quickly grab your chest as deep deep sharp pains shoot through you. Your breathing felt constricted, you had to brace yourself against the table. Papyrus was already standing next to you, trying to help support you. The instance he touched your arm, you quickly stepped away from him and excused yourself. The bathroom was the closest thing to you, so you lock yourself inside and side down against the door. Clenching your chest harder, the sharp pains digging deeper, you couldn’t take this. Tears pricked at your eyes, but you held back from crying. It will be over soon. They shouldn’t. Last long… 

A knock at the door. 

A knock at the door. 

“Human?” papyrus? He must of… thought his spaghetti… did this.. 

Willing yourself to move against the wall, you unlock the door with your magic and open it slightly. Papyrus peaked his head in before quickly entering. Shutting the door behind him. 

“Are you alright? Was it the glitter?” he knelt down infront of your balled up form. The pains coming in a steady wave. 

“Gl-glitter?.. No… i-its nothing” you try to explain. Its nothing you can talk about. Ever. To anyone.. 

“Are you sure?” he tilts your chin up to look at his worried face. The sharp pain is twisting now, your nails digging into your skin through the shirt. 

Tears flow down your cheeks as you look at him. With that same look that papyrus always gave you when you where hurt or sad. The kindness and care behind it feeling unrealistic in a way, but he truly meant it.. He was always there for you…even when you didn’t want him to be… even if he ruined it all at the end… you.. You missed him and his blanket of comfort he would hold around you. 

*-memory-

You where sitting in the corner of your cold dark room, holding your burned hand and resting your bloody knees. You have no idea what put sans in a bad mood today, but you cursed it. It lead him to taking it out on you. Weather it had been a guy that looked at him wrong, or a women that rejected him, he pushed it down until he was with you. His own personal punching bag. 

It was your fourth day with no food, and your body felt weak. It was like you didn’t even have energy to sleeo, staring at the curtain covered window in your room. The only thing you could see out of it was just the wall of the house next door, you could touch it without even fully extending your arm out. It was only there as a reminder, that this little damp room was your prison. 

A small knock at your door caused you to turn towards it.

Without needing permission to come in, the door is pushed open and there stands papyrus. Worry and pitty filled his sockets as he looked down at your pathetic form. He approached you slowly, kneeling down in front of you, handing you a bowl of spaghetti. Probably the only thing his brother allowed him to give to you. You hadn’t even done anything to deserve this! It was just because of HIM, and you being the last mage ever apparently. Why couldn’t you just of been a normal human, then you wouldn’t even be here. You wouldn’t be owned by the worst person ever. 

You looked down at the spaghetti in your lap, still cradling your bad hand to your chest. Tears began to stream down your face as you looked at the horrible meal. But.. Atleast he was trying to give you food… he was trying to help. 

Before a moment passed, he moved the bowl from your lap and picked you up from your planted spot in the corner. Holding you bridal style, he sat on the bed with you in his lap, caressing your head. 

“Its ok (y/n). Im here for you, ill help you I promise.” He held you tighter, and you could feel it. The love was unreal. Not like sappy romantic love, but more of a true genuine passionate love. For who you are and only that. Pulling him closer, you gave into his embrace. It felt so safe, and so warm. He was always trying to help even though sans would get mad at him. Sans would never hurt papyrus, but he could sure as hell, and would hurt you. Papyrus tried to protect you always though..

At least there was one nice thing about this shitshow of a life

End memory-* 

“..no” barely make out before start to sob. Placing your head in your free hand you try to shy away from the skeleton in front of you. The sobbing only makes the pain tighter. You hated that you wanted him. You wanted to feel that comfort of pure platonic love, to know everything is ok.. 

Your eyes widen in shock, as papyrus pulls you into a light hug, and your breath catch’s for a moment. 

It was like all the of the pain was taken from your body the instance you where in his arms. And the tears came back tenfold. You didn’t care anymore as the sadness filled your being. You just wanted some comfort, any. Wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, you cry onto his shoulder. His lengthy arms wrapped around you as you cried on him. You missed this feeling so much… 

“Everything will be ok.” He pets your head, cooing reassuring words. 

Pulling him a little closer, showing that you acknowledge and appreciate his comfort. Gosh, it felt like the old days. Heh. Heh… you cried some more.. Until you felt a weird hum in your core… it was very… soothing. You sat there in papyrus arms for what felt like forever enjoying the soothing comfort of the hum. 

After a while passed, you removed yourself from his arms and wiped your face off. The humming was gone, but so was the pains. Weird… 

“I DON’T MEAN TO COME OFF THE WRONG WAY BUT UM.. IF YOU EVER NEED SOMEONE TO, PLATONICALLY OF COURSE, CUDDLE WITH YOU. I DON’T MIND! I READ SOME WHERE THAT PEOPLE EVEN USE IT FOR THERAPY!” papyrus nervously twiddle two of his fingers together, not even looking at you. You wonder if he also felt the pleasant hum. 

“T-thanks pap. I appreciate the offer heh.” you let the old nickname slip, and he looked shocked for a moment before his teeth arched in a huge smile. Pulling your sorry butt into a hug, startling you a bit, and the hum came back stronger this time. 

“HUMAN IM SO GLAD WE HAVE TRULY BECOME FRIENDS! IT’S THE SAME NICKNAME SANS USES BUT IT’S A NICKNAME NONE THE LESS!” he snuggled you closer. “I WILL MAKE ONE UP FOR YOU ASAP!” he beamed with happiness. Feeling a sudden pulse in your chest you decide to break the close contact, the hum leaving again. 

“O-ok.” You pacify him with just that wiping off your eyes. Man you where exhausted. 

“WELL ONCE YOU ARE READY BUCKO” nope bad one, you shook your head no. “WE SHALL CLEAN UP DINNER AND HEAD OFF TO BED. IM SURE YOU HAVE HAD QUITE THE DAY” he reached down to help you up, grabbing his hand, he helped steady you on your feet. Eh. You’ve had worse days, but it was definitely exhausting dealing with all this adjusting and such. 

Rubbing your face a bit more, you gave a nod signaling you where ready. Both leaving the cramped bathroom, everyone is there to greet you in the living room. Yeah you doubt any of them where really just sitting there the whole time and not ease dropping. Nosey ass Skeletons. Greeting them all with a heavy eye roll, obvious to their stupid nonchalant façade they where all using, you head into the kitchen to find edge doing the dishes. Oh how sweet. You walk up next to him watching his through cleaning techniques. 

“HUMAN!” He growled once he finally noticed your hovering. Turning to you with his hands on his spikey his, scowling down at you. “I SUGGEST YOU LEARN HOW TO DO YOUR JOB AND LEAVE YOUR PITIFUL EMOTIONS FOR AFTER IT IS DONE.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave them..” You came in here to do them, its not your fault he decided to take it apon himself to do them. 

“DON’T GET SNIPPY WITH ME YOU FOUL LITTLE WENCH. THIS IS YOUR JOB AND IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO DO IT THEN THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.” Well you didn’t want to go down that road. So you put your hands up in defense backing away a bit. 

“ok. I understand.” You turn and start to leave out of the kitchen before you think of a hilarious idea. He wants to threaten you with ‘consequences' then he can take this L. “ill see you later…. Handsome” you giggle quickly heading up the stairs. Once you reached your room you could hear the flustered skeleton screeching in the kitchen, red quickly asking ‘ya ok boss?’ faintly in the distance. Giggling to yourself you enter your room and throw yourself onto your bed. Unleashing your hair from the messy ponytail, your whole body felt heavy. 

But especially your chest. It felt like you had a ton of bricks laying in your core. Groaning as you rolled yourself onto your back, you calmly pulled out your soul. Pulling the grey off you started to stare at it really hard. Something was missing… the black was still there but… something still felt off… 

Oh. Your bond with that papyrus was gone… 

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive realised im not funny and im horrible with jokes and puns lol.
> 
> But oh well, i hope you have enjoyed this chapter~ we are going to start getting into things and throwing more more backstory of reader and the skeletons.   
> Tell me what you think, all criticism is welcome<3 
> 
> No poll this chapter since the next one is already in the process. But there might be a poll next time c: 
> 
> Thank you for reading this trash<3   
> :*


	7. Pov chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder whats going on?
> 
> Me: i have no idea tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so heres the pov on chp 6.

Sans sat on the couch with red and stretch as they watched your giggling form rush from the kitchen up the stairs. What the hell where you already up to after that breakdown? You where just crying in the bathroom. Sans quickly got his answer as edge started to scream furiously in the kitchen. Ah. You where messing around with the one person you probably really shouldn’t mess around with. Papyrus truly believed that edge was getting better at being able to restrain himself, but sans knew it would only be a matter of time before he snapped. 

“Ya ok boss?” Red asked nervously heading for the kitchen. To be greeted by his brothers clawed hand pushing him by his face back into the living room. 

Edge has literally had enough of today, and especially you. You had everyone acting so fucking moronic and it had been a painful sight all day. Plus you kept teasing him like he wasn’t able to kill you right where you stood. You were just some lowly human, basically an ant compared to him. 

“YOU NEED TO TEACH YOUR LITTLE PET SOME MANNERS BEFORE I TAKE IT APON MYSELF TO DO SO!” edge seethed at sans, pushing red back into his spot on the couch. His skull was bright red and he looked down right pissed. He turned away and headed for his room, slamming the door harshly. They wanted to ask what happened but they all thought it would be better if he cooled down a bit first. 

“well, that was weird” stretch was the first to break the silence. 

“I have a feeling its just gonna get even weirder..” Sans sighed, pushing himself further into the cushions of the couch. They all sat there for a moment, trying to figure out where to start. 

“Whats weird is her. Shes acting so calm about all of this and it just rubs me the wrong way..” Red looked up at the stairs in deep thought. All day you have been so docile, like you are not in a house full of monsters. You’re not on your toes or going out of your way to avoid them at all like it doesn’t bother you in the slightest… like you’ve done it your whole life.. 

“You are the one who put all of this into play red. And now you feel bad that shes just accepting it?” stretch spoke irritably. 

“No! Shes acting like she isnt put off by us in the slightest!” red defended himself. You were right where he wanted you, he didn’t feel bad just put off. “shes in a house full of monsters, male monsters, that are all the same versions of themselves, but from different universes!”

“maybe monsters were normal where she came from” stretch suggested even though he did too find it a little odd. “ she obviously knew other universe’s existed, different versions of others. She wouldn’t of destroyed the machine that perfectly if she didn’t know how to use it, or she was just super lucky” 

“Yeah, but. But you didn’t see her when she first showed up” 

“reds right.” Sans spoke up as stretched looked at him curiously. “She was terrified of us and acted as if she was running for her life.” The way your eyes bore into his sockets, into his soul, he could feel the fear radiating off of you. “ she looked at us like monsters, not people.” 

“Huh. That is strange” now that stretch was really thinking about it “ shes very accepting of our brothers personalities wouldn’t you say? I mean our bros are the coolest but not everyone knows how to handle it at first. From What ive seen she handles papyrus like shes known him her whole life.” He saw it in your eyes, the flash of realization what you were in for when you saw the plate of spaghetti. You have must have had it before. 

With the end of stretchs spoken thought, there was a heavy silence. It was true, and if that was the case then you must of knew another version of them? It would make sense in a way, but then again it wouldn’t. Because you were slightly more open with certain skeletons then others. If you knew a different version of them, then wouldn’t they all bother you considering they are still them but not? 

Sans was more terrified that you were more open towards his little brother, and if you did know them in a separate universe why did you look at him with such fear in your eyes. He didn’t know if red could feel it but when he had interrupted red pinning you against the door you became much more on guard, and he could feel the slightest bit of your magic pop in the air. Had you done something to that other papyrus and was running from the consequences, was that why you wouldn’t show them your soul?! 

When papyrus was around you seemed content but whenever he showed up it was like you where instantly on guard. Maybe you where ok with living next to your sins… but not with the outcome of them. Even at the mall, he had tried to show his good faith by giving you a card to enjoy yourself and show trust, you looked shocked but the fear stilled shined brightly in your eyes… or maybe.. Maybe you weren’t a killer… because now that hes recalling it… there was hate mixed right in with that fear. 

“Uh. Are you ok?” red snaps sans out of his spiraling thoughts. Apparently he had been sitting there without any eye lights for a good minute. 

“yeah. Im fine” sans rubs his hands over his skull. “just trying to figure out everything with nothing.” 

“your tellin me” red huffed. “sweatcheeks up there is a bucket full of mysteries waiting to be solved.” Out of everyone red had the most questions. Mostly about your magic and where you even came from. You had used blood symbols, which meant you were more magic than matter. But then wouldn’t you be able to do more than just a flimbsy barrier that didn’t last long at all. It didn’t make any sense. That was the only magic you had used at all, you didn’t even use any when you where running from him either. When he had taken you in and cared for you out of the kindness of his heart, he had felt the slightest hum of your magic. He even dared to go as far as trying to pull out your soul, coaxing his magic along with yours, but nothing happened. It seemed to have gone nowhere. He was pissed that he wasn’t able to call out your soul, but he didn’t give up. Creepy? Yes he admits but your magic looked…. Off. Like not normal mage magic, as far as he has seen. 

“Oh so now you’re a detective?” Stretch chuckled as red glared at him

“ shut the hell up. All I know is im going to actually try to figure out what kind of person we really have staying with us.” Red flipped stretch the bird irritably. “what if whats she’s running from shows up? She obviously came from some fucked up place, and is obviously running from something” he pointed out, obviously. You didn’t come from a normal universe, red could see it all over you. You knew the boundaries of a pet, don’t eat with the owner, and always eat last. You were even too afraid to open the door, even if you did play it off pretty smooth in his opinion. Your obedience even after escaping is astounding to him. 

“She did also mention that someone had her soul at one point. Like it wasn’t in her possession anymore. It could be possible that once we fix the machine, whoever had it before could try to come claim it again” sans added in. He honestly liked knowing that you were running for your life and not because of horrible things you may have done. But he still just had a bad feeling about how you close you may get to his baby brother. 

“Ok. So then we fix the machine and force her to tell us once its done. Maybe we can convince her she will be ok? Or to at least be honest about some things so we can actually understand and try to help.” Stretch suggested. If you actually just told them whats going on instead of being all secretive, they wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now. But he understood that you where just on guard and as much as red wants to think you are just ok with everything, he knew you really weren’t. He was just happy that you were at least nice to his brother. Blue has been worried sick about you, and he was honestly more afraid of blue getting close to you than vice versa.

“I guess that’s all we can do right now.” Sans sighed and sunk even farther into the couch. He hated how nervous he felt, but decided that it was best to just keep his distance and a close eye on you all at the same time. He knew stretch and red where already going to pry as much as they could out of you, so he wasn’t going to bother you much. Try to gradually gain your trust, and go from there. He didn’t want to push you into killing everyone…. 

Stretch picked up the remote and turned on the tv. “ I called some close family about the machine and they told me to tell you that ‘we are all idiots that we allowed this to happen’ and that the soonest they can come out is in 2 months.” He flipped through the channels on the screen. 

“2 months?” sans groaned. 

“Its not our faults that a stupid fucking mage busted in and destroyed it” red crossed his arms glaring at the tv. 

“That’s what… i.. Said…” stretch froze, the remote falling from his hand. 

“Wow red” was all sans was able to say. 

Stretchs jaw dropped as he then looked at sans and then back at red. Who looked shocked at stretch and then at sans. Who glared at red and then guilty and stretch. 

“SHES WHAT???” 

~~~POV BLUE AND PAPYRUS C: ~~~

“I’VE GOT THE SNACKS!” blue announced as he bounded into papyrus room with arms filled with nutritional and healthy snacks placing them on papyrus super awesome racecar bed. 

“PERFECT! I HAVE ALREADY GOT THE MOVIE READY FOR OUR SUPER AWESOME SCARY MOVIE SUNDAY SLEEPOVER!” papyrus happily announced as his tv screen lit up with a movie title screen that said 'friday the 13th'. They decided that they didn’t want their brothers to read to them before bed, every night, anymore. And have decided to dedicate certain nights to doing things together while their respective brothers do whatever lazy things they may do. Which is probably watching horrible late night comedies. 

“AWESOME!. But do you think we could talk for a minute before we start?” blue climbed onto papyrus bed as papyrus joined right next to him. He knew blue lowering his voice meant gossip and such. Which papyrus was totally into. Blue wasn’t going to lie to himself and say that he wasn’t jealous that papyrus actually got to console you in your time of need. But maybe papyrus learned something about you from it he was willing to share, hopefully. Then blue could aswell be there for you when you may need him. 

“ofcourse! What do you want to talk about?” Papyrus too lowered his voice. 

“Well, its about (y/n). Im really worried about her, do you think she is ok?” blue confessed. He has to know something, so he had to get straight to the point. Which was you. 

“I think.. I think she is troubled by some things, and she’s just trying her best to adjust.” Papyrus too was worried, but believed that you would come to him if you really needed him. He felt it when he held you crying in his arms. He dare say he felt it in his soul… you didn’t act like the humans he has ever met, you seemed cold, but when you smiled at him, it seemed like you where doing it for him. Forced. It wasn’t like when you looked at blue or any of the others. He could only feel it when you looked at him… like you already knew who he truly was.. And it really put him off. 

“yeah but she was clutching her chest! Her soul! Papy said something about souls getting messed up when one end of the portal is destroyed mid travel! What if somethings really wrong!” Ofcourse blue had already expressed his worries to his brother. The way you had been sitting in the car looking out at the land and the world, you looked so fully relaxed. Like you where finally at peace. The way the sun kissed your skin through the window and gleamed off your sparkling eyes. Was cut all too short when the look of pain took over your features and you clutched at your chest. You looked about ready to scream until it all stopped and you looked at him with wide eyes. You tried to blow it all over with a fake soft smile and he decided not to get into your business in front of the others. He didn’t want to embarrass you. But he did notice that when you looked back out the window, there was no sparkle in your eyes. 

“What.. What if some things wrong and its too late..” blue mumbled sadly. He didn’t want to watch you suffer like he had in the car, or at dinner. He wanted to get to know you and be your friend!

Papyrus place a hand over his chest. “There may be something wrong but we cant invade her personal space. All we can do is be there for her.” Papyrus gave blue a reassuring smile, placing his other hand on blues shoulder. “I know one day she will open up and we will all become the best of friends!”

“Yeah. You’re right” blue sighed. Maybe papyrus didn’t learn anything from consoling her, and only did just that. Makes sense now that he thinks about it, better not to pry when they are already going through it. 

“WELL LETS GET STARTED THEN! I WONDER IF MISS (Y/N) WOULD WANT TO JOIN US ONE DAY FOR OUR SUPER AWESOME SLEEPOVERS!” papyrus went back to talking normally. 

“I HOPE SO! IM SURE SHE WOULD LOVE IT!” blue picked up a bag of chips as they started the movie. He would just have to wait for the perfect time to be there for you himself. And hope you open up a bit more on your own time…. Maybe he will ask you if you know how to cook. He could teach you! It would be the perfect bonding experience, and then you two would be the best of friends in to time.

Papyrus couldn’t really concentrate on the movie unlike blue who was glued to it. He was more focused on what he felt in the bathroom. The instance you wrapped your arms around his neck, it was like a weird buzzing sensation came over his bones. And then like a pop, that turned into a weird humming. It all started to get… fuzzy in his soul. He didn’t know how to explain the feeling, but there WAS a feeling. It was pleasant but… different. He kept rubbing his chest, remembering the phantom feeling. Sleep was long gone for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.i know it sucks, but thats just because i suck.  
> And i know its short but i figured i put atleast this out cause im on page 24 of the next chapter, this was going to just be the opening of it but im still tweaking it around and i didnt realise its been over a month since i gave you guys anything.  
> Im so sorry for neglecting you, but work got real crazy real quick~ 
> 
> Anywho. Tell me what you think, your comments give me life. 
> 
> See yall in the next one which should be out in a week <3 :


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *manic laughing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Heres some fresh garbage straight from the trash itself

You awoke again with a smile on your face. You couldn’t help it. You where so fucking happy that bond was off of your soul, You looked over at the clock to find it was 5am. Wow you don’t think you have ever felt this happy this early before in your life. Pulling yourself effortlessly out of bed, the cold floor was pleasant this time. Walking into the bathroom you showered happily humming to yourself, and dressed yourself appropriately for actually cleaning today. 

It wasn’t surprising at all that the bond would be gone so quickly. It was a rather weak bond to begin with. It was mostly on that papyrus end that was even keeping it together… cause he did really love you…. But its ok now cause the bond was gone and you where never going to see any of them again. You need to embrace this feeling as much as you possibly can!

That is till you remembered where you are at. And who you live with.. And work for. Sighing heavily, you didn’t want to deal with any skeletons today. Papyrus and all his double gangers are probably already awake and awaiting you to come down…Well you didn’t have to go down there just yet so you decided to lay on your bed for a bit, and ponder what must be happening in that universe… what where they planning if anything at all… of course they where, HES not going to give you up that easily. You’re his e v e r y t h I n g, he told you before. You get the same sick feeling in your gut as you did then… he will probably fix the machine, and try with all his might to find you across the multiverse… hopefully you can keep the machine broken long enough before they start deducting which universes you were not in… maybe if you can convince the brothers to keep them away… they wouldn’t. They probably couldn’t even if they tried…

Rolling on to your stomach and let out a groan. They cant get you now, but knowing they will and possibly can puts all the weight of the world on your back again. No longer being happy with life, you decide that it cant get any worse. You could sulk all day after you do the chores early enough that none of them will really be around. Or will they? Do they have jobs? Or do they just have a boat load of cash? It had to be something, noone can just afford all of this land and this big of a house. Ugh. You hated how many questions you had but you guess they probably feel the same way about you… oh well! You can deal with it, they will probably just tell you one day anyways. Whether you wanted to know or not. 

You sighed as you pulled yourself out of bed, you wonder what they will have you do today. Walking down the stairs you went straight into the kitchen to see the same three skeletons you saw yesterday doing exactly what they did before. Papyrus and blue cooking, and edge reading a newspaper. The air smelled thick with the scent of coffee. You didn’t really like coffee, but the smell of it didn’t bother you, which is lucky you guess in your case, since its probably always going to smell like coffee in the morning. You made your way to sit across from edge who peered at you over his paper. You raised a brow at him in question of why he was looking at you, just like yesterday… this too was probably going to happen every morning, so you turned away from him avoiding getting into another confrontation with him. 

*you decided to spare the edgebaby 

“GOOD MORNING MISS (Y/N)! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!” Blue turned to you with a bright smile. You reply with a nod and a small half smile. You don’t even think in your situation, you could ever seem as happy as blue. 

“YES GOOD MORNING MAIDO” papyrus turned to you and you did not smile back shaking your head ‘no' at him. He had all night to think of a nickname and that was what he got. Maid+ bucko= absolutely not. Edge and blue looked at papyrus confused. 

“MAIDO?” edge questioned. Clearly as disgusted with the name as you where. 

“WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT?” blue pondered outloud. 

“I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A GOOD NICKNAME BUT COULDN’T THINK OF A GOOD ONE AT THE MOMENT.” Papyrus snapped turning back to cooking his eggs, his cheek bones tinted a light dust of orange. You would be embarrassed too if you had ever said anything like that to someone. 

“YOU GUYS ARE HAVING NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER?!” blue looked sad that he was not informed that you and papyrus are doing nicknames. You hadn’t planned on doing nicknames, it just kind of slipped. “DO YOU THINK I COULD HAVE A NICKNAME TOO?” he looked to you with wide puppy dog sockets, his eye lights looking like big sparkly stars. If you didn’t have a will of steel, you’d probably praise him on how absolutely adorable he looked. 

“Im pretty sure you already have a nickname” you pointed out. You weren’t stupid, his name was obviously sans. And his nickname was blue. You really hoped that he would just be ok with the nickname he already has so you wouldn’t have to come up with a nickname for a nickname. 

Apparently he wasn’t and he still looked sad. Ugh.. “Uh… how about blueberry?” you muse out loud. It was the first thing that popped into your head, and it somehow just fit him perfectly in your opinion. it seemed to have worked cause his face immediately lit up, his usual happy smile back on his skull. Well that was easy. 

“THAT SOUNDS PERFECT! AND I SHALL CALL YOU MAIDEN!” he bounced up in down in excitement that you and him Where now real friends! Eh, honestly as long as noone ever called you a maido again, you could deal with maiden. Even…. Sweetcheeks.. You mentally gag and decided, sweetcheeks went right on the list below maido for “worlds top 5 worst nicknames”. 

“Pfft what a stupid name” edge huffed turning back to his paper. 

“and yours can be edgelord.” You smiled over to edge, who slammed his paper down on the table growling at you. He looked ready to wrip your head off your shoulders and smash in with his bare hands. You just stared at him bordly. 

“ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER TODAY (Y/N)” was all papyrus said before leaving to fetch his sleeping brother. Huh. He seemed a little off this morning. But his sudden outburst seemed to have distracted edge enough that he was now glaring down at his phone and not you. 

Ugh. You had almost forgotten how they all saw how you acted last night. And you where probably going to be watched from now on. You knew they where watching and analyzing everything you say or do. But now they where probably going to be way more in your face about it. You played yourself. At least them being the nosey skeletons you know they are, keeps them away from fixing the machine. No matter how many times they try to pry you for info, you wont crack. 

Blue and edge where both looking at you like they wanted to say something. As soon as you raised your brow at them, blue turned away and began to plate up the food. Edge just continued to stare, and then finally had the balls to say something once blue left to get his brother aswell. 

“What happened to you last night?” He asked. And you where actually a bit shocked that he even cared, and that he could actually speak without screaming. You put your hand to your chest, truly touched. You where so touched that you ignored the slight pricks in your fingers when you didn’t awnser him. 

“I don’t care! I just care about having to dispose of disgusting dead humans!” He defended himself once he saw how touched you where. Awwww, and he was trying to hide that he cared. Who knew he was so sweet. 

“Well” you pouted “I suppose if you don’t really care, I don’t have to tell you~” you waved your finger at him and smiled. He wanted to be all up in your personal business, but acts like he could careless all at the same time. So you were not going to make it easy for him. Plus if he doesn’t care then what’s the point of saying anything at all? 

He grabbed your wrist tightly from across the table. Painfully tight. “Do not make me out like one of them! I am not some moron you can just dance around with lies. You are nothing more than a slave. We can all see it.” Your eyes grow wide as his eye lights bore into them. “you are the help, and I am one of your masters! Like I said before I only care that you might die in this house and then I have to help dispose of the mess my own worthless brother decided to bring here! Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you!” 

You looked at him and he looked at you. Before he could open his mouth again you where standing out of your chair, rubbing your now free wrist softly. It was already bruising so you looked around to find something to cover it with. Stupid edgy skeleton was gonna get more attention drawn to you now. You honestly didn’t think he was actually going to get physical with you, but it wasn’t very surprising when he did. 

“Give me one of your spikey bracelets” you pointed at edges wrist which was still hanging in the air. He was staring at his now empty hand in shock until you addressed him again. 

“what?!” He scowled at you, how dare you tell him to do something after just ignoring him like you did. Hes probably lost about how you where able to free your wrist from his grasp, but you wont give him the pleasure of knowing how. 

“ You fucking idiot, they will be down here any minute and if they see that you bruised me, we are both going to be in a heap of shit.” You hissed right back at him. He was just staring at you like he couldn’t find the last piece to the puzzle. What does he think that you want the others more in your face than they already will be. “Now give me your bracelet so I can cover this stupid thing up, once its gone you can have it back.” You held out your hand. The least he could do is help you hide it since hes the one who put it there. 

He looked at your wrist, and you didn’t think his brow bones could scrunch any further together, but they somehow did. He must be internally debating with himself as he just stares at his wrist for only a moment before removing his beloved spiky bracelet. You guess he really didn’t want to have a ‘t a l k' with anyone either. Smart move. 

“You just let people mark you up and hide it that easily?” He asked, fondness laced within his voice. You didn’t bother to look at him as you snug the bracelet around your wrist. He thinks hes soooo above you, well that’s ok. I guess today was going to be more exciting then you wanted to be, but that’s ok cause for some reason you felt a strong urge to…fight back. 

“Well like you said” you finally looked back at him with a harsh dead stare, and a sinister smile. You could hear the others finally coming to eat. “Im just nothing but a slave” 

As soon as he stood from his seat, probably to berate you for obviously hinting towards a threat, the rest of the skeletons besides red walked into the kitchen. 

“MISS (Y/N)!” blue bounded up to you. “ WHY ARE YOU WEARING ONE OF EDGES BRACLETES?” he asked curiously as he examined your wrist. You turned to him with a dazzling smile and acted a bit shy. Your cheeks tinting with a soft pink blush.

“well edge and I decided to start dating!” You grabbed onto edges arm and smiled sweetly up at his gaping expression. 

“WHAT?!” every skeleton decided to scream in unison causing you to wince a bit. This is probably your best plan yet. Now they will leave you alone about your own personal problems, and more so focus on this hilarious situation. Before they could ask you anything you simply strut into the dinning room, and sit in the same seat you sat in yesterday. The skeletons followed you in, eyeing you up as they took their seats. Only this time, papyrus made edge sit next to you, and sans sit where edge would be seated across from you at the far end of the table. 

They all went from looking at your smiling face, to staring at edges uncomfortable form. He was just glaring at the table so hard infront of him, you where pretty sure that it was going to catch on fire. You can understand why hes upset, you basically pushed all the attention that was on you, on him. But oh well, he should really try to tone it down with how he talks to you. Or just avoid you all together. And then these things just wouldn’t happen to him. 

You all ate, and after you where finished, you cleaned up the table and did the dishes with papyrus. He seemed a little off as he scrubbed the plates in the sink. Not as uppity as he was yesterday, even earlier you noticed when he smiled, it was just a bit strained. Maybe he didn’t sleep well last night. 

You decided not to pry into his personal business and put the dishes away silently. After it was done he informed you that you would be dusting the house today, and it will be a every other day chore. You where to only do the entire down stairs and the hallway upstairs. He left you after pulling out everything you needed. Rags, a can of pine sol, and the vacuum. 

You quickly started with the dinning room and kitchen, pulling out the broom and making a mop bucket so you could also clean the floors. You didn’t need to be babied into being a housekeeper, but you went along with it anyways. You supposed that it would be better if you didn’t seem like you had been doing this your whole life… which you basically had. But that didn’t mean you where going to do a bad job,you just weren’t gonna do anything extra. 

Once you where finished there you noticed that not a single soul was present at all down stairs. where they just being lazy? The fact that they left you alone to work, as much as it was pleasant, also put you on edge. You had seen all of them just about 2 hours ago..

You found it was easier to push aside your worries, probably since you where still overjoyed that the bond was gone. Continuing to clean happily, you just basked in all the happiness you felt. Yeah life was still pretty shitty, but you now had hope it would get better. Slowly.. But still better. Once you finished the hallway you made your way into your room while the floors dried so you could put all the cleaning supplies back where they belonged without messing up all your hard work. 

You kept the door cracked, so you could hear if someone was in the hallway. You didn’t need anyone slipping, or making it a mess once it was just done. You looked out your window and you noticed blue hanging out near the edge of the woods. Fiddling with some ropes and other things, he looked a little bothered by something, but maybe you just cant see that far. Must be making a trap or puzzle. You think the version of them that you had been with had been underground at one point, but got out way before these guys did. Maybe stretch and reds universe never got out and that’s why they’re even here. So maybe they can relate a bit about doing whatever necessary for freedom by abandoning everything they once loved and cared for. But that’s where they where different.. You didn’t have anything to really look back at fondly that you would really miss. Yes you had missed that papyrus but it was mostly because of the bond. The bond had made you feel more intensely for papyrus, but your true feelings did not go so deep. They may have once but….

Things happened.

Sighing heavily you sat down on your bed and ran your hands through your hair. You felt so much more clear minded now that the bond was gone. Even if everything else still felt god awful, and you still had the weight of all the other stress, it felt like you where getting closer to being truly free. Using your magic, you closed your door and locked it. The floor was probably dry and all the cleaning supplies where outside of your door so it should be fine. 

Closing the curtains as well, enough sunlight still shined through to keep the room decently lit. You called out your soul, and pushed your magic off of it. 

Papyrus bond was gone…but it was no longer blank like it had been… the blackness that clouded so much of your soul,, had taken its rightful place back in the spot…. Tears started to swell in your eyes, threatening to bring on a crashing wave of emotions once they fell.

It had seemed like it was going away.. But it had just grown so much.. 

You cant have anything nice can you… 

Clenching up your fists you pushed your soul back into your body harshly and stood from your bed. Ugh. You wiped the tears from your eyes and marched out of your room and took all the cleaning stuff down with you in one trip. You should have been more careful with using your magic to carry it all in one go, but you where too frustrated to honestly care. And luckily no one saw anyways. That you know of, but you didn’t really give two shits. You where what you where just like they are, hiding and hating yourself for what you are just fueled your frustration. 

You’ve had enough of this utter constant bullshit in your life. Edge was right. You where just nothing but a slave.. But now you are not! You quickly walked up to the front door and opened it up. You felt the phantom feeling of shocks shooting up your arms. But they weren’t real. You where fine. Limbs relaxing you decided to keep moving forward. 

Walking out and off the porch, the sunlight wrapped its warmth around you, and you felt like you could breath again. You wanted to feel this for forever.. But you knew your soul would react if you tried. So you enjoyed it to the most that you could before heading off down the road. The trees created beautiful rays of light that shined through their leaves as you continued to walk. A slight breeze in the air made the temperature out very comfortable, not overwhelmingly hot out. You could feel all of your frustration being taken away with the wind as the sweet earthy fragrance of the woods washed over you. After being locked up in a room for so long, it was like being outside was a whole new world. Especially one so open, so free… 

“where yah heading to?” stretch asked from beside you. You replied with a shrug and he looked a little shocked that you where not more surprised from his presence next to you. Of course you where not surprised, that sans would pop up on you anytime, any place. 

“just for a walk.” You didn’t bother to say any more than that. You chose not to talk to him, but he didn’t seem to mind that you didn’t either. You honestly just needed to feel the sweet embrace of being outside and freedom to do what you want. You needed to stop acting like it was wrong to do certain things.. Even though you’ve already given so much away already… you needed to show them that they will never be able to do what they did. That you where not some broken down human slave. 

He didn’t bother saying much at first, so you didn’t mind him walking with you. But you just knew that he was going to bring up something. If hes anything like a sans, which you are pretty positive he is, when alone with someone, hes going to try to pry as much information as he can out of them. 

“..so are you and edge really going out? I mean, it just seems kinda sudden?” He scratched the back of his skull nervously, and pointed to edges spiky bracelet on your wrist. Oh yeah, you had almost forgotten about your super awesome power move at the edgeist being in the entire multiverse. 

You looked down at the bracelet and then smiled at it. “I would tell you. But it’s a secret” should you tell this skeleton about your elaborate plan to make the edge lord suffer? Or should you just keep your mouth shut so he doesn’t ruin it. You can feel the shocks shooting up into your hand. You couldn’t straight up tell him, he would see it’s a lie. You can tell by the way he’s staring right at you from the corner of his sockets.. Nosey fucking skeletons.. 

“Well im pretty good with keeping secrets” he boasted with fake pride. Puffing out his chest slightly. You would laugh if his resemblance to papyrus didn’t put you off just a little. Hell you probably would of laughed if it was papyrus, cause he’s horrible at secrets Ofcourse, but the fact that it wasn’t.. Well also put you off to be honest cause he has the personality of a sans… which is a bit confusing to your inner emotions towards him.. 

“what about promises?” you mumble. But you know he heard you. 

He said nothing. And you smiled happily. Yeah, sans don’t make promises. Can never keep them, and you believed that. If it interfered with them or their work, it was as good as nothing. 

“I can promise you I wont tell anyone.” Stretch stopped walking. After a few steps so did you. Looking back at him he was waiting for an answer. He was looking directly at your eyes, making sure that whatever your answer was, wasn’t a lie. You had to think fast. 

Should You tell him about the prank and then pacify him with that? If you try to steer the subject another way, he may question you about more personal things instead. Maybe it will be ok if you let him in on it. He wont find it god awful that you are just messing around with the edgelord. Sans always seemed like they could appreciate a good prank couldn’t they? THAT one Ofcourse always played them on you in …awful…ways but this is way more innocent than that!. 

“Ofcourse im not dating that big baby! Did you not even see the look on his face?” You snapped at him, which made him draw back a bit. “Im honestly kind of offended you all fell for it considering who it was. I mean come on. Hes absolutely ridiculous” you put the back of your wrist up to your head in mock hurt, and turned on your heal to continue your walk. And stretch followed after chuckling to himself. 

“Then why are you wearing his bracelet?” he questioned curiously. It does seem kind of weird that edge would just give you, the disgusting human, his things, let alone his presence. You began explaining everything , all the way down to edge bruising your wrist. Stretch looked bothered by this information, but you assured him that you where in fact completely ok. It went away after you ate, and even showed him your perfectly fine wrist under the bracelet. You didn’t bring up that magic is the reason why its gone but he seemed still more upset that edge hurt you. 

“ look I understand it was wrong what he did.” You addressed his concerns to his face. “ but this is how im getting him back. I would appreciate it if you let me handle this on my own and don’t address the situation any further.” This was your plan, not his. You really hope he doesn’t spoil this for you. You would never trust him again. This time it was you looking at him for the truth. 

“Ok. Don’t worry I wont say anything to him” he looked you dead in your eyes. 

“to anyone. He wont hate it if everyone’s in on it. You cant even tell your brother.” you demanded. Yeah you caught him on that one. If everyone knows then they wont tease and prod at him as much about it. They will just giggle and give it away. You cant let that happen. 

“Yeah well that was kind of the whole reason I was askin.” He rubbed the back of his skull and shoved his other hand into his hoodie pocket. “blues been kinda worried about you lately and then hearing you are going out with edge made him super sad for some reason. I guess he already really likes you..” He sighed heavily. Like he wished he could just keep his brother happy. Blue must be the super clingy type, and you honestly where not surprised at all by that. You didn’t mind him, but hearing that hes been addressing stretch about his concerns is what you did not like. You liked your privacy. 

“Well. You can tell blue that any matters concerning me can very well be addressed to me.” You decided you have had enough of this conversation. 

“oh im sure he will.” Stretch gave a fake laugh and shoved both his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

“Heh. Lemme guess. You promised him you wouldn’t tell me all that.” You glanced back at him, a disgusted smirk on your face. 

“Right you are kid.” with that, he was gone and you now stood alone on the road in the middle of the woods. You looked back in the direction of the house, and decided that you didn’t want to go back just yet. Nope not yet. You should of never told him anything, hes probably going to tell everyone. You should of just kept your mouth shut and just lashed out on him for being so fucking nosey for someone who has no stupid nose. Heh. You’re gonna use that one next time. 

As you continued to walk you started to relax again. It wasn’t a big deal if they knew it was a joke. Especially on the biggest prick of the house. Usually you would of never done anything as close to this with playing pranks on them, but then again, you absolutely never played pranks on them. You would receive the punishment of a life time. A sick feeling starts to creep down your spine. 

You are not with them anymore. These guys are not them, they are just like normal people right? You where going to be ok, and this was all going to be super fucking hilarious in the end. Hopefully edge will stay as far away from you as possible so this never happens to him again. ….ugh like that’s ever going to happen. 

You felt a rush of magic and turned to glare at the skeleton next to you. It was stretch again. What a surprise. 

“sans wants to talk to you at the house” he tells you. 

“Oh.” You cross your arms and give him a pointed look “ I wonder what about.” All he gives you is a shrug and teleports off leaving you alone again. You hope he doesn’t think that you didn’t see the smug look on his skull as he left. . cause you did. 

You groan heavily as you start to make your way back to the house. You knew it. He probably told all of them and now you where going to pay the price. Or just get the lecture of your lifetime about how messing with fire you get burnt and all that mumbo jumbo. God Edge was probably going to be even more in your face trying to torment you way more than he already does. It will probably be with small things and making your life more miserable. Luckily you have the pure determination to ignore his cries for attention. Yeah everything’s going to be Ok. You can handle anything they throw at you. That’s the whole point right? 

Once you reached the house you made your way through the door and greeted the lot of them in the living room. Stretch, edge, red, and sans all sat there looking right back at you with smiling faces, except sans looked extremely strained. 

“Wont you have a seat?” stretch offered you, pointing at the only empty seat next to edge. You sat directly next to him and grabbed his hand. To your slight surprise he grabbed yours back, your fingers intertwining. Oh. Hes playing along?. You look up at the three skeletons before you and see red and sans staring at your hands, and stretch looking directly into your eyes with a smirk on his face…. He didn’t tell red or sans. 

You looked up at edge and he gave you a evil smile right back. But he told edge. What a total piece of shit. Your eyes met with stretchs again, and you gave him a wink and a sweet smile. You can enjoy a good set up, it was perfectly horrible. But you weren’t going down that easy. 

“So stretch and edge where just telling us how you two plan to be together.” Sans explained to you, seeming very weary about the whole situation.

“Shit so are you serious about this boss? You’ve been telling me how god awful she is the whole time shes been here..” red asked his brother, obviously concerned and confused what exactly is going on here. Aw you Where always on his mind….uh what the hell was up with them telling all their nosey ass brothers about you all the time. 

“DEAD SERIOUS BROTHER. I BELIEVE THIS FOUL BEING IS SADLY MY SOUL MATE.” You bark a laugh at his words. You couldn’t help it, that line was beautiful. He just took it to a whole new level of fucked and you are just loving it. Would they kick you out for doing all of this? God you hope so. 

But then you heard something crash in the kitchen. None of them decided to move but something pulled you towards it. Standing from your seat you snatched your hand away from edges before he could pull you back down. You had no idea why you felt your face go cold, knees weak, and palms sweaty but… you really just hoped it was papyrus spaghetti… 

Quickly making your way into the kitchen you noticed papyrus, bracing himself against the counter, with one had clutching his chest. Oh thank god it really is just papryus.He looked winded and was panting heavily. Rushing to his side he raised the hand that was on his chest to stop you. 

“ I AM FINE HUMAN” he composed himself, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. 

“no your not…” fuck. You hadnt…. You had…. “i.. I know your not… Paps, would you come with me to my room real quick? We need to talk before things get worse..” You grabbed his hand and looked up at him sadly. You didn’t mean to do this to him, you didn’t realize you Where doing it… when he had taken the pain of the bond… you think you may have passed on the bond itself. He has been bearing the pain for you.. You have to take it back. 

He nodded and you took him outside through the back door in the kitchen, and walked him around to your window which just so happened to be opened. Magic ofcourse. 

“Could you help me up?” You asked, and immediately you where heading up towards the flowing curtains in your room. You reached down, using your magic as an anchor on your foot and helped him climb up. 

“WOW (Y/N)! IM CERTAINTY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR CLIMBING SKILLS! YOU EVEN HUNG SO FAR OUT THE WIDNOW!” he praised you, you shushed him in return. You where trying to ditch the situation down stairs and deal with your own fuck up that only papyrus knew about. You wanted to keep it that way. 

“Sorry” he lowered his voice and you gave him a soft smile as you turned to close the window and the curtains. You bit your thumb and put a small drop of blood on the edge of the curtain, and then on the door while you checked if it was locked. This will give you the true privacy you need for this… encounter… 

“Paps.” You sat on the edge of the bed and he joined you. “im the one who should be sorry. And I am. I think I may of passed on one of my burdens… to you..” you looked down at your hands in your lap. You couldn’t look at him, cause you felt so awful for giving him the pain you had. He looked so exhausted like he could hardly sleep. That’s probably what you have been noticing from his behavior today too.

“What do you mean ‘burdens?” He questioned curiously. You sighed heavily… you have to tell him.. He deserves to know. You really really don’t want to go down the road already… but… but you might have to… 

“i.. I was suffering last night because I had a bond on my soul that was breaking..” You explained. 

“Really?! Is that why you broke the machine?” He was very eager to learn more about you… and this was all about you. 

“Kind of? But not really? Look, when you came to comfort me, I think I might of pushed my bond off onto you. And I need to take it back..” You tried to blow off the details and get straight to the point. This needed to happen before the others started knocking down your door for ditching them. 

“So then what should I do? How do you take it back?” he asked looking down at his chest. He started to look a bit shy and you immediately reassure him you do not want to touch or look at his soul. He immediately relaxes at that. 

“I just have to hold you for a minute… and well its going to be a bit of a rush for the both of us.. “ you stated nervously. Before you could suggest just holding hands hes already pulling you close to him. The bond must really hurt. The closer the contact, the faster you can pull the bond from his soul with your magic. You hated that you had to do this, but it was your burden to bare, not his. 

You closed your eyes and wrapped yourself closer around him. You just had to take it back and then everything will be ok again.

Papyrus pulled you up by your knees and held you in his lap… just..just like that one would do. Fuck you already feel super emotional already, tears starting to sting and swell in your eyes again. You had just gotten closer to being free.. And now you had to take it back… to have the constant reminder of that papyrus for even longer… you knew it was too good to be true…. But you cant do that to this papyrus. This papyrus hasn’t been tainted by his horrible brother.. No. You have to carry your own burdens its wrong to push them onto others… you don’t wish your pain on anyone…even the people you hate the most… 

Gently coaxing your magic against his, it soon followed to where his soul stayed in his chest. You had to be gentle and caring with how your magic twirled around his soul. You didn’t want a full on encounter, just enough to rip the bond from his soul. In all honesty, this was going to hurt you so much more then it was going to hurt him. 

“Y/n…” papyrus whispered next to your ear which broke your steady concentration. Fuck papyrus, you are trying to do important work here!

“Yes?” You sigh out heavily. 

“Is.. Is this the pain you had been feeling the whole time?” he asked worriedly. 

You awnser with a slight nod and try to focus on your magic again. 

“Im so sorry” he spoke sadly as he held you closer…you felt only slightly uncomfortable from how close you two had now become.. “I want to help you y/n. Noone deserves to feel this way..” 

“I know.. But its my burden to bare” your magic finally snags onto the familiar bond, and slowly starts to remove it from his soul. “i promise I will be ok paps” 

Once the bond is fully detached, your magic pulls it back into your soul as you grip onto papyrus tightly. It feels like a thousand needles are piercing directly into your chest. You gasp and then, its gone. You push back to get some breathing room from papyrus. Something felt… off.. You looked at him and he looked at you with the same shocked face you had. 

“Well.. Uh.. Its gone.” You scratch the back of your head nervously, you had been sitting in his lap for awhile now. And it didn’t seem like he minded but your personal bubble can only take so much. And you felt absolutely miserable. 

“Yes. Thank you for taking it back. It was rather intense” he smiled. He already looked so relieved to have the horrible thing you passed onto him gone. 

“Yeah…” how long has it been? Have the others still not have come to harass you some more about your fake relationship? 

“Could I um ask you a personal question?” Papyrus broke the short silence. You nod for him to go on. “why is your bond breaking? Did something happen?” Well. You sorta saw that coming but you just hoped he wouldn’t ask. But now that he did, might as well tell him now… what did it matter.. 

“It was forced” that was all you where gonna give him really. You know his innocent soul couldn’t fathom knowing more than just that, or even that. Its basically rape, but worse. Avoiding eye contact, you started to shift in his lap a bit. Starting to feel very uncomfortable.. 

“Forced?” he tilted his head confused, he was too innocent for this world. Bless his soul. 

You just nod and to your saving graces there was loud knock on the door, some furious skeleton screaming on the other side. 

“YOU FILTHY WENCH! YOU LEFT US ALL DOWN THERE FOR A HOUR AND A HALF! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING DOING?!” you heard clear as day from the other side of the door. Well it looks like your glorious soulmate, pft, has arrived. 

“Well it looks like my beloved is calling for me.” You hop off of papyrus lap and give him a soft smile. Snapping your fingers to release the seal on the door and windows. “I will be ok paps. Please do not worry about me” 

Before he could say anything back, the door to your room flys open. Edge stands in the doorway pointing at you furiously. Oh and it looks like stretch and sans followed after. Ofcourse. We where all in the middle of something that you just completely ditched, but you didn’t really care. Your bond was back and you had to see where it now layed on your soul… to see how much longer until you feel that happiness again. Ugh. 

“HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU JUST DITCH US DOWNSTAIRS LIKE THAT!” edge fumes at you. Which you just deflect, and turn to papyrus. 

“Thank you for talking with me” you help him stand off of your bed. “I will be down to help with dinner tonight. I shall see you then” before you can turn away you are swept up into a hug by papyrus. He held you close, but your feet didn’t come off the ground so it felt a little…. Uncomfortable again… he keeps making you feel uncomfortable but.. You know its just his innocence so you just brush it off and go with it. Its completely platonic, you both know that its all ok. Hes your… friend… 

“HUMAN Y/N! I WAS HAPPY TO TALK TO YOU! WE SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN! WE WILL BE COOKING CHICKEN ALFREDO TONIGHT!” you both could hear a muffled gag from the doorway, and papyrus glared at them only for a second. “I SHALL SEE YOU DOWN THERE FRIENDO!” you give him a thumbs down as he happily walks past the three lurking skeletons in the doorway and leaves. You turn to them with a annoyed fake smile. 

Sans has seemed to have left with his brother, luckily, cause now you can mess around more with this big edgelord. Who was red in the face glaring at you with his arms crossed. He must be mad about how you obviously blew him off when he first came in. 

“can I help you?” you sigh out already over with today, with this world…with this life.. 

“WHAT EXACTLY WHERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?” he grinds out between clenched teeth. 

“um. Excuse me?” obviously confused as to why he is so interested as to what you do with others. 

“PAPYRUS. WHAT WHERE YOU TWO JUST DOING IN HERE THAT HAS HIM CLINGING ALL OVER YOU!” you could see his nails digging into his black body armor. Which you thought was completely unnecessary to just wear around the house, but fuck it, its his life. 

 

“we talked and he just hugged me? What the fuck do you care?!” why the hell did he want you to explain yourself? What the fuck is happening right now? Shouldn’t he be all upset that you are playing a joke on him? That you don’t give in to his attention grab bullshit? 

“I DON’T” he screamed and stormed out of your room. It wasn’t long before you heard a door slam from down the hall….. What? 

“Well.. That was interesting” stretch shoves his hands in his pockets. 

When you don’t awnser him, he turns to see that you are very irritated, arms crossed, and glaring directly into his soul. 

“what’s wrong? I didn’t break any promises” he puts his hands up in mock defense. But you could see that he felt very on edge already. 

“yeah, then why does edge know?” You scoffed. Did he think you where dumb? 

“ does he? You are still wearing his bracelet.” He points out and you looked down at the stupid thing. “he would of demanded it back if he knew it was all a joke, and that your bruise was already gone.” You looked up at his eye lights in disbelief, he has to be lying.. Or maybe…just like a 35% maybe you might be dumb. 

You continued to stare at him in disbelief and he shuffled out of the room chuckling to himself. Probably from how utterly stupid you where looking at him. 

He didn’t tell edge… so either edge figured it out on his own and decided to fight back with playing along… or… or he thinks you’re serious.. 

Ugh. You wish you where as good at messing up people’s lives as you where your own.

~~~pov switch.

Papyrus hadn’t been able to sleep at all, his mind racing with thoughts and questions. All night he just laid in his bed, rubbing his chest, right above his soul. He doesn’t understand he has hugged many humans but none of them left… left this ache in his chest, or the pleasant humming over his bones, it was almost like you had magic and he could feel it running against his. But you didn’t have magic…did you? You where pretty secretive, but why hide who you truly are? Papyrus just couldn’t grasp it. He was trying to make sense out of nothing. 

He pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs to start of breakfast, greeting blue and edge who where already sitting at the table enjoying their morning coffee. It wasn’t much later that you also came down. They all greeted you, except edge, and papyrus made the worst mistake of his life. He called you “maido”. By the confused looks he got from edge and blue, and the disappointed one from you, he had known that he messed up. 

He didn’t mean to he just hasn’t gotten much sleep! And he had been too preoccupied with other things to properly think of a good nickname for you! He still felt a little embarrassed, so he turned away before anyone could see. They where still apparently talking though.. 

Blue became super sad once he realized that you and papyrus where doing nicknames! He knew his name was already a sort of nickname but its different because you would be choosing the name for him! It would be something special between the two of you! You chose to call him blueberry and honestly that was good enough for him! Blueberries are cute and small and blue, just like him! It was perfect! He decided he was going to call you maiden, because he felt the name was rather elegant just like you are! You didn’t seem to mind it, but edge scoffed at it which made blue feel like maybe his name for you was rather silly. Till you called edge a edgelord to piss him off, which made blue feel instantly better. As long as you liked it was all that mattered. 

Blue also noticed that you seem to be opening up a bit more to them! You all actually had a conversation this morning, which shows that maybe everything will be ok with you living here like he hoped it would be. You’d be apart of their family in no time!

Edge had been fuming in his room all night about the little things you did yesterday to purposely piss him off. You just made him so mad, you acted like he was nothing but a pestering child when he was around you! Making him flustered and throwing him off with god awful flirting. He didn’t even understand why it bothered him so much other than the fact that he could tell you where messing with him. It made his magic feel hot, and his adrenaline spike. Like he was ready for a fight… 

You where nothing but a lowly human in his eyes, trash. The way you walked around like a small meek mouse around a room filled with sleeping cats, you decided to mess with the one who was already trying not to kill you. You where no normal human though,.. No hes seen it before. And hes pretty sure if the rest are not as stupid as he thinks they are, they probably can see it too. Positive his brother has from the moment he brought her into this house. She was broken. Not physically but mentally. Broken down and obedient, like the perfect pet. He must admit your loyalty to your owners and their rules even after escaping them is fascinating to him. He had tried with many humans but they either died by his hand, or by another monster around. 

Papyrus sensed that edge was about the snap at you from the magic in the air and decided to save you from the edgy skeletons wrath. Hoping that you are feeling better from what you had gone through last night, He had to leave quickly, excusing himself to go get his brother to eat. Once he was out of the kitchen he clutched his chest lightly. A dull ache was making itself known in his soul, but he didn’t understand why.. Was it you? It hadn t been bothering him when he was cooking with you in the room. But now that hes gone he can feel it again… he pushed the feeling off to go relieve he lazy bones of a brother. 

Edge was finally alone with you, once blue left. Now he can actually address you in the matter that he had been wanting to. Like the slave that you are. He asked about last night and you for some reason looked… touched that he was asking you. You thought he cared heh. Like someone as great and terrible as him would actually care about the help. He quickly told you that he didn’t care about your personal well being, just having to deal with cleaning it up if you where to up and die in your room because something had happened to you that is causing you to loose hope. He didn’t care about any of it, but he knew none of the others where going to help dispose of a rotting corpse in the house, unless they call t h o s e g u y s but he doubts they would. 

You wagged your finger in his face and told him that if he doesn’t care, then you don’t have to tell him. He quickly grabbed your wrist as his temper snapped. The look of shock on your face was pleasing to him as he explained that he wouldn’t be fooled like you thought the others where. You cant dance around him like something you are not. A pet, and a slave. He even told you that everyone could see it to get the panicked expression he desperately wanted to see on your face. He only got a flash of it before you had slipped your hand out of his wrist….but how? You didn’t even pull down you simply pulled your whole arm away and Your wrist slipped through his phalanges like water… 

He didn’t stop staring at his empty fist until you where rudely pointing in his face, telling him to take off a piece of his battle armor! You really must of lost your mind. He questioned you and you hissed right back at him. Showing your bruise that he had left there on your wrist. He was still trying to reel in from how you even got out of his iron grasp to begin with, and now you where trying to hide the evidence of him attacking you. Holding your hand out in front of him he reeeaaallly didn’t want to give you a piece of his body armor.. What if the others think of it more than what it really is… like hes… dare he say it… trying to… be your mate. 

Edge mentally gags. 

But sans would be furious with him, they all would if they saw What he has done… sighing heavily he removed his spikey wrist protectors, and watched you snug it perfectly around your wrist… it made him feel disgusted. He laughed at your sorrowful life, so eager to help the ones who have hurt you. But then you look back at him with those dead eyes. 

“Well like you said..” a sinister smile adorns your face and edge can’t help but find it so… beautifully terrifying. “ im just nothing but a slave.” 

Where you threatening him? Using the bracelet and bruise as black mail against him? He stood from his seat about to force you to tell him what it is you are trying to hint at, but stopped as the rest of the skeletons that lived here except for his worthless brother, entered the room. 

The small annoying blue one ran up to you and asked why you where wearing edges braclete…, and you actually said that it was because you two decided to start going out…. His mind went blank as you clung to his arm and stared up at him with a fake happy smile, but he could feel the emotions through your eyes… why where you such a fucking weirdo. God he hated humans. Everyone was looking at him now with shocked faces and he could feel the jealousy seeping off of blue. HOW DARE YOU PUT HIM IN SUCH A FUCKED PREDICAMENT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING.

All the skeletons had decided to go their separate ways for the day after breakfast and let you do your job without being bothered by all of them. Sans could tell that everyone seemed a bit off today and je wondered if it was because of you? Ofcourse it was who is he kidding, you’re just a stranger that none of us actually know.. Even his brother seemed a bit off today which also put sans very on guard today already. Did you do something to him? Sans tried to go and talk with papyrus but after he got done explaining your chores for you to do, he said he had to go and see undyne for brunch. And that he would talk to sans later. Well since papyrus was going out, sans decided he should probably do something productive too. Like taking a nice long nap. Paps was obviously fine and hes going to go see his best friend. Everythings ok… 

After blue heard about how you and edge where a thing now, he didn’t know how to feel. How could you choose to be with that heathen!? He just couldn’t understand, and it made him frustrated. So he went outside to take his frustration out in a healthy manor, by making some new traps! Eventually his brother came to see what he was up too, and blue still felt a bit off about you and edge being together.. So he decided to confided in his feelings about you to stretch.

“BROTHER DO YOU THINK THAT EDGE AND THE MAIDEN ARE REALLY TOGETHER NOW? IT SEEMS SO SUDDEN!” blue confessed to his brother. “WHY WOULD SHE EVEN WANT TO BE WITH THAT BRUTE ANYWAYS!” 

‘Maiden' stretch repeated back to himself before he realized that his brother was talking about you. You two must of given each other nicknames for becoming 'best friends'. If stretch was honest with himself he was a bit worried of why blue was getting attached to you so quickly. Hes always adored humans but, he seems a little extra clinging about you for some reason even though he hasn’t really talked to you… maybe your magic was making all of them act like this… but then wouldn’t he also feel this way? To him you where just some girl, who apparently had magic, but hardly enough to be considered dangerous. According to sans and red that is, but stretch really wanted to see for himself. 

“I have no idea bro” stretch shrugged, cause he honestly didn’t. “Do you want me to go ask her for yah?” 

“NO! I AM MAN ENOUGH TO TALK TO HER MYSELF! I JUST WISH I COULD BE MORE SURE THAT ITS NOT REAL!” blue decided triumphantly. Someone like you deserved a man, someone who can come to you and not be scared of what you have to say! It was just really bothering him cause he honestly wished it was his arm you had been clinging to.. That you where smiling that dazzling smile at him and not edge! Someone who doesn’t even deserve to ever be smiled at with so much joy… 

The sticks in blues hands snapped in half instantly. 

“Woah. Bro, are you ok?” Stretch looked at his brother worriedly, crouching down to his level.

“Yeah.. YEAH IM FINE” blue says after a deep breath. “PAPY PROMISE ME YOU WONT TELL HER THAT I WAS ASKING. I THINK SHE WILL BE MAD IF SHE KNEW..” 

“Don’t worry bro. I wont tell her” stretch reassured him as blue let out a grateful sigh and a nod. 

“Thanks papy. You’re the best” blue hugged his brother tightly before stretch left him to continue what he was already doing. 

 

Stretch was a bit skeptical himself about you and edge suddenly being in a relationship. You probably snagged edges bracelet while he wasn’t looking and before he could reprimand you, you decided to throw all the attention on him once we all entered the room. It made sense, edge probably said something deserving of this treatment to you anyways. Stretch didn’t like that is was making his bro upset though, even though blue really shouldn’t seem as attached as he is. He was starting to get a bit more worried than he was before for blue, seeing him snap a whole bundle of sticks in half like he had, did it really bother him that much? Where you two spending more time together than he realized? Was…. Was it your magic?

Stretch decided to just ask you himself. There’s no use beating around the bush about you and edge. If he asked you straight to your face he would be able to tell if you where lying or not, and then he can reassure his brother. He had heard you leave the house when he was talking with blue, so it was easy to find you to say the least. But very surprising to see you finally made it past the door. 

He teleported next to you, and you just simply glanced at him to show you know he’s there. Like you already knew that he was just going to magically appear next to you out of nowhere.. Maybe you did know a sans in that universe… or maybe you already knew that he was outside. He really didn’t want to think so much into the small details of you right now, and you probably weren’t up for any chit chat from how depressed you looked.

He asked where you where headed to, you where not gonna get anywhere too far out of the woods if you keep walking at this pace. Another skeleton would of found you before you could of stepped one step out of the woods. You just said that you where going for a walk, and then didn’t brother to say anything else. But what more could there be to say. You where just walking. 

Stretch cut straight to the point asking about you and your new found blossoming relationship with edge. Pointing to the bracelet on your arm to show exactly what he is talking about. If you’ve been around monsters, surely you know that when two monsters are mates they give each other personal gifts. Such as accessories. You looked down at the spikey bracelet around your rather small wrist, and you cracked a small smile. You would tell him, but it’s a secret. Stretch was just happy you where even considering telling him at all, if the look on your face is anything to go off of that is. 

Well he was pretty good with secrets, if it wasn’t something that had to do with killing anyone. But then you asked if he was good at promises and he just looked at you. You didn’t look back. You just kept walking straight ahead, the wind blowing your hair out of your face. And then you smiled a bit obviously pleased with yourself.

Yup. Its confirmed. You definitely knew a sans where you came from. 

They all have this thing with making promises cause none of them could ever keep them… but stretch promised you he wouldn’t tell anyone. You stopped in your tracks and turned to look him dead in his eye lights. He felt a chill run down his spine. Your eyes where so… intense. They had looked dull and lifeless just a few moments ago but now… your brows started to furrow and you where clearing still debating with yourself to let him know or not. 

You finally snapped at him making him draw back a bit, catching him off guard. You seemed so annoyed all of a sudden that he even for a second really believed that you would even consider being with edge. It was all just a prank. Edge had apparently bruised you this morning and you where hiding it with his bracelet so he wouldn’t get in trouble. That really bothered stretch. He was furious that edge actually left a mark on you, but that you where also trying to hide it for him? It just sent off way too many red flags for stretch. You may really be a recovering human from some really fucked up universe. 

You where very persistent about how noone can know about your little prank against edge, and as much as he agreed that it would spoil it, he didn’t want his bro to be upset anymore… but maybe if this works out ok, blue will understand and wont be mad right? Stretch was sure he would be ok, if it was just to make edge suffer. He broke his promise with his brother and explained why he was asking in the first place. You seemed a little upset to hear that his brother had been talking about you to him. And he could understand that. You expressed that if blue had something he would like to say to you, he should just say it himself. Stretch assured you that he would and you turned to him… with a disgusted smirk that stretch found rather amusing. Calling him out about his promise with his brother. He could already tell you knew him more than he realized.. 

He wasn’t going to tell anyone though. It was going to be a pretty hilarious show. And just to freak you out as well, he popped right back and told you that sans had wanted to talk to you. You turned around, cocking your hip and crossing your arms. Looking absolutely fed up with him now. 

For some reason. He liked this look on you. 

 

After you and papyrus had ditched the three in the living room, you had papyrus help you into your window. Just being around you made the aches feel better, and when YOU touched him he felt something tight in his chest. When he had heard edge declare that you may be his soulmate papyrus soul felt like it snapped in half. He had no idea what was happening but it made him unbalanced, dropping the pans he had been taking out for dinner. 

You said that you had a soul bond that was breaking, and when he had comforted you, you had pushed it off to his soul. But… how? He didn’t know bonds could work like that. He didn’t know much about bonds really but if this pain is the breaking of a bond that wasn’t his… 

No. He knew that this was not that feeling… 

You had looked so sad as you locked the door and closed the curtains. Saying how sorry you where for pushing your problems onto him. But he honestly wanted you to. If he could help ease your pain he would. You where his friend. He would do that for any of his friends. He sat down next to you and you began to explain that you had to take the bond from his soul, and he instantly started to feel shy. He hasn’t shown anyone alone except his brother his soul before… you must of sensed his worry and instantly assured him that he didn’t have to take it out. He was so greatful for that. 

The two of you just had to be close to each other? Sounds great! Papyrus was always down for some cuddle time. Even if it had to do with weird soul bond switching stuff. He pulled you close and felt you tense up immediately, before relaxing and wrapping your arms around him. The angle was awkward so he pulled you up by your knees and into his lap. It was only a second before he felt a small tingle starting to run against his bones. He could feel it following along him to his very being and the ache in his chest became sharper and sharper until he felt it encasing his very soul. 

That pain… was that what you had been through this whole time? But worse? He started to tell you how sorry he was that you had been going through so much pain, noone deserves to feel that way.. Especially not you.. You felt so bad for doing something to him by accident. He could feel it when you looked at him with such sad eyes. Obviously you where not a bad person. 

He felt the tingly sensation latch onto his and he felt a hard thumping in his soul. It started to become faster and faster until it felt like a strange pop. You where reassuring him that every thing will be ok but he was too focused on the fleeting feeling off his bones…. Concentrating his magic to follow the feeling. It crept down his arm and into his hand planted on the middle of your back. You gripped onto him tightly and then you both separated, looking directly at each other with a similar shocked expression. But his hand had not left your back… his magic..his magic was inside you.. 

His magic… was on your soul….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heh. Its bad ofcourse like it always is but after the next chapter there will be a time skip that will be summarized Ofcourse, cause this day by day shit, dont like it. So we will start becoming more.. Familiarised with the skeletons and all that hooha. 
> 
> Give me more bad nicknames for papyrus to call reader cause im even worse at thinking of nicknames than him lmfao. 
> 
> I love you guys and your comments bring me life <3 i hope you enjoyed this uh.. Heh cluster fuck and ill see you next time my children.  
> Bless. :*


	9. Chapter 8

You sat in your room for a bit trying to debunk exactly what edge is planning to do, until you decided you would have to just wait and see, and be ready for what is to come. Maybe him being jealous of the other skeletons could be a good thing, he could push them all away from you! And then you only have to deal with him…. Too bad you’d rather deal with literally anyone else except him. 

You’ll just tell him before he goes to bed that you were not serious, and give him his stupid bracelet back. You couldn’t wait to take in the look on his face when you told him it was all a joke and you’d never in your life be with someone like him. He will probably get blood red in the face like he did just awhile ago, and you where going to laugh all the way back to your room. Hopefully after today he gets the hint that you could fuck him over way harder than he could to you, and just keeps his distance. 

Now bored out of your mind, you decided you needed something to distract you from the knowledge of the bond being right back where it was before. It made you want to cry and scream but you really didn’t want to. You didn’t want to think about it anymore, all it brought was pain and you where just over it already. Glancing around the room you seem to find nothing that could possibly catch your interest enough to clear your mind. If you had some money…or the money that red stole…you could just go buy something to distract yourself with. Maybe you should get another job…something under the counter maybe. You don’t have any legal documents, so you wouldn’t be able to get just any job. Would the skeletons care if you got another job? They shouldn’t as long as you do the ones they ask you to do. They cant control you… at least they don’t know they can control you, but you where gonna take that knowledge to the grave. 

How does one even go about getting a job? Do you just go door to door looking for work? Is there a place that assigns jobs to you? You’ve never had a job other than well what you’ve always been, a slave. But you never had like, a real job. Where you where working for something, not just because you where forced to. So you could make a living, and be free. Maybe papyrus or blue could help you find a job? You have a feeling like the others are just gonna offer you money for the work you are doing, and edge is probably gonna just point out that you will work for free and they shouldn’t waste their money on complete trash that is yourself… even though you are working to pay off what you destroyed, they would just call it an “allowance” or something dumb like that. 

Eh, you’ll figure it out. 

Looking at the clock you are pretty impressed that you where able to distract yourself long enough with pointless thoughts. It was almost time for papyrus to start cooking, and you wanted to start helping so you could at least enjoy some meals. Maybe later on they will let you just cook. It was a small thing you had always enjoyed doing. 

Hoping up off your bed, you stretched a bit and descended down to the kitchen, passing a few skeletons lazing about on the couches. Hopefully none of them would bother you and your little bonding time with papyrus. You always enjoyed cooking around someone who has absolutely no idea what they where doing. It was fascinating really, and always a challenge to see if you could even save the dish. So you didn’t need any distractions. 

“Y/N! YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME TO START DINNER!” Papyrus greeted you happily in the kitchen, once again wearing his apron. 

“Mhmmm” is all you replied with as you made sure your hair was pulled up. You walked next to him as he was about to start seasoning the chicken… with just salt. You watched as the small grains of salt barley covered the raw chicken. You started to have a feeling that this was going to taste rather… bland. 

“Where are the spices at papyrus?” you asked as you looked around curiously. He wasn’t seriously only putting salt on the chicken. 

“RIGHT HERE IN MY HAND!” he held up the salt shaker. “BUT THE OTHERS ARE IN THE PANTRY BEHIND US!” he was now pulling out cream and cheese to make the sauce. Now was the perfect time to grab what you needed with your magic and throw it on the chicken while he isn’t looking. You summoned your magic to start opening the pantry, before it could fully open you had to dismiss it as papyrus quickly turned towards the pantry alarmed. 

“E-everything ok?” you asked, trying not to sound Like you had been caught. 

“YES! EVERYTHING IS FINE HUMAN Y/N! I JUST FELT A FAMILIAR FEELING IN THE AIR” he smiled at you, turning back to preparing to make the sauce for dinner. 

Oh thank god. He didn’t notice you at all, well not completely.. He had sensed your magic in the air and it put you off a little. But it was understandable, you did just basically touch his soul with your magic. He's going to be sensitive to it for a bit, you’re just glad that he doesn’t actually realize it is in fact your magic. 

You went back to watching him stir the sauce until it became thick and watched him add a small bit of salt to that as well. You almost wanted to cry, it was going to be impossible to get any flavor into this dish at all. You tried asking him if he was going to add any other spices, trying to sound just curious and not so…mildly upset as you actually where. You would eat anything so it wasn’t that big of a deal, but… you wanted to eat good food now. You where sooo tired of gross food that you had to stomach just to live. 

He explained that he had tried to season his dishes before, but he always seemed to put too much. So edge told him to just not season them at all. You where irritated to hear that the big babybones had given papyrus such stupid advice. But it didn’t surprise you.

You walked straight over to the pantry and threw open the doors. You could hear papyrus squeak in surprise behind you but that didn’t matter now. What mattered was this junior chef to understand the techniques of proper cooking! You grabbed out what you needed and placed them on the counter before heading to the fridge to gather some garlic. 

The noodles where almost done so you turned the flame under them down. Squeezing in between papyrus and the stove. You tried to nudge him back to give you some breathing room, but he just stared at the spices and minced garlic in your hands as you started to properly Season the bland food infront of you. He watched you thoroughly rub the chicken down and grill it up perfectly. You let him cut it up and throw it into the sauce, letting it simmer. You checked the noodles and drained them out. Placing them back in the pot, and adding a small bit of butter to them. 

“HOW DID YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS Y/N?” Papyrus looked fascinated with what you where doing, throwing things around quickly and efficiently. 

“I read a few cook books before” you lied, you had read many many cook books. From front to back, each at least a hundred times. That sans didn’t give you, well anything, but that papyrus had a huge collection of cookbooks. You believed it was because that sans would give his brother one as a gift for any event. That papyrus had let you have access to them, and since you literally had nothing but time to kill, you decided to read them all and try to teach yourself. 

“YOU MUST SHOW ME WHICH BOOKS YOU’VE READ! EVERYTHING LOOKS SO PERFECT!” he beamed. 

“yeah. Sure” you could recite full titles and authors right now if you wanted to keep the conversation going, but the food was already done. “it seems like everything is done here.” You taste the sauce with your finger, and give it a nod of approval. 

Not bland. 

Papyrus then takes your hand by surprise and runs your finger into the sauce again. Brows furrowed you looked in pure confusion of what’s happening right now. He brings your hand with the saucy finger back up, and you start to get this weird feeling in your gut, you go to look at papyrus face and turn to find him.. Too close. You watched with wide eyes and mild horror as his jaw opened and a orange tongue slid out to lick the sauce off of your finger. The feeling in your gut started to twist, its presence growing. 

That wasn’t platonic at all.. 

“IT TASTES DELICIOUS!” He looked at your shocked face, and smiled at you happily.

What the fuck is happening right now?! 

“well, you better go call everyone down for dinner…” You snatched your hand out of his “ ill go set up the dinning room” you turned away from him quickly, grabbing the plates and silverware. 

“SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! I SHALL FETCH THE OTHERS TO TRY OUR DELICIOUS BONDING FRIENDSHIP DINNER!” he strode excitedly out of the kitchen to go fetch the others.

Once he was gone you quickly set down the plates and silverware, and went over to the sink to wash your hands. What the fuck was that? Friends don’t do that shit he could of used his own finger. Papyrus may seem naïve, but you knew better than that. He was trying to be seductive and it made your skin crawl. Maybe you should keep your distance a bit more… maybe the bond is playing with his emotions? Maybe? You really cant be too sure with soul stuff… drying off your hands, you picked the plates and such back up and headed into the dinning room. 

Setting up the table, you took your seat and smiled at stretch you appeared sitting across from you. It wasn’t a friendly smile, oh no, no he also knew it wasn’t. It was a ‘I’ve absolutely had enough of YOUR shit today please don’t say anything to me' kind of smile. He returned with a ‘im still gonna talk to you anyways' kind of smile. 

You really wished he wouldn’t and would just leave you alone. You literally have too many skeletons to deal with already, and hes just being a nuisance at this point. 

“so have you figured out everything with edge?” He asked as if it was just a typical conversation. 

“I guess. He either thinks I really want him, or he knows what im doing. Either way im stopping it tonight.” You spoke honestly. This was a prank not a life crisis. If he thought you where serious oh well, sucks to be him. You where going to put it all to an end tonight so it didn’t really matter how any of it played out. You would get your kicks and he would leave you alone. That’s the plan. 

After that you would only need to put three more skeletons in their place. Papyrus about acting weird, blue about talking about you behind your back, and red for stealing your money. 

“are you not worried he might respond in a hostile manner like before if he was actually serious?” Stretch questioned. 

“No” you spoke honestly again. It didn’t matter how he reacted it was gonna be funny either way, if he tried to harm you, you would simply just let it happen, NO you would remove yourself from the situation. You cant let people keep touching you like they have been. 

“You must have a brave soul” he leaned back in his chair. Ah yes, wouldn’t he like to know. Too bad, he never will. 

You shrugged, and thankfully the others started to join you two before stretch could say anything else. Papyrus brought in the food, and sat down right next to you, edge sitting on your other side. Once everyone was seated they all began to plate up their food. You noticed that sans and red both look a little weary about the dish, you could understand why if papyrus had made it as bland as he had before. Once they started to eat, it was like they had seen a ghost, staring over in confusion at the happy papyrus who was eating away. 

“Did you make this papyrus?” Red asked, clearly confused as to what he was eating. ?

“YES! Y/N AND I SPENT SOME GOOD FRIENDSHIP BONDING TIME COOKING DINNER TODAY!” all of the skeletons looked at you as papyrus happily explained. They must realize you are the reason it doesn’t taste like cardboard. Ugh.. 

You hated the taste of cardboard. 

“REALLY ?! IT TASTE REALLY GOOD! WE SHOULD ALSO MAKE DINNER SOMETIME MAIDEN!” Blue smiled brightly at you, but you could tell it seemed a bit… strained. He has also been eyeing up edge ever since hes entered the room. And edge has been scowling over at papyrus as well. You don’t know if anyone else has noticed, but you sure did. God you hope they make a scene. “WE COULD MAKE TACOS!” stars where shinning in his sockets, and you had a feeling blue was just as bad a chef as papyrus was… 

“Yeah Sure” you barley get out with a mouth full of food. You and papyrus had made so much, so you where enjoying the abundance of food. Blue smiled at you fully now, full of happiness and joy. 

“SHE WILL BE DOING NO SUCH THING.” Edge stated clearly and you turned to smile at him. Oh he was sure the jealous one. He was scowling over at blue and his fist where planted firmly on the table. 

“YOU CANT SAY WHAT SHE CAN AND CANT DO! Y/N IS HER OWN PERSON!” blue shot right back at him. Blue gets 2 points in your book for defending you. You became giddy now that the show was finally starting, but you hid it by shoving more food into your mouth. 

“SHE IS MY MATE SO I CAN TELL HER VERY MUCH WHAT SHE CAN AND CANT DO!” edge crossed his arms. Awh, he’s never been in a relationship before! Well neither have you really… but…he treated you right once. Just once. And a lot of the mettaton movies that papyrus would watch where usually romance. That sans let you watch them every once in a blue moon. 

“NO YOU CANT! SHE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS” blue stood, planting his hands flat down on the table harshly. Oooh… hes getting a little serious. 

“HEH. ‘FRIENDS’” edge scoffed, using his fingers to emphasize on the word ‘friends'. “YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW YOUR INTENTIONS WITH HER ARE MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP?” 

Ooooh snap, you turn to look at blue to see hes literally blue in the face. You’ve got to be kidding me. As much as you wished is wasn’t true, you also found it hilarious. If he didn’t feel that way none of this would be happening and you are so happy that it is. 

“W-WELL ATLEAST I WOULD TREAT HER RIGHT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS YELL AT HER AND ALL SHE EVER DOES IS SMILE BACK AT YOU! YOU DON’T DESERVE HER KIND HEART!” blue blurted out with strong conviction. You felt a little moved from how passionately he spoke. But you all haven’t even known each other that long to be truly feeling this way about you. It cant happen that fast, can it? Blue must of mistaken your hostile smiles for kind friendly ones. Only if he knew the threats behind them. And now it was time for edge to stand from his seat as well. Finally some real action! 

“THEN WHY DON’T YOU FIGHT ME FOR HER” edge spoke darkly with a wicked smirk on his face. You really loved how quickly this was all going, you’ve never been to a dinner theater before. 

“FINE” blue shot back with a fierce look of his own. 

“lets slow down for a minute and think about this? Before you two start to destroy the house again” stretch tried to break up the fight, clearly worried for either his or edges sake. 

“yeah bro, you don’t want ta accidentally hurt ta pip squeak too bad..” red tried to nervously reach out for edge who just pushed him away. Not even sparing a glance in reds direction. 1 point for edge also disliking his own brother. Its something you two can actually relate to. 

“No. Let them get it out. But you have to do it outside in the woods! I don’t want to house to get damaged anymore” sans sighed. With that both blue and edge walked calmly outside and you where now sad. You wanted to watch them fight, but you just sadly shoved another bite into your mouth. Why couldn’t they just flip the table and start fighting immediately. That would have been way more entertaining. 

“Im gonna go make sure they don’t kill each other” stretch sighed, and then disappeared from the table, leaving only you, sans, red, and papyrus left. You finished off the last of your food, and decided it would be best to just start cleaning now. Since the show for you was now over… too soon..too soon.. 

“hey sweetcheeks” ugh red just had to talk to you. “are you serious about my bro?” he was staring at you intensely. They all where. And of course they where, they all wanted to know the truth. But you where gonna keep them out of the loop for just a bit longer. You’ll explain everything later that it was just a prank and successfully save edges ass from being punished for harming you. Hmm maybe you will tell them the last part and just make everything even sweeter for yourself. 

“Yeah, hes the light of my life or whatever” you waved him off as you collected the others plates. 

“Its not whatever! Hes my brother, now tell me are you just playing around with his emotions?! What are you gaining by doing any of this?!” red stood up looking you dead in your eyes. And you looked right back. Playing with his emotions? No, you are teaching him a fucking lesson. You are gaining satisfaction. 

“playing with his emotions?” you tilted your head a bit raising your brow. “edge is the one who gave me his bracelet. Why don’t you ask him why he has accepted me as his mate.” You gathered all the empty plates and dishes and headed back to the kitchen. They where not supposed to be bothering you, they where supposed to be bothering edge. So you where kind enough to push the attention back to him again, so that they can go to him for their answers. 

Cleaning up after dinner took less time than you thought it would have. You wanted to stick around and at least see the after math of their little brawl or whatever. But they haven’t returned yet. Maybe you would be able to distract yourself long enough in your room until you heard them return. You might end up falling asleep, but its better then just standing around the house. Making Your way out of the kitchen you notice that the 3 skeletons you had left in the dinning room have now migrated to the living room, and flipping through the channels on the tv. 

Maybe you should buy a television when you get a job! It seems like it would distract you from a lot, like it does everyone else in these worlds. Basically its whole reason of being. You kind of wanted to join them in staring at the distractions on the screen, but you also felt a bit out of place if you did so. So you kept walking to the stairs. 

“Hey y/n” you heard sans call out to you, and you turned to look back at him. “do you wanna watch some t.v. with us? Can’t promise anything goods on though” oh wow… you.. You honestly didn’t see that coming. 

“Yeah sweetcheeks. You maybe dating my brother but there’s some extra space right next to me~” red tapped the spot next to him, that you did see coming. 

You fought with yourself for a moment and finally decided that yes, you where gonna watch tv with these skeletons. There was a spot next to red and a spot next to papyrus. Each spot was too close to both skeletons and both skeletons made you feel uncomfterable… but you chose to sit with papyrus. He seemed happy that you chose to sit with him. 

You where so captivated by the shows that played, and you appreciated that it seemed like the others around you where too. No deep or prying questions, no flirtatious or uncomfterable moves being made on you. It was nice. Of course it would never of been enough of a distraction in the long run if you where allowed to of watched in back t h e r e. But you Definitely appreciate what different tune it plays in your head now. 

Time seem to pass by peacefully until you finally hear the others come back from their little adventure. You tried not to seem so excited for their return, but you got up from your seat anyways and rushed over to them. Edge simply ignored everyone and went directly upstairs, the familiar sound of his door slamming soon after. Blue looked exhausted and had a few cracks you noticed.. They where small and would probably go away in a day if he put some of the bone cream they use on them. 

You approached blue, but he didn’t smile up at you. He didn’t look at you at all really. Did edge really do a number on him? You looked to stretch for confirmation and apparently edge had in fact.. Done a number.. You felt bad that this was kinda your fault. Two monsters fighting over you, but you didn’t want anyone to get really hurt, except maybe edge. But defiently not blue! He was nothing but nice to you aside from talking about you behind your back! 

Sighing heavily, you decided to take the wall down with blue like you had with papyrus, and be… yourself..

“Blue, are you ok?” You reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled away. 

“I AM FINE MAIDEN” you notice him clenching his fists. “PLEASE DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME.” He seemed so hurt and embarrassed. And he should be because you didn’t agree to being with anyone no matter who won so it was really a stupid unnecessary fight to begin with. 

“Now Blue, how can I not worry about you.” voice was soft and calm. He cant go around fighting people because he has a crush on you. You tried to reach for him by touching his shoulder, he winced a little and you drew back “it looks like you guys really got into it” what you would of paid to see it… 

“He needs to get patched up a bit. Why don’t you go worry about your mate” stretch basically hissed at you. Pfft, like you care what he says. He could of just told blue it was a joke if he knew it was going to go this far. He knew. He didn’t stop it. 

“well then lets get you patched up then blueberry~” you smiled as blue finally looked at you with teary sockets. 

“I WILL BE OK MAIDEN” he gave you a sad smile “YOU SHOULD CHECK ON EDGE THOUGH. I KINDA WENT TOO FAR MYSELF” he looked away with guilt showing in his sockets. You guess that’s why stretch isnt attacking edge as we speak. At least blue has the courage to say when hes gone too far. You admire that, it’s a trait you wish you had. “PLUS I HAVE PAPY HERE TO HELP ME HEAL UP!” 

You gave him a soft peck on the top of his skull, his award for standing up for you when no one else would. And beating up edge in your name. Its all you can give, but.. You really do appreciate what he did. It moved you. Maybe next time you can just buy him ice cream or something when you have money. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” his whole skull erupted into a light shade of blue. 

“For standing up for me. I really appreciate it blueberry. You are a good friend.” you smiled at him, and he looked slightly crushed for a moment before he smiled up at you like nothing had ever happened. That’s right, you appreciate him PLATONICALLY. 

“ANYTIME MAIDEN! THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!” he gave you a hug and you gently pat his back. You may have gave him a small peck, but you really didn’t like how close you where now. You sucked it up for him though. 

After he released you, him and stretch headed up the stairs into blues room. You didn’t miss stretch giving you dirty looks either. Probably salty that you started all this to begin with, even though some of the blame is also on him. You followed behind but stood infront of the door you wish you didn’t have to go through. You knocked once. And then twice. And then three times. Four. Five. Six seve- click. 

The door opened just enough for you to see a glowing red pin prick looking down at you. 

“LEAVE” edge growled at you, but you simply kicked the door open with your foot, sending him back a few steps in his room. You had no time for this, its time for it all to end. You stepped inside the dark abys, and closed the door, locking it behind your back as you stared at the only visible thing in the room. Those bright blood red pin pricks. You didn’t want to be locked in his room and you’d much rather leave the door open, but You knew this big baby would just push you out. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING” he pushed you up against the door, his bright pin pricks now too close for comfort. “THIS IS MY ROOM! HOW DARE YOU JUST BARGE IN HERE!” he pushed you harder to the point it felt like you where going to become one with the door itself. You couldn’t let that happen so you shoved him back, and luckily it was enough to gain some distance. Must of worn himself out with blue, good! 

“could you please turn a light on. We need to talk” you sighed out. “Im just making sure you are ok” you really just want to break up. 

“IM FINE. THAT PIP SQUEAK COULDN’T LAY A BLOW ON ME IN HIS DREAMS” edge boasted, obviously not going to turn on a light. So you did what any logical person in your situation would do. You used your magic to find the light. And click it on. After a moment the room was lit up and edge was staring in shock at you. 

“H-HOW?!” 

“maybe your house is haunted” you shrugged it off and approached him, which made him step back avoiding you. “what happened to your head…” you noticed a huge gash running from his cheek bone to the back of his skull. 

“I SAID I WAS FINE! ARE YOU DEAF!” he hissed at you, balling up his fists. YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME I CAN HANDLE MYSELF” he covered his face with his gloved hand, hiding any more injuries he may have there. 

“yeah im sure. Im also sure you yelling like that probably hurts like shit too, so why don’t you tone it down a bit” you rolled your eyes. There was some calcium cream laying on his nightstand, that would probably help his head a whole hell of a lot if he applied it quick enough. He should of already done so. Idiot. 

“Sit down on your bed” you grabbed the tube, and pointed down on the bed. “Remove your shirt so that I can get any other wounds you might have. If you apply the cream quickly enough, theres a good chance there wont be any serious scaring” You cracked your knuckles just to make it even more uncomfterable for him. Just like the good ol days. 

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOSSING AROUND SLAVE. AND ARE YOU THAT IN LOVE WITH ME YOU NEED ME TO STRIP. WELL IM SORRY THESE BONES ARE ONLY FOR THOSE WHO BEG.” He leaned down too close for comfort. You just stared at him with cold eyes. Like his scarred up bones where something worth looking at. You’ve seen it all with skeleton monsters. And you where in fact far from in love with him. 

“Fine. Suffer then.” You dropped the tube to the floor and turned to leave. Before you could though, edge caught you by the arm. You tensed immediately expecting pain from his grip, but it never came. You looked back, and finally see how utterly exhausted he really looks. Hes a bit shaky and it seems like hes having trouble breathing even though… He doesn’t need to breath. His magic is probably running low then. Something you’ve always found so strange but so useful to look for. They are weak when there magic is low… 

“are you willing to corporate cause im not going to fight you like you are a child.” You glared at him. He didn’t even look at you, probably regretting stopping you already. After a moment he actually nodded at you. Your brows shot up in surprise, he actually does want your help? Probably just too proud to ever ask for help just like a child. 

He sat on the bed and slid off his armor, wincing here and there while taking it off. He had a few good gashes to the ribs, but nothing like his skull. Blue was telling the truth when he said he did a number on him. Which makes the reward you gave him even more sweeter. Edge kinda deserves this. Picking up the tube you stared to smear some of the cream over the crack on his head. The familiar feeling and motion setting off a stream of memories in your head. 

-flashback- 

“Wow you look like shit” you shook your head looking at sans as he shuffled in the door, looking like he had really been put through the ringer today. Good for him!! You’re glad to see karma was alive and well still! 

“Oh shuddup and come heal me already” he grumbled as he flopped down onto the cushions of the couch. You always loved when he came home like this, he didn’t have the energy to make your life hell and today would be a little less shity.

You made your way over to him and sat down next to him, gently removing his dusty clothes. Must have been one too many this time. Maybe next time they will actually kill him, but one could only dream. You examined the chipped bones and began rubbing the calcium cream along them. He whimpered and scowled at you as you did so, but hes lucky you where really being gentle. You could…ram your fingers into the cracks and break his bones apart like tree bark, it would be so easy… sliding your fingers over the cracks feeling the potential to break it deeper….no.. No you cant do that… it wouldn’t kill him… 

“Have you been good today?” Hes looking at you now, but your eyes don’t meet him, instead focusing on healing his wounds. 

“yes.” 

“good” he turned away from you and turned on one of mettatons movies papyrus had been watching but hadn’t finished. You looked up at the screen, but then quickly look away. Just because he turned it on doesn’t mean it was meant for you to watch. You knew your place. You are good..As long as you kept doing what you needed to do, and finished you could go on your marry way…back to your room..away from him.. 

“You can watch it if you want” he spoke which finally got you to look at him with wide eyes. He was really going to let you watch it?! “For a price ofcourse” the sparkle in your eyes and wonder in your face instantly dropped to a dead expression… ofcourse..

“common now. Don’t go dead on me now” his fingers brushed against your cheek and you had to bite the inside of your lip to contain yourself. Just go with it, it will be worse if you fight… “you know how much I love it when I can see the life in your eyes” you felt his breath on your lips and you closed your eyes. You wanted to cry but you shouldn’t… He would only like it more. 

“Its Just a kiss doll” 

\--end memory—

“UM EARTH TO PATHETIC HUMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU HAVE BEEN RUBBING THE SAME SPOT FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES!” edge seethed up at you as you blinked yourself back into reality. You looked down to see his scowling face glaring at you.

“thank you” you smiled at him sweetly. No ill intent behind it this time. You where really grateful, if you would have been trapped in your mind any longer… 

You might of snapped. 

“WOULD YOU STOP MESSING AROUND AND HURRY UP ALREADY!” his pointy cheekbones grew red as he avoided looking at your face again. Awh. How cute. 

You quickly applied the rest, being extremely careful with the tinted red part on his cheek that was gashed. It was as hot as fire when your fingers brushed against it. The moment you where done, edge shoved you away, and out of his personal face bubble. Which you didn’t care cause its not like you wanted to be there.

He had some cracks on his ribs so you began to apply some there too, and his arms. You had done this so many times, maybe you should be a nurse. Helping people feel better maybe something worth living towards in life! You where so happy that you could make these life decisions now. Finally finishing healing him up you grabbed one of his night shirts and helped him put it on so he wouldn’t hurt himself too bad. 

“Why are you doing this human?” edge spoke so low you almost missed it. 

“Doing what exactly?” you met his eye lights after you finally got his head through the shirt hole. Why are you helping him? Honeslty he should be thanking you not questioning you. 

“Why are you helping me after how I treated you” he was looking at you intensely, trying to read whatever you where obviously hiding. 

“old habbits die hard I guess” you shrug and turn away. You where used to being treated like shit and shoving the dark thoughts away. Making sure the people who hurt you where always taken care of… 

The feeling of being broken makes you sigh. 

You left his room without saying anything else and soon returned with a piece of cherry pie you had seen in the fridge earlier that had his name on it. Literally. It should help his magic build up a bit faster. You sat down in the spiny chair at his desk, and rolled it over so you can sit infront of where he was sitting on the bed. You handed him the pie, and then leaned back in the chair. It was rather comfy. You couldn’t help but smile that you where now about to end it all~

“Well its finally time we brought this little relationship to an end” your smile fell when you heard his fork hit his plate harshly. He was staring at you hard now. Oh fuck don’t laugh. Don’t laugh! 

“What do you mean..” His tone was deep and it send a chill of something down your spine. You don’t know if that was bad…. Or good…

“I mean that I only wanted you to suffer as my mate for a day. You’re adorable when you squirm” you giggled, quickly slipping off the spikey bracelet that had been on your wrist all day. “I didn’t want everyone in my business as much as they already where, and that bruise was gonna have them all in my face. So I used you as a distraction!” you smiled happily. Handing it over to him he raised his hand and pushed it back towards you. 

“Put it back on” he spoke calmly. Which… put you off. And hurt like shit, the sharp pains in your hand causing you to grip tightly onto the bracelet. 

“Uh no?” ow “what the hell? You didn’t even want to give it to me in the first place! You where disgusted by it!” You have had enough of this, pressing the bracelet to his raised flat palm harshly. There is no way he could of thought you seriously wanted to be his mate from all of this! 

“Put. It. On.” His fingers closed around your small hand tightly. You wince and grab onto your arm, the sharp stabbing running up your shoulder already. He smirked, glad to see you where in pain. Even though he really didn’t know how much. 

“just take it back!” You attempted to stand but was harshly pushed back down in the chair by edges free hand. He loomed over you, and you turned your face away from him. Uncomfterable with how close he was to you, how close his face was to yours. 

Its just a kiss doll 

“I will not let some little human girl make a mockery of me. You are the one who got yourself in this mess” he gripped you jaw and forced you to look at him. “Now you can deal with it” Flashes of that sans doing the same to you flashed through your mind. Your heart started to race and you felt t r a p p e d. Horrible familiar feelings started to wrack your body. You started to panic, you can feel your magic bubbling in your veins, ready to burst and protect yourself. That cant happen, you need to leave immediately! 

Smashing your head against the edgy fucks skull, you sent him flying back to his spot on the bed. You quickly stood, and threw the bracelet down on his lap. Smiling kindly at him.

“Ok so look. You are going to leave me the hell alone. It was a joke, and im glad you got what you deserve” you gestured to his pathetic beat up form. “I am not your mate or your slave. I live here and clean your house. End of story. Glad we had this talk.” You bowed your head and quickly left edge to sit on his bed rubbing at the top of his skull looking like the idiot he truly was. His skull was bright red and he was looking up at you with dumb fucking confusion on his stupid skull the whole time. You had to get away from him right now, hopefully he got the basics of what you said and actually listens. Heh who are you kidding, you have honestly gone and made it worse for yourself by doing any of this. 

Before heading off to your own room, you went down to get a glass of water. All that talking with edge left you rather parched. And you kept getting this bad taste in your mouth every time you started to recall moments in your past.. Ugh, one little thing triggers some deep dark past events and now you cant even think straight. You where exhausted, your head hurt, and you just wanted to finally sleep. Once you reached the kitchen, you opened the cabinet and reached up to grab a glass. 

“Heya sweetcheeks” red startled you only a bit, but you just grabbed your glass and began filling it with water from the sink. Why the hell did he have to actually come talk to you right now. There was always tomorrow. 

You turned to him and blinked slowly. 

“uh, are you ok there? You kinda have blood running down your face” he gestured to where it would be on his skull if it the blood was there. You simply raised you hand to stop him now, you had no idea you had blood running down your face but you honestly didn’t care. You kinda like how freaked out hes looking at you right now too. 

“What do you want?” You ask, wishing that the conversation would be over within the next… 2 minutes. 

“thanks for uh, helping my bro out after he got into a fight” red shifted nervously, rubbing the back of his skull. “he wont even let me help him with stuff like that.” You give him a nod as acceptance of his thanks.

“Is that all?” you had a feeling it wasn’t but hoped that he would let you leave. 

“Eh I had a few questions, ill ask yah later. You look like you are about to collapse on the floor” he chuckled as you blinked as slow as you could at him.

“Ok cool. Bye” you appreciated that he let you go and didn’t bother you any further. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy. Or maybe you are just that fucking tired that you are going delirious, or maybe it was blood loss. Yeah probably the blood loss. You looked at the clock on the wall, 1214am. Oh lovely. You where defiantly about to start crashing. You walked out of the kitchen and saw the the stairs, the glorious stairs that would take you to the blessed fluff of a bed you get to sleep in. It was calling for you, it was your fate, your Destiny… to sleep. The tv was still on and you really really really hoped that you where just gonna go up those god send set of stairs and noone was gonna bother you. You made a run for it. 

“hey y/n. Can I talk to yah for a second?” Sans called over just before you could descend upwards. You sighed heavily, turning away and plopping yourself on the empty couch across from sans. 

“What..” you breathed out. 

“uh, you are kinda covered in blood there kiddo” he looked nervously at you. 

“Yeah. What do you want?” brushing him off, you wanted to get straight to the point. It really was easier to talk to them when they where looking at you like this. Maybe you should walk around covered in blood more often. 

“Um.. Well I was just surprised to see you up so late” he chuckled nervously as you just stared at him. “skeletons keeping you up?” 

“Only the ones that live here” you blinked slowly at him and he just looked at you. Why the hell was he looking at you like that? What’s his problem now? 

“So you knew another version of us? Which one?” He was sitting up straighter now. More alert and focused on you. He must really want to know. 

Blinking slowly at him again, you dragged yourself up from the couch and creeped up the stairs. Leaving the curious sans the skeleton alone with no awnser. You didn’t have time to awnser and you didn’t want to. They had to respect that you don’t want to remember or relive what you had been through… and you were not going to. The whole time you where staring at that god forsaken look a like sans, you wanted to throw up. Tonight has become way to much for you and you don’t think you are ever gonna wait around for them ever again. 

Finally at the top of the stairs, you quickly made your way to your door and flung it open. You shut it happily, your magic locking it for you. You took your hair out and took off your pants. Pants where nice and all but you’ve been waiting awhile to finally get out of them. This was going to be the best sleep of your life. You just had that kind of feeling. 

“Hey kiddo. I hope you are not as tired as yah look” stretchs voice was heard from behind you. You closed your eyes and prayed to whatever god there was that the skeleton that you where sure was sitting on your bed right now would be gone the moment you turned around. As you did, sure as shit there he was. 

“Sorry if I caught yah at a bad time but trust me im not gonna do anything to ya.” He gave a half ass reassuring smile and you crossed your arms across your chest. He was sitting right in the middle of your comfy bed. The one you could be sleeping in right now.

“Uh you know that you are dripping blood all over the floor right now?” he got up from your bed thankfully and tried to approach you. 

“Get out” you pushed him aside, and headed towards the bathroom and whipped the blood from your face and stopped the bleeding from your forehead. Focusing the last bit of you magic for the day to heal the wound. 

You felt extremely lightheaded and stumbled out of the bathroom, and onto your bed. 

“Soo..” stretch spoke nervously from behind you and you reply by pointing to the door. 

“Tomorrow” you demanded. Luckily you felt his magic disappear and you where finally alone. Finally. Was stretch waiting for you all this time in your room? Talk about privacy much. Who are you kidding you’ve never known true privacy before. Why would you expect it now. 

Now that you where in bed, body fully relaxed and ready for sleep, your mind was not. The stress of all the events today where filling your mind, and the memory… that memory of sans…NO! you have to lock those things away and focus on your new life. Dealing with these new skeletons ugh. Why couldn’t they be anything but skeletons. Maybe one day you’ll find a version that you really like, one that looks like they had it as bad as you did. Hopefully you just don’t meet anymore period. These ones weren’t so bad but, you still didn’t really know them… but you are sure they will let you know about them all in time. You weren’t gonna push like they did. 

You rolled onto your back and stared at the black ceiling. You closed your eyes, and felt the familiar feeling of smooth cold bone softly pressing against your cheek. Opening them again, you where thankful to see noone there. Sleep wasn’t going to happen tonight. No matter how much you wanted it to. If you just hadn t helped out edge after he got his ass kicked like he had deserved, you would be able to sleep. You wouldn’t of remembered.. You wouldn’t be upset or in pain. 

Hopefully he will just leave you alone now. You prayed that he would. That they all would. If you weren’t so broken... You could of just laughed at edge, threw his bracelet at his face and bask in the glory of it all. But no. Old habits really do die hard. You didn’t even think about it! You just did it! You where so stupid at times… but. You where just still breaking out of those habits.. Maybe its better for them to happen now. And not later on. Either way it sucked but what are you gonna do. 

You need other things to focus on and start learning how to fully live like a normal person! At the end of this week you’ll get a job! And then possibly just save up to move out! And get things to distract you about all these god damned horrible feelings. You where so fed up with the drowning feelings of sorrow that coursed through your mind. You couldn’t take it anymore! So you laid there, making up a plan in your mind until exhaustion finally took over your mind as well. 

You finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully yall like it. Im just really ready to get onto the next part. Stuffs been going on in life and all that. Sorry took so long and its still probably trash c:   
> Maybe ill get better one day who knows. I dont haha. So there yah go and see you next time i love you all<3


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA. hahahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT AND ITS PROBABLY EVEN WORSE THAN THE LAST BUT OH WELL LMAO.

Red sat quietly in his brothers closet, peaking out the shudders on the door. Edge never knew he did this, but there wasn't too many times he’s needed to. You had just begun walking up the stairs to help edge with his wounds, when red teleported into his special snooping spot. He didn’t really believe you wanted to help his brother with his wounds, and why would you? Hes sure edge has been nothing but be snippy and mean towards you. Red was more focused and concerned about how you may act around his brother alone, and especially in such a state. Would you laugh at him? Would you try to kill him now that he’s weak? 

Finally you started knocking on edges door, repeatedly. Edge finally answered and told you to leave. Which then you proceeded to kick the door in, pushing edge back a bit so you could walk into his dark room. From what red could see, you look kind of menacing standing in the bright doorway, staring in with those glowing eyes. Was it your magic coming up? Red tensed up, where you really about to kill his brother?! 

Stepping inside and closing the door, red started to sweat nervously as the only sound left to be heard was the lock on the door click. You where just staring at him ominously, and red could tell edge had started to feel like he was cornered. 

Edge quickly pushed you against the door, demanding to know who the hell you think you are, and how dare you barge into his room in such a way. You pushed him away and tried to explain you where just there to help him. You even wanted the lights turned on, and it seemed like edge felt it was better if they where off. Obviously so you wouldn’t see how tore up he really was from blue. 

And that’s when red saw it. 

The faintest glimpse of grey magic encased the light switch and turned it on. It was magic, YOUR magic. It seemed… rather weak and harmless, just like the barrier that had been around the house. Edge seemed rather spooked at how the lights magically turned themselves on, but you just played it off as if the house was haunted. Red had to stifle his laughter from the utterly ridiculous excuse, and how it actually worked. 

After a bit of fighting, edge finally decided to let you help him. And red started to actually believe that’s all you really did actually come here for. But why? Red just kept feeling more confused everytime he finds out more about you, and what you do. Maybe he should finally start just asking you, the worst you can do is tell him to go away. 

It was weird you knew so much about healing skeleton monsters, down to how fast to put it on before…before it could leave scars… 

Red pushed away his new found discoveries to watch you heal his brother. Where you going to use magic and use the cream as a distraction? Or was this your chance.. You started to rub the cream on edges skull and red noticed a shift in your face. Like, like you where somewhere else completely in your mind, where you about to strike?! Where you plotting it all?! 

Red stayed completely tensed and ready to attack for a full five minutes until edges loud voice broke through the silence of the room. You seemed to of returned to your sense, and looked down at edge with a look red has never seen before… it was pure gratitude. Maybe.. Possibly you weren’t some psycho killer who was going to kill us all. That smile was so pure, red some how couldn’t stop thinking about how alive you looked just then.

Red didn’t really care about anything that really happened after that..his mind was to clouded with thoughts of yo- of that show that he was missing all because of this bullshit! So far you have only said one kinda suspicious thing,

“Old habbits die hard” 

But maybe you where a nurse, hell, a monster nurse. You seemed pretty fit for the job, and you even got to actually heal edge. He wouldn’t even let red do that for him. Edge had too much pride to be taken care of by his older brother. 

You left the room and came back with a slice of edges cherry pie from the fridge. It has always been his favorite and red wondered how you also knew that. You must be actually interested in edge, learning things he likes, and taking care of him so kindly. The flash of your smile flashed through his mind as he teleports into the kitchen. You must be different then what he really thought you where.. 

 

Red had been sitting outside thinking on the porch while smoking a cigarette. Once it was finished he teleported back in the kitchen to find just the little mage he wanted to talk to. You. He obviously startled you a bit but you where able to shrug it off pretty easily and get your glass of water. You turned to him and blinked slowly, startling the fuck out of him. You had blood running down your face and you looked like you where about to die right there. 

You raised your hand to stop him before he even started and then let him say whatever it is he need to tell you. To actually tell you, you obviously didn’t want to talk about how you looked like you walked out of his nightmares. He explained how he was grateful that you actually took care of his lil bro and how edge wouldn’t even let him do that. 

You gave a nod. 

Well that was good enough for red. You asked if that was all and he looked down at the blood on your lips. And in the moment of everything red was or could be, he held himself together to not freak you out. You where obviously on ok terms with his brother so he didn’t want to get his ass beat by him either. He told you he would just ask you later and you seemed pretty pleased with that answer. Which isn’t surprising cause now that he actually looks at you, you look like you might die right there. You gave him a half assed goodbye, and walked into the living room. 

Red had heard sans ask you to talk for a second. Now red had already spied on his brother so why not spy on sans too? It seemed boring until you said that the only skeletons keeping you up… are the ones that live here.. Which means.. 

You do know them from another universe! Red had his suspicions and now everything started to make sense. How you dodged his attacks in the woods, why you are completely ok with living with a bunch of monsters like its nothing, the calcium cream…but that didn’t explain why they couldn’t use their magic on her soul.. Sans even said it didn’t work for him either… 

After you obviously spilled the beans, you ran off before sans could get anymore out of you. Red popped over where you sat, the sweet smell of your blood hanging in the air still. Sans looked at red like ‘did you also hear what she just said' to which red nodded. 

“Seems like we are not the only skeletons in her closet.” Red leaned back, as stretch then popped into the recliner. 

“Did you all see?” They both nodded that yes they had already seen your bloody face, before stretch could even finish his question. “So..why?” why where they all acting so casual about your head being all bloody? They both shrugged. 

“Dunno. She didn’t want to talk about it.” Red sighed, but then smiled over at stretch.” But get this. Girly used to know us back where she came from” he pointed upstairs in the direction of your room. 

“Who?” stretch was on the edge of his seat with curiosity. 

“she ran off before I could even get an answer. Don’t even think she really meant to say it at all, just slipped out” you had looked completely out of it to sans, how you where still walking or able to speak was pretty impressive. But you also had magic so there was always.. That. They sat and began to discuss the situation of you with this new found information. 

They all seemed to think the same thing, you where running from something. Stretch and red firmly believed that you personally knew a version of them but sans thought that you just may have known them but were not very close. Its easy to read people in his opinion and you probably where pretty good at it too. Stretch brought up the fact that they are skeletons and the fact you can tell how they act and do things already shows that you did know them. Sans was just trying to optimistic for once, as much as he felt the same way as stretch. But there was also when you had first met him and red as well, you where terrified of them.. 

After discussing it even further, something seemed to have clicked with stretch. Where you using your magic to manipulate the others? Did you do something to blue to make him actually fight edge?! You knew them and how they operated, you probably already knew that they where going to fix the machine. That’s why you are even getting involved at all! So you could beg them not to, or kill us all? Or turn us against each other. 

Red and sans thought making them all turn on each other was a long shot. If you could manipulate others with your magic, you could of just left without even being semi forced to say here. But stretch just believes its your secret weapon, why show the enemies your most powerful assets head on. They would be scared of you, but you where acting as if they terrified you! Maybe.. Because you had killed the version of them in your universe! 

Red had decided that he has had enough scaring the shit out of himself for one night. He was going to do things his way and figure it out on his own. Stretch seemed a little over heated, probably because blue got into a fight, but you took care of edge. So he doesn’t really think you’re using your magic to manipulate them… pipsqueek just always gotta play hero. But stretchs words hung heavy in his skull as he tried to sleep. 

Sans informed stretch that you still didn’t know that he knew about your magic, and it would be best to keep it that way, and with that he disappeared to his room. You had known them, it was so obvious and now it was fact. Your magic was a mystery to them still, and maybe..your magic could manipulate others but, he hasn’t seen any sign of it yet. Or anything of it at all really. You hid it very well.. Maybe the best course of action was to not provoke you to the point of showing them all what you can really do… 

Stretch was livid. It would make sense with how blue has been acting and talking about you all the time. You where messing with him, he never acted like that to anyone. Breaking the twigs, constantly worrying… well may be never but not really towards many other humans he’s met… should he tell him you are a mage? He would probably praise you even more.. Stretch would just have to find out for himself without the help of the others… he wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov switch 

In the sweet darkness of your dreams of nothingness, something started to make itself known. It started to feel stuffy, and the air thick with something that made you feel like you where choking. Lungs filling, throat closing.. It felt so…familiar….there was a faint noise in your right ear… it sounded like a small ticking, but then morphed into a whisper….. Something…somethings trying to?..no. 

Someone’s trying to talk to you. 

Immediately you shoot up out of bed, eyes wide, gasping for air. You gripped onto the soft sheets of the bed and then soon realized, you where not were you thought you where. You sighed gratefully. You had almost thought you where back T H E R E for a moment. You also realized you where not alone, someone was sitting at the end of your bed, smoking a cigarette in your room. They turned back to look at you with a raised brow bone, and you meet the eye lights of stretch. 

“is that how you always wake up?” He questioned you as you sat there staring right back at him. 

You had no words, what could you even say, the pure feeling of panic you had felt when you had woken up quickly replaced itself with heated anger. Was he watching you sleep?! How long has he just been sitting there at the end of your bed waiting for you? You couldn’t think straight and it got harder to breath. He was acting like it was totally normal for him to be smoking in your room! While you are just sleeping! What kind of backwards ass universe has this one come from that, that is just totally normal behavior. 

He stared at you for a second before taking a long drag from the disgusting cigarette in between his phalanges, and blowing the smoke out. Before he could start to speak the windows fly open dramatically letting the beams of light from outside reflect off of how smoky your room really was. What time was it that it was this bright out? Releasing the tight grip on your sheets you quickly get yourself out of bed, grab your clothes and head into the bathroom. Taking a deep breathe, you quickly shove your clothes into your face and scream. Your magic was racing, making your blood boil in rage. Your room was going to stink for weeks of past trauma now, and you’ll probably have to wash everything, even the curtains and scrub the walls… 

You started to feel…the rage you had felt around t h e m… 

You had to calm yourself. Going over to the sink you splash some cold water on your face, just for it to dissipate in seconds… you where furious, if he was just going to watch you sleep he could of at least opened the window before contaminating your entire room.. It was just soaking into everything. Drying off your face, look in the mirror at yourself. A bit of your hair falls in your face and you catch a small wiff of smoke. 

The mirror cracks into small fragments, a few pieces falling into the sink. 

After heavily washing your body, it felt nice to run your boil magic under the cool water. It helped you relax and actually think clearly. You where still pissed but you where also trying to stay off the grid. Attacking stretch in anyway would cause more suspicion. But why was he even waiting for you? He was waiting in your bed last night too.. He must be pissed that blue got into a fight, but you didn’t ask him to fight for you. you hadn t honestly thought blue would of fought for you, but you where sure stretch thought otherwise. 

After getting dressed, you looked at the mirror and decided that, you never had one before so why do you care about it now. You had other things to worry about, that mirror helped you in more ways than it will ever know. Because it is a mirror and has no real emotional or any grasp on anything. it is just a mirror. 

Brushing your hair and teeth, you where finally ready to confront stretch about his lack of personal space, and whatever stupid questions he might have. Leaving the comfort zone of the bathroom, the horrid smell smacks you dead in the face and you can feel your magic start to boil again, slightly. Stretch was still sitting at the end of your bed, but there was no longer a trigger stick in his hand. The room has also aired out a bit, no longer thick with smoke. But the smell stayed strong. Walking over in front of the cursed skeleton in your room, you crossed your arms and scowled at him. 

“Is tha-“ 

“no that’s not how I always wake up” you seethed. “now what the hell do you want”

“I want to know who they are.” He answered seriously. Your heart dropped and you remember that in a weak moment of sleepiness you had slipped to sans that you HAD met other skeletons before.. More like you knew THEM in another universe… which you had. You didn’t realize these skeletons gossip like women… sans was always secretive but you guess they are all technically the same but not, so they would gossip to get different perspectives…how..annoying..

“they?” You played dumb, to which he raised his brow bone. The tips of your fingers felt like they where being pricked. 

“Stop playing dumb kid.” Ugh “ you know who I’m talking about. Which universe did you come from?” He demanded. You stared down at him and suddenly his eye lights disappeared. It was… not threatening to you one bit. He maybe a version of sans, which was gross, but he looked like papyrus… which was not intimidating one bit. 

“I honestly don’t know where I came from.” You didn’t. Honestly….. The pricks fading from your fingers. 

“but you did know a version of us?” his eye lights returned now that you had started to speak. But then you stopped again and just stared hard. It was completely obvious you did, but you had a hard time saying it out loud. Probably because you really didn’t want to and you had really not expected to be asked this set of questions. You thought he would have been distracted and worried about blue, or hell even edge… but no. He’s right into your personal life. 

“stars why cant you just tell me!?” Stretch was finally fed up with you avoiding him. “I know its obvious but why try to hide it at all?! You just make yourself seem more suspicious!” he stood from where he was seated and you took a few steps back, he followed right after until you had your back to the wall. The pains slowly crept up your arm from your hand. Twisting through the muscles slowly. 

“You probably did something to them and that’s why you wont tell us! You think you know us so it would be easy for you to manipulate us, like you have already done with blue against edge!” stretch had his finger right in your face accusingly. Wow. He thinks that YOU are the bad one in the situation with the other universe, and he apparently also thinks that you manipulated blue into fighting edge? You have had literally no time to even talk to blue about edge, where the hell is he getting these fucking assumptions?! 

“Look I don’t know what you all talk about in your little gossip circles.” You started, swatting stretch’s finger out of your face, you where surprised you could even move your arm so swiftly from the constant sharp pains digging into your muscles. “But you don’t know ANYTHING about where I came from. And its going to stay that way because I don’t want to talk about it. Making wild assumptions like I’m a murderer, or that I’m planning on manipulating you all to turn on each other is absolutely absurd.” Now its your turn to stick your finger in his face, and follow him back as he tries to back away from your furious glare. 

 

“Your brother chose to fight edge on his own. You cant blame me for HIS decisions!” Finally stretch was pressed against the door of your room. The tables have turned. “now you are going to stop hanging around in MY room, and you are going to leave me the hell alone about where I came from and who I knew cause that’s not my life anymore!”

The pains started to creep up your legs, making it hard to stand. You where becoming unbearably mad again and there’s no more mirrors in your room… so you punched the wall next to the door. Stretch’s eye lights where gone, and you where staring into his black sockets. You felt the cool draft of the hallway air.

“well then what about your magic?” he had the nerve to ask. So what about your magic? Your magic had nothing to do with any of it. There would have been a lot more…. Carnage.. 

Pulling your hand out of the wall, there where some cuts and scratch’s covered with drywall all over your hand and fingers. Without even breaking eye contact, you shook your hand a bit and it was completely fine. 

“Funny. Sans and red told me they where the only ones who knew.” You scoffed. Of course the ones who tell you to keep your mouth Shut cant even do just that. Your knees felt like they where about to buckle, but you pushed through. 

“Well red has a pretty big mouth” he shrugged. Seeming a bit less on edge, only a little. You couldn’t tell if he was really scared of you, or just acting like it… 

“yeah. I’ve noticed.” You finally back away from stretch and plop down on your bed. It was exhausting standing up for yourself, especially when you get punished for it.. Luckily you only have one form of punishment here.. You rub your neck, the pressure of the chip under your skin pressing against your palm…..Who the hell are you kidding, dealing with these nosey skeletons is a punishment in itself. You must have done something horrible in a past life. 

“So?” stretch peered down at you to which you glare back up at him. 

“So what?” you snapped, biting your cheek to ground you from the throbbing sharp pains. 

“Your magic. What can you do with your magic?” he seemed serious but you where done with talking to him. You where sure another skeleton would be asking you this later on and instead of explaining everything to one skeleton, you decided maybe to play with them a bit. Give each one only a little bit of info and watch all three of them bash their heads together to try to figure it out. Ha. It sounded like a hassle, but you knew they weren’t going to stop so might as well buckle up and deal with it all. 

“There’s the door” you pointed to the door, the handle encased in your light grey magic turned the knob and opened it for him to leave. He looked a bit shocked when he actually got to see it, even though you only opened a door it’s not that impressive. But you think he understood the vibes you where finally putting off. The sweet sensation of ‘leave me alone'. Plus you did technically show him so, question answered. 

Without another word, he left thankfully. You had just woken up and you are ALREADY dealing with all these crybaby skeletons. 'Oh can we please dig up all your past trauma and make your life a living hell' rolling onto your stomach, you where greeted with the horrid familiar smell. 

You slammed the door shut. 

 

Sitting up, you looked at the clock. 4pm?! How the hell… did you sleep all day… looking down at the ground in thought, unconsciously rubbing the small cursed chip under your skin.. You shoot up from your bed, its nothing. You had a long night last night being bothered by multiple skeletons, you where obviously exhausted. Plus now you had no time to actually clean your room and purify it of this blasted smell… if you could you would make stretch do it…forcefully…

Looking over at the hole in the wall, you got up and bit your thumb. Pressing the dallop of blood on your thumb onto the biggest piece missing from the wall, you placed it in the center of the hole. Your blood absorbed into the dry wall and quickly morphed itself into more of itself and became one with the wall again. It was a simple trick you could use for small things like this. After cleaning up the mess, you headed down to the kitchen to make yourself something to eat. Your stomach had started to rumble and these skeletons probably wouldn’t survive you hangry right now. 

Looking through the fridge there was surprisingly….a whole lot of nothing. Looking in the pantry, there was nothing but condiments…and a pack of instant extremely spicy ghosts pepper ramen… hmm.. You’ve never had a ghost pepper before.. Taking it out, you read the directions thoroughly through all the warnings of how hot this stuff really is. You boiled some water and threw the noodles in to cook. 

 

cold slight shiver ran down your spine, as you felt the rush of familiar magic behind you. It seems like today is the day that they all want answers to their questions… but they will just have to wait for you to blow them off just like you had done to stretch. Peaking behind you, sans smiles back at you. You turn go back to what you where doing without saying a word. 

“Hey there bud” he walks up next to you as you pour the powdery mixture into a bowl. “Making ramen? Paps just went out grocery shopping, he should be back soon with something not so..” He examines empty packaging on the table “extreme” he looks at you as if he couldn’t believe you where actually going to eat it. 

“Extreme?” You look at him with a raised brow. What’s so extreme about it? It’s just spicy, you’ve probably had way hotter. 

“well yeah, this was actually reds. He ate one before and threw up for a whole hour.” Sans chuckled but also looked like he also knew what it had felt like. “are you sure you want to really eat this?” He questioned as you poured a bit of the boiling water over the spicy mixture and then placing the cooked noodles in. 

Taking Your bowl, you sat down at the table, sans following to sit directly in front of you. He was waiting for you to take the first bite, but it was still too hot tempter wise for you to eat it. Surely he didn’t just pop into the kitchen to watch you eat this, so you decided to break the silence between the two of you. 

“did you come in here for something or did you just come in here to watch me eat?” You really hated that he was going to watch you eat…, but on the other hand he looked really on edge about you eating this beautiful bowl of noodles, that was at least enjoyable. 

“Just came to get a drink” he pointed at the pantry as the doors opened and a bottle of ketchup came over to him. You where sure there was a bottle of two in the fridge but if he wants to drink it warm fuck it, It’s his life. As he poured the red liquid into his mouth, you could see he was surprised to see you unfazed by his little habit. You had no idea why, when you knew the suspicions he had. 

“Heh, so you really did know us” he chuckled nervously as you finally scooped up your first bite of delicious food. Shrugging him off ,as you put the noodles in your mouth, you stare straight at sans, to find a pleasant looking grimace. It was spicy yeah, but hot food never really bothered you like others. You don’t know why, it just hasn’t. As you swallowed the first bite and went to go in for more, you noticed sans face shift from that lovely grimace to a look of surprise. Like he almost couldn’t believe that you where just causally eating this in front of him like it was nothing. 

“what where they like? I mean obviously some similarities” he gestured to the ketchup bottle in his hand, he tried to stop staring directly at you while you continued to eat, which you appreciated. “but what was life like over there?” what you didn’t appreciate was his prying. He probably thinks the same way stretch does, that you did something awful to them, that you know stuff about them and you can use your magic to manipulate them. Pfft, as much as you wish it was true, it was really the other way around. 

“Life was..” you finish swallowing your last bite of delicious noodles, you where sad to see them go but your stomach was now full. “Hell.” You look him straight on as you place your fork in the empty bowl. “They where pretty shity skeletons, and I hope you all are not the same way” you stood from your seat, cleaning up the table where you ate. 

“well if you would tell me a bit more about them, I could help you figure out who is” he suggested as you moved to the sink. Heh bargaining now are we? You didn’t need his help, people show their true colors in time, and you could handle it. Probably. You really just didn’t want to owe him anything, or even feel like you do. Cause you absolutely do not. 

“No. It’s alright. I wish to judge for myself” you put clearly peering back at him. Sans is the ‘judge’ meaning he judges if a person is bad or not, in his opinion of course. Because he is the best at looking at souls, it must put him in a real weird position that he cant see yours at all. Heh, it feels nice to have the upper hand on something. You didn’t need his input on anyone, or anything really. You didn’t care for it. 

“seems perfectly reasonable. Just tryin to lend ya a hand” more like he was trying to get you to open like a book. Rolling your eyes while your back is turned to him, you give him a half assed thanks for trying

“you know what sounds unreasonable though? Is a certain skeleton waiting for him in my room when I woke up, asking me about my magic.” His lights where out now, his smile more nervous than before. “if what you all talk about is ME, then please keep me informed on who knows what” he was sweating now that he’s been confronted about talking about you behind your back. And he should be! You couldn’t have others knowing what you where without you knowing that they know. 

. “well it seems like paps is back from the store” you both heard car doors slamming in the distance. Paps coming to his brothers rescue as the perfect get away excuse. “if you ever do want help y/n” you turn to him as he says your name, irritated that he was just going to avoid the situation like that. But you knew it wasn’t the end of it, just for now. “don’t be afraid to ask” and with that, he drags himself lazily out of the kitchen to help his brother. Or avoid helping his brother. Who knows. 

'don’t bE aFRaId To aSk Y/n' you mock in your head as he leaves. Pfft, how could you not be afraid! He looks exactly like your worse nightmare. Kind of… the more you’ve actually looked at him now, you’ve noticed small things that make him… not like HIM. One this is this sans bags are deeper than HIS under their sockets. Must have a hard time sleeping, good for him! And he totally just left the situation he put himself in, he could of blamed red like stretch did but he looked more guilty than that. Probably because of how stretch approached you about it all, sans is the whole like ‘ring leader' of this crypt. So he should feel responsible for letting you get treated that way. 

He’s probably just mad stretch did it first.. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov switch

 

Sans was furious to hear that stretch has informed you that he knows about your magic before sans had a chance to tell you anything. Yes he knew that both stretch and red where very curious about you, just like he is, but you are not going to open up if they all kept bugging you about it. They would have to find out more about you and where you came from without talking to you about it.. But you might also start to get hostile as well… 

“stretch! Why did y/n tell me that you where in her room this morning?” sans asked stretch, who was currently lounging in his office chair in his room. He looked like a mother scolding their child. 

“I just had something to talk to her about” stretch shrugged. “plus she had slept most of the day away, I was a bit worried” sans could already tell that was a lie. Ever since red spilled the beans stretch has seemed more, on edge about you. 

“Ok but I told you not to confront her about her magic until I could tell her that you even know!” sans seethed. He wanted to gain your trust and now it just seems like hes talking about you behind your back, which he was but he didn’t want you to think that. If you start to go after them, they will be the ones to get it the worst.. 

“just wanted to see what the kid could do.” Stretch shrugged once again. Not seeing the big picture of the whole problem here obviously. 

“Well you are going to apologize to her.” Sans demanded. “We both are. Shes not going to open up with us hounding her like we have been. We will just have to figure out a way to find out more about her without asking her” sans sighed heavily, he could already feel the weight of more work on his shoulders already. 

“Hmm.. That’s not a half bad idea sans” stretch spun his chair around to the opened laptop on his desk, as he begun to type away. Sans had a bad feeling already, but chose to trust stretch for right now. 

“Yeah well… just make sure you are downstairs to apologize later. Plus I think they got pizza” and with stretch waving him off, sans teleported away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov switch 

Papyrus and blue made their way into the kitchen with arms filled with huge loaded bags of food. As they set them down on the counter, they turned to smile over at you as you started taking things from the bags to put away. If they weren’t here, you could get this done a lot faster but you where kinda glad to see them other than the others that you have yet to see on this fine day. You where not looking forward to dealing with the baby bones and red. And you had a strong feeling red was gonna have a talk with you..just like the other two.. 

“IM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE AGAIN MAIDEN!” Blue smiles happily up at you. 

“YES! WE WHERE WORRIED A BIT. YOU DON’T NORMALLY SLEEP THAT LATE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING SICK ARE YOU?” papyrus looked more worried than happy to see you. Placing his gloved hand on your forehead, you had no idea why he thought he would be able to tell your temp with a gloved hand, but you just let him be. Brushing him off about it would only make him bother you more about it. Or make him think its because of other… things.. 

“No. I’m fine. Just a bit more exhausted from yesterday than I thought heh” You honestly had no idea why you slept so long, but you did stay up rather late last night so it was Probably that. Hopefully. 

“Edge didn’t hurt you again… did he?” blue spoke in a more darker tone. Your head snapped to him as he quickly shook his head and looked at you with false worry written all over his face. Wow that was um… oddly satisfying witness how low his voice can actually drop. 

“Uh. No.” you assured him, still a bit weary of his behavior now. After the shock of his voice dropping passed, you noticed that is sounded rather… possessive. He sighed in what seemed like actual relief, and smiled once again up at you. 

“THAT’S GOOD TO HEAR! PLEASE MAIDEN, LET ME KNOW IF ANYONE TRIES TO EVER HARM YOU” he grabbed your wrist gently. Stretch must of finally told him everything after edge and him fought. “I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT THEY WILL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO DO SO AGAIN!” striking a dramatic pose, he released your wrist. He was trying to come off heroic, you could see that but it didn’t just come off like that either… 

“Y-yeah. Ill be sure to let you know..” you could feel it when he touched you, that blue may be sweet and cute on the outside. But he was still just like a sans…he almost seemed more possessive if you where being honest with yourself. But he did kick edges butt for you, and you really wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. So you did. You didn’t want to be assumed a killer for just not wanting to talk about your past, and you haven’t spent enough time with him. 

“WELL IF YOU’RE NOT TOO EXHAUSTED TONIGHT, YOU COULD JOIN US AFTER DINNER! WE ARE GOING TO BE BINGE WATCHING THIS NEW SHOW ON UNDERFLIX!” Papyrus steps in between the two of you, giving you some well deserved space from blue, while also changing the subject thankfully. 

“YOU SHOULD JOIN US MAIDEN! WE WILL HAVE LOTS OF SNACKS TOO!” Blue was hopping up and down with excitement now with stars in his sockets. 

“Sure uh, where are we watching it at?” You agreed to spend this night with them. You probably weren’t going to get much sleep anyways, and after dealing with the other nosey skeletons it would be a nice change. Papyrus didn’t really pry for information from you, you kinda just laid it onto him. Which you are surprised that he has yet to tell his brother about your bond… but also very thankful. You don’t think blue would be as good as papyrus from keeping things from their brothers. But blue never really asked anything. So you still couldn’t really tell how he is as a person yet… 

Maybe you should start to ask about themselves. It would be a great distraction from you.

“REALLY! WELL WE HAD THE LAST MOVIE NIGHT IN PAPYRUS ROOM, SO THIS TIME IT WILL BE IN MY ROOM!” blue looked even more excited now, it was almost like it was radiating off of him in waves. And then he stopped suddenly and seemed a bit nervous. “I HAVE TO MAKE SURE MY ROOM IS SPOTLESS!” he yells as he runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Well. He obviously has something to hide. 

“OH! IM SO EXCITED YOU ARE GOING TO BE WATCHING THIS SHOW WITH US TONIGHT!” it was now papyrus turn to beam at you happily. You gave him a small half smile in return. 

“What are we eating for dinner tonight?” you asked him curiously as you put the last of the meats in the freezer. 

“I PICKED UP SOME PIZZAS ON THE WAY HOME! I GOT A COUPLE DIFFERENT TOPPINGS SO WE WONT HAVE TO COOK TONIGHT!” he explained showing you the stacks of pizzas that laid on the dinning room table. When the hell did he even put them there? He’s been in this room the whole time hasn’t he? 

“oh” is all you say as you take a seat at the table. Papyrus joining, sitting right next to you. He began to open the boxes and you peeked over his shoulder to see which one had which topping. You think you had pizza once, or maybe it was just the crust… you couldn’t remember but you knew the smell was making your mouth water already. 

“WHAT KIND DO YOU LIKE?” he turned back and jumped a little, not expecting you to be as close as you where. You just stared at him as his skull turned a slight tinge of orange, and his eye lights small but bright. 

“I honestly have no idea” you went back to looking inside the box he currently had open. You really weren’t that close to him until he turned to face you. Breathing room is something you always made sure you had. 

“WHAT?! YOU HAVE NEVER HAD PIZZA BEFORE!” he began going off on the beautiful Italian history of pizza and how it came to be. While he went on and on, you snagged a piece that looked like it had just cheese on it and took a bite. Mmmm it was so warm and the cheese was just melted enough for you to not vocally express the pleasure in your mouth. 

Suddenly papyrus stopped talking and you continued to shove bite after bite into your mouth until there was nothing left. Opening another box this one looked like it had bacon on it! You almost teared up as you grabbed a slice in each hand, proceeding to eat both pieces at the same time. Your eyes closed as your body let the greasy deliciousness of the pizza calm your nerves and ease your mind. The world for some reason started to feel like it stopped. And you where at peace.

Until a rush of familiar irritating magic pops up right next to you. You peek over at sans sitting right next to you with a very confused expression. He’s looking to you, papyrus and then someone sitting across from you? Opening both eyes fully now, you see red sitting directly across from you, leaning on the table watching you with a dreamy-like smile… if you had found his disgusting self dreamy that is. Papyrus was also smiling the same way at you and now you feel on spot and didn’t like it at all. What now you cant eat? 

“You sure enjoy pizza don’t yah toots” red winked at you, to which you returned with a harsh glare. 

“it’s good.. I guess” you look down at the crumbs on the paper plate in front of you. You already wished you could eat more. 

“Heh. That smile you had on yah face said otherwise. Looked ta me like true pleasure” he purred. You couldn’t help your cheeks heating up a bit as you stood from your seat. You grabbed the box of pizza with the bacon and left out the back door. Smiling huh? So what if you where smiling, cant you enjoy things with out being gawked at? Yes you could, and that’s why you left. 

You walked across the dimly lit yard and sat right at the tree line of the woods. Placing the box on your lap, you picked up a piece and began to stuff your mouth once again. Now that you where alone, you felt like you might have seemed a bit sensitive in there… you could of handled it better but… ugh you where just tried of it, shoving the last bit of crust in your cheeks, you already had another piece in your hand. The sweet chirps of the bugs in the trees where all you could hear, well that and the slight hum of magic somewhere close by. But you just kept eating your pizza like you where completely alone. You hated feeling like you could never catch a break or they will never leave you alone. 

Suddenly, you felt a sharp ping in your chest. Must be the bonds acting up again…sighing heavily you look down at the last piece in the box, then up at the trees. Closing the box, you got up and placed it right where you sat and began to walk back to the house. Before entering, you look back to see the box was gone, but you could now feel the hum of the magic you heard. It felt…odd… huh. You smile, then turn to walk in the house. 

You felt like you had done something good.

All the lights where off and it seemed like everything was put away. Peeking into the living room, stretch and sans laid a pon the recliners watching tv. This would honestly be the perfect time to corner both of them about earlier today.. And how your room is now soiled… you took a deep breath, your magic spiking a bit from your anger, magic small shocks shoot through your calves. Ugh.. You defiently didn’t feel that earlier with all that morning adrenalin going. No, you should just avoid them and go straight to blues room. It’s the best route, you’ve chose to fight all your battles before and learned the hard way…

Sneaking past them as quietly as you could, you stopped like a deer in head lights as sans called out your name. Fuck. 

“Hey y/n.” He turned to look at you, and you just gave a small half wave. “Could we talk to you for a moment? I know you have some prior engagements but this wont take long.” He was sitting up straight now, and so was stretch. Oh, so they thought it was the best time to corner you. How lovely. Walking over to them, you sat by yourself in the middle of the couch facing them. 

“Yes?” you watch them with dead eyes. You where furious still at stretch for when you woke up, and sans for just being himself. 

“look, we just wanted to apologize for how we have been all coming off towards you” sans explained, looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his skull. “it’s not really right for us to all be pushing you into giving us the answers we want to know. So you wont have to worry about us pushing you anymore.” He looked pointedly at stretch with a dark stare. 

“Yeah, sorry and all” stretch added in pitifully. Wow. Really felt that one. You could tell he didn’t seem to care or feel guilty about it at all unlike how sans does. But you knew that others would feel some sort of way about you having magic and that’s why you also wanted them to keep their mouths shut! Just like you had done! Ugh! Why?! 

“Yeah. Whatever forgivin and all that jazz” you scoffed as you got up and went upstairs. You’ll believe it when you see it. You where almost to blues room when you trip over reds leg hanging out his door. You land harshly, but the scuffs heal quickly before you can even notice them. Looking with all your furious might at the skeleton who had been your down fall, he just smirked at you. 

“Fallin for me already?” he chuckled. Wow. Ok. He wasn’t laughing for long as your magic grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. You couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he sneered over at you. Even if your hand felt like it was being shred to pieces from the chip in your neck.

“Heh. That was pretty harsh don’t yah think dollface?” He grabbed your ankle and pulled you under him. You quickly glared at him, pushing him back, but he just pushed back closer. “why don’t you show me that pretty little smile of yers again?” 

Oh the humanity. Your calves and thighs where screaming at you from the twisting pains that came with your magic boiling like it was. Why today? You played one joke and now they think you like “pranks” huh? Is that why? You swear on everything, you knew that things where gonna get worse from what you did to edge but you will put an end to it all. Grinding your teeth you just wanted him off of you. Turning to see edges door, you grabbed the knob with your magic and swung the door open. Luckily he was in fact in his room and could see the position that you where in with red. Who had started to sweat nervously above you. Starting to openly dry heave onto red, he quickly scrambled off of you. You couldn’t help it, his magical sweat falling on you in globs was too much. 

“b-boss” red spoke nervously. “It’s not w-what it seems. She tripped m-“ 

“SILENCE.” Edge spoke harshly. He looked at you once and then to his brother who looked like he was expecting to die right then and there. Heh. Edge walked over to red and threw him over his shoulder. He walked into his room and all you saw before he closed the door was reds most dreadful face and empty sockets. You couldn’t help but smile. That’s what he gets for being the douche he is.

Getting up and dusting yourself off, you decided against going into your room to change and going straight to blues. That room would be the death of you just from how angry you’ll become. You knocked on blues door two times before it swung open to see blue already in his pajamas, they where s light blue with small white plants on them. Papyrus also sitting on blues bed in his, grey sweatshirt and orange sweat pants. You where pretty sure you remember seeing a bright orange pajama one piece that was his in the laundry, but he must of decided against it for tonight heh. 

“MAIDEN! IM SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULDN’T COME!” blue grabbed your wrist again like he had earlier and pulled you into his room, locking the door. Hmmm. Well ok then. You smiled weakly at him and, took down your hair. But leaving the headband he gave you on. Climbing onto the bed you made yourself comfy next to papyrus in the middle of the plushy bed. It was very soft and you seemed to sink into the soft light blur fabric. Everything in his room was rather… bright… and blue. 

“YES IM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU STILL DECIDED TO JOIN US EVEN AFTER HOW RUDELY I ACTED EARLIER..” papyrus acted shy, not making eye contact like he normally would. He was staring at you just like red had been but,…. You didn’t mind it so much from paps. Obviously because its paps and way more innocent than what red could be imagining. You shiver at the thought. 

“It’s ok pap. It wasn’t really you more so… red.” You smiled sweetly at him touched that he was afraid that he had upset you. When it was really just red and his big mouth.. 

“ IM STILL SORRY” he finally met your eyes. Huh. Everyone’s apologizing tonight for some reason…you got a bad feeling in your gut…so you just continued to give him a reassuring smile and accepted his apology. He beamed at you now that he was no longer worried about you being upset. 

“WELL! LETS START THE SHOW SHALL WE!” blue had finally stopped fidgeting with the tv settings and such and has turned out the lights. He planted himself right up next to you, too close really. You tried to adjust yourself but you only ended up more into papyrus space. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea… whatever you’re here now. Might as well get used to it and zone out for a while. It was better than smelling your gross room. 

Blue started the show, and about 3 episodes in you finally started to feel comfortable being bundled up with these two. The hum of their magic was relaxing and the show was so intriguing, you couldn’t think or worry about anything else. By the end of the fourth episode, papyrus was out like a light and the arrangement of you three had gotten… closer. You where sitting against a huge mound of pillows, papyrus arm was behind your neck and the other clinging to your arm while his skull rested on your shoulder. He was still facing towards the tv thankfully or it would honestly look a lot worse. Your arm had gotten put behind blue, resting the back of his skull on your shoulder. Blankets covered all three of your legs, with an almost empty chip bowl sitting perfectly in between your legs. 

Normally, your skin would be crawling but.. There was something rather pleasant feeling from sitting here with the two of them. 

By the sixth episode, blue had fallen asleep and your eyes where starting to feel heavy. You really didn’t want to stop watching but while the intro to episode seven played you decided to just rest your eyes for a bit. You felt warm and the pure softness of the bed made your sore muscles feel like Jello. In only a minute, the soothing hum of both papyrus and blues magic lulled you to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov switch

 

Sans couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, he just couldn’t get comfortable. The way you ate that disgusting ramen like it was nothing, when sans himself has tried the very same thing and ended up the same as red, heaving in the toilet. You just ate it so… causally. Plus the whole stretch ordeal, he’s set on believing you are out to get them, but at the same time you feel cornered. As much as sans likes that you are on your toes, he’s decided to try to actually just see how you are and learn what he can from what the others gather. You seemed pretty close with paps recently too… 

Sans knew that you had joined blue and paps for their little tv show binge tonight, he also knew that they usually end up passed out half way through one season. Where you still up at this hour? And with them alone… in blues room.. A frightful thought got sans out of bed and in front of blues bedroom door. Turning the knob the room was dim with only the light from the t.v. illuminating you and the other two cuddled up on blues bed sleeping. He was glad to see that they where both still very alive and you were not up to anything.. That is until he took a closer look at how you three where actually cuddling. You where laying in the middle of the two, papyrus skull tucked in the crook of your neck and blue laying on the top of your chest. Everything looked ok, except one thing. 

Both of their hands where settled right in the middle of your chest, where your soul should be.. 

Quickly leaving the room, he teleported down stairs, waking stretch up off the couch. Stretch shot up from his spot, and looked at sans asking where the fires at. 

“there is no fire. But I need you to start contacting the others to see if they knew y/n.” Sans quickly explained. “or if anyone has heard of her before on their universe” 

“You do know that will just bring them all running here right?” stretch relaxed realizing that it was just more stuff about you. He has already started asking a few others that he knew could keep their mouths shut, but none of them have gotten back to him yet. 

“Yeah I know, but if we can find who she did know. I would just feel a lot safer..” the more sans analyzed the situation in his head the more he couldn’t help but find it… Off putting. Yes papyrus was a very affectionate skeleton, but it seemed like they where both trying to reach out to your…soul.. He's never seen them do that with frisk, or blue and stretches chara..”im sure you would too”

stretch nodded in agreement, he would honestly feel better if he at least knew where you came from. They could even contact them and see what all the commotion was about. But there where some universe’s that stayed as they where, and only visit time to time…would they ever really know? And if you had dusted the ones from your universe, there would be no way to even contact them…

“Alright. Ill make up a list for us to call and get red in on the plan as well” stretch sighed, laying back down on the couch. “In the morning Ofcourse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I really like making things difficult for myself c: obviously. 
> 
> Heh, so look, im going to focus a bit less on editing and more so on writing. It takes me a while a adjust the plot right, and after this chapter the next is a time skip and the start of the 2nd arc.  
> We will start meeting new skeletons, and figuring out what the hell the other ones are up to. With that being said, this story is going to be moving into more reader than skeleton pov.  
> I like the mystery and explaining everything they know all the time i feel gives a bit too much away. So its only going to be parts that are either hilarious, or very serious to the development of the relationship-reader. 
> 
> I type this on my phone, so mistakes happen. I will try to fix some that bother me to death, and if anyone sees a plot hole call me tf out cause ive been trying my damndest to avoid them so far! And i think its coming along pretty ok lol.
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think! Even if you dont like it im gonna keep on keepin on so~ 
> 
> c: see you next time


	11. Three weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Heres a weird time skip hope i done good.

You awoke in blues room, snuggled in the comfort of his soft bed. Sitting up, you find that you are alone, neither blue or papyrus were still there. You felt kinda relieved that they were not, dealing with their loud voices immediately apon waking up would have been the worst. You climbed out of the bed, making it up quickly before leaving the room. Blue seemed to be very tidy like papyrus so he would probably appreciate that you didn’t leave his bed a mess. It was the least you could do from them letting you sleep on a bed, in a room that didn’t make you feel like you were living in a nightmare. 

A small yawn escaped as you stretched and walked over your room. Ugh, you’d actually rather be hearing their loud voices first thing than dealing with the stench that laid just beyond the door. Taking a deep breath, you entered your room, the window opening as you do. Grabbing your clothes quickly you head to the bathroom and finally release your breath. The glass from the mirror still laid all over the sink, meh, your magic cleaned it all off into the trashcan. There! All done! Hoping into the shower, you scrubbed at your skin thoroughly. The memory of reds gross magic sweat falling onto you made you want to gag all over again. Luckily, edge was in his room and decided to save you from his trash bro, why? You have no idea. Maybe he was more so saving red, from you. And in that case, what a huge baby you didn’t even do any thing that bad. Sheesh. 

After fully cleansing your body of all gross skeleton magic sweat, you got dressed and put up your hair. You grabbed all the blankets and sheets off the bed, and even the curtains as well, on your way out of your room. Before heading to the kitchen, you threw everything into the washer and dumped a bunch of fabric softener inside. Hopefully that will just cover the gross scent that laid inside the fabrics so you don’t have to wash them multiple times. They may need an extra rinse cycle, but they will most likely be done after you finish doing your chores for the day. 

You didn’t bother heading to the kitchen, and in stead went straight into the dinning room. Sitting in your normal seat, not a moment later does blue and papyrus come in with plates , silverware, and food. They greet you like they have been normally, and join you at the table. You all discuss the show last night, and catch papyrus up on things he may have missed from falling asleep so early. Sooner than later the others, one by one start to join. All conversation soon dies as you all begin to eat. Sans keeps staring at you like normal, and edge is avoiding eye contact, which is lovely really. Stretch keeps glaring at you anytime your eyes meet, but you just ignore him. He has no right to be mad, if anything you should be mad, but you’re not glaring at him. 

'Why are all skeletons such babys?’-a novel by y/n 

Red never showed up, and of course you really didn’t care to know why. He was probably just being gross and you were glad that you didn’t have to witness it with your own eyes. Breakfast ended and everyone began to leave, leaving you to work peacefully by yourself. 

Cleaning went by quickly as it has been and you even had time to lysol bomb your room, to disinfect the walls and mattress. Now that everything was done, and you were letting your room air out, you didn’t have any thing to do and nowhere to go. Slowly hoping down the steps, you looked out the large window you had jumped through when you had tried to get away a 2nd time. 

What if you have to run away again? What if THEY come for you and you don’t know where to go? Sliding on your shoes, you decided to start exploring the land that surrounded your little prison in the woods. You knew where the road lead to, but escaping down a road isn’t the best decision. Too open. As you learned from the last time. Opening up the door, you smile as the fresh warmth of the air outside wraps around you. It was a beautiful day, perfect for strolling through the woods and finding alternate routes to get away from here. 

You made your way around the house first, spotting traps here and there along the tree line. You hadn t stopped until you notice that the pizza box you had left out here last night, was now gone, but something else is in its place instead. Kneeling down you notice that it is a small origami bird, and it was made out of the paper that was on top of the pizza box! Picking it up, you held it carefully in your hands as you continued on your way around the house. You would examine the small paper bird later when you take a break from exploring. If someone was to see you standing there, they would probably bother you, and even question what you were doing. Which you really didn’t want to deal with or explain. 

Almost to the front of the house again, you break off and start to head into the woods. Biting your thumb, you gently dabbed a small bit of blood on random trees you passed. That way you would be able to find your way back. It was better this way, than making obvious markings, because only you knew the way. No-one would be able to follow you without you knowing about it. It was also good for marking out hard to see traps so when you have to run, you know what to do. You tapped the trees twice, where the traps where at. 

Causally walking through the wood, sticks and leaves crunching under your feet, it felt so nice to be surrounded by so much nature. Fresh clean air, instead of stuffy thick smog. Taking a deep breath, you enjoyed the smooth flow running in and out of your lungs. 

Eventually you got so deep into the woods that you stopped seeing so many traps, but you still made waves in your path, running in one direction has been your downfall twice so far, so now it was time to try something new. Who knows, maybe it will actually work… maybe it wont. You may never even use this route that seems to lead to nowhere, you have been walking for what feels like 2 hours and there’s still just trees after trees as far as you can see.

Stopping to take a breather on a fallen tree, you examined the small bird you had been carrying around. You contemplated just leaving it where you had found it, but you kinda felt like it was for you. Considering it’s made from the pizza box you had and was exactly where you had left the box. The hum in the woods, whose ever it was, it must have been them who made you this gift for the pizza. How nice. You brought it closer to your face and gave it a small wiff, you don’t think it was anyone in the house who made this. Which honestly made you appreciate it even more! Playing with the small wings, you hear the snap of a stick behind you, twirling around quickly, the small bird falls out of your hand. You didn’t care to look where it had landed, focused on searching the area around you. Listening carefully, it was that faint hum of magic again. The one that had left you the little bird. 

After seeing noone was there, even though you knew there was, you picked the small bird back up. Sighing heavily, you looked up at the patches of sky through the brush of the trees. It was starting to get a bit late, you might have been out here longer than you thought. Getting up from your spot, you dust yourself off and start to head back to the house as casually as possible. You didn’t want anyone who was watching to know that you knew they were there. You hoped that the slight hum would just go away after awhile, but it only seemed to follow slowly. Every time you thought you couldn’t hear it anymore, it would just faintly come back. Maybe it thought you had more food… 

Half way back, it got darker faster than you had expected it to. You wanted to illuminate the trees that had your blood on them to get a better view of your path, but you were being watched, they would see that it was your magic showing you the way. So instead, the small dabs of blood shimmered slightly a few trees ahead that were not very noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. Sooner than later, you finally arrived back at the house, the bright lights shinning from the Windows showing that probably all of them are home. 

The wind blew, trees tops swaying a bit you looked back into the dark woods. You couldn’t hear the hum anymore now but you still felt like there was eyes on you. Looking down at the small paper bird and then back to the house, you couldn’t let the others see this. More so, you didn’t want them to. They will just get more in your business or blue and paps might think you made it and want you to teach them. Which sadly, you have no idea how to. 

Heading over to the other side of the house carefully, you were happy to see that your windows were open still and no one has gone inside to shut them. You encased the small bird in your magic and threw it into your window. As long as it stays incased in your magic, it shouldn’t fly back out if the wind decides to blow. You really hoped the lysol bomb worked.

Walking in the back door, it seems like you are just in time for dinner. Mostly everyone besides stretch this time, was seated at the table already starting to eat. You joined them causally, even though you felt all of their eye lights on you. Blue and paps greeted you happily has ever, to which you return with a half assed smile. You had expected sans or red to ask you where you have been, but surprisingly it was blue who wanted to know. He put it off as more-so just asking about your day in general, but also wanted to know what kept you out so late this time. 

‘Oh yah know, just looking for alternate escape routes incase I need to make a break for it cause I honestly don’t trust anyone here!’ pfft yeah right, you cant say that. It would have them next to you at all times. 

“I just went for a walk and lost track of time. It was a really nice day out” you lied, you were doing so much more than walking, you were plotting. But luckily, he had been happy with that answer, agreeing that it had been a beautiful day outside. Paps joined in the conversation saying how its good for humans to get exercise and all. You look to sans to see he’s watching you again, but as soon as he realizes you are staring back, he quickly looks away. Yeah he’s totally not hiding something 

Visibly rolling your eyes, you finished eating and took your plate, and the leftovers to the kitchen. While everyone was still eating, you wrapped some of the leftovers up and placed them in a paper bag. Putting the rest away, you tucked the bag hidden away in the fridge. It would be way to suspicious if you went out with it now. And you had a weird feeling that the hum… would be out there again tonight. You didn’t want more gifts but.. You knew the pain of hunger oh too well to just let someone starve. Unless it was THEM. 

Heh. You’d pay good money to see that. 

After all the dishes are washed, papyrus and blue invite you to watch some more episodes tonight, on the couch of course. Apparently, as much as they wish they could have a sleepover every night, they only pick select days. Which you are invited to all of them. You doubt you’d be up for sleeping in between them again, but you still appreciated the gesture. You all sat on the couch, a comfortable distance away from each other. Sans was even joining you all, snoozing in his recliner. You felt uneasy being around them all yes, but.. Something about sitting here watching tv, with no deep questions or prying tones. Everyone was just focused on the screen before them. 

You dare say you really liked it. 

But Of course it wouldn’t last for long, as red pops next to you on the couch, swinging his arm around you. He pulled you close and you glared at him hard. He just smirked back at you, which got him an even harder glare. Getting up, you move to sit on the other couch, if you got his gross sweat on you again tonight, you might not have any skin left after another scrubbing. He just huffed and crossed his arms turning towards to t.v. 

There was only two more episodes until the next season, so you, blue, and papyrus planned to finish it tomorrow. Everyone started to head to bed, except for you. You went into the kitchen to grab the bag of food you had hidden away. Slipping out the back door, the wet grass beneath your bare feet, you quickly walked over to the spot you sat before, this time sitting more in the tree line, so no one could see you from the house. Leaning against the tree, the bark pressing up against your back, you closed your eyes and listened… 

Nothing… 

Nothing…

There it is. You finally heard the faint hum, indicating that your feelings were right earlier. Opening your eyes, you still couldn’t see them. Maybe they don’t want to be seen and you could respect that. Content with knowing they are at least here to take the food, you place it on the ground in front of you and head back inside, happy to find no one noticed a thing. Grabbing your stuff from the dryer, you took a big wiff from the huge pile in your arms. Lovely~ the fabric softener really did the trick this time, but it was also only one cigarette. 

Its been worse. 

Climbing the stairs, you open your room to find that lysol can that had completely emptied out in your room also did its job perfectly! Making your bed and hanging the curtains with your magic, you pick up the small paper bird and place it on the night stand next to your bed. Stripping off the days clothes, you place your headband next to the paper bird. Laying down and getting comfy, instead of staring at the ceiling, dreading everything that could and maybe, you stared at the little paper trinket you now had. 

Maybe it was just your soul crying out to be free.. Free as a bird.. Or if it was your hope trying to make light of the situation.. But you felt as if this bird was supposed to maybe.. Represent you? Pfft. If it was you it would be in a cage, with the wings clipped… 

Rubbing your chest, right over your soul. You haven’t checked it in awhile.. But you were honestly too scared to. Papyrus magic touched the magic that surrounded your soul… what..what if it caused to bond to grow faster… it’s not his exact bond, but it recognized him as if it would be… you had been trying to avoid thinking about it… and decided that you were going to keep doing just that. 

As long as you kept their magic off of yours, and vice versa you should be ok.. Unless you have another episode but you’ll just have to catch it faster this time. Keep your distance and ride it out alone. It was the only way… sighing heavily you decided to clear your mind and stare at the small paper bird, shining in the moonlight from your window. You dozed off with only thoughts of the hum in the woods, and the precious little gift they left you. 

 

Time lapse -3 weeks. 

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly as you started to adjust to living here, especially when sans surprisingly true to his word, has kept the other prying skeletons, including himself at bay. No cornering or sour behaviors. Stretch even stopped glaring at you over time and edge could actually look you in the eyes again. Days went by simple and you now even have a routine of how your days usually go. 

You would wake up, and drag yourself out of the comfort of your bed. It always felt like you hadn t slept enough but you couldn’t go back to sleep either. The slight chill of the air on your body would wake you up enough to scurry to the bathroom and start the hot water in the shower. You enjoyed being able to shower every day, and no one said you couldn’t so you take full advantage of the hot water. Your hair had become so easy to manage, and you cant remember the last time it has felt this soft. Normally your hair would matt up after a week or so without a shower… but when it’s the dead of winter and all you could use was freezing cold water… you choose to survive…

It was the mornings that you remember those times that you would turn the shower even hotter. 

Towel drying yourself off, the steam cleaning out your air ways delightfully every time, you would get dressed and brush out your hair until it was dry. You and papyrus had come to an agreement that you would only cook breakfast on Sundays, so you now took your sweet time before heading down. Plus, edge seemed to need his morning coffee more than you wanted to see him, you let him have it without your disrupting presence. He always seemed on well edge now around you. It was nice but you could tell he was getting over it. 

Finally once your hair was silky and mostly dry, you put it up and back with the head band you wore everyday. Your magic would quickly fix your bed as you cracked the window in your room. It was easier to throw things in this way, or get in if need be. Leaving your room, you would hop down the stairs and into the kitchen. Blue and papyrus would already be putting the food in the dinning room at this time, and edge sitting at the table, almost done with his paper. He read them every morning and you had no Idea why. It all looked so…boring

You and him would ignore each other as you poured yourself a cup of coffee, dumping an extreme amount of cream and sugar to it. You could never drink coffee before, and you don’t really like it, but its enough knowing you can drink it to drive you to a cup every morning. You would be half way done by the time you sat down in the dinning room, there was always one of the three dipshits missing, and it was kinda sad that they think you didn’t notice. One day it would be sans, the next red, but then sometimes even two or all three never showed up for breakfast or dinner. They were obviously up to something, and you didn’t know if it their jobs( what even do they do for work again? Oh, you don’t talk to them- right.) Or if it portrayed to you and them keeping their distance… 

You chose to not ask. It would be for the best. 

After breakfast, everyone would leave for work. You started to noticed their work patterns even if they were a bit scattered sometimes. They all had off Saturdays and Sundays but sometimes one or two of them would still go in. Blue and paps usually get home around that same time at 4, and sometimes have off on random days, or can make it home for lunch. Red, stretch, and sans seem to get back around 5-6pm or later. 

You would clean everything, and mop yourself right out of the house, out the front door. Slipping on your shoes, you lifted to cushion on the porch swing and grabbed a small piece of paper out of a slit in the fabric. It was rolled around a small pencil, both which you had gotten from a random drawer in the kitchen. Unraveling it, it was a map, a small one, that only you could read. It was of all the paths you had made so far around the house. You haven’t gotten anywhere yet, the woods seem to go on forever in all directions except for the road… but there has to be another end, you just haven’t gone far enough. 

You would walk every day, missing a day or two when your legs felt too sore, or if it rained. You head to the back before you go anywhere and see what small gift you are left with today. Every day since that pizza ordeal, you had left food for someone in the woods and they would leave you small things in return. Shiny buttons, cool rocks, dried flowers, a dead moth, and other neat little gifts that you kept in the drawer of your nightstand. You still liked the small paper bird the most.. Keeping it out and in the open in your room. You never spoke or have seen them but you enjoyed this trade off. It was like you had a pet cat again… 

And that’s why you cant let anyone know about them, you have to protect them from the others or you wont be able to have this -dare you say- friend anymore.. You wont let that happen. 

After plucking the gift you would immediately incase it in your magic and throw it through your window. Seeing to it that your gift was safe, you headed on through the woods. You had tried to go farther, but you wanted to at least be home by dinner.. Only if you had camping stuff, you’d be set! Sadly, looking for work has been put on the back burner considering, finding a safe route in case things go bad was higher on the list of to-dos. 

When you would arrive home, you would help who ever was in the kitchen cooking dinner. You never got home early enough to do it by yourself, but you didn’t mind just helping them. It was less for you to do, so you were not really complaining. Since you started joining in with helping them cook, you haven’t had an episode from paps spaghetti. Or barfed it all up, all hours of the night like you had with edges lasagna. You knew it was going to be bad, the way red had been smirking the whole time at you. Edge didn’t give it to you personally, he wouldn’t dare heh. It was red who said that you would probably really like it… 

You threw all of the vinegar in the house away that night. It couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. 

You hadn t had the chance to try blues ‘magnificent’ tacos yet, but he assured you he would be making them soon.. You had a bad feeling in your gut the next few days after that. Scared at any moment, he would have said tacos and they would be some different type of cluster fuck of food on a plate, similar to paps amazing spaghetti or edges lasagna… 

They would still be better than that lasagna…

Dinner was the same as breakfast, a skeleton or two missing and rarely all of them actually together. You wanted to ask, but you couldn’t… you didn’t know if this was just normal cause you haven’t lived with them long enough and they will find it weird if they think you are watching them… you had already gotten out of all the shit you started (and others) and was finally starting to get some space. They haven’t bothered you but its has now started to bother you..

What were they doing? Did they really just give up? You were not sure… deciding to drop it, they were giving you space and that’s what you ask for. What they do is none of your concern. The machines broke and everything that was Y O U is gone. You wish to drop it all and move on so that’s what you gotta do. Maybe.. Maybe even get to know them more here, and when it becomes time to part ways we can do it peacefully…. Pffft who are you kidding that would never happen. You have become curious though, about these new ones. Even though they are annoying really, and they remind you of everything you could hate and fear all at the same time… edge and red don’t really bother you that much, nor does blue and stretch. They seem to come from strange universes from what you can just tell from how they carry themselves… 

You decided to try to learn about the other universes.

Of course after you are more comfortable, and at the right moment. They would probably get the wrong idea and start bothering you again if you start blatantly asking all the questions you had for all of them. It would be way too overwhelming for your anxiety. 

You would watch your show with paps and blue after dinner was all put away and the dishes done. As soon as they headed off to bed you would sneak the leftovers outside to the stash spot. There has been a few times when someone was downstairs when you were coming back inside, and on those nights you would simply climb through the window. It seemed almost impossible at first, but after running at the house over a hundred times, you were finally able to run and jump enough to grab the ledge of the window seal, and pull yourself into your room. 

At night you would stare at your ceiling, or over at your small bird. Time has been going by and the pains in your chest have stopped… for now.. Or maybe you’ve just become used to them that you hardly notice anymore. The bonds were strained from the beginning, since yours was not so willing to attach to theirs… but even strained, you couldn’t understand why they were so strong… why they were not breaking or tearing you to shreds like THAT papyrus said it would when he had caught you trying to pry them from your soul. 

It wasn’t until recently that you had felt a twist in your chest, and finally decided to face the fears of looking at your soul… sitting in the comfort of your sheets, you had stripped away the magic surrounding your surprisingly brighter than before soul. Staring down at your poor soul, it maybe brighter but the blackness where it had taken on the papyrus bond… hand not moved.. THAT papyrus bond was in a different spot now… tears rolled down your cheeks as the light from your soul started to dim. 

It was spreading and there was nothing you could do about it… 

Sighing heavily, you decided to at least CHECK yourself. 

YOU  
LV: 4  
HP: 9/10  
*Things where starting to get better  
*but you feel as if they are going to get worse  
*much worse 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pov switch 

Sans, red, and stretch have been working hard on not questioning you. But sans made sure to make sure they stayed in line and didn’t interfere with the set plan. If you knew anything, it would all collapse horribly. And who knows how you will react. They didn’t want to find out, well except red. Watching you was all they could do until they knew the truth, if they could find it at all. 

Sans and red had been mostly working on putting the machine back together while stretch contacts certain members of their family if they have ever heard or seen you before in their universes. So far they got nothing, and watching you just made your weird behaviors seem a bit normal. Like that was just you, and they could be thinking to much into. Into you. But even with small doubts, they pressed on in their digging. 

While the three plotting skeletons dig up horrific past memories of their maid, blue and papyrus have been very happy with the time they get to spend with you watching the shows at night. They both wish to spend more time with you, but whenever they get off work you always seem to be gone. They wish they could catch you just once to go with you, and blues even looked out in the woods for you, but could never find you. 

For some reason, blue started to feel like he could sense your presence in the woods, even though you weren’t there, it was almost like you were.. Everywhere…which was strange but he like it a lot. He started working on his puzzles and traps near the woods more often. He was sad when he had to finally wash his sheets of your scent, it was more potent than what he has smelled from other humans, but he enjoyed it very much. You smelled good, and it would make his soul throb. The sensation he feels when it comes to you.. 

He dare say you maybe his soul mate.. But… did anyone else feel this way too? He hopes not.. For their sake of course. 

Papyrus was worried about you, and your bonds… did they hurt? You had a great way of hiding it if you did. You always smiled and acted normally but he could just feel it in his bones that something was off with you. Something more than that forced bond maybe taking a toll on you. Does he even know your hp? Was it high or low? Were you happy? He couldn’t tell, everything seemed so masked when it came to you and he didn’t know how to feel anymore.. But when you had spent the night with him and blue, he heard it. The sweat hum of your magic buzzing lightly next to him. He wondered if blue could too.. Or if anyone else knew, was he the only one? Probably not but. 

It was nice to think that you trusted him that much. 

Edge kept his distance from you, and was happy to find that you did the same. The only contact was small glares and heavy eye rolls from you. He had no idea why you even gained his precious attention at all, probably because of how annoying your mere presence is. Luckily, you stopped showing your disgusting face in the mornings so he could properly wake up. 

He didn’t think that a simple slave such as yourself would fight back as hard as you did. Blackmail, humiliation,… defeat… you stood your ground and yet you helped him in the end as well. Brought him pie, and even decided to drop the blackmail the same day it started. You didn’t want to be his mate.. And that was fine by him but deep down he was a bit… Disappointed. He had no idea why but ever since you smashed your small head against his thick skull, and that fierce look in your eyes when you looked down at him, made his soul twist with w a n t. 

He felt disgusted with himself, feel such ways about something as low as a human. This timeline must be really starting to mess with him… But it wasn’t like he could go back because of you.. He’s noticed his brother has been trying to always get close and touch you, not as much as before but he still seems to be doing it. When you had swung open the door, to see you laying under him… 

Red was taught that you were to be left alone, and to not cause his brother any trouble concerning you. Edge wasn’t scared of you, you were just his- a gross human, and his brother should find something better than playing with trash. Which is what you were.

Soft trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. WELL. WELL.  
> GUESS WHO LEARNED HOW TO USE THE WORD WERE. HA!  
> Im jk, but I've been able to catch it alot more now! So ill prob do a bit of editing before the next chapter~  
> Reader chan is adjusting, has a friend in the woods, alterante routes in the woods, and more black fuckery on her soul ;o; 
> 
> She will be ok do not fret, she just needs to keep raising that hp! Get a job or some form of $$$. 
> 
> So i wanted the chip and other stuff to be more revealed when shes closer to all the bros.which will happen over time, but ofcourse not right away considering everything. 
> 
> The next chapter will take place at the end of the third week, start of week 4. Which means reader-chan has been there for a month and a half~ 
> 
> 2 month mark is coming up!!!! Y'ALL ALREADY KNOW. 
> 
> Lets do a poll cause im iffy and ill let yall decided. 
> 
> 1.)Should reader-chan get a job?  
> Or  
> 2.) should she get paid by sans? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and if you like it let the pig know its done good!  
> Sorry for the long ass note.


	12. Cycles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Yah learn some stuff in this one o: its like. A dead give away now lmfao. BUT READER-CHAN STILL HAS NO IDEA SO DON'T TELL HER DAMN IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -heats.   
> In this chapter there are refrences to heats. They are not fully explained and could be taken different ways, they will be fully explained later on when the skelebros find out about readers actual heats.   
> The point of this chapter is the bonds reacting. That is all.

Laying on your bed, you played with the small paper bird that you had come to cherish so much. Flapping its wings slightly with your finger, it calmed you for some reason. The sun was bathing over you from the window, and you decided that today you wouldn’t go out and about in the woods. Or anywhere really, not even to eat with the others. You couldn’t let them near you, so you left a note for paps and blue to leave your food on the counter for you to get later. If they were to even get a wiff of your scent right now it may have them all over you. 

In monster terms, you were in heat. In reality, you were just having your period. You say in reality because you actually have a magically induced heat every year or so, that is similar to monster heat. But that’s not what you were going through now, this was just menstruating and you actually felt a lot calmer when it came about. 

It was bound to happen, and you knew this time would come. Luckily you knew how to avoid them smelling you, or even realizing you are. THEY didn’t get bothered too much from it since they were around you for so long, and the bonds made Their earges not quite as strong as they were before them.. They just got really clingy…ugh. But you remember the first few times enough to have a towel tucked under your door and the window wide open. You figured if you needed to leave you would just go through the window and grab the food from the back door. You had everything you needed right here, having stocked up on hygiene products when you had went out to the mall. 

The less you were around where they all frequented the most, the less chance they would pick up your scent. You had explained that it was just ‘lady matters' and ‘better for everyone’s sake' when paps and blue came worriedly knocking on your door. You don’t think they fully understood, but left you alone anyways. As the sun set below the tree line, you hung out your window taking in the fresh air as much as you could. You found it to be a simple distraction that you never really had the opportunity to have, so you found it very enjoyable, peacefully watching the world go by. 

Once night fell, you would wait patiently listening for them all to go to bed, to head out the window and through the back door. You quickly grabbed up your food, and sat on the back step. After eating peacefully, enjoying the soft grass beneath your feet, you left half of the food still on the plate. Heading over to the usual meeting spot, this time they left a bracelet. It was metal, just the right size for you, and had pretty little small pearls encased around beautiful metal vines. Catching a weird scent, you quickly examine to find that it smells of soap and blood… human blood. It was cleaned but the faint copper scent still remained enough for you to catch. 

Your friend must be a great person. But they should have used bleach. 

Of course if you were a normal human, you wouldn’t be able to smell it at all really. So on that note, you place the food down, not even bothering to wait for the hum, you knew it would come. And simply run and jump back into your room. You still had to be cautious of your friend with how strong you probably smelled to any monster around you. Especially now that you know that your friend has a thing for taking things from dead bodies. Opening the drawer, only a portion of the way filled with your many gifts, it didn’t seem like anything else would really come from a persons body. Leaning down, your eyes grew wide as you could pick up the faint scent again… everything.. Everything smelled like human blood and the woods… how did you not see this before….

Placing the bracelet in the drawer, you closed it and got ready for bed. Turning off the lights and closing the curtains, you laid in your bed staring at the little bird. You could still smell the scent on your fingers… for some reason.. It was almost.. As if it was comforting somehow.. Maybe you’re just being emotional.. You feel as if you should be more…on edge about this whole situation.. But you don’t. How odd.. Closing your eyes you were about to fall asleep thinking of what they would bring you next… 

Until you felt the rush of familiar magic in your room make you shoot out of bed to see the eye lights of stretch standing at the end of your bed. Your heart felt like it was about to stop from the sudden panic that ran through you. Of all times he had to start doing dumb shit again, it just had to be now. 

Thump. 

You grasp your chest and you notice he does the same, eyes growing wide, you throw your pillow at him and scream for him to get the hell out. He’s gone before the pillow could even hit, and you bit down on your blankets hard as another deep pull makes it self known on your soul. These god damn idiots are really gonna make you go all out arnt they? Ugh, sitting up on your bed, biting your thumb, you make markings on the wall above your head board. They glow slightly then, its finally set. Plopping down on the bed, this constant energy drain is gonna keep you bed ridden and you were honestly trying to avoid that. Since you thought they wouldn’t keep poppin in on you unexpectedly like they have not been.

Frustrated a new, you couldn’t sleep. And he felt that shit in his soul, now they were gonna be up your ass again and the anxiety of it all was driving you crazy. So you decided to write an angry letter since you couldn’t face anymore of them in person. And you knew they would want answers…. 

'To whom it may concern.  
I am a woman, there fore I menstruate and have decided to barricade myself in the   
Safety that is MY room. Please refrain from contact until further notice.   
K, thanks'   
It’s perfect. 

Cracking the door open slightly, your magic took your note and slid it right under sans door. He would probably see it amongst the other amount of trash on his floor sometime. Maybe. But you did what you had to do, and that was all you could do. Obviously paps and blue didn’t explain properly when you specifically told them what’s happening. Surely the older brothers know, you knew that they knew! 

Picking up your pillow you laid down and forced yourself to sleep by holding your breath repeatedly. You’ve had enough for today and you would need energy for the fuckery that will be tomorrow… it wasn’t long, with the excess of magic and the chip draining you even more so for even using magic this much, that you fell into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning you received a knock at the door and had dragged your sorry self out of bed. You didn’t bother getting dressed and sleepily waited by the door till you could tell no-one would be on the other side. Cracking it open, there were multiple notes on the ground? Four in total? Huh, at least they weren’t trying to talk to you face to face and got the gist of your note. closing the door, you plopped down on your bed with all the notes in hand. 

Sans

‘Sorry about stretch, he should know better and is receiving proper punishment for his behavior. He's having a bloody-good time' 

Wow you even hate him in writing. Crunching it up, you threw it directly into the trash can. 

Blue 

‘Maiden I am very sorry my brother has invaded your personal space! He was just checking up on you for my sake! I was worried that Your cycle would be hurting you, I read online that cramps can become very painful! Please forgive my brother for his wrong doing, and get well soon.  
Love, blueberry' 

Blue was so wholesome, just like papyrus, but it doesn’t matter weather it was his fault or not. Stretch still decided to do it, when you had the door locked and hadn t let them see you leave your room at all. You weren’t that mad, just semi irritated that’s all so, you would just leave them be until this week passes. 

Papyrus

‘DEAREST Y/N I HOPE THAT YOU ARE FEELING WELL, AND I CAN NOT WAIT TO BE ABLE TO ENJOY TIME TOGETHER WITH YOU AGAIN! REST ASSURED THAT WE HAVEN’T CONTINUED THE SHOW WITHOUT YOU! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! ‘

Wow he even writes loudly. You were glad that they weren’t watching the show without you, but now you kinda wish you had a tv… maybe you would snag a newspaper sometime and start looking there for potential work.. You weren’t sure if there Would be anything, but it was worth a try. You remember seeing some ads for jobs back with THAT sans. He would read them every morning, and you would spot a few in the recycling. 

Red huh, cant wait for this. 

‘Stretch is in heat' 

What? 

You couldn’t stop the uncontrollable laughter that came out of you at that moment. It made your stomach hurt and your eyes tear up a bit. Stretch was in heat? After just smelling your scent? Well there was obviously more to that, recalling him also clutching his chest. 

Must be the bonds… his soul could be responding to what your magic is putting off, which is in a sense a heat, but Not really. Had to be the bonds. It was the only logical reason you could make of the situation, but as the reality of the situation started to hit you. How the hell were you supposed to explain this?! You couldn’t just be like ‘Oh tHe BOnDs' because they don’t know about them and its gonna stay that way! Well papyrus knows, but it seems that you were right to trust in him. It seems as no one else knows, cause you were sure you would know if they did.. 

The day dragged by slowly as you gazed out or window. You still couldn’t think of a good explanation for the heat other than it was the fact that stretch was reacting to your pheromones. That’s all you could say and that was it. You didn’t care if they called bullshit or not because in the next week you are gonna make yourself even believe this lie. It was the only was you could get out of this situation and still feel better about living here. If they all knew that they were all connected to you in some ‘romantic' way, you would probably have to fight each one of them off. Which would cause only pain in despair in the long run… 

Yeah you’d rather lie. 

Finally night came and you heard the pleasant clicks of everyone’s doors, and the silence that fell afterwards. Hoping out your window, the night air smelled lovely today, grabbing your food you snatched up the newspaper as well. you ate half the food that was on the plate, but this time, instead of hoping along to get your gift and leave yours… you just stared at the tree across the yard… the spot were they knew you would always come. You didn’t want to feel cautious but you couldn’t help it.. Your soul stared to feel odd and it put you off even more. 

The hum. 

It seems… louder and you can already hear it from were you where sitting… maybe they knew you knew, or they didn’t you weren’t sure if you played it off good enough… or maybe they think it’s because you haven’t been walking in the woods.. They followed and it didn’t bother you much, sometimes they didn’t and it still wasn’t much different. Just background noise really. But now it seemed almost. Suffocating.. 

Taking a deep breath, you decided to put faith in your friend ship and head over to the spot. Looking down, there was a small paper flower on top of a dirty notebook. It looked newish but still had smudges of dirt on it, picking it up you could smell the copper scent already, and the hum seemed eerily close.. Looking inside it read:   
‘you smell delicious' 

You don’t think you’ve had this many notes written to you your whole life! Yes it doesn’t seem like the time to be excited about that but you couldn’t help it. You probably did smell delicious if they were a human eating monster or whatever they maybe. There was a small pencil lodged in the fold so you could write back. Good. They still didn’t want to face you head on, you were thankful because keeping a barrier around your room has been exhausting enough.   
‘thanks' 

Placing the pencil back and closing the book, you put the food and notebook down and ran back into your room. Putting the news paper on your dresser, and the paper flower next to the bird, you liked these gifts the most.. Maybe because they were hand made which means someone actually put effort into making something for you, or because you didn’t personally know who gave them to you so you could feel any kinda way and its ok. But they actually started communicating with you.. Maybe your stench has become over bearing and they needed to let you know before they snapped… 

You would eat in your room until the week was over. 

Laying there frustrated why was everything going to crap now! You had just started to have your own friend and now they maybe a vicious monster out to get you. Tearing up, you couldn’t believe you were actually crying about it. Damn emotions. You just really wanted to believe that your life wasn’t in danger with them but it just all pointed to it being just that… oh well, you will not give up on this friend! No matter who they are or if they are a psychopath killer or whatever! You will support and feed them as you have been that’s final! 

Things had to be different here… but what if this whole friendship was to lure you out… and kill you. The pure bond of your friendship would be tainted with lies and the gifts were never actually gifts …it would of all been fake happiness all for nothing…. 

All you could do is wait and hope for the best… you really wanted to believe in them…someone for once.. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You awoke to a knock on the door again, but this time instead of letters it was food. That’s how it went for the rest of the week, you would leave the dirty dishes outside your door and someone would come by and clean them up for you. It was nice just hanging in your room for a week, you just hung around and read the news papers you would steal. You couldn’t see any jobs you’d qualify for in the slightest so you spent your time tearing them up and trying to fold them into the neat things your friend could. 

You still left food for them, and you never saw the notebook again, but they left similar things that they had before. A pen, cool stick, a sticker, things like that. You didn’t hang around long, and when you were safely back in your room, you locked the windows tight. It didn’t really matter, but still gave you that extra sense of feeling safe. Enough to at least get you to sleep. 

Finally the last day came, and you couldn’t wait to walk about the house. You didn’t want to deal with all of the skeletons you lived with of course, but you’ve started to get really curious about the next episode of your show! Its been too long and you were craving some time to watch it! Tomorrow you could and it kept a smile on your face all day knowing it was coming soon. 

The day seemed to have flew by and you were soon eating your dinner in the back doorway, being sure to not be fully out or inside where it is safe. Papyrus had made some kind of brisket, and you were glad to see he paid attention when you helped him make it last the time. It wasn’t too dry, but could be seasoned a little more. He was learning, so it was fine. After eating your half, you head over to see that there is no gift? Looking around you see it is in front of the tree across from this one… something felt off, you couldn’t hear the hum… maybe the wind blew it… 

Slowly walking over to pick it up, it was another paper bird…. Then You notice another in front of a tree farther into the woods… dropping the one you already held, you couldn’t believe they were really trying to lure you to an obvious trap. When you finally could hear the hum, you couldn’t stop the tears that ran down your face. They were.. Just as bad as THEY are.. Probably trying to kill you or eat you.. You didn’t want them to see you cry but you couldn’t stop it. Your emotions were twirling in your head like a clouded storm. 

You really thought you had a friend in this world… you even shared your own food… 

Placing the plate down in the normal spot, you picked up and unfolded the bird that was left for you, and tried to refold it into what you have taught yourself. Which is nothing but a crumpled ball of paper, but it was soaked with your tears of sorrow and betrayal… placing it on top of the plate, you wondered slowly back to the house..

Woosh. 

An axe flew past your head, you moved it just in time, and it smacked into the ground in front of you. Picking it up, wielding it in one hand, you stared down at it.. You could smell the copper scent… looking back at the woods from where it came, nothing and no one like normal. You wonder if they could see the tears that refused to stop.. If it brought them pleasure like it did for THEM.. you didn’t care… this was their true intentions.. To kill you.. 

Taking the axe, you walked through the back door not caring about the others in your current emotional state. You made your way to your room luckily with no problems, and no one running into you. Curling up in your bed, you clung the axe next to your chest, and cried. Hard. You were destined to be alone and you had been so happy to finally have someone… your soul twisted and you had to muffle your cries of pain in sorrow in your pillows. 

The exhaustion of the emotional over load has you pass out not long after your soul stops twisting in pain. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov switch

Blue and papyrus had been very worried when you hadn t shown up for breakfast, or at all. Had something happened? Were you sleeping for a long time again? You hadn t for awhile but it was a constant worry for both of them. They didn’t want you to be forever asleep! So they respectfully knocked at your door, and felt relieved when you answered. You had said something about a cycle and something about a lady thing? They had no idea, but decided you wanted your privacy either way. 

Blue was obviously more worried than papyrus about the situation at hand. Papyrus trusted that you were ok if you said you were, but blue felt like something was still off. You had never locked yourself away before, he wanted to see you and talk to you! But he also wanted to respect your privacy..

So he talked to his brother.

“PAPY, IM WORRIED ABOUT THE MAIDEN” blue fussed to stretch who was busy typing away at his laptop. 

“arnt we all?” stretch blows off. He was getting no where when it came to you, anyone he talks to has never heard of you or get you confused with another mage they may have known. But when they explained who they were, none of them was you. It was odd…

“YES! BUT SHES LOCKED HERSELF AWAY IN HER ROOM! SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A CYCLE! WHAT IF ITS SOMETHING BAD?! WHAT IF SHES IN PAIN?!” blue stressed. Stretch felt concerned for his brothers worry for you but decided to make sure you were absolutely fine for him, so that stretch could actually get what he needs to get done, done. 

What stretch had not expected to happen, was to become frozen on spot a pon arriving in your room. The smell… the air was thick with a smell that bathed his bones generously. His magic was tingling, and when you shot up out of your sheets, hair a mess and eyes wide, bathing in the moon light shining into your room slightly from behind the curtains. His soul felt like it was about to rush out of him and towards you, and it twisted painfully when it couldn’t. his bones felt like they were on fire and he couldn’t believe he was actually.. 

In heat. 

You through a pillow, and before it could hit him, he teleported into his bed. When he meant to teleport into yours… he tried again to end up against the wall outside your room…huh.. He tried again to no avail. He didn’t keep trying, the heat in his bones driving him to his bathroom, sitting in the shower under cold cold water. 

It didn’t help though… 

The next morning sans wakes up how he normally does, but something strong and pungent attacks his senses immediately. A chill goes down his spine as he looks for the source of the smell. Did he forget to throw out an old order of grillbys? Papyrus was doing so well with finding all of them too. He wont let him know about this one though, he didn’t want to crush his bros spirits over one little bag. 

Only to find that it wasn’t in fact a bag, but a letter it seems. It smelled… weird he couldn’t really describe the feeling. It made his bones tingle and his magic buzz in an odd way.. But it also smelled like.. You? Opening it he finds that it is from you! Huh, by the way you stated it was your room, he’s guessing that someone must have gone in without your permission again. He sighed heavily, they had been doing so well too.. He already has a hunch to whom it maybe and teleports over to reds room to find him snoozing in his bed still. 

Sans wakes red up, who growls at him lowly asking him what exactly he wants. Sans wanted to know why red was in your room without your permission, to which red raises a browbone to, lost to what sans is trying to say exactly. Showing red the note, sans fully explains his assumption. Red was irritated that sans thought he was the one who did it, but also agreed that someone must have done something. Or else you would of just continued to keep to yourself. 

Red took the note and sniffed it deeply. He enjoyed the way your scent made him feel, and he almost wanted to intrude on your privacy for himself. But he restrained himself for now, until they found out who actually did it. He already had a strong guess as to whom it maybe, he was just excited to see said skeleton get scolded by sans. Heh. 

Sans and red headed over to stretchs room to find him in a horrid state. He was panting and sweating on top of his bed, and as soon as he made eye contact with the two other skeletons who had entered his room, he yelled for them to get out. They did, very quickly. Stretch was already too hot and exhausted to feel embarrassed, but he had to properly explain cause he has a good guess to why they came. He struggled to text sans the reason for his current state.   
‘Srry 4 wtching human. I was put in heat after I looked @ her. Stay away.’ 

He could already hear reds laughter on the other side of the door. 

Red and sans looked down at the text dumbfounded. How could your scent and being put a monster into heat? Red found it hilarious and asked sans what other kind of punishment was in-store for stretch, but sans decided that what stretch was already going through was punishment enough. Red personally thought that was kinda lame, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. 

They headed downstairs to warn their brothers of this new found information, and advise them to stay away from you. Papyrus had already knew that you wanted to be left alone, what he didn’t know is that you were really doing it for their sake. If you knew that you would affect them like that, its obvious to why you are keeping yourself away. He’s never heard about someone being put into heat just by the smell of ones pheromones, but he also knew that you had a bond on your soul that was probably why it had affected stretch the way it had… papyrus wanted to explain to his brother and the others about why this was happening to stretch, but he wanted to keep your trust more. He decided to act ignorant to the whole situation and write you a note instead. To assure you that they wouldn’t leave you out of watching the show with them while you were doing what you have to do, and that he couldn’t wait to see you again. 

Edge was laughing loudly when red told him about stretchs current condition and why. He couldn’t believe that stupid ash tray really got all hot and bothered over a humans pheromones. But it made edge wonder how strong could they actually be to have an effect… he decided to stay completely away from you no matter what, maybe even leave the house for the rest of the week just to avoid the chance of turning into a disappointing mess like stretch. Maybe he would sacrifice his brother to your room to learn the affects of it even more, but he couldn’t risk red trying to actually mate with you. Red would ruin you.. He means, you would ruin red. Cause you’re a gross human, duh. 

 

As soon as blue heard from sans what had happened to his brother, he felt bad that his brother was suffering from what he had asked him to do… he was worried last night when stretch locked him out too when he came back to hear how you were from him. Blue thought that maybe he hadn’t really gone to see you right then and there, and then fell asleep when he got back from where ever he had gone. But it was really because he was suffering.. Blue wasn’t going to lie to himself either.. As much as he felt bad for his brother, his jealously of being able to smell your sweet scent was stirring in his soul. If he had been the one to just go, he would have been able to experience this with you..and not his brother… 

Blue wrote you a note explaining why his brother had done what he did, and that he was very sorry. He hoped you would be mad at him, and not his brother. Because at least then your focus would be on him and not anyone else. After handing sans the note to give to you, he takes a cool bowl of water and a rag up to his brothers room. It was his fault after all that stretch is like this, so he could at least help him while he is like this. 

When he entered his brothers room, stretch was still panting with the window wide open, and the air on high. Even though it was freezing in the room, stretch was covered his sweat that wouldn’t stop and he couldn’t stop himself from writhing on the bed. Blue had helped him cool down with cold compress's on his brothers bones, and soon stretch had finally fallen asleep. He had been awake all night because of the fire coursing through his bones, to which he just couldn’t stop. As much as it pained blue to see his brother in such a state, he was glad to be able to witness his suffering… for taking the moment that should have been his... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stretch snapped out of his heat rather quickly, faster than he would any other heat, it had only lasted two days. It was probably because it wasn’t his actual heat, it was just triggered from your pheromones but stretch knew there was more to it than just that.. He felt it in his soul.. He has been around other mages, such as chara's and frisks when they have been on their monthly gross human cycle and it had never made his soul want to leap out of his chest like it had been… the memory of that night has caused him to stare at your door frequently while rubbing his chest. Lost in thought of what it really was that was happening… And what it was about you that was causing it other than just your pheromones.. He hadn’t been able to do any work, and even now that its over he’s found himself still clouded by the thoughts and feelings that he had just went through to think about anything else.. 

Your eyes had looked so… alive.. 

Could you possibly be… his soulmate? It would be the only sound reason if it really was just your pheromones.. But wouldn’t he have been able to sense it before then? Or maybe the feeling was finally noticed just at that moment and have always been there… but if that was the case then the others would probably be affected too right? Well he is a papyrus so maybe that’s why red and sans haven’t felt anything.. And it would make sense why papyrus seems to be so close to you.. He wouldn’t know if the edge lord did or not, and he probably wouldn’t admit to it if he did either.. 

The week went by rather quickly after stretch had finally come out of his heat, and they were able to do more with the machine in between discussing what exactly happened to stretch. Stretch didn’t tell the others about what he had felt with in his soul, not even his brother. He had to keep it that way so he could approach you directly without you worrying about everyone hounding you all at once. It seems you always responded badly when everyone was getting involved, so maybe you would actually tell him something more if it was just the two of you… but then again you didn’t trust him at all and he knew that. 

He would just have to make you see that there’s no other choice but to tell him.. 

Stretch had approached papyrus a few times about how he feels when he is around you. To only receive shy looks and tinted cheekbones, until he asked if he felt anything strange with his soul around you. As much as papyrus tried to hide it, stretch could see it written all over him. Papyrus knew that his soul had felt odd around you, and probably knew even more than that. Its surprising, since he seems to tell sans everything, but you could of sworn him to secrecy… and if it was anything like what stretch had felt.. Then he could understand why papyrus wanted you to keep his trust in him. 

Even though stretch asked papyrus and even accused him of not telling him something, papyrus stood strong, he wasn’t going to tell stretch anything when it comes to your soul.. Papyrus knew that it was something wrong and sad, and if he was in your position he wouldn’t want people gossiping about your personal life.. You had trusted him enough to even tell him, and he wasn’t going to falter that easy. He would protect you and your secrets. 

Sans snapped at stretch when he had found out about stretch accusing his brother of knowing things he denies knowing. It wasn’t papyrus who had said anything, but actually red, who was watching him do so. Since he didn’t have you to creep on, he was curious as to what stretch isn’t telling them. He said that it was ‘the way the moon bathed over her in the shadows of her room, and the overly bearing sweet scent of her pheromones' that had lead him to going into heat. Sans took the bait like an idiot, red had almost too until he started seeing stretch rub his chest when he would stare at your door. Plus stretch has always acted rather weary of you to even believe that he was all of a sudden attracted to her that much. 

Red maybe stupid, but he wasn’t an idiot. 

Red had stolen the letter you had written to sans, and basked in its sweet smell. It was weird how the scent was so saturated into the paper, looking at it more, he sees why exactly it is. There was a small drop of your blood dried up on the paper. Your blood contained magic, the same magic that stretch had endured but probably a 100×s stronger. Weird though.. Most mages he’s ever met or read about.. Their blood never really contained this much magic to hold so well.. You were different than others, and from what he’s heard from stretch, one of a kind too. 

No wonder you feel so scared. 

Sans was working as hard as he could in the basement on getting the machine ready for next week. He thought it would be easier with you not around but it seems the others still are somehow getting themselves into predicaments concerning you. Weather it be fighting, talking, or anything it was about you. Stretch was crossing lines with already starting to accuse other house mates including sans own little brother of knowing things about you and not saying anything. Sans couldn’t take it and told stretch that all matters that concern you and another skeleton are between said parties. 

He wished he hadn’t of said that at all… and was stating to dread for when you finally emerge from your room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA WELL. this is how these weeks will go until we get a job. 
> 
> -a monster is in pain when it can not get to its mate. Stretch is NOT yankin it on the bed while blue takes care of him. I felt like i should just say that. Sorry. 
> 
> I gotta say this, yall really put some inspiration and motivation in me with the reaction to that last chapter. I really love how you all discuss and such about it and even if i dont reply to every comment, i do read and take into serious consideration of all of them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside<3 and you all have great ideas so please feel free to share your thoughts and such! 
> 
> I hope i did good with this one i dont want to disappoint anyone.. I got fired and then got a new job so lifes been... Odd? Like its good but kinda still weird i guess? Idk. But im still gonna keep.pumping this dumpster fire with gasoline so stick around <3


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *obnoxiously eats pretzels*

A pon awaking, you fought to get your eyes open. They felt so sore, your body felt heavy and your soul had a dull throb. As excited as you had been to finally be able to leave your room today, you just turned off the alarm and stayed in bed. Staring at your paper bird, the one you had loved the most, the tears tried to break through but you were able to keep them back as you finally turned away. After adjusting, you felt something hard pressing against you, shuffling under the blankets your fingers brush up against the cool feeling of metal and pull the axe out of the covers. Oh yeah… your frien- that person in the woods threw that at you after you decided to go inside instead of fall into their little trap. Examining the blade of the axe, you ran your fingers along its edge lightly. It was sharp, but had some chips here and there. Seems well taken care of, but also very used. 

It was soaked in the scent of blood. 

The scent made your soul twist in sorrow, and you wondered why your soul has been even hurting this bad over all of this. Was it because of how much you wanted to believe and trust in them? Possibly, you cant enjoy anything too much without it triggering one of the many things that’s wrong with you. You had been doing good with acting as if everything is normal and not embracing all the feelings you really want to, to their fullest.. Maybe it was because the feelings of betrayal were so deep.. You couldn’t put your finger on why, but you felt something was just off about it all… 

Either way it didn’t matter anymore, sighing heavily you dragged yourself out of bed finally. You didn’t want to cry all day over someone who isn’t worth the tears. And you were sure they would try to approach you again, to which you would just cry more then anyways. So might as well save some sorrow for later and just not deal with it right not. Especially since you have a feeling that the others were gonna be more so in your face today as well.. You’d honestly rather deal with the others than that person in the woods right now anyways, they didn’t make you feel so… instantly depressed. 

In the bathroom you washed your face and tried your hardest not to look like you had been crying all night. Without a mirror you couldn’t really tell but you probably didn’t look any different than you normally would. It wasn’t like you really wore emotions around them anyways, so you were sure that you would be fine. It was none of their business anyways. Hopefully they just think you’re pissed at stretch and go back to how it was when it was rather peaceful. When they left you alone : ) 

You didn’t bother cracking your window when you left your room, but you did unlock it. Just incase you needed to use it later. Removing the magic barrier from the walls of the room, it felt like a huge weight off your back had been lifted. It was enough to push you down the stairs and greet the others as you normally would. 

“Good morning” you say as you sit down at the table. Papyrus and blue had just set down the food and almost everyone was there except stretch, how lovely. 

“OH GOOD MORNING Y/N!” papyrus greets you happily. “ IM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO FINALLY JOIN US AGAIN!” he was beaming at you, and it actually got you to smile. More genuinely than most smiles that you tend to give.

“MAIDEN! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” blue bounded over after setting down his tray of food. “I KNOW IT HAS ONLY BEEN A WEEK BUT IM SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!” he was staring up at you with stars in his eyes like a puppy who was excited to see its owner home from work. It wasn’t like you had left for war or something, they knew you were ok, you were in the house. You spoke to them from behind the door..

“Well uh… I didn’t.. Really go anywhere blueberry. I was still in the house” you pat his head and start to pile food onto your plate. You missed being able to fill your plate up as much as you wanted. Papyrus would leave enough but.. It just felt off putting receiving so much food in a way that you would expect how much you used to get. Which was basically nothing.. 

…

“YES BUT WE HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO WATCH THE SHOW, OR BEEN ABLE TO ACTUALLY SEE YOU!” he explained as he moved his spot right next to you. He must be trying to suck up to you so you wont be mad at his brother. If he was anything like a papyrus, that’s most likely what he was doing. 

“Understandable” that’s what you left it at. Cause if you were waiting for someone to watch a show with you, you would probably miss that person too. Possibly, blue and paps are the only people you have ever watched a show with. So you wouldn’t know if it was normal or not but who cares anyways. 

“nice to have yah back sweet cheeks” red waved his fork at you with a jaw full of food. Giving him an unimpressed stare, you began to eat your food. “we all have missed yah, Especially the ash tray” he laughed loudly, and you could see both edge and sans snickering a bit. You contained your eye roll. 

Conversation was light after that, mainly you, paps, and blue discussing the show. It felt nice to share a common interest and talk like this to someone. It was almost like they were your friends…. No.. If they knew everything they probably would end up just like THEM. Waves of sadness crashed over you as you pondered these thoughts washing the dishes. You didn’t have any friends, and you probably never would. You wish you could believe that you could be friends with the people here but.. Flashes of past memories cloud your thoughts as you start your chores for the day.. 

*flash back* 

You didn’t want to stay with these skeletons but you had no choice. It was better than where you were you guess. They didn’t seem too bad, the short one made puns and jokes, even flirted with you when he felt like he wanted to gamble his life. He seemed distant but so friendly which was odd to you, you hadn’t met many people but the ones you had for the past 12 years of your life had never acted so…freely. They all seemed proper and stuck up but not him, or his brother. He always wore a dumb smile on his.skull and would look at you like.. You were fresh meat honestly, until you realized that’s just how he looks at everyone. 

Sans. His name was sans the skeleton. 

His brother wouldn’t stop smiling either, but in a more genuinely happy way, and it made you feel so put off from him at first. But you soon realized how kind he could actually be! He would help with the house hold chores, and even had long conversations with you. About puzzles, humans, traps, magic. All sorts of things were discussed, and certain things weren’t. But he was pretty good at avoiding such topics and you assumed he would be rather good at that considering everything.. But he still seemed so sweet and wholesome. 

Papyrus was his name. He was the younger brother, but rather taller than sans.

You had only met them when they came to visit every now and again. but now it was time to actually live with them. As much as you were scared, you were excited. Were you finally going to start making friends and have a life for yourself? You could imagine being friends with these two, it will probably be awesome! You had your doubts when had to get this thing in your neck, but you figured that it was only just a tracker. you wanted to also stay optimistic so that you could start your new free life off right! Just like all the other monsters, humans, and mages, if there are any left.. 

It was when you had put your small bag of things on your new rickety beaten up bed, in your small bare run-down room, that you tried your hardest to ignore the signs that were so clearly in front of your eyes. At least there was a window, you had never had one before!.. It was covered by long torn up curtains, holey as they were they still at least covered it completely. You turned to see a granola bar in front of your door, picking it up, confused as to why it was there. You swallowed in fear, as you reached for the door handle to find. 

The locks on the other side.. 

In pure panic, the granola bar was starting to become dust in your clenched fist. You felt your magic boiling when a sudden wave of sharp pains shot through your arms. What the heck was that?# staring down at your trembling arms, your eyes were about to pop out of your skull. This couldn’t be happening, they didn’t.. They didn’t just leave you locked up in here?! In sheer panic you drop the crushed bar of granola and scurry over to the window, knees shaking. Surely this wasn’t how it seemed right? You would be able to get out of here right?! Flinging open the curtains.

There was only bricks. 

You fell to your knees as you stared at the false window of hope.. As your magic began to boil anew, the sharp piercing pains shoot through your legs this time, causing you to curl into yourself on the dusty floor.. Tears endlessly fall from your eyes as you hold yourself and claw at the cursed chip in your neck. This wasn’t your new life of freedom.. 

This was just your new hell. 

*end flashback* 

“M-MAIDEN ARE YOU OK?!” you quickly snap your head over to blue from the floor you had just been moping. How long has he been there watching you aimlessly clean for? And why did he look like he was about to cry? 

“Uh..yeah?” honestly no, and you felt that lie in your finger tips but you didn’t really want to talk about what you had been zoned out about. It was just the reasons why you cant trust to become close with any of them. Surely they were all the same no matter how they acted now, with their masks on. It was when the mask came off that you were terrified of.. The thing that would make them all the same.. 

Thump. 

“A-ARE YOU SURE BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST MOPING THE FLOOR WITH YOUR TEARS. IT WAS RATHER SAD TO SEE” he sniffled, as you reach up to touch your face to find your cheeks are wet with tears. You finally feel the stinging sensation behind your eyes and decided to turn away from him. You weren’t embarrassed, just pissed it was written all over your face that something was bothering you.. 

“blueberry I am okay I promise. I had just gotten something stuck in my eyes” you bluffed rubbing your eyes with your hands that were clenched up in pain. 

“its not because of what I had my little brother did right?” He spoke lower than normal, which got you to look at him again. He looked guilty and worried as his bright eye lights bore into you. He was watching you so intensely you really didn’t want to deal with it anymore… wait..

“did..did you say ‘little’ brother?” You raised a brow at him as he gave you a confused look. 

“YUP! IM THE ELDEST BROTHER!” he spoke confidently, striking a pose. Huh, he acts like a papyrus so you figured that he would thus be the younger one even though he looks like sans…but hes still a sans and still the older brother of the two… brows scrunching together.. You didn’t know if you were to be more weary of this wholesome little berry or more curious. 

“Huh. I would of thought the opposite, no offense” you go back to moping having nothing more to say, well you had a lot to ask, you just didn’t want to at this very moment. 

“IT IS OK MAIDEN! EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS IM THE YOUNGEST IT DOESN’T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!” he smiles, obviously having more he wants to say to you. “but um” his voice lowered which caused you to look to him again. He was twiddling his thumbs “I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened last week.. If that’s ok” guilt was written all over his face… a bit to much but you brushed your concerns away. He was just worried about his little bro… you felt a pit in your stomach at that thought.. Even if it wasn’t the same way, the thought made all your nerves flare up. 

You decided to spare him and listen to what he has to say and explain that you could honestly careless right now about it. The sadness and sorrow that have been hanging over you for the first half of the day had you not really caring about anything except for the longing feelings of friendship that have risen again. You must burry them like before.. You’ll only get hurt trying to believe in someone.. 

Finishing up cleaning you waited by the front door for him like he had asked. You didn’t know why he wanted to talk here but you were more focused on staring aimlessly at the floor while you waited. You felt a rush of magic from behind you and looked up to see stretch staring down at you with a blank look on his face. No scowl or prying looks? Hmm.. You were about to go back to your very important business, when he finally spoke. 

“well lets go y/n” he opened the front door and headed out. You had no idea what he was talking about, but slipped your shoes on and headed out after him. He was walking up the street so you hurried next to him to ask him where you all were going. He said that blue wanted the both of you to meet him there. Didn’t they have a car? And other vehicles for each skeleton? Why were you walking to said place? You stared at him for a moment and decided that it doesn’t really matter anyways. Stretch probably also wanted to talk to you about last week. You’ll just have to explain that what he think he felt wasn’t really what he thinks it is it was just your pheromones. Period. 

Honestly you felt better about being in the woods with him to discuss it, the walk would be nice and maybe stretchs presence would keep the hum away. Hopefully.. Not that it mattered really anymore. Continuing down the street you could finally see the opening out of the woods. You hadn t heard the hum yet, and you almost wanted to walk faster to avoid the slight chance it might come about. But you also still didn’t want to tell stretch about them yet.. You trying to hurry up would get him to wonder what your rush is.. 

He would probably just leave you for them to kill… 

Almost a few steps out of the woods, stretch stops and you felt sick already. Why couldn’t he just wait till you guys were out?! Maybe if you just kept walking- 

“Y/n” you stop and you can already tell he’s right behind you, close behind you. Closing your eyes you took a breath and steadied yourself. If its now, then its now. Get it out of the way and then leave to meet blue.. 

“Yes?” you answered calmly.

“I’m really not trying to get in your face, or scare you off with questions” he spoke.. Surprisingly genuinely. But you couldn’t see his face so you couldn’t be sure. “but I really need some awnsers to what happened.” 

“my magic makes my pheromones-“ he turned you around to face him before you could finish and you finally see how genuinely s e r I o u s he is about this. Brow bones furrowed, he stared down at you with his hands on your shoulders. 

“You and I both know that’s not what im talking about.” Backing out of his grasp, he only pushed you further back as he tried to approach you. “ im talking about what I felt!” He grasped his chest.” What I know we both felt! I saw it!” You felt your back finally hit against a tree, stretch stopping too close for comfort. “..just tell me” he placed his hands on each side of your head pinning you in. Closing your eyes, you felt a deep pain in your chest, clutching it slightly.

Crunching of tree bark caused you to look up at stretch who was staring at you…in a most Uncomfterable way..he looked uncomfterable and you surely felt like it. He began to lean down and you pushed yourself farther into the tree. You had to tell him.. Maybe.. Maybe it would be ok to tell him, he was a papyrus.. Could you.. Could you put that kind of trust in him?.. You didn’t really have a choice anymore. 

Whoosh. 

An axe flies between both of your heads right before you were about to speak. 

You look at stretch and he looks at you with the same pure shock written on both of your faces. You couldn’t help but start laughing hysterically as you look at the cursed weapon that is stuck in the ground a bit a way. Stretch looked at you like you were crazy, but it only fueled you to laugh harder. Pushing him back so you could hold your stomach, unable to take how hilarious this all really was. They went in your room, in the house, and took their axe back! Haha! 

“kid…are you ok?” Stretch asked worriedly, but you just raised your hand to stop him as you couldn’t stop laughing. Laughing so hard tears were running heavily down your cheeks in glee. Finally able to stand straight again, you giggled as you walked over and pulled the axe easily up out of the ground. 

“woah, ok look. You don’t have to tell me” Stretch raised his hands in surrender as you turned to him giggling. “ I just don’t understand these feelings and don’t care about anything else! I swear” you noticed the beads of orange sweat drip down his skull in fear as you approached him. Bracing himself as you passed, your small giggles broke out into full blown laughter again as you approach the large rock that had been behind stretch. Digging your fingers into the wood of the axe, you became one with the axe. Magic seeping into the weapon, you lifted it up and slammed it as hard as you could onto the rock. 

The blade shattering.

Throwing the discarded handle into the ground you kicked it in half. How dare that dumb fucker help you after trying to kill you! It wasn’t a moment later that you were screaming in pain. Sharp twisting pains shot through your arms and legs, making you fall to the ground and grit your teeth. 

“Um..are you okay kid?” stretch touch your shoulder, and you shrugged it a way. 

“Forced bond. “you mumbled. It was hard to talk from the coursing pains that shot through your limbs. 

“excuse me?” he was looking at you intensely again. 

“What you are feeling is your soul reacting to a bond that came from another papyrus!” you whisper yelled. “It was f o r c e d. Ok? That’s what you felt! Happy now?” There you told him! Wooh you guess? You hated talking about it, you couldn’t stop the tears from Rolling down your face. If he was smart like sans, that should be all you need to tell him for him to fully understand what’s happening.. 

“well no really. I don’t see why I would be happy to hear that..” He spoke.. Differently this time. He tried to help you up and you let him. Too weak from whatever just happened just then to refuse. “But thank you for telling me.” You looked up at him and he gave you a pitiful smile.

“yeah. Whatever. Don’t mention it…. Ever.” You gave him a harsh glare to which he scoffs at. 

“I promise that I wont..” he spoke and you couldn’t careless at this point. What the hell was there to loose. It would all be the same.. Same..same..same.. He was going to tell everyone and a whole cluster fuck of shit was probably headed your way in a few hours to come.. But when was it not.. You should just accept it already. 

You nodded that you had heard him and started walking back to the house before he could ask you anything more. You could feel the guilt that was flowing off of him, but you didn’t care to really see how he looked. You didn’t want their pitty.. You didn’t want their promises.. 

It was even a lie that you were going to meet blue, he was just trying to get you away from everyone to actually talk.. Whatever.. You guess you can appreciate that he decided to do it in private. And he seemed to be keeping his distance from you while walking back.. He was just staring around at the woods, probably more worried about more flying weapons coming his way. Too bad he didn’t know they were for you… hmm or did he? 

Finally back at the house, you had expected stretch to teleport away before you went inside, but instead he just continued to follow. Blue ran up to you angrily and first but stopped as soon as he saw the look on your face. You couldn’t look straight at him, instead walking into the kitchen to find papyrus. Who was just where he would be at this time about to start cooking dinner. Stretch didn’t follow you, instead held back by his brother, who was clearly upset. Which he had a right to be.. 

“OH HELLO Y/N! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK A LITTLE-“ he turned to you worriedly, as you approached him silently. Before he could finish speaking you wrapped your arms around him and clung to him for a moment. You knew how they felt about their spines so you tried to avoid the lower part the best you could. He tensed, and then instantly relaxed placing a hand on your head leaning down next to your ear. 

“Would you like to talk?” he spoke lowly, you appreciated that he wasn’t screaming in your ear. You really didn’t want to talk but you needed to.. You had to tell paps that stretch knew and you wanted him to make sure he didn’t go around telling everyone.. You didn’t want to put the responsibility of someone else on him, you would just appreciate if he could keep an ear out and let you know if anyone else knew… 

Shaking your head yes in his chest, he patted your head and stood back straight. You could of sworn you heard a slight-nyeh- but you didn’t really care. You soon let him go and rubbed the back of your head awkwardly. You don’t know why you just hugged him, but something deep inside you had drove you to doing so in your sad state. Maybe its because you could kind of trust him more so than anyone else here… He just smiled at you, and told you to go wait for dinner with blue. You would both talk after dinner when you do the dishes together. Apparently blue was very upset you hadn’t been by the front door waiting for him, you’d be mad too if someone just bluffed on you like it was nothing. You’d just tell him the truth. 

It was his brothers fault. 

Walking back out into the living room, it seems blue was no longer there. Assuming he probably went back to his room you headed for the stairs. Apparently not quick enough as red calls you over from the couch.. Sighing heavily, you were seriously debating on never using the stairs again because someone always likes to stop you from going up when you have something to actually do. Like set things straight or sleep. Mostly sleep. You plopped down on the couch across from him, just for him to pop up right next to you. 

He took a deep wiff, leaning in close. Ugh gross. You placed your hand square on his face and pushed him back into his spot next to you. 

“What do you want?!” you glared at him. 

“I was just tryin to end up how the ashtray was” he positioned himself close again, but not as close as before. How dumb. Isn’t monster heat painful? 

“Well I hope you can achieve that without me” you roll your eyes as you quickly walk as fast as you can to the stairs and up them before he could say anything back. You’re going to never stop and talk to that guy again. Now at blues room, you knock on the door twice before it opens. Blue looks shocked to see you, but then smiles wearily at you. 

“H-HEY MAIDEN. ARE YOU FEELING..BETTER NOW?” the better sounded a little strained , and he looked really tense… Did stretch already tell him?! You couldn’t tell,But you pushed past your thoughts and got straight to the point.

“Yeah a bit. You had wanted to talk to me earlier but stretch told me he was taking me to you. Apparently that wasn’t the case” you explained and he seemed to understand, a bit too much for how tense he still looked. You assured him you weren’t mad at his brother and he seemed happy about that.. 

Just not… genuinely.. It was false happiness you could just tell. But not covering sadness, no. This was masking some kind of anger. You could tell from how hard he had been clenching the door knob. 

“WELL THAT’S GOOD TO HEAR! IM GLAD THAT YOU BOTH GOT EVERYTHING HANDELED BETWEEN THE BOTH OF YOU!” he lied. “IM REALLY SORRY THOUGH AS WELL THAT I MADE HIM GO CHECK ON YOU! YOU’RE NOT MAD RIGHT? REALLY?” he looked up at you with teary sockets and something felt off… 

Like he was really just worried about himself.. 

“Y-yeah. Im not mad I understand. Just please respect my privacy and space. Im here and im ok, okay?” You gave him a soft smile and watched him melt in front of you. It kinda felt like you had already had this talk before… 

“O-OKAY MAIDEN! I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PRIVACY I PROMISE!” he smiled up to you and you thanked him. Verbally Of course. He shut the door quickly after you did… You had been worried that stretch had already told blue, but after talking to him just then, he didn’t seem like he normally was. The whole conversation felt a bit.. Rushed and he didn’t even ask you why you were so upset apon arriving back with his brother.. It was like, he was hiding something and not expecting you to come knocking on his door…

Well you just told him to get out of your business so you would stay out of his. You were sure he would approach you again about everything when he wasn’t in the middle of whatever he’s doing right now.. Heading back downstairs, you basically ran into the kitchen before red could get out a word.

Stopping quickly in the kitchen, you find sans and papyrus having a talk. It looked rather serious, by the looks on their faces and when the noticed you, it was like your heart dropped. You didn’t know why but the way they were looking at you just.. Made you feel very very on edge.. Paps face shifted into more of a worried expression as he approached you with a weary smile. 

You took a step back and when he called for you, you sped walk out of the kitchen. All of that was just a big ol nope. Of course stretch wouldn’t tell blue right away. He would tell sans : ). Great. You didn’t notice the basement door open and all you saw before red pushed you down the stairs inside was the front door slightly opening. Trying to pick yourself up from the dusty cement floor, it felt harder to do this time than all the other times. Probably because its been a month or so since its happened. THAT sans thought it was soooooo funny when you would tumble like a rag doll dog the stairs.

He had even raced you and a slinky to see which one would get to the bottom first… you won! Your prize was a crushed slinky. 

Finally able to get yourself fully up, you brushed yourself off as much as you could. Luckily nothing got sprained or broke this time, but you’ll probably have a few bruises for about five minutes.. The door slamming shut caused you to jump a bit and you didn’t know why they had decided to throw you down here.. Turning on the light, you looked over at the machine.. To find it covered with a pretty not so dusty tarp.

Pulling the tarp off you see your beautiful work of destruction has been re built.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pov switch 

When you had finally come down to join them for breakfast again, blue and papyrus were so happy to see your face! They had missed you dearily and the excitement of being able to watch the show again had them ecstatic. They didn’t watch any without you, no matter how much they wanted to. Red had made a crude joke but you being the great you ignored it and continued to chat with blue and papyrus. 

Sans was trying his hardest not to watch the interaction between the three of you while you all ate. You seem to be very close to both of them, and he was kinda glad to see you opening up a bit. You were smiling at them, and even though you looked rather.. Gone in your eyes most of the time, there was a small sparkle of happiness in them when you were casually talking like this. Maybe you really would open up to all of them in your own time.. But he didn’t think there was enough time for that. They needed to know, he was just happy his brother would possibly be able to console you when you find out what they have been up to.. Even if paps was disappointed in him for it. But sans couldn’t just go on not knowing anymore.. He had to know they all did. 

The time was coming for you to finally open up. 

Blue had been able to catch your sorrowful vibes when he had been the one to help you with dishes. He doesn’t even think you knew he was even there with you. He wanted to help you and possibly talk to you while doing so. But your eyes looked more dull than they normally would, and it was like you were completely in auto pilot, lost in your thoughts.. Was this how you always cleaned? No, you were never like this. He had watched you on days that he was here, keeping his distance of course and staying out of your way. Every time he tried to talk to you, you didn’t even register that he was talking to you at all. 

It wasn’t until you started mopping the floor upstairs with your own tears that blue started to call out to you genuinely upset that you may never snap out of it. Were you mad at him?! Was it up setting that he was here?! Sadness seeped through his bones until you finally looked at him, YOU looked at him. Your eyes had brightened a bit and you looked normal again. You looked rather shocked that he was even there and it made his soul tighten in worry. You had responded to him, clearly confused as to why he looked so upset. You really didn’t know that he had been next to you or helping you at all. This whole time. 

He questioned you again, clearly not convinced that you were in fact ok. You were obviously upset over something. He pointed out that you had been mopping the floor with your tears, and it was very heartbreaking to see. It was then that he saw that you hadn t even realized you were crying until you touched your teary cheeks. You turned away from him, and it made his soul squeeze in sadness. You assured him that you were okay, you just had something in your eyes but the way you had turned away from him had him wanting to make sure you weren’t really upset because of him and his little brother.. 

So he asked if it was because of his lil brother, you looked at him again confused a new, and then finally asks what exactly he means by little brother. Oh you thought it was the other way around, and she seems more in thought about that now than actually being upset.. He confirms again for you that he is the eldest and you reply with what you had originally thought, and meant no offense by it. He reassured you that he took none since this was something that happened a lot. But he still needed to talk to you about what happened with papy and make sure you really are not mad at him, blue of course not papy. Papy already got his punishment in blues eyes, but blue was the real one at fault.. He had begged papy to go.. So he was the one you should really be mad at. But you hadn’t seemed mad at all at him and he h a t e d that his brother was getting more of your attention than him… so he was going to make it up to weather you were angry at him or not! 

He lowered his voice, bringing up that he wanted to talk to you about what happened. You had sighed heavily and agreed to talk to him about it but just not right now. Which was perfect! He had time to plan something great that just the two of you would do! Like a date but more of a 'im sorry' platonic kinda date. You both would have a real date one day. He just knew you two would~ he told you to wait for him by the front door after you were done mopping the rest of the house, he figured he should take you some where since you’ve been cooped up in the house all day. 

Blue ran to his room to start looking up on his laptop where he was going to take you. He didn’t know exactly what you liked so it took him a bit longer to really find the right place. One that would knock your socks off but also keep his wallet from draining completely. He would have to save up a lot when he actually started taking you out~ he wanted to spoil you with every and anything, you would only smile for him and never even bother to look at someone else.. Shaking his daydreams away, he had finally found the right place! It was perfect! He ran out of his room and down the stairs to find you not waiting where he told you to wait.

Maybe you were in the bathroom and getting a drink.. A moment passed of blue tapping his foot, that he walked around the house to try to find you to find you, no where. You had left without him... Or someone just got to you first…. Clenching his fists he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut after stepping inside. 

 

Stretch was walking down the hallway when he came to the top of the stairs and saw you waiting at the bottom, idly looking at the ground. Well what lovely timing he supposed. He teleported down behind you, and you looked at him. He tried his best not to reach his chest that felt like it had a dull pull come over it just by looking at you now. After a moment passed he finally opened the door and told you to come with him. It was finally time to get some answers out of you now that you were alone. He could walk you far enough away from the house so that you wouldn’t feel so watched or uneasy about talking to him, even though he knew you were going to be that way anyways. He just needed to be straight up with you, and show you that he just needed to know about this one thing. Because it was affecting him too, whatever it was and you knew that it was. He has a right to know what’s happening to him! Why he feels the way he does out of seemingly no where. 

You asked where he was taking you, and stretch just told you he was taking you to meet blue. He thought you would call him out for his lie, but you had just gone with it like you actually had been waiting for blue. He didn’t know you had been waiting for his brother or he probably wouldn’t have decided to talk to you right now. But it was too late now and he would just have to deal with his brother later. 

You had gave him a long questioning look before shrugging and looking around at the woods as you both continued to walk. Stretch didn’t know if you were truly aware of why he was taking you out here, or if you just simply didn’t care at all. It honestly seemed like you didn’t care to him, but just being around you he could feel something dully pulling on his soul. You had to be feeling it too right? He stopped walking just before the opening out of the woods, you didn’t stop until he called out your name.

He noticed you tensing up as he teleported behind you. But he needed to be able to hear you if you were to mumble anything that could remotely tell him something about all of this. You awnsered him calmly, but he could tell that you were probably very far from being so. He explained that he wasn’t trying to scare you off or get in your face about anything because he really wasn’t. He doesn’t care about anything else than what he felt and what he’s feeling now. You tried to give him the ‘pheromones’ bullshit and he spun you around so you could see how serious he was about this. He knew it wasn’t the pheromones! Hes not talking about that! And you know it wasn’t. 

You shifted out of his grasp, and he couldn’t stop himself from getting closer to you, clutching his chest, showing you what he really meant! What he was really talking about! The sudden pulling on his soul around you, the sudden attraction, the way he couldn’t stop thinking about it.. 

He had backed you against a tree now, and decided to pin you in completely placing a hand on each side of your head. You closed your eyes and grasped your chest, and he knew exactly why. He felt the pull in his chest tug hard at his soul, but he couldn’t let you get away. Looking down at you, he could see that he was probably looking very uncomfterable from willing his soul to say in his chest as hard as he could. And you looked just as uncomfterable looking at him, while he looked like this. Because you knew why.. 

He tried to get closer, to whisper that you didn’t have a choice in the matter anymore, and luckily you had backed more away from him some how as an axe flew between both of your heads… 

What? 

Stretch couldn’t fathom why axe's axe was thrown between the two of you. Why was he all the way out here? Could he smell you? Was he trying to kill stretch or you? Stretch couldn’t tell.. He didn’t have much time to question it all before you started laughing? Why were you laughing? So hard too, he doesn’t think he has ever seen you with such a big grin on your face before. And apparently the confusion written all over his face just made you laugh harder, you had gently pushed him away so you could clutch your stomach to brace yourself from how very funny you thought this all was. 

He asked if you were okay, but you just raised your hand to stop him as you continued on laughing. He tried to look around the tree lines to spot axe, but found no-one. He had to warn you about him, but when he turned back to you, you had lifted the axe out of the ground and was manically giggling as you held it. Tears were running down your cheeks but they didn’t fit the rest of how you looked. You had looked more on a mental break than you did happy or sad.. 

Stretch felt his soul shiver in fear and he really didn’t want to have to dunk on you, blue would be very upset even if it was you attacking him. Were you just now showing your true colors? Did he push you too far and now you finally had your chance to strike? Stretch actually didn’t want to believe that, even if he would of believed it immediately a few weeks ago. This seemed to be different, he couldn’t tell what you were really going after. Him or axe. You could be pissed that he tried to kill you, but you could also be mad at stretch for luring you out here to begin with.. 

 

He tried to talk you down as you approached him and figured that if you were really going to swing at him, he would just move before you could. If he attacked first and hurt you. Blue was going go give him a bad time. He braced himself to teleport as you passed him, but you never swung until you lifted the axe up above a rock. So you were mad at axe more so than him. Good. He noticed your fingers had… seeped into the wood? It looked very odd and he couldn’t understand what was exactly happening. You smashed the axe down on the rock and it shattered about. 

Where the hell did you get that kind of strength?! It was terrifying how easily it was for you to break it considering it was rather large. You threw the handle into the ground, your fingers seemingly slipping out from it. You broke it with your foot, and then fell to the ground screaming in pain. Oh. So you really didn’t have that kind of strength, you just pushed yourself past your limits.. Axe was probably pissed and stretch was surprised that he didn’t call out for you to stop before you broke his beloved weapon of choice. 

 

Stretch ran over to you, and tried to touch your shoulder to see if you were really alright, but you shrugged him away after mumbling something about a bond? He asked you to clarify what you really meant and you whisper yelled at him the answer to why he’s feeling what he’s feeling and he felt guilt wash over him as you expressed that the bond with another papyrus you have was forced… did papyrus know this and that’s why he wouldn’t tell him? It all made sense now.. Who would want everyone to know about something so.. Personal and sad..

To force a soul to bond, if one doesn’t accept it at first, the other must simply wear the other down by constantly trying to bond. Its rather painful for both parties involved, but more so for the one that doesn’t want it. And stretch had a feeling you were the one that got it the worst.. So your bond was really calling out to his soul, and his soul was responding.. 

You asked if he was happy now, and he couldn’t believe you thought he or anyone would actually be happy to hear about these kinda things. Helping you up, he thanked you for telling him though. It was probably hard for you to say when he had acted the way he has been. He was a real jerk at times, but that was just how he was. He felt as if he should tell the others, but sans said himself that she is allowed to have her secrets. And maybe you can learn to trust him more and open up if he shows that he can keep a secret. 

You told him not to mention it and he promised he wouldn’t. He knew you that you thought it was just a lie and he would tell everyone. But it was going to be fun when he proves your thoughts about him wrong. 

You may still be his soul mate, and don’t want to admit it. Since another papyrus has treated you so obviously badly. He could understand that. After he had heard about your magic he felt like you were more like frisk from his world.. Quiet but deadly.. And you still seem to be that way really, but he was starting to feel like you were more like chara.. Just treated very harshly. 

You had started on ahead of him back home, realizing that stretch had never really meant to take you to meet blue. He was glad that you didn’t bring it up, and probably understood why he did. He still couldn’t tell if axe was still around, so he accompanied you all the way back to the house, and decided that blue was probably waiting rather furiously for you inside. You looked pitiful and stretch felt like this looked reaaally bad, and decided to get blue off your back while you wondered off into the kitchen. 

 

Papyrus was starting to take out the ingredients for dinner when he noticed you enter the kitchen. He smiled at you until it fell into a look or worry. Your eyes were red, and you looked a bit exhausted, like you had been crying a lot recently… he asked if you were okay, but before he could finish you had actually wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He couldn’t stop the heat rising in his cheek bones, and was very grateful that you were avoiding his lower spine. Placing his hand on top of your head he bent down to ask if you needed to talk, which it really looked like you did. Something must of happened while you were out to wherever you had went.. 

You shook your head yes in his chest and he couldn’t stop the soft nyeh that escaped him from how adorable you had looked rubbing your face into his chest like that. It was almost as if you were actually cuddling into him. It made his soul pulse in happiness that you had actually come to him to in your time of need again.. He would always be there for you. 

You let go of him and looked a bit awkward after. He just smiled at how cute your rosey cheeks looked, and told you that you should probably talk to blue while he finishes up dinner. Blue seemed very upset from what papyrus had saw. Apparently you were supposed to be waiting for blue and just left without him. Papyrus agrees that he would also feel very sad and angry if that happened to him but blue seemed more angry and flustered than what papyrus thought he would be over something so… small really.. 

After you had walked into the kitchen, blue felt his magic boil a knew when he realized papy was the reason you never showed up, and you even came back looking more upset than you had before… his little brother just kept stealing all the precious moments he was supposed to have with you! And he could see in the door way to the kitchen, you embracing papyrus.. It could have been him…

“Sans, im- “ 

“shut up.” Blue stopped stretch before he could finish, blues tone catching him off guard. “Papy you are to leave y/n alone.. “

“But sans everythings ok-“ 

“I SAID SHUT UP AND STAY AWAY FROM HER PAPY! SHES MINE! MINE!” he stomped up the stairs. Leaving stretch, eye lightless, at the bottom of the stairs..

Did.. Did you also have a bond with another sans or was blue just really.. Falling for you.. stretches concern for his big bro was starting to grow more for your sake than for blues… 

Blue locked himself away in his room, he couldn’t let you see how angry he really was, cause he wasn’t angry at you, he was angry at his stupid brother! If blue would of just taken you out, maybe you would of broken down to him! And he would be the one consoling you not papyrus… papy probably just made everything worse for blue.. You would be more focused, and give more attention to papy now and not blue.. He hated it. Walking over to his bed, he started punching his pillows harshly, and then just started tearing them apart. He couldn’t contain his fit of anger until there was a knock at his door. 

A pon opening it he finds you on the other side. He wasn’t really expecting it to be you, so he quickly tried to rush the conversation along. You had heard he was upset that you were not waiting for him, and that it was all really stretch’s fault, which he already knew. You didn’t really say anything he didn’t already know, but he asked you what he really did want to know. You weren’t mad at him right? And luckily you were not. You had even smiled at him and he promised he would respect your privacy and all… as long as you keep smiling at him like that.. 

You thanked him on understanding, and how could he not. Your smile made his soul melt like butter and he felt his boiling magic calm…slightly. As you left he quickly shut his door and plopped down on his bed. Pushing the torn up shards of the pillow he destroyed off, he would clean it up later. He was just so happy that you were still going to smile at him.. And you weren’t mad.. He was still pretty pissed but he was going to take this time to calm down before he gets to see you again. 

After you avoided red, and headed up stairs there was a knock at the door. He stared at the door as the knock only proceeded to get louder… and louder.. Eventually sans showed up in front of the door with a tight smile on his face and red became stiff in his spot. It wasn’t today, was it? Red stood and sans raised his hand to signal him to stop as his other opened the door enough to see who was on the other side. 

He closed it quickly and shut the curtains with his magic. 

Sans told red to hold the door shut so no-one could get in, loud screams coming from the other side. Red did so with pleasure, as sans ran to tell his brother to keep you away from the sudden unexpected guests that decided to show up right now. Red noticed you coming down the stairs and noticed that once you saw him, you actually ran to the kitchen to get away from him. Heh. Guess he will just have to deal with you himself when you come running right back out. 

Papyrus and sans both looked at you, shocked that you had actually ran right up to them when they were just talking about you. You could tell something was wrong, and they could tell you went on the defensive immediately. Papyrus tried to approach you, to try to explain since you’ve already been having a pretty weird emotional day already. But you had already made a break for it out of the kitchen before he could. 

Red had flung the basement door open with his magic and teleported next to you when you ran past it. Pushing you down the stairs and closing the door shut. Right before there so called guests began to enter the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch really reeled it in this time o:   
> Blue you're loosin it bud. 
> 
> Swapbros is mostly this chapter.. Dont worry the next ones will be filled with.. Even... More... OF EVERYONE. Well not everyone but more of the others and some newbies o:   
> This is the others chance to really show that they will protect you from even themsleves! 
> 
> Well at least some of them. Others will be casted as dumb idiots. 
> 
> 'Becoming one' is my personal favorite move of y/n. And ive been dying to finally bring it in, even though its been mentioned before o: 
> 
> Now some things may seem like plot holes, but they really are not because reader also doesnt fully know the truth about everything. Things happen and they could for now, seem like multiple things, but will all make sense once things get more explained further on. 
> 
> There will be a poll next chapter~ c: 
> 
> If yall see anything wrong please let me know cause im just tryin my best o:


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eyes melt out of sockets*

You stood before the fixed up hunk of metal, pissed that you hadn’t realized sooner that this is why one or two of them were always missing.. They were fixing it right under your feet, and you didn’t even think that they of course, didn’t have to use the door… so you would never think that they were actually going down here more than what you had already thought.. Running your hand along the cool metal of the machine, circling it, it seems like its almost completely done, just missing the chip… seems like they put a lot of time and effort to get it done so quickly.. Probably a few sleepless nights, and long hours of frustrating hard work.. It would be ashamed if someone were to, perhaps say. 

Destroy it again c: 

Of course they would know you did something to it if you leave it in the state you had before. No this time you would simply snap a few wires and remove a few small important parts that one could easily be over looked if they were checking it out. You had used your magic to remove most of the parts, so you wouldn’t have to destroy more than what you intended to trying to get to said parts. There! Now they would think it was actually them and not you. And if they knew it was you, you’d give them some bullshit excuse. 

They owed you more answers than you did them at this point. 

Throwing the tarp back over the machine, you placed the machine parts in your pocket for now. You would burry them in the woods or do something with them later. As long as the others don’t find them you were fine. And even if they did you would throw them in their face and yell at them for fixing the machine in the first place! Even if they didn’t know couldn’t they just trust you on this one?! It didn’t matter anymore, because they were going to have to trust you weather they like it or not. You will make sure this machine stays not operational, that there will never be a chance for THEM to show up. 

Its not gonna happen.

Now that the machine problem was solved before it had become a serious problem, you looked up at the closed door at the top of the stairs. Why had they even threw you down here to begin with? Surely they could of put you literally anywhere else, but someone had been coming in the front door right as you were pushed inside.. Maybe something was happening that you didn’t realize was going on, you just couldn’t stand the way they were looking at you and needed to get away before they could say anything.. Creeping up the stairs, quietly as you could, you pressed your ear up to the door. Only for your poor ear drum to be assaulted by a loud yelling. 

“HOW DARE YOU JUST SHUT US OUT LIKE THAT YOU PATHETIC GROUP OF BONES! WE CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SEE YOU ALL AND THIS IS HOW WE ARE TREATED?!” a loud unfamiliar voice screamed right next to the door. You wished they would move for the sake of your hearing. 

“IM VERY SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT! BUT WE JUST WERE NOT EXPECTING GUEST SO WE WANTED TO CLEAN UP A BIT FIRST!” papyrus bluffed to the unknown guest, or guests really. They had said 'us' … oh no.. 

Not… another… pair.. Of brothers.. 

“You don’t even live that far away. Stop yah cryin” red scoffed. You wanted to walk right up to him and throw him down the stairs like he had you… it would probably be easy if you wouldn’t get shocked frozen from it.. But you didn’t know who they were talking to.. They didn’t really sound much like THEM.. honestly the screeching tone sounded like a mix of blue and edge.. Deafening really. You’ve already had to deal with so much today already.. You’d rather just wait them out.. 

“IM NOT CRYING! WE LIVE OVER TWO HOURS AWAY! ” the screech cried out stomping their foot. “AND IT STILL LOOKS DISGUSTING IN HERE! THERE WAS NO GOOD REASON WHY YOU DIDN’T JUST LET US IN!” 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE BRAT?” edge spat out at them. “YOU SHOULD HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING SO UNANNOUNCED.” You could already imagine him crossing his arms and cocking his hip like the sassy baby bones you knew he really was. You also picked up that edges tone sounded a bit more… irritable towards them then how he normally sounds. He must not like them.. 

“OF COURSE WE HAVE A GOOD REASON! WE ARE HERE TO SEE HOW BAD YOU GROUP OF IDIOTS LET THE MACHINE GET THIS TIME! HEH, YOU PROBABLY EVEN TRAPPED YET ANOTHER VERSION HERE DIDN’T YAH?” you could hear the screech snickering and lean against the wall right next to the door you were behind.. You scooched as far away as you could from that side of the door. 

They said trapped? They were all trapped here? Multiple versions of them? So they could never get the machine to work in the first place, it was only a one way. This new information sadly changes nothing. Even if it is one way, you cant be trapped here with THEM…. This had to be different.. Sliding away from the door you sat in the middle of the dusty steps. Staring over at the tarped machine. Resting your head in your arms, as you leaned onto your knees, you felt so tired. 

Crying so much, dealing with so much.. Heh.. When did you not.. But as long as that machine stayed completely broken, this was better than nothing.. And hopefully the others will be better than THEM.. Closing your eyes you started to drift off into thoughts about what the new pair of brothers could be like. Would they be more like red or stretch's universe. Maybe even more different… what if they were even more so like y o u r s… no that screeching tone would never belong to one of them. Doesn’t fit who they are, or what they do. 

You had almost fallen asleep right there on the stairs, until a rush of magic appeared in front of you. You were hoping it was red, so you could push him down the stairs of course… pain or not you would get him back. But it wasn’t him, or stretch.. Or sans.. This skeleton looked..

Absolutely god awful. 

They just stared at you with hazey eye lights and was smoking a dog treat.. As much as you did thoroughly enjoy dog treats, compared to how much you hate cigarettes, the way they looked like a mixture of both stretch and red made your skin crawl in fear of what they may actually be like..Their hoodie was a deep purple, with a yellow tinted fur around the hood, and they had long black pants on. They had a gnarly scar over one eye socket, and it was enough to get you to stand up before they could even get a breath out, and walk back up the stairs and straight out the door.

They all just stared at you as you causally walked out of the basement like you hadn’t been pushed down a whole flight of stairs. Of course not all of them knew that had happened, but papyrus was sending some very distressed vibes your way. It was nice to know he cared what had happened, but you were fine really. You’ll just tell him that you had caught yourself before you got hurt. It seems everyone was here. You realize immediately who the screech that had made your ear drums want to explode belonged to. They looked like blue and edge had the love child that no one really wanted.. In your opinion of course. Same with who you assume is his brother. They really like the whole magenta-purple color scheme. 

The mix of those who should of never been mixed but are mixed and are looking at you like their new favorite play toy.

“SO THIS IS WHO YOU GOT THIS TIME HUH? A SIMPLE HUMAN? AND YOU’VE JUST BEEN HARBOURING HER HERE? HA” the small screeching one approached you and you went immediately next to edges side, even a bit behind him to be safe. Surely he didn’t like this guy more than you, he was jockin his whole style. You felt like edge would be the best living shield, but you didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing when he smirked at you from behind him. You really just couldn’t stand being close to the screech right now, he was way to loud for your poor ears , making your head pound. 

“THE MAIDEN ISN’T JUST A SIMPLE HUMAN SHE IS OUR FRIEND AND SHE WORKS FOR US!” blue chimed in, and as much as you appreciated him trying to defend you. You feel like he might only be peaking their interests more.. The tall one stood next to his shorter brother now, he hasn’t stopped staring at you this whole time. It felt, kinda like you were looking into a mirror. Cold lifeless glazes. Now that you could really look at him, you already enjoyed him very much more so than his um… brother. He was quiet. 

“WORKS FOR YOU? HOW AWFUL TO HAVE TO WORK UNDER SUCH LOWLY SKELETONS. SURELY THE PEASANT WOULD LIKE TO WORK FOR SOMEONE MORE MIGHTIER THAN THIS HORRID GROUP” the short screeching one addressed you and that is when you break your staring contest with his brother to look to him. He was trying to approach you once more, and luckily for you edge stepped up to him before he could get even semi too- close. 

“LISTEN BRAT, DYING FROM DISEASE WOULD BE MORE OF A BLESSING THAN WORKING FOR YOU!” edge spat and you couldn’t help the small cheeky smile that came about. Was he really protecting you? “THIS SLAVE IS UNDER OUR CONTRACT, SHE COULDN’T GO WORK FOR YOU EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO” oh. He was just protecting their property.. you didn’t really care as you went back to staring at mr. Dead eyes. Hmm.. You wonder what name they have for him.. Dead eyes is too long.. 

“HA! YOU MUST BE TALKING ABOUT WHAT THE PEASANT PRAYS FOR WHILE BEING UNDER YOUR CARE” the screech, that’s his new name now, posed with his hands on his hips. Not intimidating at all really but you see what he’s going for.. “ YOU ALREADY REFER TO THEM AS A SLAVE AND YOU WON’T LET THEM SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES! NOW I WAS ASKING THEM” he pointed to you. “WOULDN’T YOU RATHER COME WORK FOR SOMEONE MORE RIGHTEOUS LIKE MYSELF?”

Oh. Everyone was looking at you now and you had to break your game again. Ugh, you were about to win too.. You think. Anyways you look over to screech and stare at him hard while he holds his finger up at you.. You wonder how long he can pose like that, probably forever if you really tried to pull it off but you spared him for now. You were too tired for all of this really, and you knew this day was probably going to drag out longer. 

“Nah I like it here.” You yawned. Screech's pointed finger clenched into his fist, as he lowered it to his side. “ im not a slave or anything, I just kinda flew in from the machine and needed some work until I can find actual work. With that being said im really tired.” you patted edges back, his reward for doing a good job as your shield. “so ill see you all tomorrow” 

You quickly ran as fast as you could up the stairs and into your room locking the door. Sighing heavily, you were not surprised to see mr. Dead eyes sitting on your bed. Someone was knocking on your door already? Huh it was red? He was yelling asking if slim? Oh. If slim was in there with you. You told him no, and you could feel his pause before he left.. 

He knew you had lied. 

And so did so called slim. Who was already behind you after red had left. You turned to face him, keeping your back to the door to keep your distance respectfully…even though he was the one invading yours.. You both just stared at each other and you noticed his fingers twitching a bit without even breaking eye contact… he was trying to use his magic on your soul… he had probably tried to before as well when You had walked away from him in the basement. 

“Whatever you are trying to do is not going to work.” You state clearly to see him actually start to smirk. If slim is a mixture of both red and stretch, its practically pointless to even try to hide the fact that you are a mage. You’re not going to volunteer any information, but you are not gonna deny it if he figures it out on his own. Honestly just sounded like more to deal with and if got his brother involved.. You’d probably go deaf. 

“And here i thought you were just some ordinary human and I was just loosing my mind.” he started to chuckle, but you didn’t break your cold expression for a second. You Kinda wished that you had said nothing and let his in turmoil consume him, but your ears would probably have been bleeding before that happened… “So” he got closer to you “you’re a mage right? Heh not common to see one of those now days. It’s like you’re a special collectible” you felt like you’ve been in this situation with red before, but this time their breath smelled like… barbecue sauce?? ….better than mustard at least. 

“I guess you can put it that way if you see a living person as an item” you raised your brow, obviously not amused by how he just referred to you. As if you were just something to be owned.. 

“Well it all depends on who you’re talking to. Do you not think that the others here don’t see you that way as well?” He ran his phalanges under your chin, and you finally grab his face and push him back. Sharp twisting pains shooting up your arm as you did so but you didn’t care anymore and powered Through it. The anger his words made you feel was making your magic boil, you needed to get him away before it got even worse. 

“not really” cocking your hip you crossed your arms. Hiding the fact that you were grabbing onto your side for dear life trying to ground yourself through the pain. “Well maybe edge and red.. but edge is just a cry baby, and reds gross so..” You wave off. “but some of them don’t even know I have magic, they do think that im a normal human.” It was your turn to approach him with intense eyes. “And its going to stay that way, I know you are going to run and tell your brother but be weary” you grab him by the scruff of his jacket and pull him down to eye level with you. Considering how freaking tall he was you felt like you weren’t getting your point across until he was on your level.. “Because if I hear that it was you all who told everyone I might have a good time” you felt gross with even yourself for sounding a bit like red... And the way slim was staring at you looked like pure shock on his face. You weren’t threatening him.. You were just warning him before he did something he regrets.. 

Before you could shove him away from you, he leaned forward and crashed his teeth to your lips. It felt like fire erupted in your soul and before you could punch him square in the skull, he was gone, and something hard hits you upside the head making you fall to the floor face first. 

“YOU SHOULD HONESTLY JUST HAVE THE LOCKED REMOVED IF YOU ALL ARE GOING TO INSIT I PICK IT OPEN EVERYTIME YOU WANT TO BARGE INTO THIS SLAVES ROOM.” W-was that edge? Trying to get up, you only curl into yourself more from the pounding in the back of your head. Only to be greeted with more pain in the front of your head from falling.. 

“Boss you’re the one who took it upon yourself to do it last time” red chimed in. 

“DON’T. TEST. ME. BROTHER” you could imagine the scowl on edges face already.. 

Today. Was not your day.

All you wanted was a nap. 

“Hey kid are you ok?” red called out from the doorway, to which you flick him off from your pathetic position on the floor. The pounding was starting to pass… until you heard the screech walk in..

“IS THAT DUMB MUTT IN HER ROOM OR NOT?” screech tapped his foot irritably in the door way. Did he just reffer to his brother as a ‘'mutt'? Well.. He wasn’t wrong. 

“nope.” Was all red said, you turn to see that the screech had left to scream else where for their dumb brother. 

“HUMAN. DINNER IS READY. WHEN YOU ARE DONE WHATEVER GROSS HUMAN THING YOU ARE DOING ON THE FLOOR, GO DOWN AND EAT. OR NOT. I DON’T REALLY CARE.” Edge waved off also walking away from your room. 

“Hey sweetcheeks” red kneeled down next to your curled up form, and you h a t e d it.. “ look im sorry for pushin yah down the stairs and all but I know slim was in here. He didn’t.. Do anything to you did he?” you were surprised that red actually sounded worried for you.. He must of knew how slim was but you had to just find out for yourself… only to feel gross and worse at the end of it.. You should of just told red he was in your room so he would be gone.. Then you taste of barbecue wouldn’t be on your lips.. 

You mumbled and red told you he couldn’t hear you. So you told him again just to receive the same. 

“He kissed me..” You muster the strength to actually look at him, surprised to see his eye lights completely out and his smile tight. He wipes your cheek with his thumb, you hadn’t even realized you had been crying. Your head just hurt, everything hurt and your soul felt like it was still on fire.. You just wanted to take a nap.. it wasn’t a moment later that something crashed through your window, shattering glass all over your perfect bed. 

Now you couldn’t even take a nap in peace… or sleep before you cleaned it all up and even then the paranoia of an open window with the hum out there would probably keep you up..curling into yourself more, turning away from red your sorrows make themselves visible. You didn’t make much noise, but your breathing became ragged from you trying to hold back so much.. 

Red had rolled you over and picked you up bridal style, you covered your face in his chest, letting him take you anywhere he wanted. Too worked up to even care at this point, today was just too much at once and you couldn’t stop it anymore. You didn’t let him see your face like this, you couldn’t come off as so weak there was just. 

Way too much happening at once. And way too quickly. Your senses immediately picked up that red had brought you to his room… and he sat you on his bed. You kept your hands to your face, since the tears wouldn’t stop, he placed his hand upon your head and told you to wait to see if he could clean your bed up real quick and what exactly went flying in your room. He came back rather quickly… holding a rusted old shovel in his hand.. 

“Um.. I don’t know what the hell you did to axe to get him THAT mad at yah, or if he’s just having another episode, but im pretty sure this is his shovel and it also kinda put a huge hole in your bed..” you finally rub the tears away as much as you could, and even grabbed the sheets to dry them even more. You were the one to wash them so he could deal with it.. 

You reached out for the shovel, and red reluctantly handed it to you. It wasn’t all that heavy but in your weak state, you had to use both hands. You caught the smell almost instantly, the smell of blood and nature… so.. His name was axe, which fits perfectly in your opinion, and since red knows them.. They must be a skeleton. Explains a lot, but you wonder which one. You ask red and he raises a brow bone to inform you that he is a sans. Well that also explains the friendship crashing and burning, and the shovel, should his name be shovel now? Giggling to yourself you clutched the shovel to your chest and laid down on your side away from red on his bed. 

Obviously he brought you in here to sleep or.. “I um… I don’t really know who axe is.. And I’m too tired to explain right now..” You glance back at him to see him waving you off. 

“Yeah yeah, you look like you are about ta pass out any minute. I’m surprised you already haven’t, you can sleep here for the night, its probably safer this way too if you have everyone out to get yah..” he used his magic to cover you with the blanket. “but when ya wake up, I want some awnsers” he smirked and teleported out of his room. The kind gesture was noticed but it wasn’t really a kind gesture when there was a price to it.. But he’s also probably right about it being the safest place for now. Who would willing sleep in this mustard scented room.. Adjusting yourself comfterably, you fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking hold of you completely. 

*************---<[°w°]>\----*******************

When you awoke you felt super stiff, so you stretched out your limbs until you felt like you were pushing against something.. Or someone, you rub your eyes so that you could focus them better in the dark room to see the faint silloute of red laying next to you… you were hoping that he would perhaps sleep somewhere else? You quickly check yourself to find that all of your clothes were right where you left them. And the machine parts were still in your pocket… so he obviously didn’t touch you anywhere he shouldn’t have… rubbing your chest, it had a dull pulsing to it that pinched a bit… your room being compromised for the time being… you really had no safe place to go to check if you are alright. ..maybe the bathroom?

Shifting slightly you quickly realize reds hand laying so close to your chest, you must of pulled it off when you had stretched… he could probably feel your soul calling out to his.. In such a miserable state you were in it was believable. But you felt surprisingly much better now! Like you hadn’t cried all of yesterday or anything, which was odd.. But you just went with it anyways. You slid out of bed mostly, before red caught your arm. 

“Finally awake huh?” he grumbled, waking up. How long.. Were you asleep for this time in his bed, maybe it’s a new record you internally sighed. 

“Uh.. Yeah? How long was I asleep for?” you asked warily.. Not knowing if you reallllly wanted to know or not. You tried to slip out of his grip but it stayed firm on your arm. 

“only a day this time.” He lets you go finally and sits up in his bed, yawning. “Got tired of sleepin on the couch so I decided to claim my bed back from yah” he pats his spot on the bed. “But since I caught yah at such perfect timing, why don’t we have a nice little chat” if the smirk on his skull was anything to go by, you really wished you had just slept in the glass and called it a night.. 

“fine.” You huffed sitting back on the bed, your magic turning on the lights. If he was gonna talk to you, it would be were you could see all of his little sneaky actions…he may have apologized for pushing you down the stairs… but you had never accepted it.. plus the shovel laid in the spot between where you both had slept.. You had almost forgotten to take it. Since it was yours now. 

“Well no need to get all distant with me sweet heart” he got closer to which you moved farther away. “ we did just share a bed an all” he chuckled and you looked at him dead in the face that you were not amused. 

“What the hell do you want to know red?” you weren’t going to just start listing things off to him. “ I’ll awnser one question” 

“three” he countered. 

“one” you emphasize for him again. 

“No. Three” he shoots back. 

“Two?” You compromise. You just wanted to get this over with. 

“Two and a half” you stared at him hard. Waiting for the questions done with this stupid conversation. “Come on sweet cheeks lighten up a little. Its hard to talk to yah when you look so… dead.” He deadpanned and you just raised your brow. 

“this is how I always look” you pointed to your expressionless face. “Can you just ask me the damn questions already?!” you snap at him, to which he laughs at. 

“There we go, some actual emotion outa yah” you rolled your eyes as hard as you could and shook the overwhelming irritated feeling off of yourself the best you could. You just stared at him hoping he would just finally ask. “well first off, stretch already told me how you broke axes axe in the woods, pretty brave of you if yah ask me” he laughed nervously, to which you raised a brow, hoping he would just get to the point. “he is obviously after you, and not stretch if that’s anything to go off of” he gestured to the shovel that you had picked up. Looking carefully of how caringly you held it… you placed it on the floor against the bed next to you… 

You hadn’t even realized you were doing that… 

“so my first question is how you know the freak in the woods?” he was watching you intensely and you guess he already knew everything else so might as well fill in the blanks. It wasn’t really that serious of a problem. 

“Well… I have never met them face to face. Or spoken to them before in person. I always felt like someone was watching me, and I left them some food because I assumed it was possibly a starving animal and that is why they were keeping their distance. They started to leave me gifts, that’s when I realized it was a person. I would leave them more food. It was nice while it lasted…but then they tried to kill me..” you turn away from red who had no eye lights the instant you brought up the word food, and look down at the shovel.. “I took their axe then, and they took it out of my room and tried to kill me with it again when I was with stretch… I became furious and stopped it from happening again…” you looked back at red after picking the shovel back up. “i though they were my friend… but they weren’t.. So that’s it.” …. He was quiet for a moment and you didn’t understand why.. 

“huh. So you.. Have been leaving him.. Food?” red looked very nervous suddenly, to which you raise your brow at him. Red sweat was beading at the top of his head. 

“Uh, yeah? Why are you looking at me like that?!” You try to stand from the bed, and before he could grab you again, you dodge it quickly. “What the hell red?!” You glare down at him, clutching the shovel close to you. 

“Y/n. You can not leave this room until he thinks you are not here anymore…. “ his voice got even deeper and your adrenalin was starting to rush. You didn’t understand what was going on, not like you ever did but why couldn’t your problems come in further distances… 

Oh.. Because you live with them..

 

***********---<[-^w^-]>\----****************

Pov switch 

Red had felt a little bad about how drastically he threw you down the stairs, and the look you gave him was of pure rage as you began to topple down them. You would be mad now, but he was sure you would be thanking him later.. He didn’t waste a second slamming the door shut, once their guests were able to enter the house. It was the bratberry and his brother slim. Red personally had no qualms with slim, if anything he liked him. But his brother on the other hand… was beyond the most annoying version of himself he has ever met, and his brother edge feels the same way. Well, all the skeletons feel that way about berry, red was sure you would too. It seems that sans and papyrus ducked back into the kitchen right before these idiots saw them.. Great. 

“Heya slim” red waved over to receive a small nod in return. 

“WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BLOCKING THE DOOR?!” berry seethed, and red just sighed heavily. 

“I wasn’t, cant you see im all the way over here. How would I possibly be able to block the door from here?” red bluffed, not really caring that he was lying straight to their faces. It was funny to see how worked up berry was getting too. 

“WELL YOU MOVED OBVIOUSLY” berry exclaimed, calling out reds lie. 

“that sounds like a lot of work. Yah sure you got the right skeleton?” Red yawned. 

“WHO ELSE COULD OF POSSIBLY OF DONE IT?! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HERE!” berry gestured at the empty room. 

“magic?” red shrugged. 

“THEN YOU ADMIT THAT IT WAS YOUR MAGIC?!” 

“nope” 

They both looked at each other for a moment before berry started to shriek in anger. Finally drawing out sans and papyrus from the kitchen, pansies, and edge, blue, and stretch from where ever they were in the house. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t know exactly who was making a fuss and screaming more high pitch than anyone who actually lived in the house. 

It was deafening really, if they had ears. 

Edge wasn’t very happy to see the brat and his mutt of a brother here. You were enough of an annoyance to deal with. He would of course have to save you from these foul versions of themselves, they will try to take you the instance they see you. If the brat couldn’t have it, no-one could. And with the way you just scream broken-human just by how you simply act ‘normally', They would probably try to see how far they could break you. Hmm, but maybe it would be interesting to watch you put berry in his place, he will only step in when things go too far. 

Stretch and blue were also not very fond of this particular set of themselves coming to visit. Stretch didn’t even contact either of them about you, or any information about other mages. Why would he, and honestly who would? They were obnoxious and they use anything you give them as ammo or black mail. Stretch just hoped that slim kept his distance from you considering the new found information he had just learned… if slim were to find out who knows what he will do using that against you.. 

Blue didn’t like berry, or slim. Berry acted like a total tyrant to his brother, and slim just rolls over on his back like a dog from him. It was gross to him really, especially since he was a closer version to berry than the others.. He hopes that you were safe in your room and didn’t show up anytime soon.. He would just have to teach berry like he did edge… but.. Would berry feel the same way Blue does?.. No blue knew he loved you more than anyone could. He felt it in his soul. He would keep you safe from these brothers no matter what! 

They were all wondering were you maybe and hoping you didn’t show up anytime soon, except red, sans, and papyrus. They were more so hoping that you were really ok from that fall down the stairs, and if you were, you wouldn’t come barging in the room right in front of berry and slim. Papyrus wanted to believe in everyone, but when it came to berry papyrus found it somewhat difficult. Sans had no idea that they were coming over and was scared for you that they were here now. If they didn’t already make you feel uncomfterable, these guys would have you in a fit. 

Berry demanded to know why they had red keep them outside, and needed a good reason behind them doing so. Papyrus spoke up and tried to just brush it off as nothing. It wasn’t like they were trying to protect their human friend, but could of in the process of doing so broke their neck… he really hoped you were ok.. Red tried to call out berry's dramatics about how far they lived, and told him to stop his cryin. They really didn’t live that far and with slim being able to teleport, it would only take two seconds. 

Berry of course cried out that they lived over two hours away and that the hobble they call a home still looks disgusting! They had no good reason for keeping them from entering. 

Edge, already annoyed by the shorter skeletons presence alone, asked berry what exactly he was doing here, and the good reason that he was. He knew there wasn’t going to be a good reason and the faster they left the better. Berry in return to said that they were here to see how bad the machine was and to see if they trapped another version of themselves in this cursed universe. 

They all became anxious about berry screaming that they were in fact all trapped here, you hadn t known that the machine was actually broken before you completely demolished it. And they were planning on keeping it that way, hopefully you didn’t hear that part if you were listening . 

“How did you know that the machine was broken?” stretch questioned. He hasn’t said anything to them, and he was now curious who it was that did. 

“HA! HOW COULD WE NOT KNOW, EVERYONE SEEMS TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL SOMEHOW BROKE IT EVEN MORE!” berry posed with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a smug smile on his skull. He had been told by many other versions that the machine was now in an ever worse state than it was before and of course it would be in the care of these morons. 

Slim felt a small hum of magic standing close to the basement door, surprised that his brother wasn’t addressing it at all. Obviously too worked up about the others keeping them out, but slim didn’t really care about what they had to say. Really he didn’t care to be there at all, just accompanying his brother here to make sure he doesn’t start another all out brawl among them all. The others didn’t seem like actually piping up about the machine, so he took it upon himself to see how bad it actually was and who was in the basement. It was obviously someone, which version could have them all so quiet about it? 

They all feared were slim may have gone as he suddenly vanishes. Those who knew you were in the basement feared that he was there, the others who didn’t know where you were feared he maybe were ever you are. Red had a strong feeling that if slim was to go into the basement, just off of first glance at him you would probably come running out, considering he looked like both red and stretch. Two skeletons that you didn’t seem to be too fond of being around. They both knew that but neither really cared. They would all just have to wait to see where he may of gone. 

Arriving in the basement slim wasn’t expecting to see a human girl casually waiting on the steps to leave the dusty old basement. From the splotches of dirt covering her outfit, the others must of tossed her down here before they entered the house. Heh, he could imagine how her small body would look flailing down the stairs. You looked up at him the instant he had appeared and he felt a sudden shock course through his bones. He couldn’t make out your features too good in the dark lightning, but your eyes were enough to keep him focused on only that. Suddenly you stood to your feet, done with your quick observation of him and then headed directly up the stairs at a fairly quick pace. He had tried to grab your soul with his magic before you could reach the knob, but he felt his magic fizzle out softly in his palm. Like there was no where for it to go when directed at you…. 

So this is why they wanted to keep you a secret. 

Red wished he had bet money on his assumption when you came casually walking out of the basement like anyone really thought you would stay down there with slim. He wanted to laugh, but berry's loud obnoxious cackle made him cringe instead. Berry tried to approach you, clearly amused that only a simple human came out this time. When his eye lights met your dead eyes berry felt a bit.. Uneasy about you which… made him curious...

Edge was happy when you quickly avoided berry's close presence by getting closer to him. You felt that out of everyone, he was the most suited to protect you from the foul little annoying brat. He smirked back at you, clearly pleased that you NEEDED him to save you. Not that he would save you in any other situation, but he was sure berry and a few other skeletons bones were going to be rattled about you choosing him. Why wouldn’t you? He is the best after all. Only the best deserve to have your sou-YOUR TRUST. 

Blue hurried to your defense at berry's comment about how you were just a simple human. You were no ordinary human of course, you were their friend and you worked for them! And you lived with them! And even one day you’ll be his mate! (But he didn’t put that last part in there). They would try to take you just in spite of him, and even though as much as blue was hurt that you chose to go to edge. He was willing the make this exception just once… considering that if you had gone to him, berry would surely be all over you in a heart beat. Edge was the best at keeping berry at bay and everyone knew that.. 

Berry barks a laugh that you actually work for this huge group of idiots. It must be pure hell for you to have to deal with all of them, considering who each of them is ugh. The worst. All of em, except maybe papyrus. But even he has his utterly moronic moments berry couldn’t stand. Berry pointed to you, your icy dead eyes gliding over to him from staring at his disgrace that’s called his brother. He doesn’t blame her for staring. He asked if you would rather work for him instead of… these guys. He was sure he could compose a more proper simple torture method for you in stead of you dealing with all theirs at the same time. 

Edge stepped in, having heard enough of the brats nonsense. You couldn’t even go work for them even if you wanted to, you were under contract with them.

Berry just snickers, throwing edges words back in his face to show just how bad they really must treat you here. He had asked you, and they wouldn’t even let you awsner for yourself, like a typical slave. He looked to you again and you looked back un caringly. After a large sigh, and a small shrug, you tell him that you actually like it here, and that you were really tired so you would talk later. With that you ran as fast as you could up the stairs. The faintest click of the door shutting a second later. 

The moment slim was gone again, red popped outside of your door and began to knock. He knew where he had gone this time. When you called out from behind the door, he asked if slim was in there with you. You reply with a simple no. Not, no he’s not in here, why would they be in here?, this MY room.., or even… ‘ who is slim?...’ just…no… you had lied to him and even though he shouldn’t be mad, he was. You would just have to learn for yourself.. 

Slim was a bit surprised that you had actually lied to red about him being here. But you were probably full of surprises weren’t you? He appeared closer to you, to get a better look at yah. He had been staring at you the whole time downstairs, and even though it was clear you had taken a tumble down the stairs, there wasn’t a single mark or bruise on you at all it seemed. No shifting to weight to one side, or any strain in your posture at all. Maybe his magic would latch onto your soul if he was closer, his fingers twitching, only to receive what had happened earlier, his magic was unable to lock onto a soul..or find a soul at all.. 

You must be hiding it.

You finally show a bit of emotion by informing him that whatever he’s trying to do isnt going to work out how he planned. You were sharp, he didn’t see your eyes move from his at all, yet you still caught what he was trying to do. He chuckled, amused that he had actually gotten you to talk first. You seemed so lifeless.. So fun, you would probably be most fun he’s had in awhile if he had you all to h I m s e l f. Getting closer to you, you seemed to sink back against the door more. So you are a mage, its rare to see those now a days, no wonder they wanted to keep you all to themselves, those selfish skeletons. He ran the tips of his phalanges under your soft chin, only to receive the darkness of your palm on his face. You shoved him back with almost enough force to send him flying. 

You hadn’t liked the words he spoke to you, and you let him know. You were not just an object, and you seemed pretty offended when he mentioned you as one. 

He explains that it all depends Who you are talking to, to some people everything and one is an object. Like him and his brother for example, everything that was theirs, they owned. End of story. Surely you didn’t think the others here weren’t the same way? Apparently you do, and he has seem to have hit some sort of soft spot of yours. 

Your brow furrowed and you clutched onto yourself, as if you were grounding your emotions as the busted out… or something more perhaps.. The reason you didn’t believe this was because apparently some of them don’t know you are a mage, they think you are a simple little human… how stupid but he believes that some of them would be rather oblivious to things right in front of them, like papyrus and blue…. Even his brother.. 

He hasn’t seen many sides of you, but you seemed rather void of all emotions up to now. Your eyes were starting to glow dimly, and he could feel the meaning behind your words in his soul as you drew closer. You were threatening him, and it was actually… kind of working, he didn’t know what to do accept listen and focus on the air thickening around him. Was the light getting dimmer? Black stuff looks like its oozing from the walls.. Bones tensing the instance you grab him and pull him down to meet your eyes at your short level, he felt his magic shake with… fear?.. he didn’t know what you were about to do or even capable of.. He was sure he couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks as he leaned forward and 

Kissed you. 

The instance edge had been able to successfully pick the lock, and the door began to swing open slim was already on his way to the back yard via teleport. Edge swings the door open swiftly as the back of your head collides with it. He was yelling at his brother who had been nagging him for the past GOD FORSAKEN HALF AN HOUR, about his ‘bad’ feeling he was getting. Berry too was getting on his nerves when red wouldn’t shut up about his brother being in your room.. Berry started to join red and together they broke edge into submission. Of course slim wasn’t in your room, and you laid there pitifully on the ground. 

Red asked if you were ok, to see you were fine enough to flip him the bird so you were practically at peak performance. But the way you hadn’t gotten up to scowl directly at him to show your disappointment in him is what made him know something was wrong. Berry stepped in and out of the room quickly to see were his dumbass brother went off to without his permission. He knew slim had been in your room but didn’t really care what happened except to know more about his new toy. 

Edge informed you dinner was ready and that you should eat or not… he cared but he didn’t want to admit that obviously. For reasons. He didn’t want to leave you in the care of his brother but he wasn’t nessciarly the best at ‘caring’ or helping others when they were emotionally distressed. It made him feel awkward so he quickly left the room.. He felt a tinge of guilt to not be able to be there for you. And then stopped himself dead in his tracks. 

When did he start to…. To think about changing himself for YOU? ….apparently just now and it made him start to feel confused.. And angry….

Red called out to you, noticing how his presence makes you tense up. He apologizes for shoving you down the stairs, even though he isnt really sorry. What has to be done, has to be done sometimes and he has no regrets. He asks immediately if slim did anything to you to keep you on the floor this long. He knew what kinda monster slim was, so his mind could only assume so much. You mumbled to the floor and he had to ask you to speak up. You finally start to lift yourself and turn your beautiful tear filled face finally toward him. He felt a sudden clenching in his soul as you speak clearly as to what slim has done… he kissed you… red was gonna dust him… red honestly expected a lot worse from slim but to see how upset you looked because of it… 

A moment passes and something comes flying through your window, it was a shovel? As he turned from the scene on the bed to you, he watched as you curled back up into yourself on the floor and began to sob. Your cries felt like needles in his soul, so he quickly flipped you and cradled you in his arms. You hid your face in his chest and he held you tighter.. So soft.. And so broken.. You must be so tired from today that you’re finally emotionally unstable.. Was the light getting dimmer? The instance he stood with you in his arms the piercing pains had stopped but his magic felt like it was starting to run.. Cold? He took you to his room quickly, it was the safest place he knew and was sure that no-one would notice you here. They hadn’t before right? So obviously the best bet. But all the lights that he had passed kept dimming on the way… was it you? You were hiding yourself so maybe your magic didn’t want it to be so bright around you to see your pitiful state.. The earie feeling in his bones told him otherwise though…

Placing you on the bed, you cried quietly in your hands, and he placed his hand upon your head. Your soft hair under his palm made him want to run his phalanges through it but he refrained for now. Bad timing. He told you to wait and went off to see if he could clean up your bed a bit. You looked exhausted since you got back with stretch earlier.. What a day heh. The lights hadn’t dimmed like they had before so it was defiantly you who had been messing with them. The scene that laid in front of him on the bed was tragic, the shovel was shoved directly into the mattress, like someone had dug into it the moment they had left.. Even with cleaning up the scattered glass with his magic, the bed was done for. He grabbed the shovel and there was a note tied to the handle? Huh, being the nosey skeleton he was he ripped it off the handle and proceeded to read it. 

‘Axe' was all it said, and he knew exactly which skeleton this belonged to. Shoving the paper in his pocket, he was sure you would know either way why said skeleton was already after you. Didn’t he like the thrill of the hunt or something? 

He popped back in on you with the shovel in hand, and had to just deal with waiting for you to actually tell him how you know the horror bros. He informed you that he didn’t really know what you had done to make axe this mad or, if he was just having another one of his many many m a n y episodes. But this shovel is in fact axes and it left a huge hole in your bed. You tried to wipe your face with your hands and his sheets. He didn’t mind honestly, you were gonna probably be sleeping there anyways. It was gonna happen weather he liked it or not. 

You reached out for the shovel once your face was finally clear, and red felt weary about hanging you the object.. But did so anyways. You seamed weak when you had to use both hands, it wasn’t that heavy really, but you brought it close and eyed it up thoroughly. You asked which one of the brothers axe was, not even looking in reds direction. Your voice seemed to calm for all of this in his opinion but you could also just be completely as drained as you look. He told you he was a sans and you raised your brow and then started to giggle, clutching the shovel to your chest and laying on his bed.

Something must be funny about that.. But if you’re askin then you must not have ever met them face to face. Figures with how you’re still alive an all. You turned back to him and said that you didn’t know who axe was exactly, proving his assumptions right. You were too tired to explain and he understood. There was no point reliving it all again right now, you looked like you were already on the way to passing out completely. He let you sleep here for tonight but let you know before you were out like a light that when you woke up, he expected some awnsers. 

Of course you couldn’t just take his room up without a price. He was sure you’d understand and with that, he headed down to eat with everyone. Red let sans and the others know via text that their guest’s need to leave immediately. They all agree, but stretch felt like their was more to it here than just the fear of them messing with you.. Maybe they had already done something. He honestly wouldn’t put it past them.

Dinner was mostly quiet except berry screaming and crying about literally everything. Slim was forced to sit on the floor and eat by his brat of a brother but no one cared really to stop it. Him being on the floor didn’t stop red from sending bad vibes and looks his way. Red must know what happened and wasn’t too happy about it heh. Red being a closer version of himself always made it more fun to mess with. 

Sans and stretch took berry and slim down to see the machine that was already completely fixed, showing that everything was fine now they just needed the chip. Slim was the one to ask how it was broken in the first place, stretch just said that when you flew out of the portal, the things you crashed into also smashed into the machine and broke it. It was a weak lie, and they all knew it. But how would they know it wasn’t the truth, besides sans of course. 

Slim just stared at the boxes that laid about, obviously looking for the one that could of done it. But sans just covered the machine back up and ushered everyone back up the stairs. It was getting late, and they unfortunately don’t have any room for them to stay for the night. As much as berry fought about having to leave so soon when they live so far, he stopped when edge asked if he was really willing to sleep on their disgusting couches. Deciding that he was far to good to sleep anywhere in this disgusting place, they finally left. 

Once they were gone, everyone felt safe enough to finally go to bed for the night. Knowing that you were no longer in danger. Except stretch and red of course, who sat on the couch watching tv late into the night. 

“so” red started off, gaining stretch's attention. “ did something happen to you and sweetcheeks on y’alls little stroll through the woods?” he asked. Stretch went on to tell red how he wasn’t able to ask you what he had wanted because axe had thrown his axe in between the two of you and you actually picked it up and BROKE IT! All while laughing manically. Red wished he woulda saw that! You probably looked all fierce and sexy! 

“Why do you ask?” stretch questioned about the sudden interest at hand. So something did happen after all. Red just said that he saw the freak in the woods outside your window earlier and he was just making sure that you weren’t gonna die tonight. Even though he knew you were safe in his room. 

They both feared what may come for you when axe finally decides to show up in person. But there wasn’t much they could do now without making him even more manic. If axe knew that they were keeping you from him purposely, he would try to probably kill them all… of course that wouldn’t happen cause it has before and they know how to stop it, they just need to get past that point cause it was such a pain in the ass when the doctor has to come to the house.. Ugh. 

************---<[°w°]>\---**************

You had slept all day, and red has now had enough of you being in his bed! He couldn’t nap anywhere! His brother would always somehow find him and wake him up by yelling about how lazy and pathetic he was like he didn’t already know. So he decided to just join you in the comfort of his bed, keeping his distance for your sake. You already have enough homicidal skeletons messin with yah that he didn’t really want to be in the line of fire when you finally snap, if you do. You were still such a mystery… 

He began to doze off staring at your sleeping form next to him. He knew it was creepy but he didn’t care. It’s only creepy if you get caught. He reached out to slightly touched you, and the hum of your magic finally lulled him to sleep. 

He awoke the moment you had stretched out, finally waking up. But he didn’t bother to fully wake up just yet. Until you started to slide out of the bed, he caught your arm before you were completely out of reach. He asked if you were finally awake, you could have been rolling off the bed. You nodded and asked how long you had been asleep for. You looked a bit worried but when he said it had only been a day, relief seemed to have washed over you. 

Red finally sits up and yawns, since he’s caught yah at such a perfect alone time, you both might as well just have your little talk now. No point in waiting anymore really. He patted the spot on the bed next to him and could see you visibly cringe, but ultimately give in and sit on the edge of the bed. Awh you must be playin shy, so he scooted closer to you. You both did share a bed, there was no reason to bed distant now~ 

You were not amused by his antic obviously and turned to him with those lovely eyes filled with such beautiful hate~ you asked what he wanted and that you would awnser one question. But that wasn’t good enough for red, he had more than one question and at this rate you owed him more than just that. He countered with three, and then you again with one. Eventually red had at least gained another question to ask. Which was fine to him… kinda.. You were waiting for him to ask you the questions but he wanted to tease you a little more before doing so. It didn’t take long for you to snap at him and he finally started to explain wholeheartedly. He told you how stretch had already told him everything but now he wanted to know what you knew. This story has three sides, so if he has two he could get most of the truth out of it possibly. It was brave of you to actually break that maniacs axe, and it was clear that in the situation you were in that he was trying to kill you and not stretch.. But why? You were clutching the shovel to your chest again and maybe…

Maybe Axe was one of the skeletons connected from where you came from? But hes been here for only a little less time than they have been… so it doesn’t really fit.. It was all a hard maybe, he didn’t know what to go off of here. So he asked how you know axe. 

You shifted a bit, putting the shovel on the ground next to you, no longer clinging to it dearly. Almost like you had just become aware of how you were holding it. You explained how you had been apparently leaving food for him in the woods, thinking he wasn’t who you thought he was. Possibly an animal or other type of monster. Eventually axe tried to kill you. Which may not be the case if you were leaving him food..you went on to say how you broke it and why and all that jazz but red didn’t care. 

They had a way bigger problem on their hands then just breaking axe's axe. He might be after you for more than just food, you being the food of course but… in axes universe red was sure that giving one food was a sign of marriage almost. They were starving so it made sense but if that’s the case then. 

He asked you again nervously that you had in fact said that you had been leaving him food.. And you just raided your brow like he didn’t listen to a single thing you had just said. Reds fear must have been showing cause you suddenly fled away from him, dodging his grab. Red put some authority in his voice finally stating that you couldn’t leave the room until axe didn’t think you lived here anymore and went back to were he actually lives about three hours away.. 

Red couldn’t let axe find you… he would come for you eventually and then you would be able to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter three times. 
> 
> Three times! The all felt rushed and so thats why this one took me a bit more time to write. It is also more so detailed on the skeletons side i guess so it took me a bit to write cause i felt like y/n's part was kinda short but its also one person and not like, 8 different people lmao. 
> 
> Anyways swapfell was a quick hi and bye but dont worry they'll be back o: cause heh.. 
> 
> They were not the ones who were supposed to come to the house. 
> 
> Soo theyll show up in a chapter or two ANYWAYS. I promised a poll but sadly no poll this time. Plans got pushed back a bit heh. So yeah.. 
> 
> Tell me what you all think and ill be giving yah some more d e l i c i o u s trash soon<3


	15. Red days part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SATTLE UP!  
> Yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:: gore c: 
> 
> yeah.. I didnt mark it.. Its nothing thats like crazy crazy but its gore so here i am telling you c:

You stared down at the gross skeleton in front of you and he looked back at you just as intensely. He must of lost his mind if he thought you were actually going to stay here… but even if you tried to leave you’d probably collapse since it was a command and not a suggestion.. And out of all the skeletons red was NOT the one who needed to know that they could very easily bend you to their will. Why couldn’t you even leave though? Surely you could handle this axe- you mean shovel, heh, fellow like you handle the rest of them. Even though you had that run in with slim that lead you here… but you had not been expecting them… you have been waiting to finally meet THIS one, you had your assumptions of how they may be.. Plus you swear that you will never bring your face that close to another skeletons again…

He began to get up from the bed and put his shoes back on his feet… you asked what he was going to do and why you couldn’t leave. He didn’t even look at you as all he left it to was ‘its complicated’. Yeah it was when you didn’t know what the hell was going on in the first place? Why was it sooo bad that you had left them food? Cause now they want to kill you? They couldn’t even if they wanted to, but even so why did he care so much.. 

“Red! Tell me what is going on! Why is it so bad that I left them food! You know something so just tell me!!” Before he could leave it was you who grabbed his arm this time, he turned to you red pin pricks shining in your eyes. He just looked at you for a moment and you quickly drew your hand away as if it had almost caught on fire… 

“They are cannibals y/n. When ya stopped leavin em food, he will come and take ya as food..” He looked away from you the moment he was done explaining and left you standing there. So what?.. They ate people? If red himself is referring to axe as a cannibal, that means he ate monsters ..probably preferred humans though, human souls gave monsters more magic .. How odd. It explains the scent of blood on everything, their souls and magic are probably saturated in the smell of their victim’s. Even though reds words had felt like they could be true. 

You had a gut feeling that he was lying about the real reason he was so afraid for you.. 

There was nothing that you could do now but wait for him to return, since you couldn’t leave.. For god knows how long ugh. Plopping down back on the bed, you began to clean up the floor slowly using your magic… you’d rather not touch anything with your bare hands more than you already had to. Eventually red returned and you were just staring at his ceiling laying on the bed. Bored out of your mind. He plops a backpack filled with your clothes and toiletries… you looked at him like he couldn’t be serious that he was actually going to make you stay here.. With him… in his room for how long? Probably forever with how it’s feeling right now and you were not about it at all.

“can I stay with someone else?” you asked hopefully, grabbing the bag and standing from the bed. Anyone else really, you didn’t really care who. Hell you’d even stay with the screech and just live without hearing forever more than stay in this god forsaken room, with the skeleton that’s not only beyond disgusting, but also throws you down stairs.. 

“Huh? What my room not good enough for ya toots?” Red shoots back at you, to which you gesture to the overflowing piles of dirty laundry and trash. You did his laundry so you don’t even understand how it all gets so dirty so fast. “Heh, look I get that its not the most pristine room in the house like my brothers, but they wont be able to smell you here. They would easily be able ta smell ya if you stayed with anyone else. So” he explains and you understand but what you didn’t was.. 

“Why are you doing this?” you ask and he looks at you confused. Like it was obvious why he was doing all of this for you but you have never done anything for him or to him to help you like this. If anything you’ve been rude enough to the point you thought if this moment had occurred he would surely love to see you run from death itself.. But he’s just been helping you in a way and trying to ‘protect' you?... 

You didn’t want someone to protect you.. It would only mean you would owe them later on.. Your mind was starting to drift into dark memories when red finally spoke up. 

“Do I really need ta spell it out for ya sweetcheeks? I know you’re not that dense heh.” He cracks a smirk, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We may not always see eye to eye light but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let the freaks tear ya to shreds. Plus” he takes a step closer to you and its already way to close for comfort. He takes a hand out of his pocket and runs his phalanges through your hair next to your face and tucks it behind your ear. “ you are more than just food” 

Thump. 

Pushing him away, you turn to the door and quickly head for it. You’d rather pass out from shocks of pain than deal with the weird thumping in your chest and him.. As you reached for the door handle, muscles already twisting, the door swings open and smacks you dead in the front of your head causing you to step back. Clenching your teeth, you see it was edge who has once again assaulted you with a door.. 

“BROTHER! TH-“ edge stops in his tracks as he notices you, standing there with a backpack full of things and a shovel. He looked panicked when he first barged in but now he looks rather relieved? He looks to you then his brother, who was already sweating heavily.. The air felt thick and you once again have no idea what’s going on as you look between the two skeletons in front of you.. 

“Uh.. Can I leave?” you turn to red who just nods not even looking at you… edge must be mad at him for something and neither of them seemed like they wanted to actually speak with you present… … oh well! At least you can leave now! The pain suddenly vanishing from your head, you quickly sneak out of reds room and jump when the door abruptly slams shut behind you.. Well you were glad that was over with rather quickly! You were a bit worried that you would be stuck in that gross room for longer than you had. Finally once again being free to go where you wanted, you didn’t know what to do with your stuff… You wanted to put it back in your room but.. Was it better if axe/shovel knew you were gone?... And never came back.. A dull throb made itself known in your chest and only got harder when you clutched on to the shovel.. 

Well if you couldn’t put your stuff back in your room who’s room could you put it in…? You thought for a long moment until you finally decided that it was probably best to stay with papyrus. He was your safest bet when it came to trusting someone, surely your stuff would be fine if you just place it in there. You were sure he would understand once you told him everything. You knocked lightly on his door, to receive no answer of course. It was later in the afternoon, so you had already assumed he probably wouldn’t be in there. you opened the door slightly, just enough to place your bag inside and shut it. You weren’t going to let go of this shovel until this so called axe came to take it from you himself…

You didn’t care if you would look weird carrying a shovel everywhere, you actually needed it to burry something and lightly trotted down the stairs to get some food. At the bottom of the stairs you had stopped, a familiar scent coming from the kitchen filled your nose…you could hear blue and papyrus talking to someone, someone that sounded similar to papyrus but more…strained? Slowly creeping up to the entrance way you peak in to see them all talking, and who they were talking to.. 

He smelled just like axe, but you knew this was not axe, axe was a sans. This was clearly his brother.. From the looks of his skull, the many cracks adoring it you felt something tighten in your chest the more you looked at their back.. They were taller than both edge and papyrus.. Their frame was a bit more… how would you put this.. looming and slender.. 

It was blue who had spotted you in the door way and called out to you, causing the new papyrus to turn and face you. You freeze.. Oh…. He looked like how you would imagine he would when you used to fantasize about getting r e v e n g e on THEM. His teeth were in braces, but still looked pretty crooked.. And jagged at the ends… his sockets were shrunken in a bit and his eye lights were dull, but yet still held that feeling that every papyrus gives off. Unstoppable energy. As much as you wanted to feel bad for this papyrus knowing he is probably just as wholesome as they come, you didn’t. But your soul surely felt like it was clutching itself in sorrow for him.. Placing the shovel against the wall before they could see that you have it, you couldn’t let this papyrus see that you have his brothers things.. He may take it the wrong way… as much as you didn’t want to let it go in fear that axe will just come and take it while you’re distracted with his brother, you had to bite the bullet to make a good first impression.. 

“MAIDEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” blue rushes over to you quickly, and you looked at him in confusion. He ran his thumb across your cheek and you notice its soaked in tears. Huh. Well it would be nice if this would just stop happening, quickly wiping them away you assure blue that you are ok. You had just woken up and the bright lights had just made them water up. Blue and everyone else in the room didn’t buy it but also didn’t press it any further thankfully. 

“DEAREST FRIEND Y/N! THIS IS JAWS, HE IS ANOTHER VERSION OF MYSELF THAT HAPPENS TO LIVE A GOOD BIT AWAY!” papyrus breaks the awkward feeling in the air by introducing ‘jaws’ to you. The name made sense and fit perfectly. 

“JAWS THIS IS Y/N OUR MAID!” blue grabbed onto your hand before you could move, and dragged you over closer to the other two. You noticed both blue and papyrus had seemed rather tense around this jaws fellow. When the screech had called you a simple maid, blue had quickly tried to make it seem like you were better than that. But now you were just the maid? Pushing past these thoughts quickly your main focus now was jaws. 

“Hello jaws.” You wave as you struggle to look up at him. You felt like your neck was gonna snap being this close, so you took a step back to be able to make eye contact more comfortably. You hoped he didn’t take it the wrong way, his presence didn’t bother you it was just for the sake of your neck. 

“WELL HELLO SMALL HUMAN!” he smiled down at you. “IM THE GREAT AND AMAZING JAWS!” he posed and you could already feel the wholesome effects he was giving off making you adore this broken version. “NO ONE TOLD ME YOU ALL HAD A HUMAN LIVING WITH YOU! I WOULD OF BROUGHT THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!!” jaws was looking accusingly at papyrus and blue, who were cringing a bit at the mention of his spaghetti… what red must of said about them being cannibals is true if papyrus himself looked that weary of eating spaghetti of all things… 

“SHE HASN’T BEEN HERE THAT LONG SO WE WANTED TO GIVE HER SOME MORE TIME TO ADJUST TO EVERYONE!” papyrus explains, and luckily for him jaws bought it. If you were a normal human, like how he and blue thought you were, you could understand that they would think you’d be scared of jaws. It was really the opposite though. He wasn’t making your anxiety spike and made you feel almost genuinely happy to be around. Like you were just living in your favorite dream where the people you hated the most had gotten exactly what you did. 

“THAT’S UNDERSTANDABLE. DON’T WORRY LITTLE BIRD THE NEXT TIME I VISIT I’LL BE SURE TO BRING THE SPAGHETTI SO WE CAN BECOME OFFICIAL FRIENDS! OR MAYBE YOU COULD COME VISIT TOO! WE CAN DO ALL SORTS OF FUN STUFF TOGETHER!” jaws seemed as giddy as a child as he talked about the many things you could do together and you honestly felt like you wouldn’t mind doing them with him. His presence was different from when you were around the others and them.. It was odd but in a good way you guess.. Just like how he had called you ‘little bird'... Suddenly you think of the small origami birds that had been left for you in the woods… Things were starting to get… confusing…

Before you could ask what he meant by the nickname.

“SO JAWS YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO TELL US WHY YOU HAD COME ALL THE WAY HERE!” Blue cuts in on your little moment with jaws. You had a feeling you knew the answer as to why he was here.. But with sudden changes you weren’t too sure .

“WELL MY BROTHER HAS BEEN COMING OUT HERE A LOT RECENTLY! AND THEN ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO HE JUST NEVER CAME HOME! I WAS WONDERING IF ANY OF YOU HAVE SEEN HIM! HE’S BEEN ACTING WEIRD LATELY AND IM STARTING TO GET WORRIED FOR HIM..” while he was explaining to them, you noticed him peaking side glances at you as you guess it started to click for him why his brother had been coming here.

Because of you. 

Well maybe, surely once you started leaving food for him. Before that you have no idea what drove him out here cause you haven’t met him yet. You were getting the feeling that you would very soon… you should probably grab the shovel.. Just as you turned to go back to the living room to retrieve it and explain to jaws what his brothers been doing, you stop in your tracks as your instincts had been right. 

God damn it. The exact thing you had hoped wouldn’t happened.. Happened… you knew that it was probably going to and it did but god did you hope that the world would just give you a break for once… just this once? No? Fine… .

There in the doorway, holding the shovel in one hand, was him. Finally you see the skeleton behind the deadly flying tools… he was sans alright.... but… for some reason you couldn’t stop the twisted smile that crept onto your face. He was truly a piece of work, the more you stared at his large red eye and the giant hole on the top of his skull, You felt your soul flutter. He looked like he was out of his mind which made it even better. If the pulling at the empty socket and manic smile is anything to go by that is. He was watching you intensely like he was finally about to catch his prey. He seemed to be larger like red, and looked like had really been through some shit. 

He’s broken just like you were. But probably more so than you, you’d like to think you were relatively sane for what you’ve been through in this life…eh… 

“OH BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!” Jaws spoke from behind you but axe never took his eye off you. Your face became hot the more he looked so intensely at you, but you pushed the sudden shy feelings down with a deep anger that is finally rising from all the sadness he has caused you starting to make your own smile very tight. You weren’t scared of him in the slightest. He could try to kill you all he wanted, you might enjoy the disappointment on his face from it. 

“MAIDEN WAIT!” blue called out to you worriedly. But you just ignored him. And everyone else. 

You stood in front of axe, smiling at him as he pulled harder at his empty socket. He started to chuckle darkly. You didn’t mean to jump in fear, but when you had noticed sans with empty sockets standing so close to you out of nowhere, it happened all on it’s own.. You reached out and grabbed onto axe and your eyes quickly darted from sans back to him. You quickly made some distance between the two of you and felt your soul flutter again as axes loud deep laugh filled the room. You suddenly felt like there was a bit too many skeletons around staring directly at you, and you hated it more so than any other time its happened so far.. It was all of worry, except jaws and axe of course who looked happier than ever. You felt someone tug lightly on your arm and notice it was blue. You turned to him and he’s smiling at you in..fear really. You could almost smell it coming off of him…. He was probably going to try to lure you away from these brothers.

You felt a rush of magic and as you turn back to axe the only thing you see is the metal end of the shovel coming down between you and blue. You quickly grabbed onto it before it could even come close and the metal simply sliced half way into your hand before your magic had been able to stop it from cutting through it completely…. Blue had released your arm and started to yell out your name but you just shoved him away. You couldn’t let him get involved in something you started.. Everyone was calling out to both you and axe but here and now… it was just you and him.. 

You glared at axe in anger. You weren’t exactly mad that he was trying to attack you again already. You were mad that he was doing it in front of everyone else! Well until you weren’t able to move your hand off the shovel… or at all.. His smiled grew wider and you suddenly feel a rush of magic encase around you…your soul.. and everything went black. Only echoes of your name being called out left behind as you fell into the nothingness..

Suddenly your feet felt like they were on solid ground again and you willed the familiar nauseous feelings away quickly as to grab onto the shovel and pulled it out of axes grasp finally. A cool breeze and the rustling of leaves made it clear that he took you outside… with his own magic.. That had grasped your soul.. pulling your hand off the shovel, blood began to spill to the ground before pooling around the wound. You clenched your palm and healed yourself quickly not even bothering from looking away from axe who was smiling devilishly at you. Struggling to shake off the horrid familiar feelings of fear… 

You probably looked terrified that he was actually able to grab your soul… he must of sent his magic into the shovel and used it to grab onto your main magic source… your blood.. But still even then, it was weird how quickly it was for him to find it… a washing feeling of sadness comes over you as you realize. 

He must have been sneaking in your room at night.. Trying to find it cause he could never grab you with his magic.. Like he could now. Typical sans.. Heh. Why did you think locking the window was really going to stop anything? He went in there to take his axe back,… and he was sans so your assumptions were probably right.. 

Clenching the shovel you glare at him as your eyes started to burn. God you H A T E D it when sans the fucking skeleton would toy with your emotions like this. They were all the same… all.. Of.. Them.. Your body started to become numb. When you took a step closer to axe, you feel his magic encase your soul and lift you up off your feet but you just continue to stare at him. He slams you against the tree behind you and you don’t even flinch. You cant fight back… but he cant kill you… your back was bleeding from the force you were thrown against the spiky bark, you simply closed them. You couldn’t feel the pain but you didn’t enjoy the feeling of being soaked in blood.. 

“Yah know kid” He finally spoke approaching your trapped form against the tree. “ I thought you would have a bit more of fight in ya.” He stopped in front of you and grabbed the shovel that you still had. 

You broke it in half instantly. 

His large red eye shrunk as he ripped the broken shovel from your hands and you smirked at his distress. You would fight, but the only way you could by small petty jabs.. His frown quickly turned back into a more manic smile and rammed the handle end of the shovel into your leg, you could feel the wood breaking off and splintering into your muscle and against your bone. You closed your eyes as the tears slowly ran down your cheeks,…*.. opening to look down to see the blood pouring from your leg. You were holding your breath to keep yourself from screaming out.. You… You were supposed to be quiet when its time to be punished. You felt yourself starting to slip away into your safe place in your head.. I-it will be ok.. You… 

You’re not allowed to die. 

“heh, your blood smells so… delicious” he lifted your chin so your dead eyes would look back at him. “I honestly hadn’t intended on doing this so soon, but with the constant resets kid, and undyne cutting back on rations, we gotta eat some how.” He drew back his hand to pull at his socket as his other that wielded the shovel end rose up. “papyrus is so hungry, we all are. Why don’t you be a pal and..” 

He slashes the shovel into the side of your neck blood spewing against the tree. You cry out finally, only for them to become gargles from the blood pooling in your throat. You feel him pushing harder into your neck, and then even harder. Eventually his magic releases you and you fall to the ground and quickly grab onto the shovel in your neck and pull it from your throat. In the process of doing so you throw it harshly at the tree that you had been against, missing axes skull by a mere inch. Your gargling noises is all that could be heard until you were able to seal your throat and cough up all the blood onto the ground in front of you. Once you were able to finally breath again, you panted lightly and slowly willed yourself up. He must of have had a rough day today if he’s killing you so quickly… usually takes a bit longer… 

Your legs were shakey, but it was nothing new when it was like this. You look down to see your leg still oozing blood from the handle that’s logged in it. You slowly wrap your fingers around it and pull it out, letting your magic pool around the hole and closing it. You looked up at axe and started to approach him again. Finally in front of him you see he’s waiting to see what you’ll do…

Grabbing the shovel from out of the tree, you hand it to him. “Please remember master sans that I am not allowed to die” you spoke without thinking. The words you spoke a million times flowing out of you.

“Master sans huh? “ he chuckled deeply which caused your brow to furrow. He grabbed the shovel out of your hand and observed it before smashing it right in the middle of your head. “ and if I am your master than your first command is to d i e” he shoved it hard and you could feel your skull splintering and breaking. The veins in your brain squashing through a sickening slice, blood pooling in your ears, streaming down your cheeks from your eyes, you fell to the ground body spasming about until you finally lay limp on the ground, eyes staring up at the setting sky through the tree branches.. 

That is until you were looking up at axe who was staring down at you. Looking happy with his work, his smile drops as your arm raises up and pulls the blade from your head. The building pressure behind it burst from the top of your head and slowly starts to close your wounds…it takes a bit longer this time, but once it was finally done you pick up the shovel and stand in front of axe once more. 

You hand him the shovel. “please remember master sans that I am not allowed to die” 

He takes the shovel once more and clenches it Tightly in his hand, and then loosens his grip and his eye expands a bit. You watched as he dropped the shovel and approached you. You let him do what he wanted.. Like you always do. He stared into your eyes and then down to your chest, and then back again to your eyes were they stayed for a moment. 

“Little bird. Are you there?” he asks. 

You tilt your head. Not fully understanding what it is he means. 

“huh” he looks completely dumbfounded, and then it looks like he thinking for a moment while he fishes something out of his pocket. A small piece of paper. He begins to fold it in ways that make you wonder when he had learned to do this when he works all day.. He usually just torments you then goes to bed so why is he showing you this? 

Once he is done folding the paper it looks like a small bird. Your head starts to throb painfully and so does your leg, making you loose your balance and fall onto the ground. You sit there clenching your head and you try to breath through the sudden onslaught of throbbing and sharpness that coursed through you. 

“W-what the hell just happened?” you cringe. And then you seem to realize that you had left your mind on auto pilot like you used to do when THAT sans would ‘punish' you… being grabbed by axes magic like that must of made you think that it was …that time of the day…. Again. Heh wow and you had said that you were more sane than this guy? He probably thinks you’re crazier than him, letting yourself get killed.. over ..and over.. And over again… 

“You really don’t know?” he raises a brow bone in question. 

“no… I do..” You turn away to focus on the throbbing in your head again. That is until you are picked up into warm arms, the familiar scent surrounding you and making your body feel…fuzzy through all the pain. 

Suddenly, the world grew black again and then actually was still pretty dark until a light turning on causing you to curl into axes chest. The sudden change made your head pound and eyes burn. His right hand kept digging its nails into you but it wasn’t that bad.. Wasn’t… wasn’t he trying to kill you? He sat you down on a worn out green couch, that was surprisingly the most comfterable thing you’ve ever sat on. You sunk into the cushions covering your face with your arms. Everything hurt and you just needed a minute to relax… 

After your moment you move your arms and blink rapidly from your eyes adjusting to the light. It hurt less this time, and faded quickly letting you look around the small house. It was simple and plain, and looked well lived in.. It seems that axe has left you in… his?.. Living room? Why would he. 

Oh. You could hear the faint hum of his magic from the next room over.. 

Does he think that if he eats me ill die? Well that wont work out very well for him considering your body would just break down and try to return to you.. Maybe he went to clean up the scene of the crime.. You weren’t sure and honestly didn’t care. You look down, and you hadn t noticed before but he had left the small paper bird on your lap. Picking it up, your thoughts started to consume you.. 

The first gift he had left you was a paper bird… him and his brother jaws both referred to you as ‘little bird'.. You had no idea why you were more like a trapped rat. Birds were free, and did what they wanted, you worked around what you were given just to end up back where you were... Axe himself appeared next to you on the couch and handed you a nice cup of hot water. You accepted gratefully, and took a sip. Delicious. He wont stop staring at you and you turn to look at him like you would any of the others. Emotionless. Seeing him more relaxed now he looked only slightly less out of his mind than he had earlier.. 

“So why did you bring me here?” you ask. “if you are gonna try to eat me, it probably wont work out as well as you think considering everything you’ve already witnessed” forewarning him of this seems to get a laugh out of him. 

“I was thinking about it for a second lil bird but I brought you here so that we could finally talk.” He pulled at his empty right socket, oh that must have been why he had been grabbing you. It seems to ground him in some sorta way. “Since I can’t kill yah, might as well get ta know yah” he shrugs, you nod in understanding. 

“Well that’s nice and all. Im glad I will not have to uh.. Watch out for anymore flying objects. Oh you owe me a new bed by the way. And!” You glare at him and point your finger directly at him. “don’t go snooping around places like the rest of em! My room is my one place I can be alone and I have enough bone bags for six lifetimes ok?” You bring your hand back and he looks at you as if ask if you are done. 

“You weren’t the one I was aiming at” his smile tightens “ the first time I just wanted you to come.. Back” hes staring at you hard and you turn away from him. His honesty was making your soul feel… O d d now… “ and you kinda triggered me a bit when I saw your blood start to puddle along the blade. I thought I was… somewhere else in the woods.” Oh… so he had been aiming for the others to protect you… but you still could excuse him sneaking at your room at night… “as far as snooping goes, I was never able to grab yah with my magic before” you tense up immediately, and stared at him hard.. “But I could hear your soul crying out every time I was around you little bird. How could you expect me not ta respond to its call” he just shrugs. 

“ok.. I understand I was uh… not exactly myself in the woods either but …” you close your eyes, taking a breath you look back “please keep your magic to yourself..”. it was in this moment you had to either forgive and forget or fight.. “I’ll forgive you this once..” You sigh out, your emotions finally washing away. “Considering everything, you were just being you and I can’t really be mad for things that wouldn’t make sense to you. But from now on, no more going in my room or messing with my soul… I’ll tell you.. In time” you smile. He nods and promises that he will keep his distance, and keep everything direct. You couldn’t tell whether or not you could fully trust that but well… you couldn’t die right? Just… live forever in hell.. 

“the dumb one didn’t make you like that did he?” he was pulled his hand out of his socket and wiped whatever blue substance was left on his pants. 

“You need to be more specific..” You deadpan to which he barks a laugh. 

“The comic as some call him. You may refer to him as our real names unlike how we all have ta have false ones..” he explains.

“Oh no. Well not this one..” you look down at your half mug of warm water… you appreciated that he didn’t pry further but you probably wouldn’t of told him anyways…..”so… you eat people?” You ask and he tenses for a moment but you just smile kindly. “I don’t care. I know what it is like to be hungry, well I’ve uh never eaten someone but I’ve never really had the luxury of having someone around to actually contemplate it before..” you reassure him. He seems to relax, but only slightly. 

“Huh so the little birds been caged up all alone? Honestly I would call what you had a luxury in itself but I guess the grass always does look greener from the other side” he chuckles 

“I would say so, especially when there’s no grass” you both share a laugh over the horrible things you have both been through. You have never felt like you would have been able to relate to someone so well really.. Especially a sans! Obviously you both had your differences but that was the wonderful way the world worked. Shit was shit no matter where you go. As your laughter died down, you finished off your mug of water and placed the mug on the coffee table. Looking up into the reflection of the tv across the room, you thought it was playing a horror film until you realized it was just you… turn back to axe he also had your blood splatter all over him… you ask where the bathroom is, or if they even have one and he points to the door next to the stairs you thank him and excuse yourself quickly. Upon getting up you can feel the crusted dried blood starting to flake off of you every where.. 

Looking in the mirror you just raise a brow. Wow he really had done a number on yah huh.. You would need a shower at this rate to even get it all off, and your clothes were ruined so it was basically pointless…. You noticed a hamper and opened it up to find one of axes large shirts inside. Oh these were clean! They smelled like just blood and the woods, surely he wouldn’t mind since he basically owed you new clothes anyways. You were just glad you didn’t wear blues head band today.. You quickly strip from your clothes and jump in the small corner shower. Just a quick in and out, using the only bar soap that was there. When the water finally ran clear, no longer a dark red, you knew that you were finally clean. Climbing out, you grabbed the towel that hung on the wall and dried yourself, putting your underwear which thankfully stayed clean and the large shirt. 

Looking in the mirror again you were glad to see that you didn’t look like you had just came out of the ground. Your head still hurt and your body was still exhausted, but you felt a bit better after taking a much needed shower… you had slept in reds bed after all. A crawling feeling made its way down your spine as you open to door to find axe directly on the other side. 

He looked down at you and you smiled up at him. He was pulling at his socket extra hard this time that the blue fluid was leaking out… without hesitation you quickly use the towel in your arms to reach up and wipe it away. His hand slowly sneaks out of his socket and wraps around your wrist making your eyes dart to his shrunk red eye light. A warm sensation draws you closer and his grip becomes tighter..

A pulse rushes through your entire body and it seems he has felt it to. He quickly releases you and pushes you back into the bathroom slamming the door shut. You had no idea what that was all about but maybe he was just loosing his mind again. Well… at least it was better than being stuck with red. You wonder if they would come for you? Maybe blue but.. You sat on the cold tiled ground and rested against the wall. Everything was achy and sore, especially your neck and head.. Turning the lights off with your magic made it easier on your throbbing head. You had finally met your friend in the woods, and he was a cannibalistic monster that made your soul ache in such a lovely way.. Yes he may have done some things that you misunderstood and when you confronted him he was honest… The sweet smell of copper and trees filling your senses, yes. This was much better than being stuck in reds room… a calming sensation washed over your tired body as you fell asleep. 

 

*********-----<{^w^}>\------**************

 

Pov switch. 

 

Red couldn’t let you know that what you were doing was actually proposing to axe.. He had to make it seem like it was worse than that so you will actually stay away. When it comes to humans, especially mages, axe was always triggered immediately to thinking he was back in his universe.. He had never told us what had happened to the kid in their time line, neither did jaws.. At that point they all didn’t bother to ask anymore after that. Red didn’t want you to end up the same way, so he had to take action now! He got off his bed and started to put his shoes back on when you ask what he’s doin and why you cant leave. He tells you it’s complicated because it really is and he didn’t have much time to explain. 

You didn’t seem to happy with that answer and grabbed onto his arm before he had left. Your gentle grip sent a pleasant hum over his bones through his sweater, as you begged him to just tell you why it was so bad that you had been leaving axe food, why you couldn’t leave, what you had really done to yourself. A weird pulling was coming from his chest until you quickly took your hand from him.. He couldn’t tell you the truth so he chose to slightly lie to you. His main fear was because they had a taste for humans, and that’s what he told you. What he didn’t tell you was that you were engaged to a full blown psychopath. 

He left quickly after telling you the lie, hoping that you wouldn’t just see right through him. Quickly going to your room, he opened the door and packed most of your clothes and things in a bag and made his way back to you still surprisingly waiting in his room. He thought that despite what he told you to do, you would do the opposite just to spite him.. You were laying on the bed staring at the ceiling like you’d rather be anywhere else but here. Surely his bed was comfy enough? And you didn’t seem to be that disgusted by the smell considering how you always sleep for hours on end in here. He placed your things next to you as you grabbed it and looked inside. 

You sat up on the bed and asked him if you could stay somewhere else. Well excuse him for trying to actually help you! He apologized that he doesn’t live as ‘prestine’ as his brother does, but axe would be able to find you if you stayed with the others because their rooms were clean. His had a fine ordor that can mask even the thickest of perfumes. You seem to understand what he’s saying so he doesn’t understand what your problem was until you asked why he was doing all of this. 

Was it so wrong for him to be nice to you? You weren’t that dense, yeah he liked to snoop around and mess with yah here and there but he’s not gonna let yah get eaten alive by his more evil alternate self. He still had so much to learn about yah, and if whoever the hell you were runnin from were to show up and know that he let you get eaten up.. Well red didn’t put himself in unknown situations very often and he wasn’t about to start now. Plus you were more than just food… you were, the soft strands of your hair felt like silk along the tips of his phalanges… 

Thump. 

A strange beating in his soul caused him to freeze after you pushed him away. Surely you felt it too but you were heading for the door right when edge opens it and hits you in the head. As edge stares at you and then to red, red felt like this was the moment that he realized all those times he had saw his brother while he was trying to nap..

He should have told him that you were staying in his room.. 

Edge had gone to your room before this, making sure you weren’t dead or anything. To find your room bare, a busted window and the bed torn with a giant hole in it.. He feared the worst and came rushing to his brother just to find that you had been here… in his room.. Relief washed over his bones at the sight of your dead eyes and clothed unharmed body. You had a shovel which was odd even for you, and a bag of your things. When he turns to his brother he feels his rage start to boil immediately. Why the hell were you here? With all of your things in a bag? Red had a l o t of explaining to do, and they both knew it. 

As red trembled under his brothers intense gaze you asked if you could leave to which he just nodded. He spared your hearing from his brothers yelling. Edge slammed the door shut the instance you were out. 

***---<[°w°]>\----***

Papyrus and blue were in the middle of racing to see who could finish this weeks junior jumble when there was a knock at the door. Blue quickly got up and answered it to find jaws on the other side. His magic ran cold and so did papyrus as jaws happily greeted them. 

Shaking away their fear they smiled and welcomed him inside. They were both prided themselves on being good hosts and crazy cannibal monsters were no exception to this! Papyrus would always ask if jaws was hungry when he would visit and jaws would never turn down a meal from him. They both had a purely platonic understanding. The way he would scarf down papyrus food always made him feel good about himself so he never minded giving him so much. Plus if they stay in the kitchen, there was hopefully less of a chance of you just walking in. You seemed good at noticing when they were around you so surely you would notice this….. Uh different version of himself and steer clear. 

Heading into the kitchen, papyrus began to heat up the many left overs there has been lately. Jaws graciously accepts the food and begins to chow down while blue and papyrus finish their race. Jaws found it thrilling to watch while he continued to eat. Once he was done he got up and took the dishes to the sink, blue and papyrus helping with the many plates. After they placed the dishes in the sink papyrus asked jaws what had brought them all the way out here. 

Before jaws could explain however blue notices you standing over halfway in the door way. He calls out to you, and you seem to freeze on spot. As the other two turn to you, papyrus has never felt to mad at blue before. But when he notices the sorrow in your eyes as you look at jaws, he understands why blue called out to you… he would have done the same. You seem to drop whatever you were holding on the other side of the wall and stand there looking at them until tears start to leak from your eyes. 

Blue felt like his soul was breaking as he rushed over to you asking if you were alright. Certainly you weren’t even though you hadn’t seemed to notice.. He wiped some of your precious tears away with his thumb. You said it was just the lights messing with your eyes, but they all knew it was something more.. Maybe jaws made you sad cause he looked like papyrus but in the worst state possible. The air became awkward after that and papyrus decided to just introduce you to jaws and get it over with. Blue seemed to feel the same and escorted you closer to jaws. As long as blue was close to you, you would be safe. That’s what he truly felt in his soul. 

When jaws first looked at you, he felt something fuzzy in his soul. You were so small and cute just like a little bird. Most humans were like this but you looked almost like a pretty doll. He wondered if your blood would be just as pretty but also felt like… he didn’t want to kill you or harm you at all. If anything he felt like he should lock you in a cage and keep you safely with him.. You say hello and smile up at him, taking a step back so it wasn’t so hard for you to look directly at him. How calm and sweet your voice sounded, you didn’t seem scared at all of him. Your smile wasn’t filled with pity or sorrow for him like they normally were, you looked actually genuinely happy to see him! He really appreciates that you actually made an effort to look him directly in the sockets. Most people look away after a few seconds! 

He greeted you kindly, and introduced himself properly. Turning to papyrus and blue accusingly, no one had told him that they had a maid and that they were a human none the less! He would of made the spaghetti of friendship with the fresh deer sans had gotten a few days ago. Papyrus and blue both cringe at the mention of jaws cooking.. He had said that they stopped eating humans a few years ago but... They don’t really trust it either with the way his brother was he supposes. 

Papyrus explains that they just didn’t want to overwhelm you with too many skeletons at once. What he didn’t explain was that it was in fear of them eating you. Of course jaws would be hurt to hear that so he didn’t voice it.

Jaws understood and told you that he would bring it next time. Or that maybe you could come over and they could do all kinds of fun stuff! He began going on and on about doing puzzles and many other things, and the way you nodded and smiled at him made him want to just steal you away even more. Maybe you could just live with them! Before he could suggest it, blue cuts in asking jaws what he was doing here in the first place. As he looks down at the small cute version of his older brother, he can feel the threat in his magic around him. He must be already possessive over you but jaws was sure he would be able to win you over. But he remembers that he did come over for something rather important! 

He explains that his brother has been coming here recently, and that he hasn’t seen him in the past two-days. As he goes on explaining he seems to realize why his brother has been coming here so much. You could of triggered him into another episode but.. He would always come home so… happy after coming here. Jaws himself was curious for awhile but let his brother have what’s his… he hoped it wasn’t you.. Or that he would at least share. After he was finished explaining he turns to notice that you were just staring at the door way. Oh! There’s his brother!

Axe had finally found you. You stood in front of him with a look of shock and then a smile crept up on your face which made his soul ache painfully. You were such a precious thing, that made his corrupted soul cry out for you. He had no idea what you were doing to him but he couldn’t take his eye off you… like you would be gone any moment… he has been looking for the past day to find you n o w h e r e. at one point he had though you were just his imagination but.. You were so very real now.. He kept pulling at his socket to try to ground his mixing emotions, and when your smile had become tight he knew that you were very unhappy with him even though you looked rather the opposite.. He could feel the tingling sensation of your magic drawing near him. You started to approach, and even though others called out to you, you were only looking at him. Your cheeks were tinted with a soft pink that looked so… sweet.. 

He… he didn’t think you’d be so happy to see him.. You looked a bit mad, but you were still just smiling at him.. What a strange little magic bird, he had stayed in the dark for so long just for you to be more at ease at his horrifying from. He could see your muscles were all relaxed except your cheeks from your smiling. When your eyes had shifted to sans who had appeared next to him, you quickly jumped in fear and grab for him which makes him Laugh loudly. You let him go and keep a respective distance, out of curtesy of course if you had ran to him from the dumb comic. He was glad to see that you actually had decent taste in people. 

What he wasn’t glad to see was blue t o u c h I n g you.. You had turned away to look at that annoying little pip squeak. You already smelled like all of them constantly and it drove him mad every time it came to mind. If he got rid of them.. Then you would only smell like your intoxicating scent and his marking. You were his mate.. Raising his lucky number two weapon of choice, he would simply dust the little annoyance and fix all his problems now. ….. … … 

He didn’t expect you to grab the end of the shovel as quickly as you did.. You were faster than sans magic was… And the tempting sound of your flesh cutting apart made his magic start to boil and his stomach start to grumble. Phantom hunger pains come about and the smell of your blood causes him to quickly grab onto your soul and take you some where more… private.. 

He didn’t know where he went but the forest was the setting he chose on instinct. It felt like h o m e. You had taken the shovel out of his grasp and pulled your hand off of the metal. Your blood pooled on the ground and filled his senses wonderfully. You smelled so delicious, intoxicating, he never wanted to smell another’s blood except y o u r s. You seem to be thinking about something that made your look of fear turn to one of pure rage as you closed up the wound on your hand quickly.. Oh, you looked like you were ready to fight. 

Hello old friend. 

It’s been so long since you’ve come out of the ruins..

You were magic, he already knew that but now that he could find your soul simply he could do what ever he wants to you. You couldn’t run anymore, or hide. You were at his mercy everytime.. So why wouldn’t you just die?! Shovel in hand you took one step and he slammed you against the tree behind you with his magic. Trapping you there so he can actually approach your pathetic form. He thought you would have more fight in yah than that, you had almost made it to hotland last go around. Surely you were determined enough to keep. Going. He grabbed the shovel and before he could take it completely from you. 

You broke it in half.. 

Heh.. You just loved breakin his stuff didn’t you… just like you broke his whole universe.. Taking the handle, he rams it into your thigh, pressing hard and twisting it to go easier through the muscle and tissue to grind against your bones. Your meat felt so tender as he gouged the hole in your leg. The sweat tears that ran down your face made his soul clench in deep sorrow but he was too far gone. You looked down to stare at your leg, and it was just precious how you were holding back your cries of pain. when he had lifted your head back up, your white eyes started to throw him off. But not enough. He started rambling past memories of words he’s spoken before, you would be a pal and die for them right? 

Ramming the shovel into the side of your neck, the sweet crunching of bones filled the air, and the beautiful sight of your blood spraying out was almost breath taking… if he needed to breath heh. it was usually easy for him to get a clean cut all the way across even with his shovel… it became logged in your neck and your sweet screams became humoring gurgles from the blood pooling out of your mouth and cutting off your air way. He released you and decided to just wait until you bled out or drowned. Whichever was faster until…

You grabbed the shovel and began pulling it out of your neck, throwing it into the tree right next to his skull.. You struggled as blood pooled out of your mouth and all around you. You reached up and pushed the shredded muscle and flesh back together to help it close faster. You were on your knees coughing up blood until you could finally breath again…. Axe had no words… there were resets but you…. Were you.. His hole in his skull started to throb and his soul painfully ached as your bloodied form stood before him. You pulled the handle he had worked so hard to get into your thigh out effortlessly. You didn’t even flinch but by how shaky your form was you were still feeling all of it…. How… how? 

Your white eyes turned to him, and he felt like the battle has begun once more. slowly you walked up to him as he stared down at your pathetic form. You took the shovel out of the tree and hand it to him. Your voice is eerily level as you call him master and inform him to remember that you are not allowed to die.. Well that was the funniest joke he’s heard in ages. Master huh? The kid already knew once that groveling doesn’t work. 

Taking the shovel from your small hands he lifts it up and commands you to d I e. If you are his slave and he’s the master than that is his one and only command for you. He rams the shovel through your forehead and skull. The crunching of bones and blood vessels popping, he dug it in up and down slowly as far as he could go until he couldn’t anymore again. You fell to the ground the instance he let go and you were defiently his best work yet. Blood was coming out of every hole on your body and it was twitching about satisfyingly. The way humans worked was so fascinating how their nerves would spasm about before they were dead. You stopped after a moment and when he looked down at you….he felt like. You were just staring right back… 

His soul shivers in fear as your arm slowly raises and pulls the shovel out of your head. Blood came spurting out pooling around you rapidly. You pressed your torn skin folds of your forehead together and they quickly start to fuse back together. You lay there for a moment longer and then you are up again. You grab the shovel and hand it to him once again repeating the same as you had earlier… 

What you were saying made no sense in itself… but.. The fog that had been clouding his mind was starting to pass as he stared at your bloody form. You.. You weren’t the kid, you were the women that had left him your own food every night, who didn’t seem to mind his odd behavior, who made his soul ache in his ribs, you were his mate, you were his everything. Dropping the shovel he felt relieved that you were able to actually survive his attacks from his… moments. He approached your hollow form and looked down right at your soul… he had been so lost in his mind he forgot to be ecstatic about finally being able to see it… feel his magic against it, its call for him was so much louder now it felt so easy to just l o o s e himself around you. The more he looked, the more it was just a small grey soul… you were hiding it but looking back at your eyes you may be hiding yourself all together. Man, were you in for a killer head ache when you remember what happened, he chuckled to himself. 

He needed a way for you to snap out of it and come back so he can finally talk to yah without… his past traumas making him loose it. Hmm.. You had always kept the small bird he first gave you on top of your night stand. You had treasured all his gifts but you knew you were his little bird. An idea comes to mind as he fishes out a piece of trash out of his pocket and starts to fold it in front of you into a small bird like he had once before. You watched him carefully, intrigued on how he made his folds. When your brows started to furrow and you held onto your head, he knew that you were finally fully here with him now. You both were. He felt bad as you groaned on the ground and clenched onto yourself, he hadn t meant your first official meeting to be this way.. But your blood had just been too much for him in the moment. 

Scooping your small body off the ground, you were so light in his arms that he felt if he didn’t hold you close that you would vanish instantly.. He teleported to his living room and turned on the light just for you to curl into him more.. Even though you were soaked in blood, he could smell the others scents on you.. he would have to do something about that, but for the time being he needed to comfort his mate. He placed you on the couch and went to heat up some water.. It was from the underground so it contained magic, it would fix you up just right and then you could discuss living arrangements and such. He left the paper bird on your lap hoping it would help you from slipping back into the state you were in the woods.. He wanted to see his mate for who you truly were. 

When he had returned to your side he was glad to see you were at least co hearent.. Your eyes were dull and emotionless but they still held a beauty in his eye. You were so perfect for someone so broken.. You couldn’t even die, stuck here to live in this horrid place. He felt so sorry for you but at least you would have each other… handing you the mug of hot water, you thank him with that smile that makes his soul beat against his ribs. He watch’s as you sip from the mug, your smooth lips becoming glossy from the water.. You had turned to him with lifeless eyes, but they held more life now than you had in the woods. He preferred you like this. 

You asked why he had brought you here and if he was planning on eating you it probably wasn’t going to work out. Well of course not if your magic was able to repair your body so rapidly, it would probably just dissolve and be pointless at this point to even try. He still found it rather humorous that the others forewarned you of him and his past. He admits that he has considered the thought but he had brought you here to finally be able to talk to you. He wouldn’t be able to with the others around trying to get in the way like they always do. He grounds himself by pulling hard at his empty socket and tells yah that hes just tryin to get to know you. Not that he was absolutely a hundred percent kidnapping you. Well it wasn’t kidnapping if you wanted to stay right? Of course you would you. 

You think its great and all but he watched as you got pissed the more you went on. It was adorable really. Your magic was sparking lightly in the air and your eyes glowing dimly, not threatening in the slightest.. But he also felt like you were really holding back. Your cute finger was pointed right at him as you told him not to act like all the others and respect your Privacy. He could do that, you thought he had been doing it all along haven’t you? Oh his mate was so precious he almost just couldn’t take it, he wasn’t like the others. he was better than them. He waited for you to be finished before he started to explain.

He told you that he wasn’t aiming for you, like you thought he had. No..he was making sure the others didn’t get too close to what’s his. And the first time he threw his axe at you wasn’t to kill you… it wouldn’t of missed.. It was hoping that you would come back, your smell that day has been driving him crazy ever since. He explained that in the woods he hadn’t wanted to kill you personally he just have one of his moments… he didn’t think you were you, he thought you were the kid who kept messing with his timeline… as far as snooping goes, he decided to honest.. Well as honest as he wanted to be, when his magic couldn’t grab onto your soul it had made him curious, and the cries of your soul calling out to him ,how could he not respond to it? It had been new and strange to hear a soul actually crying out for him. Usually they were because of him… you had looked puzzled with what to say after he was finished. Your brows were furrowed in thought and when you finally spoke you said the words he hadn t really expected you to say. 

'I understand' 

‘I forgive you’ 

He was a bit on edge that you had actually decided to forgive him. His mate was such an understanding soul, you had your problems just like he did. he watched as you finally relaxed and explained that it was only this once, you couldn’t be mad at him for this he didn’t understand and just being who he was. You let him know you would tell him in time and smiled that sweet smile at him again. He wanted to tell you that he wasn’t going to live up to his promises, and felt humor that you looked so skeptical when he promised you that he would respect your privacy and all. Deciding that now was the perfect time to drive the conversation elsewhere, he asked if the dumb one made you this way. You just looked at him unamused, asking him to be more specific! HA! You were right, they were all pretty much idiots. 

He was referring to comic sans as a few of the others here call him, or just sans since this is his universe… you shake your head no and say that it wasn’t him, well just not this one…. Made sense to axe, there was multiple fucked up versions of themselves, it was bound to be any of them.. A few he could think of on the top of his mind but before he could start to speak, you did. 

You asked if he ate people and he tenses… so you were just gonna bring up touchy subjects too huh? You smile and reassure him that you don’t think less of him or anything. If anything you understand, you just didn’t have the luxury of even contemplating the thought… so that’s why you were so willing to give him your food every time.. You knew his pain all too well, but it was probably just the complete opposite of what he must of gone through, but just as worse. Starved, beaten, killed over and over again.. 

He chuckled as he explained that he would of probably preferred your situation over his.. Honestly not having to deal with the guilt of eating people sounded great but by the looks of how.. Awkward you seemed in the most adorable way, he would of ended up this way either way.. Except for the huge fucking hole in his head… Guess the grass always looks greener on the other side huh? Yeah.. 

The beautiful song of your laughter rung through his skull as you laughed about how especially when there was no grass! Heh. You even had a sense of humor, you perfect.. Perfect.. He couldn’t help himself laughing with you, and when the moment passed you finished off your water and placed it on the coffee table. You glanced at the tv and started to giggle.. Such a cute little sound compared to your laughter from earlier.. You turned to him and he could stop the tightening ache in his soul as he looked into your eyes once more… they were different again… so…

So full of life.. 

You asked were the bathroom was and excused yourself. You must of saw your bloodied form in the tv screen and realized that you looked pretty awful. He personally loved you soaked in your own blood… You looked just too good to even eat.. No.. He wanted a l l of you. The instance you had shut the door he was behind it. Keeping his magic low, he knew you were able to sense it quicker than he liked.. After a moment… he heard the water of the shower start to run and it took all of him to not tear down the doors and just take you. It would be so easy you were right there and he was able to grab onto you with his magic now… yet… he couldn’t see your soul only a small little grey crooked one.. It was obviously your magic hiding it or you were dying.. He doesn’t think you were dying by how well you could hold up against him killing you… And how quickly you recovered.. How you were walking around now must be fully because of the magic in the water he gave you.. You would probably crash hard any moment now.. 

He seems to get lost and thought and the next thing he knew you were standing in front of him, steam pouring out behind your shining form, you were in his shirt and he could see parts of your damp skin clinging to it.. He quickly tries to ground himself, pulling hard in his socket until you reach up and begin to wipe his magical plasma from under his socket with the damp towle that.. Had been all.. Over you. 

Your gentle touch, his fingers snuck out of his socket and around your wrist.. Your soft skin…taking a deep breath all he could smell was… you.. He couldn’t take it.. If.. If he wanted you to stay then he couldn’t be this way…not.. Not yet. Pushing you back into the bathroom, he slams the door and quickly teleports to the basement to..

Calm himself.. Plus there was a shower he could use down there afterwards… 

***----<[XoX°]>\---***

Washing the blood from his bones, he felt better now that the basement was finally emptied. The cells were cleaned and any lingering souls were disposed of properly. All the tools were put away and plastic put were it belonged. Turning off the lights to the dungeon he will probably never use again now that he had you.. He went back to the bathroom to find you asleep against the wall on the floor… you poor thing must have been so exhausted after dying so much.. 

Picking your light body up again, he takes you to his- our room. He had cleaned up enough that you could actually see the floor, he was sure you would enjoy a clean environment. Placing you on the bed, he watched as you smiled in your sleep and snuggled into his sheets.. It made his soul start to ache painfully as he climbed next to you into the bed. Pressing his chest to your back, he wrapped his arms around you and you let out a small huff of comfort in his arms…

Your magic was tingling against his bones, it was so.. Soothing really. Everything about you made him feel…more sane.. But also completely on the brink of loosing it all at the same time. He dare call this emotion real love but he guesses that’s just how soulmates work…. You both were bound together through your souls.. He gently places his hand above your chest, able to feel the cooling feel of your magic and the steady beating of your heart… he tried to focus as the sweet thumping in your chest started to lull him to sleep, placing his hand completely flat he called your soul to him. 

He could feel it, tingling and cool under his palm, it almost felt as if it was freezing.. It didn’t want to leave you, so he tried again to receive the same… It wasn’t until he grabbed your soul with his magic and yanked it out of your body, you tried to go with it… you rolled over to face him with white eyes once more, but he feels like you are looking at the small grey crooked soul that laid between you. 

“….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW.  
> Well i did it, and not only did i do it, i broke it into three parts c: 
> 
> Alots happening like it normally does heh. heres part 1 of red days. I hope its super confusing cause its about axe and jaws and not red ha!
> 
> Next chapter we will see what the others are up to after you were taken and the continuation of this c:  
> Anyways the poll once again, pushed back until after red days~ i hope you all like it as always ;o; please tell me what you think! 
> 
> (Im working on a cover picture for this cause im always bord at work so if yall wanna see lemme know and ill post the link)


	16. Red days part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *random clicking noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just.  
> Extremely sleepy.

  
The lovely scent that filled your nose as your eyes slowly fluttered open made you want to just curl up, and go right back to sleep... It felt comforting in a way, but also started to put you on high alert as you fully awoke.. Soft sheets rustled under you as you lifted yourself to sitting on the bed, looking around. It was pretty empty except for a few stray clothes here and there. A small lamp on a dingy night stand next to the bed, and a curtain covered window. It seemed to do a great job at keeping the sunlight out. The silence had told you, you had been alone which was very relieving. Hadn’t you been in the bathroom before? Axe must of came back to get you after he did whatever it was he was doing, and placed your sleeping self in his bed.

Running your hands over yourself, nothing felt off and you didn’t have any crawling feelings of unknown unwanted touches.. But when your hand slid across the middle of your chest you felt an odd aching sensation, and suddenly your head starts to pound….

Before you could address the sudden changes, you hear the door behind you creak open slightly… peaking over your shoulder you notice familiar hazey eye lights staring back. Oh it was jaws. Pulling your hand away from your chest, you quickly give a small smile and wave over to him. Your head suddenly stops hurting… He fully opens the door and bounds up to you smiling wide. Sitting on axes low bed made it even more difficult to look up at this god forsakenly tall skeleton, but you decided to just deal with the pain anyways.

“LITTLE BIRD! YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE IM SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY ALIVE!” Well yeah that’s great right? You hope axe didn’t mention anything about what happened to him..” WE CAN FINALLY SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER! AND AT MY HOUSE TOO!” he seemed ecstatic that you were actually here with him, and honestly so were you. You felt…like you were ok to be yourself around him. Probably cause it all felt like a dream really.

“YOU ARE PROBABLY STARVING!” he bends down to get a better look at you, raising a brow you didn’t think you looked hungry… but he was right you could probably use some food as soon as possible. Or.. Maybe he was looking to see if you were hurt but just somewhere he couldn’t see.. From how hard he was looking you were gonna go with looking for wounds…

“uh.. Yeah I could eat… but I don’t really have any pants..” You pointed to the long shirt that you were wearing. As much as it covered everything rather nicely from how big it was compared to you, but you’d still prefer to have pants on if you were going to be wondering about their house. You were too tired to care before, but that was then and this is now..

He opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of shorts that looked oh too familiar. “THESE ARE A PAIR OF SANS-I MEAN AXES OLD SHORTS! THEY SHOULD PROBABLY FIT YOUR SMALL FRAME LITTLE BIRD” as he handed them to you, you thanked him and slipped them on as he turned around to let you do so in privacy. He didn’t know it but your thank you held a double meaning really, since he didn’t seem like he was going to pry into what happened with his brother… yet..

After you were done and climbed off of the sweet comfterable soft bed, jaws lead you down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He pulled a wooden chair out from the table offering you a seat. He was just charming in the cutest way~ sitting in the offered chair, he slid you gently to the table and you felt a small blush creep to your cheeks.. He asked what you would like to eat and you just shrugged. You trusted he wouldn’t give you anything human related considering, you are a fucking human. But well, you probably still wouldn’t be too mad if he did anyways.

Relief washed over you as you noticed him take out eggs and bacon, pre packaged from the store bacon that hasn’t been opened yet. “YOU LIKE EGGS AND BACON RIGHT?” he turns to ask and you nod. “GREAT! I READ SOME WHERE THAT EGGS ARE REALLY GOOD FOR HUMANS! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU THE BEST FRIENDSHIP BREAKFAST YOU’LL EVER HAVE!” he posed to which you giggled at. To see such a broken down skeleton act such a way was heart warming really. You always ended up getting friendship breakfasts and you loved it really. They never were bad at making it unlike their dinner meals… maybe this was just the world saying sorry for having to each THAT papyrus cooking for so long.

All those years… of nothing but spaghetti..

You sat there and kicked your legs listening to jaws broken humming, wondering where axe was at right now? Did he have a job? If he could have a job, your hopes for getting one started to rise. You really needed to start focusing more on that instead of all of these fricking skeletons… well.. Except jaws and axe. You were fond of them even if axe was well.. Out of his mind. They both were but you could tell axes was on a whole nother scale of crazy. You could handle it though, you got this far and he didn’t even do a dent to what THEY would do..

He actually stopped once he couldn’t kill you.

Before your mind could fall deeper into the dark memories that haunted you, jaws spoke out to you from over by the stove.

“LITTLE BIRD..” his voice sounded a bit strained and you looked over at him. “I WAS JUST WONDERING, HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?” he turned to you fully now, a very intimidating amount of food on the plate that was in his hands… His eye lights were bright an focused on your mouth…

“Well, we met over by my house in the woods and we would leave each other gifts, but I didn’t officially meet him until… yesterday?” Had it been yesterday?...with your track record it could have been a week ago.. You look to him as if hoping he would answer your un spoken question.

“AH I SEE.” As he spoke you let out a mental sigh, glad to hear that you had not been here for days on end, sleeping in someone else’s bed… again.. He approaches you now, placing the plate of food on the table in front of you.

“WELL IM GLAD TO HEAR THAT HE FINALLY HAS A FRIEND! HE WAS NEVER GOOD WITH PEOPLE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS SKULL, BUT TO SEE THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE WAS SUCH A RELIEVING SIGHT! “ he smiles widely and you don’t know why but you feel like… he means that but he doesn’t?.. You can’t shake the feeling like somethings about to happen that you’d rather not..

He takes the seat next to you at the small table “I HOPE WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS TOO LITTLE BIRD! I WONT TRY TO HARM YOU LIKE MY BROTHER HAS, AND I WILL FEED YOU A LOT OF YUMMY FOOD ALL THE TIME WHILE YOU’RE HERE!” looking down at the plate of food, there was literally too much. They could probably eat this and still have room cause magic, but you were only one person with a human sized stomach sadly.. The eggs looked really fluffy though and the bacon didn’t look super greasy…your hunger was enough to push past the intimidating food that was staring right back at you, and start to cut into the fluffy eggs. You could feel your mouth watering as you lifted the first bite up to your mouth until.

The whole fork was flung from your hand, causing you to look in the door way to the kitchen. Oh, there’s axe. His smile seemed tight and he wasn’t looking at you, he was staring hard at his brother.

“HEY BROTHER! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD BE BACK! LITTLE BIRD AND I WERE JUST ABOUT TO EAT BREAKFAST!” he gestured to your plate of food…. Uh.. Were you both supposed to be sharing all of this cause if that was the case you could understand the amount of food, but only you had silverware and jaws hadn’t made any moves to eat any of it….

“that’s cool bro. Glad to see you’re eatin, but I actually need to have a small chat with the little bird.” Axes hand snaked into his socket, and you turned to try to pick the fork up off the ground. Before you could reach it however, it was just flung further away… your stomach cried out in sorrow as you turned to sadly look down at the food in front of you. How long has it been since you’ve eaten? You were fine to go probably another day or two but you’d rather not starve anymore if you weren’t being forced to.

“OKAY! IM SURE SHE WILL BE ABLE TO TALK TO YOU AFTER SHE EATS!” jaws handed you another fork out of seemingly nowhere. After debating for a moment whether or not you should even take it, axe really must not want you to eat this food but.. The way jaws was pouting at you with hazey puppy dog eye lights, you couldn’t help but to at least try again … the moment your fingers touch the cool metal of the fork, it becomes encased in blue magic and flung right next to the other one on the floor. You get up to just go with axe before it gets worse, but as jaws long fingers wrap tightly around your arm it seems there was no way a way from it.. “LITTLE BIRD ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY? I COULD HEAR YOUR STOMACH GROWLING EARLIER!” he almost seemed desperate for you to eat his food..

“I am but I can wait a little longer.” You smile at him hopefully. “ ill eat as much as I possibly can after I talk to him ok?” you place your hand over his on your arm and somehow you were able to get him to loosen his grip immediately..

“OR YOU COULD TALK AFTER YOU EAT! SO STAY HERE!” he had let you go.. And even though you knew he probably didn’t mean it, there was a bit of a demanding tone in his voice… as much as you wish you could walk away to axe right now.. You couldn’t.. Neither of them are an exception to knowing that they could bend you like clay in their hands if they really wanted to.. Looking over to axe you silently begged that he would tell you to come with him… it would work and then you wouldn’t be in pain from ignoring jaws command…

Sans had more authority than papyrus did when it came to commands.

Axe just looked at you as if he was getting impatient of your waiting. “Come. On. Little. Bird.” He spoke deeply, it sent a shiver of unfamiliar pleasure down your spine and a flutter in your soul. Finally able to leave without any repercussion, you could feel jaws sorrow from behind you but there was nothing either of you could do unless he were to physically stop you. But then you would just be in pain.. So you walked a bit faster away from him.

You followed axe into the living room and before you were able to stop before running into him, he turns around and wraps his arms around you as the ground leaves your feet and your stomach drops. When you open your eyes and axe releases you, you were just… in his room again.. You look up at him unimpressed, but honestly not surprised in the slightest. He chuckles at your expression as you sigh and sit on the bed. He joins you at a respectable distance and you appreciate it greatly. As much as him being closer really wouldn’t bother you either. He searches through his jacket pockets for something and then extends it out to you…

  
The machine parts lay in his scared boney hands and you look up to him with sudden fear striking you. Limbs tensing uncomfterably as you gripped on to your knees, you were trying your best not to show how upset you were with yourself for forgetting such a thing, but considering you had your head bashed in.. You could see how it slipped your mind. None the less, you really didn’t know how to explain.. Maybe he wo-

“Don’t worry little bird.” He chuckles as he puts them back in his jacket pocket… “I’m not gonna rat ya out. That machine can stay broke forever for all I care. But I just wanna know” he looks to with new found seriousness that matched any of the other sans. Fuck he knows.. But.. How? “ is if the reason you are staying with all of them is just to make sure it stays that way, or are you tryin to get some kind of sick revenge.” His smile was tight and his voice held a sick sound of pleasure at the end… revenge?

“the first.” You rolled your eyes. “I swear sans and their fear of every person with magic killing them, its mind blowing really” turning away from him, you watched as his smile fell. Holding back your own smile, looked like you hit a soft spot.

“there’s a good reason behind those fears little bird” he sounds strained, like he’s holding back the anger he wanted to express. Oh.. You think this might be the expression you like the most on him.

“even when you’re the one in complete control?” You look at him and you seemed to have hit something again as he looks rather tense. His hand was digging hard into his socket, and you loved every minute that  **he looked so vulnerable.**

 

 “There was  **never**  a time… when we had control little bird. Just like whoever caged you up was like me, the person who caged us up was like you…” he explained and you understood but…

“Heh.. So you are saying there was never a time where all the cards lay in your hands. Where you could of stopped everything that was happening” you looked down at his chest for a moment and when you meet his large red eye again, its shrunken and only fixed on you. How cute, he wanted to kill you. Obviously because you caught him heh, oh how you felt a dull pain in your chest as you got closer to him. He was a sans, but you felt so comfterable around him.. Almost.. Too comfterable really.

“I see.. So there was.. And what did you do? Fear that they would kill you and make them fear you instead?” as you spoke, you smiled sinisterly. “ do you know why I like you axe?.. Surely you can tell by now… Heh its because you look like you- **got exactly what you deserve.** ” the words poured out of your mouth like venom. It was true and if he doesn’t like that, well that’s just too bad. He was no victim of circumstance, no he got exactly what was coming for him..

“Boop” you poke his nasal ridge in a teasing manner. Your, checkmate so to speak.

A tightening sensation around your soul drew your breath from your lungs, as you where flung back on the bed harshly. Your head started to pound heavily as his magic was almost deafening in your ears. He wrapped his large ridged boney hand around your neck and you thanked whatever god was helping you out right now. The chip in your neck was on the side with his thumb, and wasn’t anywhere near it at all.

“what I deserve huh? You’re probably right about that.. Heh but don’t forget that you cant die and ill just give you” feel the air starting to block off completely as tears begin to prick from your eyes. You could feel the walls of your throat touching and squeezing shut, with sickening cracks every time he applied more pressure. “What you deserve..” vision starting to fade, you hear a rather loud bang and quickly your throat is released.

Coughing a bit, you wipe the tears from your eyes as you quickly take in as much air as you could. The stinging in your throat was worth it. Totally worth it heh. He was still on top of you, but looking back at his brother standing in the doorway. Oh lovely.

“BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE HUMAN?!” jaws looks at you both and you just wave slightly from under axe. You would say hello but your throat was still busy healing itself to be able to form proper speech at the moment. He looked distraught, but apparently not enough to actually remove his brother from on top of you….

“we were just playin around pap. Right little bird?” He looks down at you and you just shrug. He didn’t seem satisfied with that and you rolled your eyes, giving jaws a thumbs up. Axe chuckled slightly at your antics, seeming to calm down.

“WELL IM GLAD YOU TWO ARE BONDING, AND IT WAS WORTH NOT EATING THE FOOD I HAD WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE.” He seemed a bit hurt about that still, you didn’t expect any different. But why was said food he was complaining about, but less, in his hands now? Axe seems to notice it as well and you can feel his magic sparking around you as he slowly got off of you, finally. Seems jaws picks up on axes vibes and quickly raises his hand.

“BROTHER WORRY NOT, THIS FOOD IS PURELY PLATONIC. THE BIRD NEEDS TO EAT IF SHE IS TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE YOU. “ jaws hands the plate to axe. He could sure say that again, axe really had a problem with killing so quickly. There was no long drawn out torture of you feeling every last piece of you break.. You appreciated it if anything.  
“COULD YOU PERHAPS MEET ME DOWN STAIRS FOR A MOMENT AS WELL? IT SEEMS SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE TELEVISION.” Jaws frets.

“Did yah break another one?” axe questioned.

“N-MAYBE..” jaws shifted uncomfterabley in his spot and you began to wonder how many tv’s he's gone through exactly..

“You really need to stop pouring water down the back..” Axe sighs heavily. What?! Why the hell would anyone do that?

Jaws skull lit up like a bright orange bulb, and you couldn’t help but giggle at his adorable embarrassed face. He quickly excused himself and left, your heart went out to the poor helpless skeleton.

axe hands you the plate, jaws words keep running through your head… platonic? What the hell did he mean by the food was platonic, wasn’t it always?.. Eyes snapping straight up to axe, you feel your face get hot as his smile grows wider…. You debate taking the food, but when your stomach growls loudly you quickly take it and turn away from axe.

“I uuuuh…sorry I guess? I mean what I said isn’t a lie, but.. I guess how I really feel started to come out because..” you felt your face heat up again as you looked down at the platonic plate in front of you. “I'm comfterable around you?... And everyone thinks I'm going to kill them... It makes me angry.“ you left it at that cause that’s all you really could say.. You hated saying sorry to any sans for any reasons just because of who they are, but he just agreed to let you off the hook and you just kinda.. Snapped. only because it was always their main excuse for being total fuck heads and they knew it!

His warm phalanges lifted your chin so that you could look up at him again. “Little bird, there is no need to be sorry when you are.. Right” it looks like it was hard for him to say that. “ I’m happy to hear though that you are so comfterbale around me, even if its because of my smashingly good looks.” He winks at you and you cant help the laughter that bubbles up, a giddy feeling running down your body. It was so odd for you to feel like this towards a sans. You couldn’t tell if it was because of the giant hole in his head, or you just reacting to the bonds.. That void in his skull was a great reminder that he wasn’t THAT sans, he was your living fantasy.

Pulling away from the warm sensation he gave off, you looked down at your food and you Honestly couldn’t wait any longer. Before you could take your first bite, axe was already leaving out the door. Probably to go talk to jaws, you didn’t really care at this moment.

You were content knowing that things were going swimmingly with axe and having food to finally put in your poor stomach. Axe was cool and all when he wasn’t loosing his shit, so was jaws. They made you feel okay with everything and you could see yourself being able to handle them regularly.. Compared to living back with the others, it was like a mini home away from home.. But being here alone now you felt…

You honestly felt like you should stay longer….

  
\-------**--<[^w^]>\--**------  
Pov switch

Axe knew what he was doing, but didn’t quite know what he had done.

The room temperature seems to drop as your small grey soul hovers in his palm between both of you. You weren’t speaking, or making any movements to put it back.. So he watched as your eyes shot up to his as he slowly moved his hand closer to your sickly looking soul.

Oh you didn’t like that too much did you? It wasn’t surprising since you were obviously hiding it, but axe couldn’t help himself really. It was practically begging for him to touch it, it was already in the palm of his hands. He could grab it up quickly and take what is his but.. Now with your eyes on him he tries to touch it again only for the small soul to hover itself farther away from him.

“Little bird why are you hiding your soul?” he asked, not knowing if you would even reply.

“Because I am allowed to..” You spoke softly. So you weren’t allowed to die, but you were allowed to hide your soul. But that didn’t really answer his question as to why. Unless you are only doing it because you simply can, which he didn’t really think was it.. You were hiding so many things, and he knew that. But axe really didn’t care much about your secrets, he only wanted to just see his mate for all that she was. What has been crying out to him all those nights and bask in the beauty that it probably is. what’s his was going to have a few cracks here and there, but that’s what would just make it more beautiful.

“Is that the only reason why?” as he asked you visibly tensed up. Even in this sort of lifeless state, you were trying your hardest not to seem like you were uneasy about answering him.

“No”

“Then what else is there?”

“..reasons”

Well you did answer him he guesses.. But your lack of anything to go off of was making this all…boring and he felt like this was going no where. He needed to figure out a way to make you remove your magic, willingly of course, so he could embrace you properly. Lovingly, his perfect little mate. You went back to staring down at your soul, as if begging that it would simply go where it belonged back in you. Sadly, that wasn’t going to happen until he got what he wanted. Only a peek, that wasn’t too bad, or too much to ask for really…

Would you even remember any of this? With his luck you probably would, but waking up like this, you could just be running on instincts..

There maybe a way to see when you awoke, other than a blinding rage he felt like you might bring upon him, he doesn’t mind if you tried he would love every second of your tingling touches. Even though he doesn’t think you’d do anything too bad to him, it was good to be cautious around you hating him.

You could  **never** hate him. He was yours, just like you were his.

So as you blankly gazed at your small hidden soul, he thought of a way so he would know once he confronted you in the morning. Incase you tried to keep your anger bottled up and kept it from him that you knew…he got it. He got your attention quickly as he tried to encase your soul in his hand.

“Can I not touch it little bird?”

“I would rather you not..” his hand continued to close ,frost starting to from on his fingers he was amazed by how… familiar the feeling felt. Like he has known this bitterly cold sensation his entire life.. In dark places.. Before his mind wonder any further, and he was about to fully clasp onto your crooked little dim soul, he stopped as all you said was “.please..” in a choked up tone that made his soul ache.

“Well” he smirked. “ since yah asked so nicely little bird, how about we make a trade? I wont touch your soul, if you tell me a little secret.” He slowly released his fingers from around it, only to stop half way before it could hover simply out of his grasp. If he had asked to see your bare soul in return, you would of just let him touch it, and as thrilling as it would still feel, it would feel even better without your magic getting in the way. So he settled on a secret, hopefully you would tell him something that would help him figure out whether or not you would remember any of this..

You started to relax a bit as his hold on your soul eased up, and after a moment you nodded. “ i.. Destroyed the machine again.. The parts are still in my pants pockets.” Again? He was taking a wild guess here, and assuming that the machine you were referring to was the one in the basement. The one that brought them all here and trapped them… Well, he likes to think of it more as saved him and his bro from the terror That they lived in. But to the others they all thought they were ‘trapped’.. That must be how all the other idiots at that house even got you to stay there. It was already broken, but he had a feeling you didn’t know that.

“heh is that so? Don’t worry ill keep your secret safe” he winks and you just stare at him like you could honestly careless.. Just like any hollow vessel. Just going off of what they know with no real thought behind it. It was going to be work to try to get you to uncover what you are trying to hide, but he was willing to put in the effort for his mate.. His beautifully precious mate, the way your hair fell down onto the pillow, and you wore his shirt that made your sweet scent mix with his.. Oh.. It was so worth it..

\----*2 hours later *\\[°w°]/*----

You were very persistent even as just a shell of a person. No threats, no convincing, gaslighting, manipulation was enough for you to break and just show him. At one point he had almost grabbed onto your poor little soul and squeezed the magic off of it, but your soft grasp on his wrist and a pulse running into his palm from your soul was enough to ground him… of course you would be able to calm him, he was sure at any time you touched him and he could feel your bonds call it would ground him at anytime.. He wanted to keep you around so he was glad that he didn’t act on his frustration. But he really wasn’t asking for much here!

“Little bird… why wont you show me?” He finally sighed out. “ I promise I wont hurt yah.. I only want you to feel how much I lo-“ before he could finish, you slap your hand over his mouth. His eye shrunk as you were so close to him now, he didn’t even hear or notice you move so quickly up to him. It was like you had teleported just like he would… but.. You couldn’t do that? Right?

He didn’t have time to think much of it as the intensity of your eyes staring straight at him gained all of his attention. With how close you had come, your soul could simply slip back into you now, but it only began to get  **too** cold between the two of you. Burning almost as it got colder and colder.

“Master. Love is a  _strong_ word to use in this case…. You know that you shouldn’t use it too often..” she spoke as if… she was almost scared for him? “please be more carefu-“ he snatches your hand off of his mouth. He doesn’t need to move it to speak, but he was starting to get  **real** pissed off being confused for this master sans.. That skeleton wasn’t your mate, he was and your hollow form was about to know exactly who they are talking to.

“Im not yah master little bird. Im your soulmate and I can say whatever I want, anytime I want to.” Pulling your arm down, your face came closer to his skull. Your sweet aroma was so heavenly close to him and he doesn’t think he will ever wash these sheets again… nah you would always be here so it wouldn’t matter. Your white eyes were wide, and he could see how gone you really were. Completely lifeless. But still oh so beautiful non the less..

You stared at him for a long moment. He didn’t know really, what to make of all of what was happening at the moment until you began to laugh hysterically.

“m-master that is probably the funniest joke I’ve heard from you in a long time..” So this master guy didn’t make you laugh much did he? As much as it pissed axe off that you were blatantly laughing at him, it did make him feel better that when you were your normal self, he could actually make you laugh.

This ‘master' wouldn’t have any slight bit of your affection if he were to show up. Heh.. Hopefully for his sake, he just stays where he is. Or if you dusted him, good for you but you probably didn’t. You were better than hiding your soul only because of some dumb LV. His LV and a few others you lived- had lived with had plenty more than most could imagine. He was the best hunter in his universe, his brother coming in second him. Jaws would always play with them too much, axe just liked the thrill of the chase. The fear in their eyes, the loss of hope right before….

He had got lost in thought, and when he had refocused on you, you had simply slipped away from him and was staring down at your still covered soul that had distanced itself right back in between the both of you.

He had gotten no where.. And he probably wasn’t going to get anywhere at this rate and have to deal with it all with no sleep.. He was just too exhausted from killing you so much today, that he decided you also probably wouldn’t get the best of sleep like this. He couldn’t be keeping his mate from her beauty sleep, she would need it for tomorrow. He was sure he overheard his brother coming home at one point, he was sure jaws would get to yah in the morning before he got back. How could jaws not? Axe knew that his brother had just as sharp senses, and to them you smelled like a whole meal.

A deliciously sweet meal.

Placing his palm under your soul, you shifted uncomfterably in your spot as he raised his hand, your soul raising with it. Slowly, he guided your soul back to your chest, and as he rested his flat palm against your cool shirt, your eyes fluttered shut and a small smile crept up on your face. You were finally whole again. Your arms wrapped around him as you snuggled your head to his chest. A small pulse ran through him as your light grip around him made his soul suddenly freeze.. In the most pleasant way. Like everything has just stopped, he gently held onto you, closing his sockets. You were still asleep, and he was so happy that you had come to him after he just got done prying at your unconscious mind. Maybe you wouldn’t remember a thing..

The beautiful song your magic made while it lightly hummed in harmony with his, started to lul axe to sleep finally. He would have to be up pretty early to get the parts out of your pants pockets before jaws gets them.. And he still needs to go get his shovel… the blade wasn’t ruined and he had an extra handle for it. He hadn’t gotten too far with you tonight.. But he really should of expected this as the outcome. There was no reason to worry though, there was always tomorrow night.

And the next night. And the next. He didn’t have to rush.

  
***--<[°v°]>\---***

Jaws woke up pretty late, probably from being out the whole night before. He had helped the others go out and about looking for you, they looked for what seemed like ever too. And no-one found a trace of you or his brother.. Until he got home very late, and knew that you were in the house. The whole house was filled with your luring scent. What gets him shooting out of bed is the same sweet scent he can smell through the wall into his brothers room.. His brother was so lucky to have such a scent being able to cover all of his things..

Making his bed and heading to the bathroom, he quickly cleans himself up after being in the woods all day yesterday. He needed to look his best for the little bird so that you wont mind looking at him like you already have! Though he thinks that you would still smile at him like that even if he was bathed in someone else’s blood.. Such a strange bird, he couldn’t wait any longer and busted out the door!

He approached his brothers room, where you were and peaked inside to see that you were up! You must of heard his blasted brothers squeaky door and turned to look at him with gentle but weary eyes. You were in his brothers shirt, and he felt like his brother could of at least given you one of his shirts that has less stains than that one… they weren’t all ketchup..

You smiled and when you did, he felt his soul jump and he bounded up to you and greeted you properly. He was glad to see that you were alive and well! And that you were probably starving! His brother was a terrible host and probably only gave you some water. He mentally shook his head in shame. He bent down to get a better look to make sure you were actually okay. You were alive but sometimes his brother would like to ..’break their will’ before he makes the final kill.. You seemed fine, but almost too fine really.. His brothers horrible at healing so anything he would have on you would probably leave a scar.. But even looking at your palm…

There wasn’t a scratch on you.

As perfect just like before… This little bird must have some tricks of her own.. When he looked up into your eyes, he felt a small tug in his soul and you smiled as you said that you were hungry.. But you had no pants. When his eye lights snapped down to your bare legs, he quickly got a pair of his brothers old shorts out of his closet. He made it seem like it took him minute so that he could push away the heat that crept under his sockets. You made him feel so.. Whole really.. He’s never felt this way towards anyone before.. And he was hoping that since his brother wasn’t here now, that he wouldn’t come back..

Until he was done properly proposing his own feelings for you by feeding you a lovely meal, and then you would feed him! He could already picture it so perfectly! Handing you the shorts, he turned away to give you your privacy and then after you were done, dragged you down stairs. He offered you a seat and when he pushed you in like a gentlemen, you were so light it felt like there was nothing in the chair at all. If he wasn’t careful, he could of smashed you right into the table harshly.. He asked what you wanted to eat and when you simply shrugged he thought that since it was morning he would make a huge breakfast for you two to share! He asked if you liked bacon and eggs just to be sure, and was thrilled when you said yes!

As he began to cook he was excited that he actually had this moment to feed you! You could live here and surely his brother knows that he will share you. He could make you some hot cats like in the old days! And propose to you properly! He had already had you in his bed, but no mark was set on your skin.. Jaws still felt very cautious when in came to his brother, and especially with things he called ‘his'. But if jaws gives you this food now and you accept it! You would be his and his brother would have no other choice than to let him play with the little bird too. He should make sure that axe hasn’t already given you food though.. And that you haven’t already accepted his marking.

He turned to you after plating up the food and asked how you knew his brother. You simply stated that you had never met in person, but you both would leave gifts for each other and hadn’t officially met until yesterday? He had no idea why the end felt like a question, when it was yesterday but he just let it slide as that gave him nothing to go off of. ‘gifts’ could be anything! Just like food was the gift of love! So his brother could of very well laid claim to you still.. But if you just ate this now there would be no other way but for him to accept it!

Telling you how happy he is his brother actually had a friend that can stay alive around him. He was more so happy that he had brought you here.. To him so that you two can also become  **close**  friends! Since you were so accepting of his brother, you would probably be just as accepting to him! Setting the plate down on the table in front of you, you gazed upon his magnificent work of art! He could see your mouth pooling. As you picked up your fork, his soul began to race with excitement! It was about to happen!

You were about to be his and he couldn’t wait to spend all the days after this by your side with his brother! You three really make the perfect broken family! You weren’t scared or shy away from their touches but lean into them.. So small and perfect, he could of never imagined having such a friend… a mate..

Before the first bite of food could reach your eagerly awaiting mouth, his soul grew cold as the fork became encased in his brothers magic and flung out of your hand onto the floor.. He turned to glare at his brother, but greeted him as if he would any other time. Surely he already knew what he was doing, so why couldn’t he just let it happen! He was being so  **selfish.**

When axe had woken up, he had to actually pry your small arms off of him. You obviously could feel something yourself through your soul when it came to him, and he loved that it was making you actually come to him. Maybe the exposure to his magic, which actually only held the intentions of love when it came to you, was making your bond to him grow. Whatever it was, he was happy that it was happening and couldn’t wait to wake up like this everyday. If he didn’t have to go grab his shovel and your clothes that contained the machine parts he needed to confront you, he would of just stayed there until your beautiful eyes fluttered open to look at him.

And only him.

Sneaking out of his room quietly as he could, he avoided his door because it was probably bound to wake you up. He went to the bathroom first, and quickly ran your pockets to find small little wires and bolts right where you said they’d be. He examined them for a moment to see, that his assumption was right about the machine you broke. These parts you took didn’t seem like a lot, but with that kind of machine if anything was off, it wasn’t going to work. But did you know that? And if you did you must be smarter than what he had thought too. But it wasn’t surprising really.

His mate was perfect in everyway. Of course she would be smart enough to only take little things that could be looked over easily.

Pocketing the parts, he teleports off to find his shovel on the ground. But all your blood that had lovely painted the scenery around him just yesterday, was all gone… he couldn’t fathom how it was all gone but when the trees rustled and the wind blew harshly against him.. He felt like he needed to see you..

Teleporting into the kitchen he was expecting to see his brother, sitting down at their kitchen table eating a hearty breakfast like he should. And he was, only the food wasn’t in front of him. It was right in front of you, and you were about to take your first bite of his brothers delicious love filled food that warmed the soul, and eased the body…. Flinging the entire fork out of your hands, he wasn’t just going to watch his little bro try to claim what was his. Of course, said little Bro glared over at him, your beautiful eyes following to look right at him.

He was glad that you weren’t glaring or staring at him like he was the worst person in the world. And you also didn’t look aware of what had happened last night in his bed.. But you were harder to read than a normal of course, and you kept your feelings to yourself most of the time… he needed to talk to you about the machine parts before you had to worry about his brother planning wedding preparations.

  
Axe picked up on how jaws greeted him normally, but there was a deep desperation only he could hear.. He understood that his little bro was lonely, and that anyone would be crazy not to want you. But now was not the time, he hasn’t even laid complete claim of you and they could talk about boundaries and all later. Telling his bro that he was glad to see that his bro was eating like he always was. It was better than seeing him when he couldn’t.. He needed to talk to the little bird. And they could all work everything out later.

Maybe they should just combine both bedrooms… As the thought passed he noticed you reaching down to grab the fork, he simply moved it farther from your reach. He wanted to cry when he saw your sad eyes look down at the food and the loud growl of your stomach fill the room..

Jaws had been prepared with another fork on hand quickly handing it over to you. It was his plan that after you both had fed each other like love birds on a romantic picnic, they would just finish off the rest quickly. To which he would need his own fork, but since his brother wanted to act so RUDLEY!- he would give it up just so you could eat. You hesitated on taking the fork, but eventually reached out for it. Jaws soul began to squeeze in excitement once more..

Until axe flings that one right next to the other one.

What the hell was his brothers problem! Why couldn’t he just let you eat and then take you to do whatever he wanted to! You got up to go with axe, and jaws reached up to stop you. Your soft skin was distracting and when you had smiled to him placing your small hand on his large gloved one, he felt his soul aching in a way that made his magic buzz sporadically. Loosening his grip, he practically begged you to stay. He knew you weren’t going to, but he had to try..

Axe knew you were going to come with him, but you just stood next to his brother. Turning to him, you looked just as dead and lifeless as always. But..he felt like you were trying to tell him something? If so you really needed to work on EXPRESSING some more. Maybe.. You wanted to stay and eat? Well that’s too bad, he was starting to feel his magic boil as his patience was already wearing thin. He didn’t want to embarrass or put his little bro on spot by telling you the meaning of the food in front of you. But he had no time, he needed to talk to you now before that. And before any other nosey skeletons came around to bring you back.

They could try but it wasn’t gonna happen.

Apparently you needed a little push, to get you to come with him. He didn’t like sounding so demanding with you, but time was ticking and their time to approach what he wants to- alone- with you was getting shorter. Plus he also didn’t want to be called out in front of his brother if you did remember his horrible deeds that he did to you last night. Breaking promises not even 2 hours later heh. He wasn’t perfect, but you were to the point that he had to go to such lengths.

You somehow looked how he felt when you started towards him, relieved. He lead you into their living room, and when he turns around quickly to face you, he wasn’t expecting you to run into his arms. Your scent filling his skull, he quickly wrapped his arms around your small form and held you close as he takes you through the void.

He took you to his room, and when you pull back to notice you give him a very unimpressed look. He couldn’t help the genuine happiness behind his smile as you looked at him like that. It had only been for a second, but he almost felt like his old self again.. almost. But not fully heh. You took a seat on the edge of your bed, he loved how you looked so natural sitting there. No fear, no squirming, if anything you looked like you were just enjoying the softness of the mattress.

Taking a seat a respectable distance away, he notice the way you looked at him as if… you were inviting him to get closer… you didn’t say anything, but.. It must of just been the bonds. Soulmate bonds tended to make others feel things that may not even be there. Shuffling around in his pockets, he pulls out the small pieces of the machine out, and it extends it out to you.. He wasn’t sure how you were going to react but… you tensed and looked like you were trying your hardest not to look upset. It was adorable, how your brows scrunched together but raised up from you trying to fight it.

Looking to scared to answer, he chose to let you know that you had no need to worry, cause he wasn’t going to rat you out he just wanted to confirm one little thing, were you living with the others at the house just to keep the machine broken or were you planning something more… deadly.. He had his concerns really for his brother. He loved him and as much as he loved you, he couldn’t have you going nuts one day and dusting him.. He doesn’t doubt his brothers abilities to handle you, but he was very weak to cute things…

You rolled your eyes and he could feel the irritation radiating off of you. You had said that it was the first and couldn’t believe that all sans were soo afraid with everyone with magic. Axe… he didn’t very much like hearing that… they had a good reason to be afraid and you just looked even more annoyed as you couldn’t apparently believe his statement at all.. Just like how you got locked up by him, someone like you locked him up. Even if you had been through it with another version of himself, could you not see that?!

You could.. But you asked if there was ever a time where all the cards laid in his hands… he told you no.. But you just saw through his **lies**. There was a time, when he could of chose to help the human… instead of kill them.. He could of freed them all to be happier if he did do something different and not let his fears consume him… as you got closer to him, you looked down at his chest and then smirked as your eyes met again.

Somehow.. You could just read him like a book, and it made him **so very mad**. He can almost taste your breath against his teeth as your words pour out of your mouth in a hate filled tone. You liked him because.. He got exactly what he deserved…

You booped him on the nose.

Encasing your soul in his magic, he flings you down harshly on his bed. Climbing on top of you, you thought he had gotten what he deserved huh? After he was so nice to not even tell on you for doing things you know you shouldn’t.. Well he was about to show stupid little mages just like yourself, his hand clasped easily around your small throat, that cant die exactly what they deserve. Your pulse sped up, he could feel it beating harshly on his fingers.. Before he could enjoy snapping your neck fully, even though it was already crushed.

His brother came barging in the room, asking what he was doing to you..

He quickly released your throat from his grasp, and you cough straight in his face. Spit splattering all over him… he honestly enjoyed it.. It tingled his face lightly. He wanted to burn the image of you under him the very moment into his memory forever.. Rubbing the tears away from your eyes, panting heavily as your poor lungs gasped for air, your face was flushed as your glassy tear filled eyes glared up at him. He explains to his brother that you two were just playing and gestures to you to back him up.

You shrugged… he knew you probably couldn’t talk but you could do better than that right? You sigh irritably, and give jaws the fakest smile he’s ever seen you give, and a lame thumbs up.. He couldn’t help but chuckle at your antics and you seemed relieved but still annoyed that he wasn’t acting… like a violent asshole..

Jaws couldn’t believe that you chose to skip the precious meal he prepared for you just to get strangled by his older brother… You really were… and odd one but he also kind of liked it. A lot.. He could already tell by axes gaze that he didn’t want to be bothered while doing… what ever it is you two are doing. So selfish.. Before his brother could speak, he raised his hand to stop him. He assured him that the food he had brought for you was purely platonic. If you were his.. Which you will be soon, he would never let you go hungry. He was so disappointed in his brother but axe usually did what he did for reasons, whatever they may be exactly..

Axe got off of you to take the food from his brother. He was glad he wasn’t trying anything right now, and could tell that his brother wouldn’t just be dropping it do easily now if it wasn’t for something he didn’t want to say out loud. Probably because of you. That’s when he little bro gave it away with the lame excuse of the tv being broken. He decided to tease him a bit and laughed loudly when his little bros face lit up like a bright orange lightbulb. It wasn’t his fault he had broken so many.

Jaws quickly excused himself to wait down stairs for axe.. Obviously getting more embarrassed by you seeing him so flustered. Axe walked back up to you, when you looked up at him, your face flushed and he felt his soul ache. You took the food from him quickly and looked away. Oh, so now you were acting so shy?

Just a bit ago you were telling him he deserved the hole in his head…

Before he could say anything you actually.. Apologized in a way? You felt bad because he was being nice and you got super defensive, which you had every right to be. His soul twisted in guilt as you chalked it up to being so comfterable around him that your true feelings just sorta slipped out.. Which he understood all to well. He honestly felt flattered that you felt like you could actually be yourself around him. Well he finally found one good reason behind undyne smashing his skull in… he made a joke about it and you actually began to laugh, genuinely laugh.. It made his soul flutter hearing the sweet song of your laughter, because of a stupid joke he told..

So.. Perfect..

As your laughter died down, he didn’t think he could handle watching you eat… he could feel it in his soul that he couldn’t handle it and left to go see what his brother wanted before the first bite could even get off the plate.

He didn’t want to seem rude, just leaving you in his room to eat… and he hoped he didn’t seem like he was keeping you here against your will.. He had never had to think like this before cause he had never cared before. As much as he wanted to keep you here..

He didn’t want to ruin the only thing that makes him feel like his old self again..

Upon reaching the living room, jaws was pacing back and forth and the t.v. was obviously fine.

“BROTHER! WE HAVE GUESTS” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * classicaly nods furiously* hmm mhmm mm mmmhmmmm... 
> 
> Well you tell me what you think cause honestly, i didnt full proof read the end i kinda... Just want to move on to the next. 
> 
> Heres a poll c: 
> 
> What kind of writng style would you think suits this best? 
> 
> A.) As is  
> B.) Only reader pov  
> C.) Only skeleton pov  
> D.) Mix of both without any seperate parts except when its only reader and only skeletons.  
> E.) -your own. 
> 
> There will be a poll next chapter and thank you all for the love and support you've shown this dumbster fire <3 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/badbatter666/art/IC-axe-and-little-bird-775289605  
> ^---... Drew this doodle. Its bad but w.e 
> 
> May it warm us all through this winter


	17. Red days skeletons pov.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *says the f- word over and over again frantically*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ALLL skeleton pov and probably one the of shortest chapters of the story... I wrote it and wanted to put it in... But it just made everything STUPIDLY DIFFICULT TO PLACE IN THIS...  
> So heres an extra if so to speak. You can read it, you dont have to read it

Sans wasn’t expecting their guests to be the horror bros. Their actual guests were supposed to be here either today or tomorrow, so when papyrus sent him a text saying they have guests, he had assumed it had been them. But in stead he sees that his brothers text was all caps as in an emergency…and not just how he normally writes. He had popped in right next to you and axe luckily, but when you looked to him, you jumped in fear and actually grabbed onto axe… so maybe lucky wasn’t really the word for it.. 

Everyone in the room had saw it, how sans had scared you more than the cannibalistic skeleton in front of you.. It was shocking to them all, expect jaws, who knew that his brother would never try to harm you in front of all of them. Maybe sans had just scared you when he suddenly popped in. When you distanced your self from axe, a feeling of relief filled the room.

Blue had decided that his nerves really couldn’t take much more of this, and he was sure papyrus had felt the same. Approaching you slowly, he reached out for your arm and successfully got your attention for a split minute before you turned away and stopped the dirty shovel that was about to come down on him.. How close you had gotten to him just to stop it, it was obviously meant for him. You saved him.. 

Pushing him a bit away, he understood that you were just trying to protect him. But he wanted to be the one to protect you! When he looks at your hand to see blood starting to drip slowly down your arm his soul had squeezed in guilt and worry. Though he was very impressed you even noticed it coming for him before anyone else did, or could do anything.. They all were, none of them has ever seen you act so swiftly, and stand your ground like you were now. 

You looked ready to fight. 

Before any of them could move to grab you however, you were gone in an instant. They all turned to jaws. 

“WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?! YOU DON’T THINK HE’S GOING TO TRY TO KILL HER?!” blue ran up to Him. Axe was crazy and he probably was trying to kill you, but he couldn’t handle to thought of it! 

“IM NOT SURE? I DIDN’T KNOW THEY KNEW EACH OTHER UNTIL NOW..” as he spoke, he was glad that they all seemed to believe him. His brother had never mentioned you to him, as much as it made him sad his own brother wasn’t willing to inform him of his new friend, he was glad that he had made such a pretty one! And a human! 

Surely his brother wouldn’t kill you, maybe rough you up a bit cause that’s just how he was, but the way you were smiling at him. He was sure his brother could feel the true genuine feelings behind that small cute smile, and would stop before your soul shattered… he hopes 

“BLUE IM SURE THAT Y/N WILL BE OKAY!” papyrus tried to reassure blue even though he himself had a dreadful feeling about you being taken away. He looked to jaws, a silent plea that he would help reassure the teary eyed blue and himself. 

“I AGREE WITH MYSELF! LITTLE BIRD SEEMED TO HANDLE HERSELF PRETTY WELL WHEN ATTACKED JUST THEN! IF MY BROTHERS KNOWN OF HER AND SHE’S NOT DEAD YET IM ALMOST POSITIVE SHE WILL BE OKAY!” jaws smiled down at the cute little blueberry. The way you swiftly caught his intentions the moment they were happening, you have been around him before. It was safe to say this was probably not the first time that his brother tried to harm you. if you survived then, you would probably be fine now! He believed in his brother. 

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE MAY HAVE TAKEN HER?” Blue hoped that their brotherly love would hold some sort of clue to where axe may have taken you. 

“IM SORRY BUT MY BROTHER LIKES TO KEEP HIS SECRECTS EVEN FROM ME. AS YOU CAN ALREADY TELL.” Jaws just smiled. It did bug him underground for a bit that his brother kept so much from him, but he understood that he had his reasons for doing so. He could live without knowing the things his brother did.. 

“THAT’S OK JAWS. MAYBE IF I CAN GET AHOLD OF PAPY, WE CAN GO LOOK FOR THEM!” blue took out his phone and began to text his brother quickly. Every sentence was a separate message, so that his brothers phone would blow up enough to wake him up if he were asleep. He felt bad when he saw how lightly jaws put that his brother just keeps secrets from him… blue personally despised it when his brother would keep stuff from him.. 

“YEAH WE CAN ALL GO LOOK FROM THEM! LIKE A SCAVENGER HUNT!” papyrus piped up, trying to make looking for you seem more of a fun activity so it wouldn’t seem as grim as it felt. Jaws seemed to love the idea and papyrus knew he would. Hopefully it would put some pep in his step for looking faster. Hell even edge would help them look if he knew it was a race! Papyrus shot edge a quick text and not a moment later he was down with them with his brother in hand. 

“HE KNOWS” .Holding red up by the back of his sweater like a small animal, edge looked like he was about to explode. Dropping his useless brother on the ground, he walks out the door and into the woods, leaving his brother to explain what he should have told HIM earlier! If red would of just told him that the freakshow axe was after you, you would probably still be here and he wouldn’t have to go look for you now! Right after his stupid brother explained everything almost too quick for edge to even pick up, and had to explain it all again slower and less stuttering. He got the text from papyrus saying axe took you somewhere, and the first one to find you is the winner.. 

Winner of what? You? Well. Edge never liked loosing so if anything, you were as good as his. Even though he didn’t want your gross soft human self. The rejection and sadness he could bring to you though would be worth it heh. You would beg for him to claim his prize! Him! The one who saves you from the killer skeleton! Wondering through the woods, he thought of all the dramatic ways he was going to announce his presence when he saved you. He figured you’d probably be at their house, locked up in the torture chamber basement his brother had told him they had… he actually started walking a bit faster as he wondered how he would even find you.. 

Axe better hope that there wasn’t a scratch on you.. 

After red explained everything he knew about your relationship with axe, much calmer and relaxed than he had with his brother.. Blue looked furious as he pounded away on his phone, probably to his brother. Apparently stretch hadn’t told blue anything about this… The rest of them looked exactly how red felt, even jaws after he mentioned how you broke axes beloved axe. Jaws wasn’t too sure now if axe wouldn’t kill you… he really loved that axe of his..

sans wanted to ask why red keeps trying to hide you in his room.. But decided against it since everyone was already focused on axe, and red looked like he had enough punishment from his brother..

Huffing loudly blue pocketed his phone and gestured everyone to just start looking already and not waste any more time! He already wasted enough on his asshole brother… who didn’t even bother to tell him that he had almost died from axe too! And you saved him! Blue would be crushed if his brother or you had been dead! You weren’t, but if he knew before hand you wouldn’t be gone now!

Blue and jaws wondered out, and red disappeared, probably to go join his brother. When sans made no move to leave, papyrus hung back to see what was up with his older brother. He’s just been listening to everyone else and hasn’t said much.. Was he that afraid for you? 

“BROTHER DO YOU NOT WISH TO GO LOOK FOR Y/N?” papyrus put his hand on sans shoulder, sans just looked up with his normal smile but papyrus could tell he was tense. 

“it’s not that I don’t want to go help find her before axe, chops her up. “ he felt guilty already that he was going to inform his brother that he couldn’t go look for you. Stretch has been blowing up his phone asking for details on what’s going on, and that he was in the city with their guests. To bring them to the house safely and all. Of course these skeletons didn’t just show up, but actually kept in touch before they arrived. “G and his bro are coming over in a bit to check out the machine and see what condition the chip is in” completely gone, and even though they told them that they still wanted to come ‘take a look' “so ima hang back and wait for them to get here. Im sure with your amazing tracking skills, you’ll find her faster without me to slow yah down” 

Papyrus looked like he was in deep thought for only a moment. “I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT SLOWING ME DOWN. YOU DO WALK REAAAALLY SLOW. BUT I WISH YOU WOULD OF TOLD ME THAT WE WERE HAVING MORE GUESTS COME OVER! I MEAN REALLY SANS I WOULD OF MADE SNACKS AND CLEANED UP A BIT MORE!” he started to fret, but sans was just happy that his bro wasn’t going to make him go look for you. 

“I’ll clean up before they get here, and make some snacks ok? But you should probably get going before the others find her first right?” 

“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT BROTHER!” papyrus beamed as he gave a quick long list of the things sans should clean up, and then headed out the door to look for you. Papyrus was amazed by how many guests where coming over so quickly, giftmas was still a few months away! 

With everyone finally gone, sans was honestly relieved that not everyone, including you wasn’t going to be here when their guests get here. The others would just distract them and make the whole process even longer. And sans was sure that you had probably had enough meeting new versions of themselves for awhile as well. Considering the current version is probably trying to bash your head in, where ever he took you to. And the last didn’t give the warmest welcome either. 

You would probably ask to live somewhere else when you came back, if you did of course. Sans was worried for your life but he knew that the others would find you. And if anything he would just get in the way and all of them being there might piss axe off more. No this was good, you would be fine. 

**---<[°x°]>\----**

Edge and red were the first ones to make it to the house, but it seemed as no- one was home at all. Not a soul in sight, and there was no traces of your scent anywhere. They decided not to wait around, cause if you weren’t here you probably wouldn’t be for a while. Edge had no patience in waiting and started heading back to the house to try to possibly pick up on either axes magic or your humany pleasant- he means crude!-scent.

Blue and Jaws came up to their house after the fell bros left. jaws eagerly opens the door and heads straight to the basement. If there was ever a human in the house, axe always kept them In there… jaws hated having it so close to where they held guests and all, but he agreed with axe that ‘hiding it in plain sight' was working out nicely. He didn’t take part of the meat his brother would store down there… he wanted to forget that part but he knew his brother just had problems and sometimes it’s the only thing that makes the pain feel truly gone.. 

Maybe one day he will stop.. jaws feels his soul clench in a deep sorrow imaging your small form dying in one of the cages.. He would never let that happen even if his brother did lock you up down here.. Shutting the door quickly before blue was able to see what horrible things lay beneath their feet, they continue their search through out the rest of the house. 

Empty. 

The house and surrounding area didn’t smell any different, unlike how around the house the woods almost felt like they were saturated in your scent. It was confusing as they headed back and tried to look for you souly on your scent.. It was obviously pointless because it just lead them in circles all the way around the house. They even picked up papyrus who had apparently gone around three times already following different paths of your scent.. 

It wasn’t until jaws caught a pure hint of your blood.. It was sweet just like how he had picked up when axe cut your hand.. With a hint of something else to it. It was on this tree, just a small bit but he could spot the small drop dried onto the bark. 

“HUH. BLOOD.” Jaws states casually. 

“BLOOD?!” papyrus and blue shriek. Starting to fret whether or not you were even alive right now! It was just so hard to find you for some reason!! 

“YES BUT, IT’S VERY OLD. PROBABLY A WEEK OR A FEW DAYS AT MINIMUM.” He smudged the little flakes on his gloves into dust, and brought it to his nasal ridge. If he catches this scent thoroughly enough, he will be able to catch it faster than before. Once he’s done, they continue to walk until another tree catches his attention again, and another. “ I THINK THE LITTLE BIRD WAS MAKING PATHS WITH HER BLOOD.. THE TREES ARE FAR APART BUT STILL RATHER CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THAT IT LEADS TO SOMEWHERE.” He points to the small blood spot that was more visible than the others had been. Newer but not by much. 

“THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE SINCE SHE WOULD ALWAYS GO FOR WALKS ALL THE TIME! PLUS IT PROBABLY HELPS HER STAY AWAY FROM ALL THE TRAPS!” papyrus was glad that he had such a smart friend! But he would of rather you used a different kind of marking to guide your way.. 

“HMM, THEN THAT’S WHY WE MUST HAVE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES! THERE’S PROBABLY A BUNCH OF PATHS THAT ALL BLEED TOGETHER EVENTUALLY! SO MAYBE IF WE GO TO THE OUTER PARTS OF WHERE THE PATHS END, AND TRY TO LOOK FOR HER SCENT THERE WE WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE!” they all agreed with blue, you were obviously no where around the house so the best bet was to look beyond that. 

The two groups eventually ran into one another. They split up again, after thoroughly discussing where each group should go to cover more ground. And had some water that jaws had grabbed for them at the house. But no matter where they went, they couldn’t find any trace of you or axe. It started to get late and they searched in the dark for what seemed like forever. With everyone starting to get too tired, and exhausted from looking through the vast woods. They decided to call it a night and head back to the house. They would go to see if axe will bring you home tomorrow, and continue looking for you then… They all felt bad but they wouldn’t be any use to you in their current states. Jaws chose to go home since it was already closer to them than their house. 

Jaws wasn’t expecting axe to be home, but when he walked up to his front door, his soul shook with happiness and a smile plastered itself on his face as your lovely scent now filled his home. He could already smell it without even needing to walk inside. He wondered where you may be, upon going inside he peaked into the basement to find it…. Clean and the corpse that laid in the far back cage was gone… everything was packed away and cleaned down like it was closing up shop for good.. 

Closing the door lightly, he quietly snuck up the stairs and into his room. It was a good thing he had drugged all of the other skeletons earlier with the water bottles he had given them when they all met up in the woods! He could hear the lovely song of your soul through the wall, and lulled him to sleep quickly knowing you were safe and sound in his home. And he would get to spend all morning and day with you! Here! He couldn’t be more proud of his brother… for treating you better than the others.. 

***\\(°￦°)/****

When stretch and sans got finished with g and his bro observing the machine which apparently was tampered with again… they took them out to grillbys and as far away from the house as possible. You didn’t need any more crazy skeletons in your face after today and they didn’t want to bother you with g and his nosey self. 

You would probably punch him, which they would both pay to see. But not to see you unhappy or uncomftable.. 

Needless to say, they had both had a drink too many at the bar and ended up passing out as soon as they hit their beds. Stretch went go check on his bro, and snagged the water bottle that had been on his floor. Downing it completely before heading off to his own room.

The both figured since everyone was home, so where you. 

How wrong they where when sans awoke..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Yup there was that.. It kinda gives stuff away but not really??? I guess it just narrows the outcome out which is fine cause the next chapter IS done. And will be out in precisely 3 days... Im still editing a bit, i got sick, then my smoll son got sick. Yah know life and new years and what not. 
> 
> This chapter is meh, but i wrote it, and wanted it in there, but it didnt fit with the setting of the next chapter for reader being read first and for most, and then all the way back 2 chapters. .... Then the othets pov of readers... It just didnt flow right.. 
> 
> Anyways!!!! Sorry for rambling.. 
> 
> Your love and support really helps me push through to really grind these out. And your theories inspire me! 
> 
> Poll::  
> Blue and reader are going on a date soon yah know? I was gonna let you all decide where they go!
> 
> A) movies/mall  
> B)restraunt  
> C.) Amusment park  
> D.) *insert your date-idea here* 
> 
> Thanks for supporting this big old trash pile ;o; see u on the 8th <3


	18. Red days part 3(1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this way too long. So heres readers pov so yall dont have to keep waiting.

 

The food had been heavenly, and now with a full stomach you felt loads better. Platonic or not, you were honestly glad that you had been able to eat. Should you even ask about it? Probably, when the moment came about you would. Especially before you eat any food that’s NOT platonic. Was the water axe gave you also platonic?… u really couldn’t be sure. But you were just gonna go with yes.

Water is not food.

Your neck didn’t hurt anymore and you could feel the energy filling you to want to do something.. So you made the bed and put the clothes away with your magic. Once done with that, and nothing else to do, you had that.. _Feeling_ again.. Something was just off and sitting here just waiting was making it worse… 

You had thought it could have been the two brothers fighting.. Or axe choking you to death but.. It was still there and you couldn’t imagine why.. _Something_ was making you feel so.. Nauseas really. You had thought it maybe from lack of food but.. Even after eating, it still lingered... listening closely, all you could hear was the faint hum of the brothers magic below.. There was a slight other buzzing but, you don’t think that is what’s making your senses feel so… uneasy..

Trying to shake it off, you quickly got off the bed and went into the bathroom. It was like any normal bathroom, just super dusty.. Picking up a stray towel on the floor, you brush the mirror off to get a better look at your self… well, it wasn’t too bad. Axes clothes weren’t the most flattering on you but fashion was never something you strived for. You debate whether or not you should use axes toothbrush… he probably wouldn’t mind but.. There’s probably left over human on the bristles and you decided to just avoid eye contact with it at all costs. All you really need is a brush, or your headband that blue had gotten for you.

As much as you wished you had it now, you were glad you didn’t wear it. It would have been destroyed.

You wonder if papyrus has found your things in his room… and if he could be nice enough to bring them to you. He would be nice enough to do that, but the fact that he’s not here yet is worrisome… a dull pulse in your soul is all you need to just stop thinking about it. You didn’t really care. Trying your best to brush your hair with your hands, you successfully made it worse.

Leaving the bathroom completing nothing, you felt that _feeling_ return once again as you just stood there not knowing what to do again.. So you decided to grab your plate and take it down stairs to put in the sink. 

You didn’t bother to listen before leaving, neither of them had told you to wait there. And you felt comfterable enough to do as you pleased really. Axe wouldn’t harm you with his brother around so it seems, so you would only have to tread lightly when he wasn’t. If you could contain yourself from telling the dreamy skeleton **how you really feel.**

*daydream~

_The floor creaked a lovely sound as your bare feet crossed the dusty wooden floor. To your destiny ahead. You could feel your magic flowing freely through you, leaking out everywhere in a dim black fog. The pure **hate** in your soul was filling the air so heavenly, you hoped it was suffocating to **them**._

_The others dust was falling from above like snow almost.. from your magic blowing it around in a fit full rage.. You would always save the best for last.._

_Finally, looking down at sans, poor sans, been given so much responsibility but just couldn’t handle it apparently… you grabbed the bat tighter in your hand as you smiled at his pitiful form in front of you. Raising it up slowly. You watched as your magic seeped painfully into his skull before your strike, filled with nothing but **pure love for your master,** shattered it completely._

***\\(°w°***\\) end dream. 

With a smile on your face while recalling such pleasant thoughts, you ascended down the stairs and headed straight into the kitchen. After washing the dishes, you headed out into the living room to see that neither of the brothers were there… you had been to lost in past thoughts when you came down you couldn’t remember if they had been there or not when you pasted by.. The television looked like it had last night, completely fine. There was no water marks or damage on the television. So jaws was just luring his brother away to talk. Hmmm, you didn’t really care what they could be doing, you just hoped axe would keep certain things to himself.

You didn’t need jaws knowing more than he should.. And that is what you choose to let him know.

Noticing your shoes by the front door, you run your hands over them to draw up any blood with your magic and then slip them on your feet. Maybe they were outside? You were honestly in the worst outfit to be seen in by anyone except these brothers, so you chose not to do so. But it was better to be ready to run when you needed to. You haven’t noticed a trace of any of the others from the house. Maybe they just cut their loss’s and abandoned you.

Typical sans behavior.

But surely papyrus and blue were probably nagging their brothers frantically. Hell even edge was probably livid about lost property. Little baby. It was sure to be a show when whoever gets here though. If they get here.. You have a very-VERY- strong feeling that axe didn’t bring you here for just a visit and a sleepover. But to live here with them. And.. You didn’t mind, who wouldn’t want to live their fantasies right?

Only if- _thump_. 

A small thud coming from below your feet catches your attention as your eyes quickly snap down to the carpeted floor. Did they have a basement? A chill runs up your spine as you catch the door that would take you below. Opening it, the scent of death hits your senses in a almost nostalgic way. It still makes your stomach churn but you were able to not throw up immediately. Well then, you know what they do down here and you suddenly feel… like it feels a little bit too much like home..

So you closed the door and decided that this could be what that feeling in your gut is forewarning you about.. And that you’d rather be in your right mind when whoever gets here.. You already know what they were possibly doing and have done down there. Kill and eat people…. You really hoped that there wasn’t an actual person below your feet being slaughtered. You don’t care for humans really but you both share a physical form and would still feel bad for whatever poor soul may be below.. .. Putting your ear as close to the door as you could, all you could hear was axes and jaws magic buzzing about and… another monsters magic? It was familiar, must have been someone from the house… you couldn’t really pin point who though…

… ugh you really don’t want to go down but you also really wanted to know who could of came for you.. Or if that’s why they are down there… what if axe still tells them about the machine parts… god damn it you should of taken them when you had the chance but.. You try to just put your faith in axe.. He was good at keeping secrets.. And he promised to keep this one and not rat you out…

…..like you could trust the promise of a sans…

You open the door quietly, and sneak down the wooden stairs half way just enough to see the brothers standing in front of someone you couldn’t see in a chair.. Trying to hone in on the faint buzzing, you have to muffle your laugh with your hand when you realize it’s red.

That big idiot.

He probably did something to even end up down here in the first place. even jaws seems on board with him being probably bound up. Which he probably was if he was down here.. Unless this is just the place where they conversate normally and not the living room.. Nah reds an ass he did something for sure.

After debating just leaving again, you decided to get an actual look at reds probably pathetic form. It was a memory you felt like you could cherish with axe and jaws when you all would hang out together forever! When you reached the bottom of the steps, you didn’t even need to announce your presence as axe turns to look back at you with what you could actually tell, was a genuine smile.

You were happy to see that you both could share in the humor that is red getting what he probably most likely deserves. Approaching him, he moves a bit so you could starting laughing immediately. That was red alright but he was tied up in the world’s smallest chair. Mouth gagged and everything. And even though that’s not how skeleton monsters talk, he was acting like he couldn’t.. Like an idiot.

When he stares at your giggling form you watch his expressions go to shock for first, probably cause you were alive. And then to confusion as he looks you up and down and that’s when your smile drops and you raise a brow as to what the hell he’s looking at like that. And then anger. Which made your smile actually come back.

That chair looks like it was struggling for it’s life more than red heh.

“L-L-LITTLE BIRD YOU SHOULDN’T BE DOWN HERE! T-THIS! I-I!!-“ jaws started to fret as you smiled up at him, and wave off his worries.

“don’t worry jaws. It’s pretty clean down here for a torture chamber, im actually impressed” you praise because even though the air down here was probably permanently stained in the stench of blood, there wasn’t a speck anywhere. It seems to work in calming him and he instantly smiles widely and starts to go on about what cleaning products he uses. You nod like you care, but you really just wanted to know why they tied red up.

“We found this little rat snooping around down here” axe answers your unspoken question as you turn to him. “he started to attack us when we caught him, so we had to tie him up.” He explains and you nod in understanding.

“Sounds about right” you state bluntly turning to said rat, who just glared back at you. You stick your tongue out at him and you were glad he looked genuinely offended. Axes deep chuckling causes a small flutter in your soul, but you keep your expression blank.

“RED YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP SNOOPING AROUND OUR HOUSE ALL THE TIME! THIS WAS THE 5TH TIME WE HAVE FOUND YOU!” jaws turns to scold red, but he just ignores the nagging skeleton with an eye light roll, and keeps his focus on you…

You stare back at him, waiting for him to talk.. Ugh, you walk up and rip the cloth gag out of his mouth and he instantly looks more relaxed all together, but starts to struggle again. What the hell was his problem, couldn’t he just poof out of there?

“Sweetheart what the hell are you doin being so chummy with these psychos?! Do you want to be eaten?!” Red snaps at you, and now it’s your turn to roll your eyes. “I’m glad to see yah alive and all but it might not stay that way!” He warns and you feel axe close behind you now. Red eyes lights bore into you with fear, for you from the skeleton behind you. Did axe scare red that much?

“WE DON’T EAT PEOPLE ANY MORE! WE DON’T HAVE TO!” jaws defends immediately, looking uncomfterable even bringing it up. It probably drove the poor skeleton crazy just to remember that they had to do such things, you felt bad for him. You could almost feel the sorrow from his voice in your soul..

“Yeah red, don’t worry” axe wraps his arm around you and pulls you close… a little too close but you let him. His scent filled your senses heavenly, calming your uneasy state of being in this triggering place.

“ the little bird is safe with us. Obviously she’s still alive and well without a scratch on her.” You watch as red scoffs at axes statement. He already knew there wouldn’t be a scratch on you, cause he knew you were magic… The only one who didn’t was jaws.. You prayed internally, that he wouldn’t bring it up..

“safe with you? Look where we are!” red gestures with his skull to the cells and everything around the room. “sweetcheeks if you think yah arnt gonna be down here one day, well im sorry to say that you will be if you don’t get away from them…..” He looks to you almost desperate for you to listen .., and you just stare back.

You were listening you just didn’t care for what is was. But apparently axe did, his grip on you got a bit tighter and you wished he wouldn’t hold you so close in front of red or his brother. Your face started to heat up and you couldn’t help it. His buzzing magic around you felt nice..

“I-I don’t think they would do that red.” You defend the brothers you liked. “considering you are the one tied up down here, not me.” This was proof enough, that you were safe. They had good taste in people obviously. Both figuratively and literally you suppose. Heh.

“That’s because I was lookin for you!” He explained and you understood that if he knew this place was here, it would be the best place to look first. But you weren’t down here and honestly feel like you wouldn’t of ended up down here.

If they never found out about the chip… even then though, you feel like they wouldn’t take as much advantage of it as the others would.. You weren’t gonna risk it either way but that’s just how you felt. They didn’t seem like they really wanted anything to do with people except kill and eat them, and they couldn’t successfully do either with you. 

“Yeah.. And I wasn’t down here so I wasn’t in any danger.” You blink at him, and his eye lights start to bore into you harder… what? You weren’t in danger so he should be happy right? You guess he just couldn’t imagine that these brothers wouldn’t hurt you, and he was right but you knew that their intents were based off just their pure insanity.

They thought you were someone else, just like your soul registered them as someone else. Killing you is a pointless thing, and you didn’t fear death as much as you welcomed it… If it was real death that is… not coming back just to do it all again…

“Heh.. So you drugged her too?” reds eye lights snap over to axe and you scowl at him harshly. Wow. Way to blatantly ignore you, rude.

“Nope” axe popped the ‘p’ and you looked up at him. Had they drugged them? Is that why it’s only red here now and no-one else? Makes sense, especially considering papyrus and blue haven’t came barging in to make sure you’re alive. But that’s probably why they drugged them to begin with. To actually have some alone time with you, without the others fearing for your well being. Smart. The drugs must short out their magic or something and that’s why red cant just poof out of his restraints… you should ask them if you could get some of that, it would be useful..

“You think im gonna believe that with how relaxed she is being around you! She tenses up when any of us even come within touching distance!?” He fake laughs a bit, unable to believe that these skeletons could be able to make you feel so at ease… but they did.. Because they were so broken and battered. Everything the others feared about them, you personally liked.

… You didn’t know what to say, 'they remind you of your greatest fantasies’… you couldn’t say that, he would just become afraid of you and make everyone else in the house un easy as well.. You cant have him going around making it worse for you more than he already does..

“That’s because she’s my _soulmate_.” Axe states casually. And red just deadpans.

… you look up to axe and then back to red and then over to jaws… they were all Just.. Staring at each other in silence and you… you really didn’t want to explain this here… how.. How you were heh, not his soul mate.. You were both just responding with the most positive feelings through the bond you already had.. But of course he didn’t know that.. Or anyone except papyrus.. And he only knows about the one he had felt… THAT sans bond was stronger.. It’s honestly been surprising that none of the others you’ve lived with picked up on it, but that’s probably because you’ve been sending nothing through it but feelings of indifference. ….

You cant do this here.. You should leave.. Red looks like he’s still trying to process axes words so this was your perfect moment to escape!

Wiggling yourself out of axes grasp, you were pleased by how quickly and gently he released you. He wasn’t focused on you, but only on red. Not even giving red a last look before turning on your heel and walking away.

“ **Stop**!” you stop as red commands you to…

“Come back and untie me! What are you doing?! I came here to save you the least you can do is the let me outa here!!!” you don’t come back and you can feel your nerves crawling on skin as you clench your fists..

“don’t just stand there come back!!” He yells again, while jaws and axe get ready to gag him again…

He didn’t save you from anything.. But you would probably collapse before you made it all the way up the stairs with how he’s barking at you right now.. Your knees already felt shakey from your muscles being twisted and pinched. Why did it have to be red? You would have no problem helping out any other skeleton, hell even his brother but not him.. Ugh.

You went back but you didn’t untie him. If you did, these brothers will question why and probably red would as well… you’d rather show them all your magical abilities (that you were able to do on limited amounts) than have them know that they could make you do anything they wanted… you did stop the other two from gagging red, and turned away from him. He seemed to relax a bit when jaws put the clothed gag down, and you asked the brothers to talk to you for a moment up stairs.

They both agreed to talk away from red for a bit, because nothing was going to get anywhere with him around and there where some things that needed to be discussed.. You should of just did this first before trying to just leave on your own…

Axe scooped you up in his arms, and all you hear before the world turns black in to the void, was reds enraged yelling. Returning to the living room, you already felt a lot better just being out of that basement. And away from red honestly. Jaws joined you two not a moment later than you arrived and you were thoroughly impressed with how well that basement torture chambers sound proofing was..

You couldn’t hear him yelling at all.. Just his magic buzzing around fitfully, but still. Pretty weak…

Now that you all were together and ready to have a talk that you probably should have had before now, you hoped out of axes arms and sat down in the middle of the couch. both brothers joined you by your sides. Rather closely too but you didn’t mind.. Until you tell them you cant live with them.. And that you were not any ones 'soul mate'... But more so he feels that way because of other reasons..

Sighing heavily, you turn to see axe playing with random strands of your hair and then focus on you looking right at him.

“um.. Im-“

“I THINK SHE’S MY SOUL MATE TOO!” jaws practically erupts from your other side and you both turn to look at him a bit surprised.. You could feel axe pull you closer, his magic felt possessive.. Jaws looked embarrassed but also like he had been keeping that from coming out for a while..

“Neither of you are my soulmate” you state before axe can bark over at his brother. His fingers dug into you, but you sent nothing but pure love through your magic over his arms around you.

“I.. I don’t belong to this universe just like you don’t.” you begin before either could speak up. “ what.. What you both are feeling are… _bonds_ tied to my soul from another sans.. and papyrus.. Your souls are reacting to my souls call.. For **them** unfortunately....” your voice is laced with hate at the end.. You resist the erge to dig your nails harshly into axes bones.. You hated talking about it but being around these broken versions made it a little easier.. Only a little though. 

You all just sat there for a moment after you were finished explaining. Axe hand not let you go, but his grip loosened into a more.. Caring gentle hold. His magic was humming lightly and you could feel an unknown feeling from their magic in the air.

“..LITTLE BIRD YOU DON’T SEEM TOO HAPPY ABOUT THESE BONDS YOU HAVE WITH ANOTHER ..US” jaws finally speaks up, a question that he must have been sitting on while processing all this new information.

“… that’s because I didn’t want them.. ” You look up at him lifelessly. And you watch as his worried expression went straight to one of sorrow for you. Axe moved his hand to the middle if your chest, and your head started to pound harshly again.

“.. IM SORRY TO HEAR THAT LITTLE BIRD.. “ placing his hand ontop of your head, you felt his magic trying to comfort you while he looked deep in thought. But your head only pounded harder.

Grabbing your head, it wasn’t a moment later that jaws had jumped off the couch in excitement.

“WHAT IF WE JUST REPLACE THE BONDS?!” he smiles happily down at you and you just stared up at him in confusion… replace the bonds? With their own?! It would work but.. You didn’t want that.. You wanted them to just fade on their own in time and then do it the right way with the one you love.. Whoever it may turn out to be and live normally! Plus you can’t live here with them because of the machine in the basement… and being bonded to them would require you to live with them or suffer from a new bonds affects..

“no..” you deadpan and jaws smile drops. Axe grip on you tightens and he presses his hand harder to your chest. His magic wasn’t around your soul… but you could feel it pooling in his palm against your skin..

He wouldn’t dare.

Placing your hand over axes you kept him from pulling your soul right out of your chest. What the literal fuck do these brothers think they are doing right now?! You didn’t expect this to happen.. You didn’t want this to happen. Your heart began to race and you couldn’t get axes hold off of you, even with your magic trying to caress him to do so gently.

They wouldn’t really do this right?

“BUT LITTLE BIRD DON’T YOU ENJOY BEING AROUND US?” jaws bent down to ask you more directly.

“We make you comfterable don’t we?” axe speaks in your ear, a gross taste growing in your mouth.. Regretting your own words.. “Wouldn’t you be happier if it was ours instead of them?” his words rung in your head for a moment.. Would you?.. Honestly yes but you couldn’t.. You didn’t want any!

…”y-es but!” you weren’t quick enough, and should of said any other word before that one word you just said…

“THEN IT’S SETTLED” Jaws reaches out and removes your hand with little to no effort.

Fuck they would.

You were about to scream, horrid familiar feelings crawling all over your body, when the front door flys off its hinges and into the house. And in walks edge, who looked beyond livid. Your eyes met his dark sockets and you.. You kinda wondered why his spikey cheekbones were dusted with a light shade of red when he looked at you.. Had he been running? Or.. Or was the position that you were currently in peak his fancy?… heh. If you weren’t in a horrible situation right now, you’d laugh. Axes magic grew thicker in the room, as well as jaws.. It felt so.. Hostile.

Could he stop standing there like an idiot and HELP YOU?! You obviously needed it, they were right and you were wrong! Well kind of.. They didn’t want to eat you no.. They wanted to keep you. And you would have wanted to stay, even though you couldn’t, if they weren’t about to force their souls on to yours… you didn’t want it and it would just be painful all over again..

Axe would become just like THAT sans more than you had realized..

Well.. He had been nice to look at at least, but they were all the same. You mentally sigh, and kick jaws away from you, screaming out from your leg muscles twisting and sharp pains making it feel like your whole leg was about to just be nothing but a pile of meat. You pressed your hand back onto axes before he could pull it out again, and brace yourself when he teleports the both of you back into the woods before edge could grab you from him..

When your feet hit solid ground, axe doesn’t release you, and you struggle to ground yourself holding onto him.. He was the only support for your standing, your leg was still completely throbbing in pain. But you did what had to be done…you couldn’t let jaws or edge see your soul, edge would probably drop his anger from being drugged, and all eyes would be on **you**. 

They would hound you with questions and demands to see it fully just like axe had done.. And.. And jaws knows about the bonds now… what if he tells edge?! What if everyone finds out and they start arguing over who will ‘replace' them and of course, none of them would surely listen when you tell them to fuck off.. Why was this happening?! What did you do to deserve this now?! You couldn’t even like one pair of brothers.. Without them ending up being exactly the same..

You began to sob as axe held on to you.. Sorrow and disappointment washing over you. And also sweet relief that you were away from the brothers together.. That your soul was more so safe for now.. You could work with axe alone, better than with jaws… the two together just become a frenzie of crazy.. But you did not feel the same warmth from axes magic pleasant anymore..

You felt sick again.

“Little bird..?”

“..” you sniffled, you really didn’t want to talk to him..

“….show me your soul..” he speaks evenly.

“Y-you know I wont..” you mumbled between sniffles.

“.. Then let me see it myself.. “ you felt his hand on your chest twitch and your breath catches in fear. You press his hand down harder on your chest.. Willing your soul away from his palm, against his magic around your soul.. you were too weak to really succeeded but you felt determination to keep his hand flat on your chest until he released his hold on you..

“ **No** ” you grit your teeth as your nails do dig into axes bones this time.. Only for your hands to clench down harder and harder from the piercing pains running through them. 

“just prove to me you’re not my mate! “ he yelled and when you catch the desperate tone in his voice.. Your soul freezes in confusion, taking a breath, you notice his hand his trembling, his magic is now colder.. And…. His soul is crying out so clearly now.. He was desperate to have his soul mate.. To share in the warm feelings of a bond with another..

“What I feel around you isn’t just your soul lookin for some other sans.. It was callin out to me.. For me  
. . and that warm feeling you give me” his hand slides away from the middle of your chest, releasing your soul. He grabs your shoulder instead and holds you like a little kid would hold a teddy bear… “that isn’t just some forced bond.. Those were your real feelings.. That you felt for me.” he releases your shoulder and turns your head to look up at him behind you.

You take a breath and.. You choke on a sob turning away.. You push his arms off of you, and was actually surprised when he did. As you fell to the ground, your leg still felt numb from all the pain kicking jaws has caused you. But you were able to actually stand after a moment of sitting on the ground trying to will your muscles to work..

“You are right.. Those feelings you felt was how I felt about you particularly.. But I’m not your soul mate.. My soul mate is.. No one.” You lied at the end. “ I don’t have a soul mate.. But I do have those ugly bonds.. And I really don’t want to have any more any time soon.. “ you both stare at each other hard, and after a moment, you actually see some sort of guilt cross his face.

“Im.. Sorry little bird.. I was trying to ground myself and then my bro just has really good ideas sometimes” he shrugs and you just blink at him. Right. ‘good ideas'. Ugh you just want to go home and sleep and never see another skeleton again… DAMN IT.

“.. Ok.. Its uh fine.. Im not saying that its ok to do it again, cause don’t. But ill let it slide this time if you promise to NEVER do it again ok?” You put your hand out to shake on it, and he takes your hand lightly, pulling you close as he crashes his teeth down on your lips.

Your eyes shoot open and even though it felt.. Really nice as his magic buzzed against your lips, you gently push him away. When your lips leave his teeth he grabs your face before you can pull away completely. The familiar feeling a bit more easy to deal with than if any of the others had done so..

“I promise little bird.. I wont ever force my soul on to yours… and ill make sure my brother knows his place.” He smiles, and you just blink and take his hand off your face and dust your self off. Trying to push away your flustered feelings and the very pleasant twist in your soul. You were still mad of course for what him and his brother tried to do but.. You couldn’t help but feel some kinda good way about them when they looked so.. Fucked up. They were so nice to look at.

“A-alright then… good. G-glad we got that settled I guess.” You were safe.. For now..

“I don’t believe you though.” Your eyes snap over to him, questioning what it was that he thought you were lying about.. “ I still believe that we are soul mates, but I’ll wait for you to figure it out on your own.” He winks and you give him a half assed smile and a thumbs up, as a thanks you guess.

You knew who your soulmate was.. And it wasn’t him.. But it was nice to pretend right? You guess axe is so consumed by the want of someone to love, that he’s willing to make himself believe that you are it, and that’s that. Well you weren’t gonna stop him as long as he didn’t cross anymore lines. You enjoy him and his brothers company when they weren’t loosing their shit, so you would let it all slide.. This time.

If there comes a next time like this well.. They will be put right on the indifference list like the rest of them.

“Do you want to head back now?” he offered his hand and you hesitated for a moment.

“Isn’t edge there? And i.. I don’t want your brother or them to see my soul.. You’re the um.. Only one who’s seen it..” you gently grab his hand and angle your head downwards, so he couldn’t kiss you again. He didn’t deserve any kisses from you after the shit he’s pulled.. And he already got away with one and you just chalked it up with all other things you were letting slide today..

That is until you remember that jaws IS with edge… and.. Oh my god WHAT IF HE TELLS HIM?! You’ve been dickin around with this skeleton for so long you forgot that you cant let jaws tell red and edge about the bonds! You grab onto axe tightly and you feel him jump from your sudden rush into his arms now.

In a blink, you were back in the living room, that was no longer comfterable feeling as well.. You would never sit on the couch again.. It looked like there had been little struggle, the couch was flipped. There was a book on the floor, and a broken lamp..

You follow axes lead, and head into the basement after him with almost a giddy feeling pooling up in your chest. Stepping on the cold cement floor, you cover your mouth to stop your abrupt laughter once again to see edge, completely bound up in a cocoon of ropes hanging from the ceiling, and a gag muffling his screams of rage. Red sat next to him, gagged again simply sitting uncomfterabley in the poor small chair.

Gosh you really wish you had a phone, and before you could ask axe for his, jaws had turned around looking quite upset.

“BROTHER! HE BROKE THE LAMP YOU HAD GOTTEN ME LAST YEAR FOR GIFTMAS AND HE KEPT CALLING ME THE ‘C' WORD!” jaws cried out to his brother, and axe glared hard down at edge swinging back and forth lightly. Edge just glared right back.

‘'C' word? Cannibal? Well.. You honestly don’t feel as bad considering he tried to force his soul on you.

“maybe we should show him what ‘c’ words do then..” axe pulled at his socket hard making both bound up skeletons cringe.

“NO, THAT WOULD JUST PROVE HIM RIGHT BROTHER! PLUS I FEEL AS IF HIS DUST WOULD BE A BIT TOO MUCH LIKE… VINEGAR” you cover another laugh at jaws words, agreeing whole heartily with his words. But regret it as his attention turns to you, and you feel chills running down your spine, hoping axe would stop his brother before he says or does any thing he shouldn’t..

Your prayers are answered as axe grabs his brother and poofs him away to probably tell him away from these skeletons, that you were not going to be bonded to them.. Relief washed over you once again, and you approached edges dangling form. Kneeling down to look him in the sockets, you tried your best to contain your laughter. You put your finger to your lips to signal for them to stay quite.

With the dull throbbing in your leg, and the dull twisting of betrayal in your soul. You decided that you were just gonna leave with these guys, in stead of dealing with trying to tell these brothers again, that you cant stay here. It wasn’t getting anywhere now, and you would do better as being friends that see each other sometimes. Axe was starting to get too clingy… and he kissed you and you let him… so you need to leave before you somehow tell yourself it’s ok, to let him do it.. Or other things..

He just looked so so nice you couldn’t help it.. A true work of art.

“O-ok heh” you speak quietly and edge focuses on you hard. “so when I cut you down, and untie red, we have to run as fast as we can ok” you tell him and he nods in understanding. You weren’t going to take his gag out yet.. He would ruin everything, you were sure no matter how good a rooms sound proofing was, just him talking normally would be able to pass it..

You grab a knife off of the wall near a dingy work station, and as you began to cut reds ropes, you felt sad that you couldn’t take a picture of these two together.. You would just have to keep on burning the image in your mind the cherish for ever Your self..

The instance red was free you went to cutting edge down. Edge didn’t even both taking his own gag out as he stood to his feet and picked you up with one arm by your waist, and started running towards and up the stairs. Red was right behind him, but had already ripped his own gag out of his mouth and tossed it on the floor.

You braced yourself as edge threw open the door to the basement, and ran out of the house, simply pushing the unhinged door that had been placed back against the frame, out of the way and ran in to the woods.

What?! Neither brought any type of vehicle?! Or anything?! THEY JUST WALKED HERE?! Suddenly that feeling from earlier came back again and you just couldn’t shake it this time. Maybe it was edges swift running, or maybe your weak state from kicking jaws and just dealing with those two in general.. But it felt like you were about to unleash all of your stomach out of your mouth..

You begged edge to stop, and when he didn’t, you just fell limp and let the horrible feeling settle in your stomach but never actually surface. After what seemed like too long, edge finally slowed down, and you pick up a familiar magic in the air.. Two actually?

No.. Four? You lift your head up to see you slowly approaching blue, papyrus, stretch, and sans.. All standing in the middle of the woods. Maybe they had been looking for you? Ugh you didn’t care, the only thing you cared about was sitting down and trying to rid this feeling from your gut..

Did they drug you? No… you had this feeling before you ate anything, and you haven’t had any drugs that have made you feel like this. And You’ve had a hell of a lot of drugs.. All the skeletons around you started talking and frantically looking down at you but you just went back to staring at the ground and just wish they would take you home already..

Axe and jaws are probably already a moment away from being here, and since none of these skeletons can use their powers, you didn’t want them all just yelling at you and around you.

You zone out focusing on edges dirty boots to try and will that feeling away. Edge turns quickly with you under his arm still, and the quick motion all of a sudden causes you to cover your mouth. Ugh, you are able to keep it down but keep your hands over your mouth as edge begins to run again..

You blink, and you feel edges arm let you go as he falls harshly to the ground, skidding a bit, but you stayed hovering, encased in axes magic..

Before your heart can race your eyes fade to white as you hide away from the stressful situation at hand… your only choice was to hide, your brain and soul couldn’t handle any more from today. From axe turning out to be, just as you expected really, a fuck head that’s just nice to look at.. And really lonely.. To him kissing you, and them trying to force their souls on you..

You should of just waited In his room… and then just, handled it in a better way? No.. You’d just be trapped with new bonds and traumas on your soul..

Your body became numb as the feeling faded slightly, axes magic wrapped around your soul tightly, but you just waited for your masters commands and for them to do as they wished. You were gently placed on the ground, and your leg feeling fine now, you were able to stand. You turned around to face axe and when he looks you dead in the eyes, he starts to approach you quickly.

Before he can reach you though, he was flung back harshly, encased in sans blue magic.. You frowned a bit as you look over at axes form.. He.. He wasn’t your master, he.. Was axe. Your soul had recognized.. From the encounter before, when you were asleep.

When you look over to sans, he just stares at you hard. This look would normally give you chills but in this hollow form, you felt nothing but patience. Waiting for what you knew was to come, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it..

“axe! What did you do to her?!” sans turns to axe quickly, yelling at him.

“nothin you idiot.” Axe growls as he gets up and teleports next to you again. You smile up at him, and he smirks over at sans. “She just likes me, that’s all” he shrugs. “right little bird?” he looks down at you and asks.

You shrug, not really feeling anything but indifference now with this encounter. He was nice you guess.. Just too crazy for you personally… maybe if he had been more broken he would have been perfect! But he’s not so.. That was the only awnser you could honestly give.

“Then why are her eyes like that?! Y/n are you even there?!” sans appears closer, and focuses more on your white eyes and you hear axe growling close to you…

“ma-“

“YOU CANNIBALISTIC FREAK OF NATURE DARE TRIP ME WHILE IM RUNNING AT FULL SPEED?!” Edge comes stomping up from behind you cutting you off before explaining everything to master sans.. Your soul actually shook in relief and when edge comes into view picking axe up by his shirt to glare to his face, you smile a bit up at him. He must of helped you but in this mindset, you weren’t too sure.

To you now, he was just master papyrus.. That’s how your soul was picking him up.

“YOU DRUG US! KID NAP OUR MAID! AND NOW THIS?! YOU’RE LUCKY I DON’T DUST YOU RIGHT HERE YOU-“ edge began to scream insults to axes face, but held him a bit farther away has axe pulled at his socket smiling widely up at edge.

“y/n? Are you ok?” Sans touches your shoulder, and your body instinctively flinches and your soul quivers in fear.. You look him dead in his eye lights, they were sharp, and focused on yours. You nod and blink for a signal for ‘yes'. But it doesn’t seem to make him less worried looking.

“are you sure?! your eyes are all white! They didn’t drug you right? ” he turns you to face him fully, both hands on each of your arms.

“Mas-“

Before you could speak, sans was thrown away from you now by axe. And you felt relief wash over your soul once again..

“she’s not drugged!” Axe growls, and forces edge to drop him with his magic.

“THEN WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE-“ When edge looks to you now, you smile at him a bit.

“Hello master papyrus” you wave, things were always easier with him around. Master sans wouldn’t kill you as much.. “axe is telling the truth. I am not drugged.” You awsner calmly, and explain that you were not drugged. Edges skull becomes engulfed in a bright red, and it actually looks like its about to explode.

Axe grabs you by your waist close to his side, as blue, papyrus, stretch, and a very guilty looking jaws approach from somewhere they had been in the woods.

Wow. So many masters.. Y-your head Began to pound and your comfterably numb form felt fear began to wash through you. It wasn’t as paralyzing as it could have been, your soul already accepting and being used to this fear.. But it was still there, and the way.. You felt like your soul.. Was almost reaching In almost eight different directions..

It was very overwhelming.

“MAIDEN ARE YOU OK?! AXE YOU BETTER LET HER GO!!” blue looked like he was about to run up and tackle axe, yelling angrily, but stretch stopped him before he could.

“Bro you cant use your magic, but he can!” stretch warns his brother, but blue just turns to him angrily.

“SO CAN YOU! SO GO SAVE HER BEFORE THEY HURT HER AGAIN!” blue barks at his brother.

“I TOLD YOU WE DIDN’T HURT HER! I JUST DIDN’T WANT YOU ALL TO RUIN MY TIME WITH HER!” jaws cried out, but no-one cared to listen.

“LIAR! HE HURT HER THE INSTANCE HE MET HER!” blue yelled back to jaws.

All of the skeletons around you begin to argue amongst themselves, except axe, edge, and saNs.. Axe watched sans and edge closely, just like they had been doing to you.. In this hollow form, you didn’t care for their stares. You didn’t care for their presence, any of them.

You waited patiently for them to do as the will with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually takes bagel bites out of the oven*   
> Oh hello there. Your friendly writer insanity here.   
> It seems that our lovely reader is in quite the predicament. And my phone, bless its robot heart, autocorrects my words in all caps..   
> I made this chapter reaaaaally long c: and i changed it... Alot cause there was alot of i guess..quick realisation with reader. Cause.sadly they can not stay there and needs to get back on track with making a life for herself!   
> Without so many skelies all the time.   
> Anyways, ill have the next one up soon, i just.. Am taking awhile editing it cause capturing that many povs is like WHEW. 
> 
> I love it but with drawing for work all the time, and being sick a g a i n c: it's taking me a bit longer.   
> Thank you to my lovely readers <3 hope yall like it and what not c:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582292) by [DeathGlobalZone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone)




End file.
